Kung fu Panda: Descubriendo el Amor
by Fharkas
Summary: Historia de Amor entre Po y Tigresa con una historia acerca de una villana que viene a arruinarle sus planes, una enemiga más fuerte de todo lo que hayan podido enfrentar, historia llena de amor incondicional y escenas sexuales.
1. Capitulo 1: De regreso a casa

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 1: De regreso a casa.**

El sol se asomaba como cada mañana sobre el valle de la paz, los guerreros que salvaron a China de la tiranía de Lord Shen se hallaban descansando en sus respectivos dormitorios, el maestro Shifu como cada mañana fue a despertarlos para darles en esta ocasión una buena noticia.

Al sonar el gong los 5 furiosos salieron rápidamente de sus habitaciones a gritar al unísono "buenos días maestro" con un tono fuerte.

-Buenos días estudiantes, antes que nada venía a felicitarlos por tan increíble hazaña en salvar a China, su valentía y coraje es digno de admirarse, en especial a ti Po, gracias a que dominaste el poder de la paz interior lograste derrotarlo, a él junto con sus cañones y todo su ejército.- El maestro Shifu da una pausa para notar que le hablaba al aire, puesto que Po seguía plácidamente dormido.

-Ahh salvo a China… -El simplemente da un suspiro y se da una pequeña palmada en la cara y voltea a ver a los 5 furiosos para decirles.

-Despiértenlo y felicítenlo de mi parte, estaré meditando y no quiero ser interrumpido. -El Maestro Shifu caminaba a la puerta y a un paso de salir volteo y les dijo. -Ah por cierto, tienen el día libre, fue un viaje cansado y se lo merecen, sin más por el momento me despido, que tengan un excelente día.

-Muchas gracias maestro. –Todos le dijeron mientras hacían una reverencia.

-¡Wow! Que increíble, todo el día libre, al fin podre pasar a comprar mis galletas al valle, puesto que Po se acabó mi último frasco. –Lo dice Mono emocionado.

-Pues es una muy buena noticia, pero lo mejor será primero desayunar unos deliciosos fideos para iniciar el día. –Grulla sonríe.

-Pero Po sigue dormido y si no cocina el, no quiero comer ese Tofu tan desagradable. –Víbora hacia una cara de desagrado.

-Sera mejor levantar a ese panda, ¿Tigresa por qué no vas a despertarlo? –Dice Mantis con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

Tigresa se había excluido de la conversación y estaba entrando a su habitación hasta que escucho las palabras de Mantis-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? –Dijo Tigresa un poco molesta

-Oh vamos tigresa –Mantis de un salto se sube a su hombro. -Tu eres la que tiene más tacto con él, además, la última vez que intente despertarlo se dio la vuelta y me aplasto.

Los comentarios de Mantis y las miradas de todos abrieron curiosidad en Tigresa -¿Por qué piensan que tengo más tacto con él?

Los 4 furiosos comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Acaso dije un chiste? ¿Cuál es la gracia? –Tigresa se cruzó de brazos y parecía tener una cara molesta.

Tigresa, amiga, todos sabemos que ustedes 2 se quieren o incluso se aman, ¿o qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdas esos tiernos abrazos? –Dijo Mono tratando de contener las risas.

Tigresa recordaba ambos abrazos que se dieron en Gongmen -Ustedes lo abrazan todo el tiempo, ¿Y? ¿Acaso hay algo malo con eso?

-Pues no, pero nosotros llevamos años de amistad y lo único que nos has dado son golpes y patadas, es obvio que hay algo ahí, a grulla lo llamas llorón pero no quieres que Po se ensucie las manos.

Tigresa se sentía nerviosa, no podía permitir verse débil ante ellos –Po también es un llorón, si seguía así íbamos a perder a Shen de nuevo, además, por cosas como estas es por la que te pateo.

-Cuidado, si te escucha le vas a romper su corazón de panda, y dicen que son muy delicados –Dijo Grulla riéndose.

-Como sea, son unos infantiles –Tigresa se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar -Iré a despertarlo.

Ahí está, ¡quieres estar sola con el! –Dijo Mantis bajando de su hombro y mirándola con una sonrisa.

-También necesito desayunar, ¿o tú prepararas el desayuno? –Le dijo Tigresa seria.

-Hmm, está bien está bien señorita enojos, ve con Po. –Dijo Mantis.

Tigresa comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Po y escucho a Mantis por última vez –Ve a abrazarlo –Tigresa volteo a verlos y su rostro ya denotaba mucho enojo por lo que todos se fueron corriendo de allí.

Ella se tomó un segundo, no se sentía muy segura de verlo y no sabía porque, se recargo en la puerta de Po 1 segundo, inhalo aire y entro.

Tigresa entro sigilosamente a la habitación de Po, su ceño se frunció cuando se dio cuenta que su habitación era un completo desastre, pues veía varios pantalones del mismo estilo tirados por toda la habitación, tazones de fideos a medio terminar y muchas armas como shurikens,entre otras cosas. Lentamente Tigresa se acercó a Po, quien estaba acostado hecho bolita, parecía que abrazaba algo, Tigresa lo volteo del hombro para despertarlo y se dio cuenta que abrazaba su figura de acción de ella, Tigresa se sorprendió.

- _Debió estar jugando con sus juguetes y se quedó dormido –_ Ella pensó mientras tomaba su figura de accion de ella misma.  
Ya en sus manos, examino su propio juguete y se quedo mirando el chaleco que tenía puesto para darse cuenta de que era idéntico –Hmm, bastante realista, sí que da miedo.

Tigresa tomo a Po de los 2 hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo.

El solo se acurrucaba más en las sabanas mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-¡Po! ¡Ya despierta! -Al ver que ni gritándole se levanta decide hacer algo al respecto, Tigresa tomo un tazón de fideos que estaba tirado y lo acerco a su nariz por lo que Po empezó a mover su nariz y su estómago empezó a rugir.

Po comenzó a abrir los ojos y dijo -Hmmm huele delicioso. -Abre bien los ojos para ver que Tigresa estaba en su habitación.

¡Maestra Tigresa! ¿Qué hace aquí? -Po se sonroja al ver que Tigresa estaba en su habitación a lo que de un segundo a otro se apena pues su habitación parecía a la de un niño, y no un niño con modales.

-Ja, tú nunca cambias Po, oye, tienes que levantarte, los demás esperan el desayuno y ya es muy tarde. –Tigresa se acercó aún más a él y Po seguía recostado.

Po se comenzó a sonrojar y a ponerse muy rojo.

-¿Te sucede algo? –Tigresa le pregunta preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Po comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso.

Tigresa le pone una mano en la frente lo cual hace que Po se sienta aún más nervioso. –Esta muy caliente, creo que tienes fiebre.

-¿Enserio? –Po se quedó perdido en los ojos de Tigresa. –Yo me siento de maravilla.

-En ese caso, levántate, tenemos que ir por el desayuno. –Tigresa le sonríe.

-¡Cierto! El desayuno, tengo que prepararlo, voy enseguida, pero antes tengo que recoger mi habitación, es un completo desastre. –Lo dice Po parándose de su cama y tratando de no pisar nada de basura.

-En eso tienes razón, un guerrero debe tener sus cosas en orden para tener su mente en orden.

Siempre tan sabia maestra –Po le sonrió de manera dulce. -Lamento el desorden, lo recogeré y enseguida iré a preparar el desayuno. -Le hace una reverencia chocando su puño en la palma como saludo respetuoso.

Ella pudo notar como Po creció mucho en su Kung fu, pero siempre será el mismo Panda con corazón de niño -¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a limpiar?

-No te molestes Tigresa, terminare rápido. –Le dijo Po mientras comenzaba a recoger todo su desastre.

Tigresa le puso una mano en su hombro –Insisto.

-¿Enserio? ¡Bárbaro! Así terminaremos pronto para que los chicos desayunen. -Po le regresa la sonrisa.

Ambos empezaron a levantar todo, los dos sentían una cierta incomodidad, puesto que querían hablar del tema en Gongmen, pero ninguno se animó a decir ni una palabra, por lo que continuaron limpiando hasta que la habitación quedo impecable, les costó un poco de trabajo puesto que el desastre era enorme, pero habían terminado.

Tigresa encontró varias cosas interesantes en su habitación, al ser Tigresa alguien muy analítica se dio cuenta que las figuras de acción de Po estaban guardadas a excepción de la suya. _-¿Acaso duerme con mi figura de acción siempre?_ -Pensó ella, también pudo notar que Po resguardaba un diario por lo cual por alguna extraña razón tenía curiosidad de conocer que escribía en él. -Bien Po, hemos terminado, fue difícil pero no imposible.

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias Tigresa. -Po le sonrió. -Muy bien vámonos. -El corrió directamente a la cocina por lo que dejo a Tigresa en su habitación.

La felina estaba parada viendo el cajón donde se hallaba su diario -No puedo, necesito control, Po es mi amigo y si no me da permiso no puedo tomarlo… aunque. –Tigresa hacia muecas tratando de mantener el control.

Ella recordaba que en la prisión de Gongmen, Po le dijo que Shen sabía que había pasado con sus padres, a lo que también recordó ese abrazo que Tigresa le dio.

- _Si al final él se enteró lo de su familia, seguramente lo escribió en el diario, lo que no se, es si tengo curiosidad por su pasado, o por lo que escribió sobre ese abrazo_. –Ella suspiro -Olvídalo Tigresa, no son tus cosas. -Se dijo a si misma mientras salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

Llegando a la cocina se hallaban todos sentados a excepción de Po que estaba cocinando, ella tomo asiento a un lado de todos sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Que estaban haciendo? –Mono pregunto de forma graciosa, incitando a todos a opinar.

-Ayude a Po a limpiar su habitación. –Lo dijo con una cara seria y una voz muy tranquila y relajada.

-¿Seguros? ¿Que no se estaban abrazando? –Mantis comenzó a reírse.

-No no jajaja, se estaban besando jajaja. -Mono estaba muriéndose de risa

Tanto Po como Tigresa se pusieron nerviosos por los juegos de Mono y Mantis, pues lo que paso en Gongmen les vino a la cabeza, Po sonrojándose en un rincón de la cocina y Tigresa frunciéndole el ceño a Mantis.

Tigresa para cubrir cualquier aspecto de nerviosismo respondió -Solo fue para que Po se tranquilizara y nada más. -Lo dice tranquila y con los ojos cerrados.

Po se entristeció al escuchar sus palabras pues él sabía que estaba enamorado de la maestra Tigresa, la razón por la que ama el Kung fu es porque Tigresa lo practica, y él sabía que en su diario hablo sobre ese abrazo y lo que significó para él, y Tigresa acababa de romper con su ilusión, esa fría palabra que sus labios pronunciaron, el solo se puso triste disimulándolo, pues para él, ser su amigo ya era un privilegio, la consideraba algo inalcanzable -Aquí están los fideos chicos, espero les guste.

-Hmmm por dios, como siempre Po te quedo perfecto. –Mantis comenzó a reírse. –Solo por esto se acabaron las bromas.

-Lo sé, son exquisitos. Víbora tomo la cuchara con su cola y se la llevo a la boca.

-Esto compensa el frasco de galletas robado. –Lo dice Mono con toda la boca llena de comida, lo que causo un disgusto en Tigresa.

-Un día me tienes que enseñar a cocinarlos. –Dice grulla feliz.

Tigresa los probó y aunque el sabor le agrada siente que demostrar muchos sentimientos la hace ver débil ante los demás, así que solo comió en silencio.

Los guerreros terminaron de comer y Po recogió los platos.

Pues muy bien, vamos a entrenar un poco el Maestro Shifu nos debe estar esperando. –Dijo Po estirándose un poco.

Sobre eso, Shifu nos dejó el día libre y también nos dijo que te felicitáramos por tu increíble acción heroica, que por cierto, ¡Estuviste increíble Po! –Le dice Mono mientras le apunta con su cuchara.

-Eres mi héroe. –Dijo Mantis con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias chicos y que excelente noticia, ¡Todo un día libre! Y díganme ¿Que harán hoy? –Les pregunto Po.

-Pues yo pensaba ir al Valle, tengo una dama esperándome, es una araña y sus 8 ojos me vuelven loco. –Dijo Mantis enamorado.

Todos se quedan en silencio no se imaginan ver atractiva una araña, a lo que mejor deciden no comentar nada.

-Yo pensaba ir a la dulcería, a comprar más provisiones y esta vez esconderlas donde nadie las encuentre. –Les mencionaba Mono sin contener su felicidad.

-Al final las encontrare –Le dijo Po riéndose.

-Pues creo que iré a mi pueblo con mis hermanas un rato, no está muy lejos de aquí así que puedo ir y regresar hoy mismo. –Les dijo Víbora, para luego terminar sus fideos.

-Yo iré a la Farmacia tengo una alergia y necesito algo para mi nariz. –Les dijo Grulla junto con un estornudo que parecía hacerlo apropósito.

Po les sonrió de manera dulce. -¡Qué bárbaro!, ¿y tú que harás Tigresa?

-Me quedare a entrenar. –Ella daba sus últimos sorbos al caldo restante de sus fideos con una voz muy tranquila y desinteresada.

-¿Enserio? ¿Aun en tu día libre? –Le dijo Po tratando de abrir emoción en ella.

-No tengo otra cosa que hacer. –Tigresa se aferraba a su idea.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a comprar más comida al valle? –Le dijo Po mientras intentaba masajear sus hombros.

-No gracias. –Tigresa le aparta sus manos de sus hombros. -Prefiero entrenar.

-Vamos, necesitamos muchas provisiones y no poder cargarlo todo. -Po conoce el espíritu competitivo de tigresa por lo que decide jugar con su mente.

-No gracias, como te dije, preferiría entrenar, además no creo que sea trabajo duro para el guerrero dragón. –Lo dijo ella con una voz altanera.

-Supongo que sí, sería muy pesado para ti, mejor lo cargo yo. -Sonriendo en su mente.

Tigresa se quedó callada un momento. -Pensándolo bien, yo cargare todo, te enseñare como se hace. –Ella se paró de golpe de su asiento.

-Jaja vamos entonces –Po tenía una sonrisa de un triunfo total.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos se dicen los maestros entre sí.

Po y Tigresa empezaron a bajar las escaleras, ella se sentía un poco más abierta con Po lo cual no quería demostrarle a los demás maestros, pues quería tener un aspecto duro ante ellos.

-Po. –Le hablo Tigresa con un poco de emoción en su voz.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Po lleno de dudas.

-¿Qué te parece una carrera de aquí al valle? –Lo dice Nerviosa.

-¿Es enserio Tigresa? –Pregunto Po un poco atónito y una cara seria.

Ella se quedó un segundo en silencio, le dio un escalofrió por la idea de sonar muy infantil ante él.

-¿Estas retando al guerrero dragón? Jajaja espero que no te arrepientas -le sonrió de mejilla a mejilla.

Ella sonrió un poco cariñosa por la actitud de Po.

Ambos empezaron a correr y Tigresa fácilmente lo rebaso puesto que corría a 4 patas, ella llego a la entrada de las escaleras rápidamente se recargo en un poste de madera, cruzo los brazos y con una sonrisa lo espero.

Po, quien apenas llegaba ya muy cansado a la entrada, da un suspiro enorme para recuperarse y le habla aun con jadeos. -Vaya, ha… ha… eres muy veloz.

Ella se sintió alagada por el cumplido -Gracias, igual has mejorado tu velocidad. Bueno sigamos.

Ellos siguieron su camino, adentrándose en el pueblo y lo que parecía ser un mercado, ambos maestros revisaron todo el mercado, estaban comprando comida, hierbas, analgésicos, medicinas y Po se compró ciertos objetos que daban fortuna, a lo que Tigresa lo veía con una mirada de compasión, pues el pobre de Po se creía todo lo que le decían.

Mientras tanto en el Valle se ve un espectáculo y era nada menos que las damas de la sombra.

Po se dio cuenta a lo que rápidamente corrió a verlas lo cual Tigresa corrió tras de el sin saber porque Po empezó a correr, pues no se dio cuenta del show.  
-¿Sucede algo Po? -Tigresa le pregunta alarmada. Una vez terminando el espectáculo, Song logro ver a Po para correr a abrazarlo.

-¡Po! ¡Que gusto volverte a ver! –Song lo abrazo y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

Tigresa llego corriendo y se da cuenta que Song estaba con los brazos encima de él, seguramente aplicándole alguna técnica.

-¡Son las ladronas! –Tigresa corrió rápidamente y salto hacia ella.

Po la detuvo con sus brazos dejando caer a Song al piso. -¡Tigresa! ¿Qué sucede? Es Song.

¿Te lavaron el cerebro? Ella es la ladrona que robo el cáliz del Maestro Shifu –Ella trataba de zafarse del abrazo de Po.

-Eso es cosa del pasado, ellas cambiaron para bien, solo me estaba dando un abrazo eso es todo. –Le dice Po soltándola suavemente en el piso.

Song se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su ropaje. –Vaya, pero que modales.

Tigresa se molestó, sentía celos de esa gata llena de manchas, arrugaba su cara mientras pensaba - _Cómo es posible que trate a si a una ladrona._

-No hay nada de malo Tigresa, no te enojes. –Po trataba de mirarla a la cara, y esta parecía ignorarlo.

-No Po, déjala, sé que tenemos mala fama, pero no importa porque estamos aquí para cambiar eso, desde que me hice la líder de las damas, todo ha mejorado, somos más aceptadas en varios pueblos, pero ya sabes siempre hay gente ignorante y se lanzan al ataque sin saber que sucede. –Song volteo a ver a Tigresa.

Ella se detuvo a pensar. - _Es obvio que fue una indirecta para mí._ -Frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a Po -Iré al palacio tengo cosas que hacer, disfruta tu cita con la ladrona. -Lo dice enojada para saber cómo reaccionaría Po.

Po estaba confundido por el repentino enfado de la maestra. -Tigresa, no te vallas, y no es una cita, es solo una amiga.

-Pues lo que sea, nos vemos después.

Tigresa se había ido, dejando a Po confundido, pues ella no actuaba así. Ella se alejó poco a poco.

-Déjala solo esta celosa de que nuestra amistad no es a base de golpes. –Le sonrió dulcemente a Po.

Tigresa con sus agudos oídos pudo escucharla aun a varios metros de distancia ella solo se alejó de ahí enojada –Maldita gata.

En todo el día Po y Song estaban en el valle disfrutando todo a su alrededor, mientas tanto, Tigresa estaba en el palacio entrenando y desquitándose con los guerreros de madera rompiéndolos de un solo golpe, Tigresa se sentía confundida, no es su estilo ser celosa, o sentir algo por alguien pero Po era diferente.

Desde su llegada, Tigresa volvió a sonreír con sus bromas, su amistad significaba mucho para ella y sobre lo de los abrazos ella sabía que el primer abrazo fue porque ella podía desahogarse, era mucha presión, Po estaba frustrado y ella tuvo que tomar el liderazgo y lo abrazo para aliviarse, porque muy en el fondo, Po la hace sentir bien. Pero su duda era el segundo abrazo que él le dio. Tenía la pertinente duda del porque sucedió y que pasaba por la cabeza de Po cuando se lo dio.

Tigresa termino de entrenar así que se fue a dar un baño, se quitó su chaleco rojo de entrenamiento, desvendo sus pechos revelando que eran unos pechos bastante grandes que le estorban al entrenar, se quitó su pantalón y ropa interior, por lo que decidió relajarse en el agua.

Ella estaba muy pensativa con todo lo que sentía, ella no es celosa ni es cariñosa pero algo estaba cambiando, sobre todo tenia interés sobre que tanto decía el diario de Po, por un momento decidió hacer un plan de como poder verlo sin que nadie se enterara, pero unos segundos después deshecho ese plan.

Ella se relajaba más y más en el agua mientras pensaba para sí misma - _No puedo hacerlo, no es correcto, debo luchar contra mis impulsos, yo no quisiera que viera mis secretos así sin más, pero por otro lado, jamás se enteraría, es solo que si me atrapara, todo terminaría._

Ella se paró rápidamente aun desnuda –Suficiente, no es no y punto. –Tigresa tomo una toalla que trajo consigo al baño y decidió secar su pelaje, pasando la toalla por su rostro, sus brazos y pechos, termino de secarse y se vistió con el mismo estilo de ropa de siempre, pero esta vez limpia.

Salio del baño y se percató que ya era de noche y Po estaba entrando a las habitaciones.

-¡Tigresa, hola! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Paso algo? –Po parecía estar dolido con ella y al parecer el no comprendió porque.

Ella la cual había abierto un poco ya la puerta de su habitación, pues estaba a punto de entrar en ella, da un suspiro y le responde.

-Hola Po, no sucedió nada solo no quería ser mal tercio con tu novia. –Lo dice Tigresa bastante tranquila y despreocupada.

-No es mi novia, y además te veías enojada, dime ¿qué paso?

-No pasó nada Po, todo está bien. –Tigresa le regala una leve sonrisa.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos, los mejores. –Po le sonríe dulcemente.

Ella parecía estar muy feliz -Lo se Po, gracias, pero en verdad no sucedió nada es solo que quería entrenar.

-Hmm, está bien, te creeré –Ambos pausaron en un silencio incomodo, Po tardo unos segundos en pensar lo siguiente que diría -¿y ya te vas a dormir? –Po se abofeteaba mentalmente, no podía pensar en nada.

-Era mi plan, entrene mucho y estoy cansada. –Ella recordaba todo el desastre que hizo en el salón de entrenamientos debido a sus "celos".

-Hmm bueno, es que los chicos no han vuelto y quería cenar pero estoy solo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –Le pregunto de manera dura.

El bajo sus orejitas como un panda regañado. –Ninguno.

-¿Te da miedo comer solo? –Tigresa se acercó un poco más a él.

-Es solo que… -Po se sentía muy apenado.

-Hmm ¿y si te acompaño a cenar? –Ella se detuvo a pensar - _Espero que sea buena idea._

-No lo hagas su no quieres.

Tigresa tomo la mano de Po, el cual el quedo muy impactado.

-Insisto. –Tigresa le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Enserio? -Po se sonrojo y le llego una gran emoción -¡Qué bárbaro!

-Vamos, no me caerían mal unos fideos tuyos. –Tigresa le sonrió.

Tanto como Po como Tigresa comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina, ese silencio incomodo se hizo notar, y era presente en la mente de ambos, pero ninguno dijo algo.

Y una vez llegando, cada quien puso manos a la obra, ambos estaban ya en la cocina, en esta ocasión, Tigresa le ayudaba con lo que Po necesitaba pasándole especias e ingredientes.

Tigresa se sentía más liberal junto a él, parecía que sus ideales e instintos se suavizaban junto a Po -Huele delicioso Po.

-¿Te gusta? ¡Estos fideos sabrán extra exquisitos! –Po la mira muy feliz.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porqué me ayudaste a cocinarlos –Po la volteo a ver y le sonrió. -Seguro sabrán mejor con tu sazón.

Tigresa se sentía alagada -No soy buena cocinando, de hecho nunca lo había intentado.

-Ya aprenderás, pero el toque lo tienes, igual sé que sabrán mejor que nunca.

Tigresa daba suspiros mentales, sentía mucha presión por dentro y necesitaba preguntárselo. – _Es ahora que se puede o tal vez nunca_ -Oye Po ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Po se quedó un momento viéndola, algo le deparaba -Claro Tigresa lo que quieras.

-Es algo que me da mucha pena pero me arme de valor para decirte, ¿Quisiera saber por qué me abrazaste cuando termino la batalla con Shen?

Po se puso más que nervioso, pero sabía que un día enfrentaría ese tema, él pensaba que la maestra Tigresa estaba enojada con él por el atrevimiento -Lo lamento, sé que te molesto, pero al ver que estabas bien, sentí una alegría muy grande, pues me hiciste a un lado para salvarme de un cañonazo de Shen y al ver que todo había terminado bien me deje llevar, me sentí muy feliz que estabas a salvo, y no lo sé, solo paso. Por favor no te enojes.

-No estoy enojada Po, solo quede un poco impactada eso es todo.

-¿Impactada? ¿Por qué impactada? –Abrió mucho interés en Po.

Tigresa se comenzó a sonrojar pues había hablado de más. -No por nada Po, será mejor servir los fideos y empezar a cenar.

Po pudo notar como Tigresa se sonrojaba y decidió dejar la plática, no sin antes ilusionarse puesto a que la mirada de la maestra sonrojada era en extremo linda.

Ambos maestros comenzaron a cenar, toda la cena fue llena de charlas y risas que Tigresa solo sacaba cuando estaba con Po.

-Bueno, supongo que por eso Shifu se enfermó aquella vez, yo había preparado los fideos, jaja tenía mucho miedo que bajara a destruir el negocio de mi papa.

-Jajaja enserio Po tu nunca cambiaras, siempre serás un tierno Panda.

Po se sonrojo ante el comentario de Tigresa. _-¿En realidad ella cree que soy tierno? ¡No puede ser! Si quiero impresionar a la maestra debo ser tan bárbaro como ella._ -Jaja gracias aunque mi vida de niño no fue siempre arruinarlo todo sabes, hubo una época ayudaba a cargar las pertenencias de la gente así ellos descansaban.

Tigresa estaba un poco confundida por el cambio de actitud y de tono de voz de Po, sabia sus intenciones, pero sabía que era porque él quería impresionarla, así que le dio el gusto. -Jaja pues muy bien Po, es muy bueno que ayudes a la gente.

 _-¡Lo logre!_ –Po sonreía para sí mismo.

Ambos terminaron de cenar, levantaron la mesa y decidieron irse a dormir.

Tigresa se asomó por la puerta hacia el exterior -Que raro que ninguno llego, no he visto ni al Maestro Shifu.

Po se encontraba muy feliz _. -Gracias a los dioses que nadie nos interrumpió, ¡Fue una noche mágica para mí!_ -Sí, es una lástima se perdieron los fideos más deliciosos del mundo.

-Quedaron muy ricos Po, muchas gracias. –Tigresa le sonrió.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme, no me gusta comer solo, me hace recordar los momentos donde me frustraba y comía por comer en busca de una solución, en fin, creo que divago mucho.

Tigresa le sonrió dulcemente. -Siempre que estés frustrado recuerda que me tienes a mí para ayudarte. –Tigresa le tomo un hombro y le sonrió.

Po se sonrojo al extremo, sin duda es una noche que la recordaría por siempre, la maestra Tigresa, su maestra de Kung Fu favorita, la que al principio lo desprecio, la mujer que amaba, y la razón por la que el Kung Fu es su vida, le dijo que ella estaría para el cuándo la necesitara, Po evito desmayarse de la emoción concentrándose al máximo, tenía tantas ganas de decirle infinidad de cosas, pero los nervios le impedían hablar. -Muchas gracias Tigresa, oye es hora de dormir. -Él quería que la noche fuera eterna pero si uno de los 4 furiosos restantes se entera de aquella cena, seria marcado de por vida y su amistad podría verse afectada.

Tigresa se reincorporaba, pues había salido de si más de lo que se permitía no quería que el respeto que Po le tenía desapareciera. –Supongo que tienes razón, creo que es hora de irnos, ah por cierto Po, se nos olvidó decirte que Shifu te felicito por lograr derrotar a Shen, has avanzado mucho en tus entrenamientos, todos están orgullosos de ti.

-¿Y tú? ¿También estas orgullosa de mi? –Po le sonrió dulcemente.

Ella se quedó hipnotizada ante su ternura y encanto, perdida en sus ojos color jade.

-Yo… -Tigresa suspiraba hondo.

-De igual forma la verdadera heroína eres tú. –Po la señalo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices? Shen me derroto.

-¿Como que porque lo digo? A pesar de ser el guerrero dragón, tuve muchos errores que tu remediaste, a cada caída tú me levantaste, cada error tú lo corregiste, me sentía vacío por mi pasado y lograste tranquilizarme, cuando no pude mantener el control en la torre que se derrumbaba a cañonazos, tú me sacudiste me miraste a los ojos y me indicaste el camino, nos diste a todos una solución para salir de ahí, me atrapaste en mi caída, -Po evito decir lo importante que fue el abrazo. -Me querías a salvo en la cárcel y otro error mío fue desobedecerte, sin embargo aunque arruine tu plan, elaboraste otro para intentar salvarme, aun así recibí el cañonazo, sobreviví por que puse un sartén de metal en medio del impacto, pero en el segundo disparo me hiciste a un lado recibiéndolo completamente tú, y aun así tu como si nada, eres increíble, y te doy las gracias no solo por salvar mi vida, si no por salvar a toda China. –Po le hizo una reverencia.

Tigresa se quedó impactada, amaba esa humildad de Po, muchos dirían que fue su esfuerzo, sin embargo el reconoce sus errores. -Ya vi porque eres un guerrero destacado Po.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? –Po estaba muy atento con la respuesta que Tigresa le estaba a punto de dar.

-Porque sabes admitir tus errores y confías en tus amigos a pesar de que ellos desconfían de ti, ambos tenemos que aprender cosas del otro, así como tu derrotaste a Tai Lung por la confianza que tenías en ti mismo, cosa que yo no pude conseguir. Yo pude detener a Shen porque pensaba en todo, yo necesito más confianza en mí misma, y tu más cuidado y no actuar por instintos.

Ambos maestros se miraron con una enorme sonrisa, y se dieron una reverencia.

-Bueno Tigresa, supongo que es hora de irnos.

-Vamos. –Le contesto Tigresa.

Ambos caminaron hasta sus respectivas habitaciones no sin antes despedirse. -Buenas noches Tigresa, descansa, esperemos que los chicos vuelvan pronto.

-Esperemos que sí, igualmente descansa Po, mañana no será descanso, y por cierto, vi en la cocina todas las cajas de provisiones que trajiste del pueblo, lamento haberte dejado solo. –Tigresa se sentía un poco culpable.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, si era tu deseo entrenar, estoy feliz de que así fuera. –Po le sonrió.

-No fue precisamente eso… como sea… -Tigresa se aproximó rápidamente a él y lo abrazo tiernamente.

Nuevamente, Po no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó parado, inmovilizado por los nervios.

Tigresa se separó de él y sin verlo a los ojos ni haciendo ningún tipo de contacto, abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro en ella, cerró su puerta y pienso. -¡¿Qué me pasa?! Por si no fuera poco ahora tengo que lidiar con esta conversación mañana, aghh… Necesito dormir ya, tengo la mente muy cansada.

-En la habitación de Po.-

-¡Por fin logre acercarme a la Maestra Tigresa! ¡Ni ser el guerrero dragón me hace sentir tan vivo como verla sonreír! Esto sin duda será escrito en mi diario. Pero mientras tanto es hora de dormir mañana si tendremos entrenamiento y si quiero progresar con Tigresa debo demostrarle que soy alguien responsable y bárbaro como ella.

Po arregla su cama para luego acostarse y quedarse profundamente dormido con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción toda la noche.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo mejorado, espero sea de su agrado, mejore la redacción, la manera de llevarlo a cabo, añadí mas sentimiento y ciertas ideas que le dan un mejor sazón, háganme saber si fue de su agrado y si no, también.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Hermosas coincidencias

Kung fu panda: Descubriendo el amor

Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten mi historia.

Capítulo 2: Pequeñas pero hermosas coincidencias.

Estaba amaneciendo en el Valle de la Paz, era un día hermoso, perfecto para los maestros de salir a entrenar hasta que el cuerpo les fallara.

Como cada mañana, el Maestro Shifu fue a despertar a sus alumnos, y como siempre los 5 furiosos estaban listos para otro día a excepción, del

Guerrero dragón.

Shifu: Esto se le hará costumbre a este panda, tengo que corregirlo (voltea a ver a los 5 furiosos) Ustedes estudiantes pasen al salón de entrenamiento,

Los veré en un momento ahí, levantare personalmente a Po.

Los 5 maestros al unísono `` Si, maestro`` (le hacen una reverencia todos para dirigirse al salón de entrenamiento.)

El maestro Shifu se acercó a la habitación de Po, empujo un poco la puerta para inspeccionar, (se percata de que su habitación está limpia)

(Pensando: Bueno un avance es un avance) ¡Panda levántate! (le grita en su pequeña oreja a lo que Po despierta de golpe espantado)

Po: ¡Maestro Shifu! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Vándalos intentando robar la comida?

Shifu: No panda, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Como guerrero dragón es importante que pongas el ejemplo, no puedes seguir levantándote tarde.

Po: (Pensando: ¿¡Ya es tarde!? Maldición yo quería impresionarlos a todos y quedare como el holgazán de nuevo.) Lo lamento mucho maestro Shifu.

No volverá a suceder.

Shifu: Hmm, veo que limpiaste tu habitación, así que espero poder confiar en tu palabra sobre tu puntualidad, es todo panda, ve al salón de entrenamiento.

Los demás ya están ahí.

Po: ¿Pero el desayuno? (Nota que Shifu arruga la cara un poco enfadado) Esta bien voy corriendo.

Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamiento, los 5 furiosos habían comenzado a entrenar, charlando mientras practicaban.

Víbora: Espero que el maestro Shifu no se diera cuenta que llegue en la madrugada, se me hizo un poco tarde.

Mantis: Y que lo digas tuve asuntos con mi nueva novia (la araña) donde por mi fuera no regresaría.

Todos evitando el tema de la novia de mantis.

Mono: Yo me la pase todo el día en el Valle, pero escuche de un Señor que vende los mejores dulces, pero es de ambulante, y tuve que salir del Valle regrese un poco

tarde.

Llega Po al salón de entrenamiento, y les dice buenos días chicos.

Todos: Buenos días Po

Po: ¿Y el desayuno? No me digan que me lo perdí.

Grulla: Tienes razón no desayunamos, no duraremos mucho en el entrenamiento

Entra el maestro Shifu para decirles algo

Shifu: Bueno estudiantes al notar su irresponsabilidad, ninguno de ustedes llego a su horario de dormir. (Que es a las 10 de la noche)

He decidido dejarlos sin desayunar, veo que les gusta desperdiciar su energía, les daré el gusto de que la desperdicien.

Los 4 furiosos con cara de decepción de ellos mismos.

Po: Pero maestro, Tigresa y yo estábamos aquí. (Evito decir que cenaron juntos.) Llegamos al palacio y nos fuimos directamente a dormir.

Shifu: Es la excusa más tonta que he escuchado panda, y no trates de involucrar a la maestra Tigresa en tu mentira.

Tigresa: Pero es cierto maestro, nosotros estábamos hasta 1 hora antes de las 10.

Shifu: Si lo dices tú es porque es cierto. Está bien solo los maestros responsables tienen permiso de desayunar.

Po: (Po se queda con cara de ``no lo puedo creer`` pues nadie le cree nada, y a Tigresa con una facilidad, pero esa cara rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa,

Pues no solo era una cena, ahora iban a desayunar juntos.)

Po y Tigresa se fueron del salón de entrenamiento mientras los demás maestros los veían con cara de envidia amistosa.

Llegaron a la cocina y Po noto que la maestro era más fría de lo normal, él se preguntaba que pasaba, pero mejor se mantuvo en silencio.

Po: ¿Hoy prepararemos más fideos? ¿Sí o no los fideos de ayer fueron los mejores? (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: (Cara inexpresiva) No, hoy desayunare Tofu.

Po (Po no pudo soportarlo más por lo que se armó de valor aunque sabría que recibiría golpes pero le pregunto qué pasaba) Ehmm, ¿Tigresa?

Tigresa: ¿Si?

Po: ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto un poco extraña.

Tigresa: No, no es nada, estoy bien. (Tigresa sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos 2 pero no podía permitirlo, es la líder de los 5 furiosos,

No puede notar rasgos de debilidad, y su objetivo de que el maestro Shifu este orgulloso de ella seguía en pie, por lo que decide ocultar o

Ignorar cualquier signo de emoción.)

Po: (Pone una cara triste) (Le sirve un plato con 4 cuadritos de Tofu.)

Tigresa: (Pensando: ¡Rayos! Estoy pensando seriamente en tragarme mi orgullo por volver a probar esos fideos, ¡NO!, De que hablo, debo ser fuerte,

Radical como Po piensa que soy.)

Po: (Se sienta a un lado de la maestra tigresa con su plato de fideos, les da una probada y piensa) (Pensando: Vaya son buenos, pero no como la obra maestra que

ayer me ayudo a preparar, siento que le hace falta algo, no lo sé, creo que es pasión)

Tigresa: (Termina de comer y se levanta, muchas gracias Po, regresare al salón de entrenamiento)

Po: (No lo piensa y actúa como su corazón se lo pide, agarrándole el brazo rápidamente, se levanta y la ve a los ojos) Tigresa, sé que algo te sucede.

Te conozco a la perfección.

Tigresa: Si me conocieras a la perfección sabrías que pasa.

Po: (Se queda callado un momento.) Me acabas de confirmar que algo te pasa. Por favor Tigresa, déjame ayudarte, tú me ayudaste en el barco de camino a Gongmen

quiero regresarte el favor.

Tigresa: (Da un suspiro) Está bien Po. No puedo mentirte, Lo que pasa es que eres un gran amigo para mí, y desde que llegaste he sonreído con tus bromas,

y tu actitud, porque aunque no tengas cerebro (Po pone cara de panda insultado, pero sabe que la maestra no es buena hablando así que solo la deja hablar)

tienes un corazón muy grande, y es lo que me agrada de ti, y contigo soy un poco más abierta, los demás maestros me ven fuerte pero contigo es un poco distinto.

A Po se le iluminan sus ojos de felicidad ante la declaración de Tigresa.

Tigresa: ¿Recuerdas en el barco donde quería decirte algo pero los demás nos interrumpieron?

Po: Lo recuerdo muy bien, pero no quise tocar ese tema por miedo a lastimarte.

Tigresa: Pues te quería decir que, me dolió lo que me dijiste.

Po: Tigresa por favor perdóname, no era mi intención, por favor no te enojes conmigo.

Tigresa: No es eso Po, tú no hiciste nada, mejor dicho me dijiste como eran las cosas en verdad. Dijiste que teníamos almas de platino y que soy tan radical que no

siento nada.

Po: (Se queda mudo)

Tigresa: Me dolió por que así me ve el mundo, como una máquina que pelea, y la verdad es que antes que los maestros nos interrumpieran quería decirte, que yo solía

sonreír mas.

Po: ¿Enserio?

Tigresa: Lo es, desde que Shifu me adopto ya no sentía que fuera un monstruo, en agradecimiento entrene duro con tal de que el maestro Shifu estuviera orgulloso de

mí, pero en cambio solo soy la sombra de Tail Lung (Tigresa deja salir una lagrima de sus ojos) Y cuando tu llegaste te trate horrible, y quiero pedirte perdón.

Po: No te preocupes, para mi tu siempre serás la Maestra más radical de toda China, recibir un insulto de ti es como un privilegio.

Tigresa: No pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa, lo que en verdad trato de decirte, es que gracias a ti he vuelto a sonreír te aprecio mucho como mi amigo.

(Tigresa le da un abrazo exactamente igual que en la prisión de Gongmen, cerrando los ojos y recargando su cara en el hombro de Po)

Po: (Se queda en extremo sonrojado era ya el tercer abrazo estaba que se moría de la emoción) (Pero esta vez no solo 1 le daría el abrazo al otro)

(Po la abrazo también lo cual embonaban a la perfección los brazos largos de Tigresa en los grandes hombros de Po, así como los pequeños pero regordetes brazos de

Po cubrían la delgada cintura de la maestra)

Tigresa: (Reacciono apartándose rápida pero no bruscamente de Po, se sonrojo al extremo para después pedirle una disculpa por el atrevimiento)

Ehmm Po, lo-lo lamento, no era mi intención invadir tu espacio personal.

Po:( El panda no podía ni hablar de la emoción, estaba sonrojado al extremo, todo le salía a la perfección como si los planetas se alinearan para que todos

sus sueños se cumplieran, desde ser un maestro en Kung Fu, hasta ser el amigo más cercano de su ídolo más grande.)

De la nada entra Shifu a la cocina corriendo.

Shifu: ¡Tigresa, Po! Tengo un mensaje urgente. Vengan conmigo.

Ambos maestros se miraron entre sí, su momento de felicidad y nerviosismo debía terminar algo estaba ocurriendo. Y salieron corriendo junto al maestro, donde

se encontraban los demás maestros formados en una línea.

Shifu: Los llame, porque tenemos un aviso de la ciudad de Han-ying (Shifu abre un rollo con el mensaje.)

(Dentro del Rollo)

Saludos Palacio de Jade

Habla el Emperador de Han-ying, solicitando su ayuda, el motivo de que esta ciudad necesite su apoyo es porque se ha visto la tumba de Serapis profanada,

y requerimos investigaciones de guerreros con valor y agallas, pues todos nuestros guardias se negaron a acercarse a ese lugar.

Esta ciudad estará agradecida por siempre a los valientes guerreros que decidan ayudarnos, sin más por el momento, muchas gracias por su atención.

(Terminando la Lectura)

Shifu: Esto es malo.

Po: ¿Que sucede? Es solo una tumba, ¿o acaso esta embrujada? (Po se acurruca el solo del miedo)

Shifu: Es peor que eso, ¿saben quién fue Serapis?

Tigresa: ¿No fue la antigua emperatriz de esa ciudad?

Shifu: Es correcto, (tono serio.) El problema fue que era malvada, dedico su vida a enfocar su mente, con fines de lucro y satisfacción personal,

ella logro algo que para el mundo parecía imposible.

Mono: ¿y que puede ser?

Shifu: Lectura Espiritual.

Po: ¿Lectura espiritual? Supongo que es leer mentes.

Shifu: Así es.

Po: ¡Entonces será sencillo derrotarla! (sonrisa confiada), con que piense en unos deliciosos dumplings de frijol, ella se confundirá y acabaremos con ella.

Shifu: No es tan sencillo como eso panda, de por si leer la mente ya será un problema grave, puesto que tú lo haces involuntario, pero para mover un brazo es

decirle a tu cerebro que lo mueva, y eso lo haces en milisegundos, lo cual ella puede notar, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y solos es condenarte, pues puede leer todos

tus movimientos, y ese no es el principal problema.

El verdadero problema como les dije es la Lectura Espiritual.

Po: ¿Y cuál es el efecto de eso?

Shifu: Puede leer tu corazón, a lo que me refiero es que entra en tu mente y corazón, se puede dar cuenta de todo, si tienes una debilidad emocional ella lo sabrá

y puede jugar con tu mente, es sumamente peligrosa, puede conocer el deseo más grande que tengas y con simples palabras hacerlo añicos, así como puede ofrecerte

aquello que más deseas y caerías fácilmente en sus trampas.

Po: (Traga saliva.) ¿Y qué haremos maestro? ¿Cómo la derrotaron en el pasado?

Shifu: Nunca la derrotaron, murió naturalmente por vejez. Oogway no pudo contra ella.

Po: ¡Entonces es invencible!

Shifu: (Da un suspiro y se dirige a sus alumnos) 2 de ustedes irán a la ciudad, los demás defenderemos el palacio, puede ser una trampa, siempre esperemos lo peor.

Po: Pero quienes irán a la ciudad?

Shifu: La maestra Tigresa y tú.

Po: (Quedo petrificado era como un sueño ir a misiones con la maestra, pero tenía una duda) ¿Por qué razón maestro?

Shifu: La maestra Tigresa tiene control sobre sus emociones, mientras tanto tú, tienes tu Paz interior lo cual puede facilitarte, ya sufriste la peor verdad en tu

vida así que no puede sacar más de ti, en dado caso de que ella regrese ustedes son los oponentes más aptos para ella.

Tigresa: (Un poco emocionada, sabría que tendría más libertad en esta misión si solo estaba Po, pero frunciendo el ceño por el comentario de Shifu, todos la ven como

alguien con sentimientos controlados) Está bien maestro.

Shifu: Partirán esta noche, así que arreglen sus cosas de inmediato

Ambos maestros: Si maestro Shifu.

Shifu: Bien, es todo por ahora los demás vuelvan a entrenar.

El día paso rápido tanto Po como Tigresa se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones para empacar toda clase de cosas, mientras Tigresa empacaba lo necesario,

Po llevaba hasta lo que no necesitaba.

(Habitación de Tigresa)

Tigresa: Bien, veamos, tengo 2 pares de chalecos, vendas, pantalones negros de seda, una toalla, y una manta, (pensando: para abrigarme por si necesitamos acampar.)

(Habitación de Po)

Pone en el suelo su inmensa mochila, bien, que tenemos aquí, panes de frijol, listo, sándwiches, listo, una foto de mi papa y mía, listo, casa de campaña, listo,

Ingredientes para preparar fideos, listo. (Po voltea a ver a todos lados y al darse cuenta que nadie lo veía agarro la figura de acción de la maestra tigresa

y la puso entre sus cosas.) Bien, solo me faltan un par de pantalones, y unas velas.

Po consiguió las cosas necesarias pero apenas estaba el atardecer por lo que decidió agregar 1 nuevo capítulo en su diario sobre aquel abrazo que Tigresa le

dio y que lo dejo conmovido.

Mientras tanto Tigresa se hallaba esperando en su habitación pensando muchas cosas, cuando de pronto tocan su puerta, era nada menos que la maestra Víbora.

Víbora: Hola Tigresa.

Tigresa: Ah hola Víbora, ¿cómo estás?

Víbora: Yo excelente, pero tenía que decirte algo importante.

Tigresa: ¿Qué es?

Víbora: Seamos sinceros Tigresa, a ti te gusta Po

Tigresa: (Se sonroja por el comentario abriendo los ojos como plato) Que cosas dices Víbora Po es mi amigo

Víbora: Ya todos los sabemos Tigresa es más que obvio, siempre que Po necesita algo eres la primera candidata para ayudarlo.

Tigresa: Es por que le soy leal como el guerrero dragón que es, cosa de guerreros.

Víbora: Si claro, pero por favor, se nota, además nosotros ya lo hemos hablado y llegamos a la conclusión de que son una pareja hermosa.

Tigresa: ¿Hermosa?

Víbora: Así es, son como el Ying y el Yang, los opuestos se atraen sabes.

Pero bueno, es tu decisión que hacer con tu vida, solo te digo. El camino a Han-ying son 3 días y 3 noches, donde estarán SOLOS, y como yo lo veo es una

oportunidad única. (Le guiña el ojo y a punto de salir de su habitación, le dice) Ah por cierto, Mono se dio cuenta que Po tenía un diario y nos contó algunas cosas

interesantes.

Tigresa: (Muy atenta a lo que diría Víbora) ¿Qué cosas?

Víbora: Ahhh no lo sé, ciertas cosas, relacionadas a una gatita naranja.

Tigresa: ¡Ya dime por favor!

Víbora: Lo siento amiga pero si quieres enterarte tendrás que leerlo por ti misma, por cierto, le pediré a Po que me ayude con unas cosas entonces, ya sabes

eso de no tener brazos es algo difícil jajá. Y supongo que nos tardaremos 1 hora por si se te ocurre algo.

Tigresa: (Capto el mensaje al 100% pero seguía insegura, sabía que es mala idea revisar sus cosas por lo que llego a un acuerdo con ella misma)

Leeré la parte que habla sobre mí y nada más, su vida es cosa suya, si decide contarme luego será decisión suya.

Víbora fue a la habitación de Po a pedirle de favor que si le ayuda a levantar unos costales de entrenamiento, pues a que por su falta de brazos no puede levantarlo,

Po al notar que Víbora no puede, no se niega y le dice vámonos dejando su diario en su cama a medio escribir.

Mientras tanto Tigresa cierra los ojos para agudizar sus oídos y se da cuenta que Víbora y Po salían de las habitaciones, sabía que era su oportunidad.

Ella saco su cabeza para verificar que no estuviera nadie, se puso en 4 patas y sigilosamente entro a la habitación de Po, ese diario era su presa y Tigresa

lo cazaría sin importar que.

Tigresa: (Pensando: ¿Dónde estará ese libro?) Ahí esta. (Estaba encima de la cama de Po, Tigresa con muchos nervios lo abrió lentamente, lo ojeo todo rápidamente

y solo leía cosas donde veía su nombre.)

(Dentro del Diario)

Página 1

Vi a la maestra Tigresa por primera vez, ella bajo del palacio de jade a defender a algunos pueblerinos, ¡Wow ella es bárbara!

Esa manera de moverse, pelear con encanto y honor, fue la primera vez que vi en acción el Kung Fu y sin duda desde que la vi me enamore a más no poder del Kung Fu.

Página 7

Me encontré por primera vez a la maestra Tigresa, creo que le desagrado mi presencia, sé que ha de ser molesto que un panda como yo le arrebatara

su título de guerrero dragón, pero luchare día a día para que un día me gane ese puesto y sepa que no soy un panda gordo e inútil.

Página 8

El día fue muy pesado, recibí palizas de todos los maestros, sé que quede como un inútil nuevamente pero un día eso cambiara, un guerrero no se rinde,

Oogway me lo dijo y Tigresa me lo demostró, daré todo de mí para mejorar.

Página 15

Fue un momento que marco mi vida, nadie sabe que traje conmigo este diario al viaje, pero me alegra traerlo, con mucha felicidad puedo escribir que fue mágico el

Momento donde la maestra Tigresa me abrazo, ahora sé lo que debo de hacer, no más errores, iré con ellos a detener a Shen.

Página 18

Hoy por fin regresamos de Gongmen, es de noche y tenemos que descansar, no sé qué pensar sobre el abrazo que le di a Tigresa, espero no este molesta conmigo,

Es solo que me alegro tanto verla que estaba bien que quería abrazarla y nunca soltarla.

Página 19

Shifu nos contó sobre una villana y antigua emperatriz, siento que el destino y el mundo se une para que pase tiempo con Tigresa, será un viaje largo que disfrutare

sin duda, pues estaré con ella, aunque sea un momento, estar con ella es felicidad para mí.

También tengo que hablar sobre un nuevo abrazo, esta vez no fue de ella o mío, fue de ambos, pude sentir su cariño, que me hace sentir en paz, cuando me revelo que

se siente diferente estando conmigo casi se me detiene el corazón, no quería soltarla pero ella se separó y me pidió una disculpa, por poco se me sale decirle

que la...

(El texto estaba incompleto)

Tigresa: ¡No puede ser!, ¿qué me quería decir? Maldita sea, Víbora le pidió ayuda cuando escribía la mejor parte, (A la maestra Tigresa casi le sale una lagrima,

al ver lo noble y leal que es Po, él nunca se rindió aun cuando ella le dijo que era un panda gordo y tonto, él nunca se enojó con ella, él es su admirador número 1

y aquella persona que siempre estaría ahí para ella) Po, eres una persona increíble, el texto no necesita decirlo porque yo sé que escribirías que me amas,

así como yo te amo. (Tigresa dio la sonrisa más grande de su vida cosa que no había pasado desde que fue adoptada por Shifu.)

(Entro a la realidad nuevamente, para darse cuenta que seguía en la habitación de Po, y sabía que debía salir de ahí rápido, dejando todo en su lugar.)

Tigresa salió de la habitación de Po y se dirigió a la suya para recostarse en su cama muy feliz, sabía que lo que hizo estaba mal pero si Po sentía eso por ella

leer el diario no hará que cambie de opinión.

Se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, tomo su mochila y salió de las habitaciones para decirle a Po que es hora de irse.

Po se encontraba con Víbora ya habían terminado de limpiar todo en el salón de entrenamientos, Tigresa llego para decirle a Po que es hora de partir.

Tigresa: Po, ya es de noche será mejor irnos.

Po: Claro Tigresa vámonos (Corre a su habitación toma su mochila y la carga en su espalda, Tigresa al notar que su mochila era enorme le pregunto)

Tigresa: ¿Que tanto llevas?

Po: Solo lo necesario (le regala una sonrisa.)

Así ambos maestros se despidieron de todos en el palacio para empezar a caminar por las escaleras de camino a Han-ying.

¿Que pasara con los protagonistas de esta historia?

Esperen un nuevo capítulo, Espero y sea de su agrado.

Dejen su comentario.


	3. Capítulo 3: Iniciando el viaje

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 3: Iniciando el viaje.**

Era de madrugada, los maestros partieron en la noche para así evitar todo tipo de mercados, y gente que los distrajera de su objetivo.

Ya estaban bastante lejos de Valle de la Paz, todo estaba muy tranquilo, los maestros caminaban en silencio, ambos tenían en mente lo que había pasado en la cocina,

Ese hermoso abrazo, pero ninguno se animaba a lanzar la primera piedra, en este caso, ninguno iniciaba la conversación. Cuando de la nada una sombra

encapuchada se aproximaba.

Sombra: ¿Po?

Po: (Po voltea a ver aquella sombra, la sombra se quitó la capucha y era nada menos que Song.) ¡Song! ¿Eres tú?

Song: Claro que soy yo Po, (nota que Tigresa está a un lado) que haces aquí a estas horas y tan solo.

Tigresa: (Frunce el ceño por la actitud de Song)

Po: ¿Solo? (el pobre de Po no nota las indirectas de mujeres) Claro que no estoy solo, Tigresa viene conmigo.

Song: Ah, hola maestra Tigresa no la había visto, es un gusto saludarla (le extiende la mano) la última vez se tuvo que ir después de su pequeña escena.

Tigresa: (Ella recordó como la última vez que se vieron ella se molestó y se fue sin decir más) (Tigresa le da la mano para apretársela un poco, a lo cual

Song hace expresión de dolor, pues no es nada más y nada menos que la palma de la maestra Tigresa, aquella palma que dejo de sentir dolor por golpear arboles 20 años)

Song: Wow que fuerza tienes, ¿segura que no eres un hombre?

Tigresa: (Tigresa, se enfureció pero como líder de los 5 furiosos y representante del Palacio de Jade, no podía hacerle nada a una pueblerina)

Wow, hola Song ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Consiguiendo amigos para traicionarlos e intentar robarles?

Po: Wow veo que se llevan muy bien hasta se dan la palma y todo, me da mucho gusto (les pone cara sonriente)

Tanto Tigresa como Song se dan una palmada en la cara mental, pero lo entienden, Po es tan inocente, por eso es que ambas los quieren.

Po: Bueno Song fue un gusto saludarte debemos continuar con nuestro viaje.

Song: (Ve la enorme mochila de Po, sabe que será un largo viaje) Está bien Po, me da mucho gusto haberte saludado nos veremos después, por cierto Po

quería decirte que me la pase increíble contigo todo el día en el Valle de la Paz, eres el mejor. (Song se acerca a Po lo cual le da un beso en la mejilla

pero no uno de despedida, uno en verdad fuerte y largo, salta a él y le da un abrazo, mientras tigresa a un lado observándolo todo y esperando a ver a que

hora terminan.) Nos vemos Po. (Voltea a ver a Tigresa) Adiós tigresa. (Lo dice en todo seco y sin darle la mano.)

Tigresa: Cuídate mucho Song, (Se acerca a ella y le da una mirada de muerte) pero enserio, cuídate mucho.

Song se alejaba hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras tanto Po hablaba con Tigresa.

Po: Que agradable es ver que se llevan tan bien (le sonríe a Tigresa)

Tigresa: (Da un suspiro, pero ve el lado positivo, al menos ella le ayudo a romper el hielo de ese silencio incomodo)

Y dime Po, que hay entre tú y Song, ¿cuánto llevan de novios? (Tigresa sonríe mentalmente, pues sabe que Po la ama a ella.)

Po: Pues la verdad antier después de que te fuiste, pasamos a comer al restaurante de mi Papa y le dije que si quería ser mi novia.

Tigresa: (Quedo impactada no podría creer lo que había escuchado, pero sabía que fue su culpa por preguntar así que no debía molestarse, pero

hasta la maestra Tigresa es débil ante los celos)

Ojala duren mucho. (Se lo dice enojada y cortante mientras empieza a caminar más rápido alejándose de Po)

Po: jajajaja no me digas que te lo creíste.

Tigresa: (Pensando: No puede ser, es otra de sus bromas y cai por completo, ¡soy una tonta!) Emhh, no, yo, estaba feliz por ustedes.

Po: ¿Tigresa? ¿Estas celosa de Song?

Tigresa: No, ¿por qué habría de estar celosa de ella?

Po: Pues yo no sé, es solo que el viaje contigo hasta ahora ha sido muy tranquilo y divertido al menos para mí, pero en cuanto se acercó Song

te note enojada, dime ¿pasa algo?

Tigresa: No es nada Po, es solo que soy un poco precavida, y ganarse mi confianza es más difícil, como intento robarnos. (Tigresa recuerda como Song traiciono a Po

por lo que se lo recuerda para hacerla quedar mal.) Además traiciono tu confianza, con eso es suficiente para que no tenga la mía.

Po: Tienes razón.

Tigresa: (Pensando: Punto para mí.)

Po: Pero lo que paso con Song es otra historia. Pero bueno, gracias por aclarar mi duda, eres muy buena amiga para ver por el Palacio y por mí, por encima de otros

lazos, sin duda eres la mejor del palacio de Jade.

Tigresa: (Se sonroja por los halagos de Po) (Pensando: Po tiene esa facilidad para hacer que las personas se amen así mismas, por más que lo intente no puedo

ser dura con él, con él en verdad puedo ser como soy.) Gracias Po, tus palabras significan mucho para mí. (Le regala una sonrisa)

Po: (Sonrojado y apenado) (Pensando: Tigresa es tan bella cuando expresa sus emociones, debo ser el hombre más afortunado del universo, no solo conocí

a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, si no, soy la persona a la que más confianza le tiene, es como sacarme 10 veces la lotería, ser el mejor amigo de mi

más grande ídolo.) ¿Ehmm Tigresa?

Tigresa: (Con una sonrisa en su cara) Dime Po

Po: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Tigresa: Lo que tú quieras Po

Po: Solo no lo tomes a mal por favor, pero quería saber, ¿qué piensas de mí?

Tigresa: ¿Que pienso de ti? Pues veras... (Tigresa estaba confundida consigo misma, no sabía si era el momento de revelarle todo lo que sentía o si debía esperar)

Po: (La ve con cara frustrada, por lo cual piensa que dirá algo desagradable de él) Mejor olvídalo, no viene al caso, debemos continuar con la misión.

(Po empieza a caminar rápidamente dejando a Tigresa atrás para evitar todo contacto con ella, estaba triste y decepcionado)

Estaban en plena noche, abrazados por una manta oscura llena de estrellas en el cielo, solo la luna podría presenciar y ser testigo de lo que pasaría.

Tigresa: (Tigresa da un suspiro diciéndose a si misma ``pues lo que tenga que pasar, pasara``)

(En ese momento Tigresa corre y se pone enfrente de Po, le pone la palma en el pecho para detenerlo)

No po, espera, no te vayas, (Tigresa da un suspiro) No soy buena hablando Po, pero lo hare por ti, (Tigresa cierra los ojos y se deja llevar)

lo que pienso de ti es que eres un gran guerrero, eres una persona excepcional, siempre ayudas a todos, eres leal,

reconoces tus errores, sabes tratar a la gente para que ellos se vean así mismos como en verdad son, aunque la gente te trate mal tu siempre te levantas a

intentar ayudarlos, (A Tigresa le comienza hacer un nudo en la garganta) No te importa que la gente te vea como un tonto, tu nunca te das por vencido,

y ni siquiera te interesa que te alaben, no eres codicioso, tienes el corazón puro, y de tus mejores cualidades es que eres sincero, haces sentir a la gente especial.

Tigresa siente melancolía, pues a cada palabra que decía iba revelando lo que en verdad piensa de él.

(Tigresa saca una lágrima con la cabeza baja) Aunque el mundo me hizo sentir un monstruo, tú me haces sentir como la guerrera más poderosa y más querida del mundo.

Po: (Se queda en silencio para dejarla terminar)

Tigresa: Siempre he intentado ser la mejor, pero ni yo puedo con todo, a pesar de eso siempre estas cubriéndome la espalda, y me haces seguir adelante.

Y por eso creo que eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo, salvas al mundo, no por gloria, no por honor, y aunque es tu deber tú no lo ves así.

Tu sueño es luchar contra el mal y lo haces porque te hace feliz. Y Po, perdóname por cómo te trate, en el pasado, estaba molesta, no creí que alguien

sin entrenamiento lograra ser el guerrero dragón, pero ahora que te conozco sé que Oogway tomo la mejor decisión.

Po: (Ve a tigresa enfrente de el, con la cabeza abajo y se da cuenta de su titubeante voz, apunto de romper en llanto) Tigresa. (Con sus brazos la atrapa,

a Tigresa no le da tiempo de sacar sus brazos, por lo que Po la acurrucaba entre su pecho y sus brazos, mientras ella empieza a romper en llanto)

Tigresa, por favor, no llores.

Tigresa: (recarga su cabeza en su pecho donde puede escuchar el latido exaltado del corazón de Po, lo cual la tranquiliza)

Po: Tigresa, tengo que decirte algo.

Tigresa: (voltea hacia arriba para ver la cara de Po)

Po: La verdad es que te amo Tigresa, el Kung Fu es mi vida porque te vi practicándolo, lo ejecutabas con gracia y destreza, fue como ver una obra de arte.

Tigresa, siempre has sido mi inspiración, si te das cuenta, eres la razón por la que siempre me levanto, recordando tu tierno abrazo en la cárcel, fue como

conseguí mi paz interior, aunque Shen me disparo no pasó nada, pero cuando te disparo a ti, me preocupe tanto que mi paz interior pudo detener no solo gotas de agua,

si no balas de cañón.

Tigresa: (A pesar de saber ya sobre los sentimientos de Po, pudo sentir la magia como si nunca lo hubiera leído, pues no es lo mismo vivirlo en carne propia.)

Tigresa: Po, sabes, yo también te amo, (pone una cara triste) pero no creo que funcione lo nuestro.

De pronto el mundo entero de Po se vino de cabeza, de una alegría infinita a una decepción dolorosa

Po: ¿Por qué dices eso Tigresa? (Sumamente triste)

Tigresa: (Da un suspiro) No soy el tipo de persona que sepa expresarse, no soy cariñosa, soy dura con todo el mundo, además que pensaran todos, somos maestros Po,

creo que cuando aceptamos los títulos sacrificamos toda posible relación. Y eso no es lo peor, sé que te amo Po, pero, mi pasado siempre me ha impedido disfrutar

mi vida, tengo miedo de decepcionarme, de arruinarlo, de no ser capaz o suficiente, seguro esto arruina la manera en la que me ves. (Empieza a sacar una lágrima)

Po: (Atrapa nuevamente a Tigresa en un abrazo, su cabeza queda cerca de su oreja donde se prepara para decirle una palabras de aliento) Tigresa, la razón por la

que me enamore de ti es por tu actitud, eres una mujer perfecta, tu no entras en ningún estereotipo, eres simplemente tú y eso me agrada de ti, no te detienes por

nadie, tal vez no lo buscas pero siempre logras superar a todos, y eso te hace bárbara. Si tu crees que arruinaras la manera en la que te veo

estas muy equivocada(La separa de el para agarrarle las palmas) ¡Mírate! Entrenaste tus palmas

por 20 años para no sentir dolor, eres la maestra que Kung Fu que siempre se esfuerza más que los demás, y ser fuerte no quiere decir que no tengas miedo,

pero para eso estoy aquí, para apoyarte siempre que me necesites y eso no te hará menos bárbara, seria todo un honor para mí ayudarle en lo que desees.

Contigo siento que siempre hay esperanza, tu apoyo, tu tacto, hasta tu mirada me llenan de energía y me hacen querer seguir adelante.

Siempre he sido inseguro y penoso, pero tu me has hecho entender que solo conseguiré lo que mas deseo esforzándome, desde decirte lo que siento, hasta luchar por ti.

Por qué ahora que sé que me amas, veo una oportunidad y no la dejare escapar, ¡Tigresa yo te amo! Y no me interesa nada de lo que piensen, me atrevo a decir

que no me interesa si tú piensas que no funcionara por tu carácter u otra cosa, enamorarme de ti fue cosa mía, y nadie me arrebatara ese sentimiento.

(Po abraza nuevamente a Tigresa) Tu dices que soy una persona muy alegre, lo que no sabías es que siempre has sido la razón de cada una de mis sonrisas.

Tigresa: (Quedo impactada, jamás en su vida había visto a Po tan decidido, aunque ella por un momento se rindió, ahí estaba Po cubriéndole la espalda, sus

palabras le hicieron entender a la maestra que en efecto, Po tiene razón, no existen fronteras más grandes que las que tú decides ponerte.)

Po te amo demasiado. (Llorando logra sacar sus brazos de entre Po para abrazarlo también)

Los minutos pasaron, llevaban mucho tiempo en esa tierna escena, ambos con los ojos cerrados pero ambos disfrutaban cada segundo tenerse el uno al otro,

era como sentirse completo, pues ambos maestros se a completaban. El frio lentamente se hizo presente a lo que deberían actuar.

Po: (Po abrió lentamente sus ojos, para ver la tierna imagen de Tigresa aferrada a el con los ojos cerrados, Po no pudo evitar sacar lágrimas de felicidad, pues

era un sueño hecho realidad, pero el conocía su deber, protegerla) Tigresa, empieza a hacer mucho frio, tenemos que acampar.

Tigresa: (Le cuesta trabajo separarse de él, quería que no acabara ese abrazo nunca, pero conocía las intenciones de Po, protegerse) Po.

Po: ¿Si Tigresa?

Tigresa: Quiero decirte que quiero que esto funcione. Y que no tengamos más miedo, el miedo siempre me ha impedido vivir, pero ahora que me mostraste la verdad, no

quiero vivir con miedo nunca más.

Po: (Le regala una sonrisa enorme) Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tigresa.

Tigresa: (Le regresa la enorme sonrisa) Aun seguimos en una misión, y tienes razón, tenemos que cubrirnos.

Po: Lo sé, debemos buscar un refugio, pero no puedo ver nada.

Tigresa: Tal vez esto funcione (Tigresa cierra sus ojos un momento, y los abre rápidamente.)

Po: ¿Qué haces Tigresa?

Tigresa: (Empieza a ver a los alrededores pero contesta a la pregunta de Po) Cerré los ojos para acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad, ahora veo más claro, además

como felina puedo ver aún más claro.

Po: (Po nota como los ojos de la maestra de color carmesí, pasaban a ser un tono rojo bastante brillosos) (Po hablo susurrando para el

``Que ojos tan hermosos``, a lo que Tigresa le pregunta `` ¿Dijiste algo?``) (Po se pone nervioso)

No. no dije nada.

Tigresa: A la próxima creo que agudizare mis oídos así podre escuchar lo que dices en secreto ( lo voltea a ver para sonreírle)

(De la nada sigue inspeccionando y se da cuenta que había una cueva cerca de ahí) Po veo una cueva justo ahí, vamos.

Po: (Po ajusta su enorme mochila en su espalda y camina justo detrás de Tigresa.)

Ambos entran a la cueva para darse cuenta que era perfecta, espaciosa y no estaba mojada, ni si quiera húmeda, donde el frio no penetraba pero el piso dejaba mucho

Que desear.

Po: ¡Wow Tigresa eres bárbara! Aquí podremos acampar de lujo.

Tigresa: (Alagada por el comentario.) Sera un poco terrible dormir en este suelo de piedra.

Po: Déjamelo a mí (Po saca su casa de campaña y la empieza a armar.)

Tigresa: (Tigresa sonríe, pues siente que Po siempre la va a completar en todas las formas posibles.)

Po: (Tras un tiempo, Po logra terminar de armarla) Listo Tigresa, esta armada.

Tigresa: (Entra a la casa de campaña donde nota que es inmensa.) Wow es bastante grande.

Po: (Sonrojado) es que digamos que no había individuales de mi ``tamaño``. (Lo dice apenado) Así que compre una familiar.

Tigresa: (Saca una leve sonrisa) Pues me alegra, cabremos muy bien aquí, será un buen refugio para esta noche.

Po: Ehm Tigresa.

Tigresa: Dime Po.

Po: ¿Te gustaría cenar?

Tigresa: Conseguir comida será difícil a esta hora, además estoy cansada para buscarla. (Le pone cara triste a Po)

Po: No te preocupes, traje suficiente comida para ambos (Po saca dumplings de frijol y sándwiches de su mochila) mira.

Tigresa: (Ambos dentro de la casa deciden sentarse, poniendo toda la comida alrededor.)

Ambos maestros empezaron a comer disfrutando muy bien la comida mientras hablaban, era extraño para ellos, se declararon su amor pero no llegaron a una

relación aun, por lo que se sentían mas en confianza, pues sabían la verdad, pero conocían el límite, aun no eran pareja.

Tigresa: Po esta en verdad delicioso, eres un chef prodigioso.

Po: (Recordando su infancia y las veces que hizo explotar la cocina del pobre Sr. Ping) Jeje si, digaaaamos que la practica hace al maestro. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Pues muchas gracias Po, estuvo delicioso, asi restaurare mis energias. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa termino de comer por lo que se dispuso a guardar todo. Y limpiar las sobras de la comida regadas en la casa.

Tigresa: Oye Po, ya sé cómo dormiremos, mira, (saca una manta de su mochila)

Po: Oh, ya veo igual traje 1, ¿asi cada quien se duerme con 1 no?

Tigresa: (Se sonroja) Pues iba a decirte que acomodáramos la mía abajo de nosotros, porque aunque la casa nos cubre, el piso sigue frio,

y usamos la tuya para abrigarnos.

Po: (Se sonroja al extremo, de la idea que estará muy cerca de la maestra, pues su manta alcanzaba a cubrir a ambos si permanecían casi abrazados)

Claro Tigresa es excelente idea.

Ambos acomodaron todos preparándose para dormir, Tigresa acomodo la casa y Po puso velas dentro de una lámpara que se trajo en último momento, para así poder

alumbrar dentro de la casa además que producían solo un poco de calor.

Se dispusieron a dormir, Tigresa se dio cuenta que la manta no los cubría así de alejados y así tendría una excusa para estar cerca de Po.

Tigresa: Po.

Po: Mande Tigresa.

Tigresa: Hace bastante frio y la manta no alcanza a cubrirnos, (sonrojada) no quisiera que nos enfermáramos, ¿te molesta si nos acercamos un poco?

Po: Claro que no Tigresa me encanta la idea. (Extremadamente sonrojado)

Tigresa: Si no te sientes cómodo, podemos dormirnos dándonos la espalda.

Po: Claro (Solo aceptaba cualquier propuesta con tal de estar a su lado.)

Así ambos maestros empezaron a quedarse dormidos muy cerca uno del otro aunque fue una noche inolvidable para nuestros héroes, conocen su deber

y tienen que completar su misión, pero todo será más sencillo, ahora que conocen sus sentimientos.

 **Bueno amigos aquí el tercer capítulo agradezco mucho, pero MUCHO sus comentarios, reviso cada 15 minutos si hay uno nuevo jajaja es literal.**

 **Los aprecio mucho y espero disfruten esta historia, es un poco complicado pues conozco la basta variedad de palabras con el mismo significado, pues**

 **el español es tan extenso que aquí en México tenemos unas palabras que en otro estado o país tienen otro significado, busco palabras un poco**

 **más universales para una comprensión exitosa.**

 **LOS AMO.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Un gran viaje

Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor

Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten mi historia.

Capítulo 4: Un gran viaje.

Estaba amaneciendo, Po se levantó primero, para su sorpresa al despertarse encontró a Tigresa acurrucada en su estómago, era una tierna escena lo que lo hizo sonreír,

sin despertarla se levantó y fue a explorar a los alrededores dejando a Tigresa dormir otro poco.

Al pasar alrededor de una hora Tigresa empezó a abrir los ojos, diciendo ``buenos días Po`` no tardo más que unos segundos para enterarse que se lo dijo al viento,

pues Po no se encontraba allí.

Tigresa: (Se puso en pie de un salto) (Pensando: ¿Dónde está Po? ¿Sucedió algo?) (Tigresa salió de la casa de campaña para notar que no estaba Po por ahí.)

Tigresa estaba un poco preocupada, no sabía dónde estaba Po o porque actuó sin avisarle, de la nada Po apareció cargando una bolsa en su espalda.

Po: ¡Tigresa! ya despertaste. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: (Corre y lo abraza) Po, creí que había pasado algo, por favor avísame cualquier cosa, es una misión y siempre estamos en peligro.

Po: Claro Tigresa, perdón es solo que quería prepararte de desayunar y fui por leña, como una sorpresa. (Le sonríe felizmente) Mira (Se acerca a una fogata que el

construyo) Aquí puse agua calentar.

Tigresa: (Tigresa noto el mecanismo bastante complejo y quedo sorprendida, pues calentó agua sin ningún tipo de instrumento, si no en hojas donde coloco el agua,

encima del fuego donde se calentaba) Wow Po eres un genio.

Po: Cuando se trata de comer, saco mis mejores cualidades jejeje (Recuerda su entrenamiento con el maestro Shifu)

Po usa el agua para vaciarla sobre fideos crudos, y dejarlos reposar en hojas de árboles en el suelo, simulando una olla, mientras corta varios vegetales, mientras

Tigresa se quedó meditando un momento en posición de Loto fuera de la cueva, pues no sabían donde estaban pero estaban seguros que ese lugar era muy hermoso,

lleno de vegetación, así como un pequeño manantial.

Tigresa: (Solo podía pensar en Po, imaginaba el futuro entre ellos, pues Po le hizo entender que no existen fronteras cuando quieres algo en verdad.)

(Tigresa aunque quisiera no podía borrar su enorme sonrisa, era verdaderamente feliz, pero le llego ese pensamiento, donde ellos no quedaron en ninguna relación

concreta, por lo que pensó que si sería lo correcto que ella inicie o debe esperar el momento indicado)

Así siguió bastante tiempo hasta que escucho a Po llamarle para que lo acompañara a desayunar. Ella se levantó y fue con él a la entrada de la cueva.

Po: ¡Hola Tigresa! ven siéntate conmigo a desayunar.

Tigresa puede ver la variedad de comida, desde sus fideos especiados, unos sándwiches, panes de frijol y dumplings.

Tigresa: Siempre logras sorprenderme Po, muchas gracias. (Le sonríe cerrando los ojos) ¿Pero oye? ¿No crees que es malo terminarnos la comida? Faltan 2 días para

que lleguemos al pueblo de Han-ying y para ese entonces necesitaremos comida.

Po: Ah sobre eso, cuando fui a buscar más leña para el fuego pude notar un pueblo cerca de aquí, además traje un mapa conmigo (Se levanta y

va por un mapa a su mochila) Mira (Po le enseña el mapa a Tigresa y le señala la ruta hacia el pueblo de Han-ying) Y mira aquí en esta ruta de camino al

pueblo de Han-ying pasaremos por este pueblo que acabo de ver, que no sé cómo se llama.

Tigresa: Tienes toda la razón, entonces desayunemos tranquilamente (Le cierra los ojos de forma tierna)

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: Los tigres no pueden ronronear por lo cual su expresión más característica de los tigres es la de cerrar los ojos en forma agradecida como

muestra de afecto.)

Ambos maestros terminan de desayunar hasta quedar satisfechos.

Po: Tigresa cuando baje por la leña también me di cuenta que hay un manantial cerca de aquí, está bastante agradable y no hay nadie cerca, y estaba pensando en tomar

un baño antes de partir, ¿no te molesta?

Tigresa: No Po, igual a lo mejor tomo un baño, ve a bañarte y me quedo a recoger las cosas. (Le sonríe)

Po: Muchas gracias Tigresa (Po se empieza a alejar)

Mientras tanto Tigresa levantaba la casa de acampar y recogía las cosas de Po así como las mantas que usaron.

Tigresa: (Ella levanto la mochila de Po cuando de repente su figura de acción se cae, (Pensando: Esto lo confirma, siempre carga mi figura de acción)

(Da una leve sonrisa y vuelve a meterla en su mochila, cuando siente algo suave, Tigresa agarra aquel objeto y lo saca, y se da cuenta que era un pantalón de Po,

ella se sonroja por tocar su ropa cuando recuerda a Po y se da cuenta que no se llevó ni una toalla ni ropa)

Tigresa toma el pantalón de Po, y toma la toalla que Tigresa trajo consigo para prestársela, ella camino directo al manantial para descubrir que detrás de unos

arbustos bastante grandes estaba el manantial, ella se adentró y vio el hermoso manantial, voltea a sus alrededores para ver donde se encontraba Po.

Cuando desde lejos se dio cuenta donde estaba ella se empezó a acercar, tenía la mirada fija en Po cuando de repente pisa algo, era el pantalón de Po, entonces

rápidamente ella se escondió en unos arbustos aún más cerca del manantial donde tenía una muy buena vista.

Tigresa: (Sonrojada) Po no tiene nada de ropa que pensaría si me ve. (Tigresa lentamente saca su cabeza para ver donde estaba Po cuando se percata de que estaba

parado tallándose la cabeza con un jabón que el trajo, Tigresa con su vista aguda, puede ver que Po tenía los ojos cerrados, decidió sacar más la cabeza para,

poder observar mejor, entonces pudo ver el enorme miembro de Po) (Tigresa estaba impactada, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, además de que Po tenia, un miembro

sumamente enorme, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la maestra al máximo)

Tigresa: (Pensando: No debería estar aquí, mucho menos espiando, pero creo que valió la pena, ese panda siempre termina sorprendiéndome)

(Tigresa se aleja de ahí, y disimula que apenas va llegando) ¡POOO! (Grita desde lejos para que el panda se percatara y le diera tiempo de cubrirse)

Po: ¡Por aquí! (Ve a Tigresa aproximándose por lo que hunde su cuerpo en el agua) ¿Que pasa Tigresa?

Tigresa: (Sonrojada por lo que acababa de ver) No quería molestarte Po, pero me di cuenta que no trajiste nada de ropa, ni ninguna toalla para secarte así

que te traje ropa que vi en tu mochila, y una toalla que yo traje.

Po: ¡Wow sí que eres bárbara! Te das cuenta de todo, muchas gracias Tigresa, (Le sonríe felizmente) pero ¿no hay nada de malo que deje tu toalla mojada?

Tigresa: (Se siente alagada) No Po, ningún problema, úsala. Estaré en la cueva terminando de acomodar todo.

Po: Gracias por todo enseguida voy.

Po se terminó de dar un baño en el manantial, se secó con la toalla de Tigresa donde Po podía olfatear el aroma que Tigresa le dejaba impregnado a la toalla. Que

simplemente lo volvían loco se cambió de pantalón y aprovecho para lavar su pantalón sucio y lavar la toalla de Tigresa.

Para después secarlas exprimiéndolas con mucha fuerza.

Tigresa estaba en la cueva terminando de arreglar ciertas cosas recordando esa excitante escena.

Tigresa: No puede ser que haga este tipo de cosas aun no es mi novio o algo por el estilo y ya vi su cuerpo desnudo (Tigresa se sonroja al recordar al amigo de Po)

Es algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa, pero tampoco decepcionada, podría decir que hasta valió la pena. (Tigresa sentía su entrepierna calentarse)

Po estaba aproximándose a la cueva, y desde lejos vio a Tigresa limpiando los últimos detalles, el siguió aproximándose hasta llegara a la cueva en donde la saludo.

Po: ¡Tigresa! Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida jaja no me imagino andar desnudo por todo el pueblo que visitaremos jajaja (Le sonríe tiernamente)

Tigresa: (Pensando: Yo si te imagino.) Por nada Po, fue un placer.

Po: Tigresa como veo que ya limpiaste ¿qué te parece si me quedo a empacar todo? En lo que tomas un baño. Déjame decirte que el agua esta tibia.

Tigresa: Claro Po, me vendría muy bien tomar un baño, (Le sonríe) (Po le entrega la toalla)

Tigresa: Ahora vuelvo, no me tardo mucho, ya para irnos al pueblo.

Tigresa tomo ropa, un pequeño jabón y salió de la cueva. Se fue al manantial a tomar su baño.

Tigresa al caminar notaba algo extraño, una extraña sensación que decidió ignorar, su prioridad es bañarse lo más rápido posible para partir al pueblo en busca

de lo que sea que necesiten.

Tigresa una vez llegando, se aseguró que Po no la siguiera o estuviera cerca de ella, una vez ahí comenzó a quitarse su ropa.

Quitándose primero el chaleco rojo de entrenamiento, para luego desvendarse los pechos, ella sentía una libertad tener los pechos sin vendajes, son grandes y

vendarlos es doloroso, se fue quitando su pantalón negro de seda para quedar en un ropa interior y se dio cuenta que estaba mojado, sentía su entrepierna caliente.

Un instinto le llego donde tenía ganas de tocarse un poco.

Tigresa: (Pensando: Lo que me faltaba, no solo me enamora, ahora me excita ese panda) Debo ser fuerte, son impulsos impuros, ya tendremos nuestro tiempo a solas.

Tigresa se mete al manantial con el agua tibia, cierra los ojos de la relajación, pues ese manantial era más que perfecto, ya una vez adentro,

Tigresa saco su pequeño jabón y comenzó a tallarse la cabeza para luego sumergirse dentro del agua y limpiarse poco a poco, se limpiaba el cuello y llego a sus

pechos, donde el jabón frio al contacto con sus pezones le hizo sentir una sensación agradable.

Limpio sus pechos muy bien, sus brazos, y así termino dándose su respectivo baño, tomo la toalla con esperanza que Po le dejara impregnada alguna pista para

su increíble olfato, pero nada, al parecer el panda la había lavado y Tigresa pudo notar eso.

Termino saliendo del manantial secándose muy bien, el cuerpo de la maestra era un cuerpo escultural, trabajado toda su vida con ejercicios de todo tipo,

tenía glúteos firmes, hasta sus mismos pechos eran duros, con un pelaje muy hermoso y brilloso así como sus ojos, que irradiaban salud, pues la felina se alimenta bien

Una vez concluido el baño, se cambió, no sin antes lavar su ropa, en especial su ropa interior, pues seguía sucia del placer que Po le origino.

Tigresa termino por lo que regreso a la cueva rápidamente para encontrarse con Po.

Po estaba listo para partir tenía todo el equipaje en sus espalda, más la mochila de Tigresa en sus manos, Tigresa nada más guardo sus cosas ya limpias para después,

la cargo a su espalda y ahora estaban listos para partir.

Así empezaron a caminar directo al pueblo, cuando Tigresa volteo a ver al cielo dándose cuenta que el tiempo no estaba de su lado, pues esos baños que tomaron, no

estaban planeados por lo que se le ocurrió una solución.

Tigresa: ¿Po?, Que te parece una carrera para despertarnos al 100%, sirve que tienes una revancha de tu última derrota. (Le sonríe malévolamente)

Po: jajaja siempre haces que suba mi adrenalina. (Se pone en posición de despegue para iniciar su carrera)

Tigresa: (Pensando: Tú aceleras más cosas en mi cuerpo) (Sonríe de una manera pervertida) Vamos entonces, 3...2...1.

Ambos: ¡Ahora!

Tanto Po como Tigresa iniciaron una carrera Tigresa debido a su mochila no pudo correr en 4 patas por lo que empezó a correr en 2, se sentía incompleta por lo que

Po se dio cuenta y empezó a correr el doble de rápido, como iban colina abajo Po se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol haciendo que cayera rápidamente como si se

trataran de las escaleras del palacio de jade, de la nada de 1 segundo a otro Po llego a la entrada del pueblo rebotando, ganando la carrera.

Po: (Se queda en el piso unos 10 segundos retorciéndose de dolor)

Tigresa: (Apenas llegando) No fue lo que esperaba pero igual ganaste jaja, ven te ayudo a pararte (Le extiende la mano)

Po: Espérame, estaré aquí un momento jaja duele demasiado. (Con cara sonriente adolorida)

Tigresa dejo a Po en el suelo un momento mientras inspeccionaba el pueblo desde la entrada con la mirada, era bastante tranquilo pero sus agudos oídos lograron

atrapar algo, era gritos muy muy a lo lejos.

Tigresa: ¡Po! Escucho gritos, tenemos que ir. (Tigresa empieza a correr)

Po: Voy detrás de ti, (Se levanta con trabajo y empieza a seguirla)

Corrieron tan rápido como podían para descubrir a un grupo de bandidos asaltando una tienda de víveres, eran 4 lobos corriendo a toda velocidad con bolsas de dinero.

Po y Tigresa que se hallaban escondidos detrás de unos barriles, decidieron hacer una pequeña apuesta.

Tigresa: Po, te apuesto a que puedo vencer a esos 2 lobos más rápido que tú.

Po: Jo jo jo, ¿no te cansas de ser derrotada? (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: jaja solo procura no caerte. (Tigresa se lanza al ataque)

Po: JA, JA, muy graciosa (Sale corriendo y da una patada)

La pelea no duro más que unos cuantos segundos, puesto que no tendrían piedad con los pobres lobos pues cada quien quería ganar su apuesta.

Después de una golpiza, como siempre la maestra Tigresa gano en cuestión de fuerza y destreza, dejando a los lobos golpeados sin ganas de moverse en el piso.

Po termino segundos después, aceptando su derrota.

Po: Tengo que admitirlo, eres excelente maestra del Kung Fu (Le sonríe felizmente)

Tigresa (Sonrojada) Muchas gracias Po, no lo haces nada mal, casi use todo para terminar rápido.

De la nada muchos pueblerinos escondidos salieron a felicitarlos y a rodearlos. Los maestros se sintieron presas pues, todos en el pueblo eran pequeños conejos,

que los rodearon, se sentían como monstruos gigantes a un lado de ellos, pero se terminaron sintiendo a gusto cuando todos los invitaban a su puesto a llevarse algo.

Conejo 1: ¡Son los maestros del palacio de jade!

Conejo 2: ¡Dios no puede ser! Firmen mi colita.

De repente sale un conejo un poco más grande que los demás, salió a saludarlos, era nada menos que el alcalde de ese pequeño pueblo.

Alcalde: Saludos maestros, ¿que los trae por este humilde pueblo?

Po: Venimos en busca de provisiones, estamos de camino Han-ying hasta que la maestra aquí presente (la agarra del brazo y la pone enfrente de él) logro escuchar

gritos que provenían de aquí, y detuvimos a los lobos.

Alcalde: Wow, extraordinario, este pueblo les esta eternamente agradecidos, esos lobos vienen seguido aunque son solo 4 como conejos no podemos hacer mucho, muchas

gracias por encargarse.

Con lo que me dices sería un honor ayudarte, vengan vamos a una tienda por provisiones, les invitare todo.

Po: (Pensando: Excelente, porque no traía ni 1 sola moneda) Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

Alcalde: Pero que dices, es un honor, he escuchado mucho de usted maestra Tigresa y del palacio de jade, (Les sonríe) Pero lamento que no conozco tu nombre panda.

Po: Ahhh es porque soy un novato, acabo de ingresar.

Tigresa: (Con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, esa humildad de Po la hacía muy feliz.) Pero que dices, (Dirige la mirada al alcalde)

Él es el guerrero dragón, el que salvo a China 2 veces.

El conejo con cara impactada, no podía creer que en su pueblo estaban los maestros del Kung Fu más reconocidos y aclamados por China.

Alcalde: Entonces tu eres Po, el guerrero dragón que detuvo a Tai Lung y Shen, en verdad estoy impactado.

Po: (Se sonroja por los comentarios de Tigresa) Pero que dicen no es para tanto. (Sonriendo.)

Alcalde: Sera un honor ayudarlos entonces, este pueblo será más famoso cuando el mundo se entere que los maestros que salvaron China estuvieron aquí.

Como verán este pueblo es un tanto nuevo, entonces solo tenemos conejos, estamos un poco invisibles ante el mundo, de hecho ni siquiera tiene nombre el pueblo.

Tigresa: ¿Enserio? Un pueblo sin nombre jamás atraerá visitantes o nuevos habitantes.

Alcalde: (Pone cara triste) Lo sé, espero que este lugar tan hermoso no se vaya a la quiebra, (Cuando de repente le llego una idea a la cabeza)

Ya sé, tal vez ustedes puedan nombrar este pueblo, así la buena fama nos seguirá por siempre (con cara en extremo feliz)

Po: ¿Poder ponerle un nombre a un pueblo? ¡Bárbaro! Que honor tan grande.

Tigresa: ¿Pero cómo le pondríamos?

Po: (Po estaba muy pensativo, cuando se le ocurrió el mejor nombre) ¡Lo tengo!

Tanto el alcalde como Tigresa estaban impacientes por su respuesta (Ambos pusieron caras de total atención a Po)

Po: Que se llame ´´La ciudad del tigre´´.

Alcalde: Vaya, nada mal, me gusta (Sonríe) desde hoy este pueblo se llamara ´´La ciudad del tigre´´.

Tigresa: Po, ¿por qué elegiste ese nombre?

Po: ¿No es obvio? Por ti.

Tigresa: ¿Porque por mí? (Sorprendida)

Po: ¡Todo el mundo conoce a la imparable maestra Tigresa!, ¡Tigresa eres bárbara! tu fama te persigue en todos lados, no importa que digan que yo derrote a

Tai Lung y Shen, yo se que gane por ti, además que ya te explique porque eres la verdadera heroína. (Le sonríe cerrándole los ojos)

Tigresa: (Se quedó muda, sentía tantos sentimientos en todo su cuerpo era una enorme felicidad, Po la hacía sentir así.)

Po: Bien que se llame así, tu pueblo estará inundado en gente visitándolo, pues no solo es sumamente hermoso para vacacionar, ¡La feroz maestra tigresa estuvo aquí!,

(Salta y da una patada al aire de la emoción)

Vimos unos manantiales cerca de aquí, del otro lado de esa colina, en donde pueden usarlos como zona de hoteles, así su pueblo se haría mas grande.

Tigresa: (Estaba sumamente apenada por todos los halagos de Po, la hacía sentir como la describía, fuerte, feroz y bárbara)

Alcalde: (Fascinado por la idea) Muchas gracias maestros, le traerán una enorme prosperidad a este pueblo. (Les hace una reverencia a ambos.)

Por favor, pasemos a la tienda, tomen todo lo que gusten.

Ambos: Muchas gracias.

Al entrar a la tienda Po quedo maravillado, era tanta comida, tantos ingredientes, tanto de donde escoger que se derretía de la emoción.

Tigresa, por otra parte estaba viendo como Po estaba feliz, nada parecía ser de su interés, pero de repente encontró una pulsera que le llamo la atención.

Po iba con Tigresa a decirle que ya tenían suficientes provisiones hasta para un apocalipsis, cuando noto que Tigresa veía esa pulsera detenidamente.

Po fue corriendo con la señorita que atendía el negocio.

Po: Disculpe, esa pulsera que la maestra que está viendo, ¿qué es?

La joven conejita, dio un brinco para fijarse que era, cuando instantáneamente reconoció esa pulsera.

Coneja: Ahhh es una pulsera hecha de un cristal muy raro de encontrar y tan resistente como un diamante, donde el cristal cambia de color según los rayos del sol,

me refiero a que si el sol le da mucho su luz, la pulsera se tornara de color negro, y cuando la luz le deja de dar por mucho tiempo se empieza a tornar,

anaranjada, roja y luego blanca.

Po: Wow, ¡qué bárbaro! ¿Qué precio tiene?

Coneja: El alcalde dijo que pagaría todos los gastos así que llévesela.

Po: Wow muchisisisimas gracias, pero un favor, cuando la maestra se aleje de ahí ¿podría empacarla y dármela sin que se dé cuenta por favor?

Coneja: Sera un placer. Si pudiera moverla de ahí le agradecería, (lo dice en tono gentil)

Po fue con Tigresa a decirle Tigresa tienes que ver esto, Tigresa lo sigue.

Po: Mira nada más. (Le señala un lugar en un estante)

Tigresa: ¿Qué es? (Con cara confundida no veía nada irrelevante) más que comida.

Po: ¡Son dumplings de frijol a mitad de precio!

Tigresa: (Evitando darse una palmada en la cara pone cara de interés) Wow, pero Po, nos están dando todo gratis.

Po: Jejeje lo sé.

Tigresa se queda con cara sumamente confundida, mientras tanto la coneja estaba empacando en una cajita de regalo aquella pulsera, arreglándolo decentemente con

un moño rojo y una caja azul pequeña.

La conejita se acerca por detrás a Po y le toca la pierna.

Coneja: Ya están listas las especias que me pidió (Lo dice en un tono raro haciéndole entender a Po que tenía el regalo hecho)

Po: Espérame aquí Tigresa, tengo que ir por algo.

Tigresa se quedó parada esperándolo, ya impaciente por partir de nuevo, de regreso al viaje.

Po: (Esconde el regalo en su enorme mochila y va con Tigresa) Listo Tigresa, ya podemos irnos.

Ambos maestros le dieron un último gracias al alcalde por tan increíble hospitalidad y se fueron alejando de la ciudad del tigre, dejando a todos los conejos felices

Así siguieron su camino a Han- ying ya era el atardecer así que si querían llegar a tiempo debían apresurarse.

Fin del Cuarto capítulo espero les agrade de todo corazón

Les agradezco a mas no poder sus comentarios, un comentario me inspira a hacer más y una crítica a mejorar la calidad, muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero les agrade

Mi historia.

Y si, este FanFic es (M) así que tendrá sus respectivas escenas llenas de eso, pero seamos pacientes.


	5. Capitulo 5: La Declaración

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 5: La declaración.**

La noche estaba aquí, los héroes más bárbaros de toda China utilizaban la oscuridad de la noche como velo, así poder llegar a su destino sin ser descubiertos.

La visita al pueblo les quito tiempo del que no tenían, así que decidieron trotar toda la noche.

Po: (Suspirando y exhalando aire rápidamente) Tigresa.

Tigresa: (Jadeando) Que pasa Po.

Po: ¿Podemos detenernos un momento? Hemos corrido unas 2 horas y con esto recuperamos la desventaja (Jadeando de cansancio)

Tigresa: (Ve la cara de Po un poco abatida a lo que se apiada de él y decide aceptar su trato) Está bien Po, después de todo solo desayunamos, nos hizo falta

comer.

Po: (Po empieza a voltear a sus alrededores) Mira allí. (Po le señala una colina alta) Podemos detenernos ahí, comer un refrigerio y seguir si gustas.

Tigresa: Me parece perfecto, además es un lugar muy bonito, bien hecho Po (le sonríe) Pero vamos corriendo.

Así los maestros dieron su último esfuerzo subiendo la colina más alta en ese lugar, esa colina tenía algo especial, no solo porque parecía que podías tocar la luna,

era bastante alta por lo que podías ver todo el paisaje, que era muy hermoso además.

Ambos maestros la escalaron rápidamente, para llegar a la punta más alta, donde estaba plana, y los arboles rodeaban ese círculo que se formaba.

Tigresa: Wow, sí que es bonito este lugar, me pregunto porque la gente no viene más seguido por aquí.

Po: Supongo que ese es el chiste, es hermoso por que la naturaleza crece sin gente que la corte y limpie.

Tigresa: Tienes razón, creo que nada superara la belleza natural de este mundo. (Tigresa tenia cara feliz y emocionada por ese lugar que en verdad le gusto)

Po volteo a ver a Tigresa sin que ella se percatara que era observada, era una imagen hermosa para él, la luna podía reflejarse en sus ojos carmesí,

y su pelaje brillaba con la luz de la luna, Po noto cada rasgo facial de Tigresa para llegar a la conclusión que era una obra maestra, pues tiene unos

ojos que irradian ternura y enojo, su cara con una forma hermosa, Po veía sus labios, eran tan hermosos, pequeños y bonitos, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Para luego fijarse en su físico, Po pensaba que tal vez no tuviera unos pechos tan grandes pero sin embargo tenía una figura muy hermosa además de sexy, pues

su trasero parece bastante grande y firme.

Po: Tigresa, ¿te gustaría comer algo? (Empieza a sacar unos sándwiches que compro en el pueblo.)

Tigresa: No Po, yo estoy bien, come tranquilo (Lo voltea a ver para sonreírle tiernamente, cuando vio a Po con una cara triste)

Po: Es una lástima, (empieza a guardar los sándwiches.)

Tigresa: (Tigresa recordó que a Po no le gusta la idea de comer solo) Po espera, pensándolo bien, si quiero uno de esos sándwiches.

Po: (A Po se le enciende la mirada y pone cara llena de ilusión) ¿Enserio?

Tigresa: Si Po, me encantaría. (Le sonríe)

Po le da un sándwich y así empiezan a comer tranquilamente, ninguno de los 2 hablaba, estaban admirando el hermoso paisaje, no había señales de personas pero la

por lo que el paisaje se veía más hermoso, la luz de la luna alumbraba todo como una lámpara gigante, dando la vista de un bosque bastante bello.

Po: (Po recuerda el regalo de Tigresa que estaba en su mochila, entonces empezó a elaborar un plan en su cabeza para dárselo)

Tigresa seguía admirando el paisaje y comía con una sonrisa en su cara, pues no solo le agradaba el paisaje, si no el viaje en sí, se sentía libre, no tenía que

fingir nada con Po, no tenía que demostrar nada, pues le quedo en claro que ante los ojos de Po ella siempre será la mejor.

Po: (Pensando: Creo que es buen momento para decirle que quiero una relación con ella y ese regalo me puede ayudar.) Ehm, Tigresa.

Tigresa: (Voltea a ver a Po) ¿Si Po?

Po: (Puede ver la mirada de la Tigresa que brillaba al máximo sus ojos carmesí por la oscuridad, lo que lo deja hipnotizado) Ehm, tengo que decirte algo.

Tigresa: ¿De qué se trata? ¿Te sientes mal?

Po: No Tigresa, estoy bien, es solo que quería darte esto. (Po saca la caja donde tenía un moño por lo que Tigresa sabe que es un regalo)

Tigresa: (Quedo impactada, nadie le había regalado nada, por lo que nunca pidió nada, siempre sintió que no lo merecía.) Po, pero, no puedo aceptarlo, yo no tengo

nada para ti. (Tigresa pone cara triste)

Po: Tranquila, me di cuenta que estabas viendo esta pulsera. (Abre la caja revelando la hermosa pulsera de cristal) y te la quise comprar. (Recordando que fue regalada

Tigresa: Wow Po, es hermosa, pero cuando la vi era color naranja y esta es blanca.

Po: Es un cristal muy especial, según los rayos del sol es su color, por lo que si le da mucho el sol se volverá negra y si se deja en la oscuridad, lentamente se

hará de color rojo, naranja y terminara siendo blanca.

Tigresa: Wow Po, (Pone cara impactada) debió costarte una fortuna, es muy hermosa, pero no puedo aceptarlo, me sentiría muy mal si yo no te doy nada.

Po: Yo me sentiría mal si no lo aceptas. (Tomo la pulsera con una sonrisa en su cara y la coloco en la muñeca de la maestra Tigresa) Mira nada más,

te queda a la perfección. (Sumamente emocionado)

Tigresa: (Se sonroja) Muchas gracias Po. (Le sonríe y le hace una reverencia)

Po: Tigresa.

Tigresa: Dime Po. (Su mirada estaba perdida en la pulsera)

Po: Sé que no soy perfecto, ni el más fuerte, el más hábil o el más listo, pero cuando estoy a tu lado me siento como si yo fuera eso, el hombre más fuerte del mundo,

y quería decirte que si... Ehm... (Po empezó a balbucear)

Tigresa: (Sumamente sonrojada no tenía palabras)

Po: (Da un suspiro para tranquilizar su mente) ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Tigresa: (Enormemente sonrojada y apenada se lanza a Po para abrazarlo diciéndole al oído) Claro que quiero ser tu novia Po. (A Tigresa se le sale una lágrima

de felicidad en el hombro de Po)

Po estaba sumamente feliz, Por fin logro otro de sus sueños, ¡Ser el novio de la maestra Tigresa!

Po: Te quiero tanto Tigresa (La abraza de la cintura apretando fuerte) y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, eso representa esta pulsera,

(Toma la mano de Tigresa donde se encontraba la pulsera) El color negro y blanco me representa a mi, y el anaranjado y rojo a ti.

Tigresa estaba enormemente feliz, Po había pensado en todo y la maestra estaba consciente de ello, Tigresa se sintió aún más en confianza con Po.

Tigresa: Muchas gracias por todo Po, enserio, mi vida se ha vuelto muy feliz desde que te conocí (Vuelve a abrazarlo) (Después de un momento de ese abrazo

la maestra se separa un momento de él) Y talvez no pueda darte un regalo pero puedo darte esto. (Tigresa se acerca a Po y le da un beso profundo en sus labios)

Aquel beso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, haciendo que Po se desmayara de la pura felicidad.

Tigresa: (Vio como Po cayó al suelo con una sonrisa en su cara) Parece que acamparemos aquí.

Tigresa estaba sumamente feliz, oficialmente ya eran pareja, como Po estaba desmayado en el suelo Tigresa decidió armar la casa de acampar, y así se le fueron

20 minutos donde aún no acababa de construirla pero Po comenzaba a despertar.

Po: (Despertando) Auch, ¿Que paso? (lo dice con voz titubeante)

Tigresa: Te desmayaste.

Po: No te imaginas el sueño que tuve. Te había regalado una pulsera y luego tu... (Recordando el beso como si hubiera sido un sueño)

Tigresa: ¿Yo que? (Le sonríe)

Po: Ehm... (Se pone nervioso)

Tigresa: (Se acerca a él) ¿Acaso hice esto? (Agarra a Po de la cara y le da otro beso en los labios)

Po: Entonces no fue un sueño, ¡tú eres mi novia!

Tigresa: (Muy sonriente.) Así es Po.

Po se vuelve a desmayar. Cayendo nuevamente al piso.

Tigresa: (Viendo la graciosa escena donde Po se desmaya nuevamente) Jajaja al menos tendré tiempo para terminar de construir la casa (Lo dice con una enorme sonrisa

en su rostro)

Y así pasaron otros 10 minutos, la maestra por fin termino de construirla pero Po no parecía despertar, así que decidió cargarlo hasta la tienda.

Tigresa, lo cargo sin ningún esfuerzo, su fuerza tan colosal le facilitan la vida.

Tigresa veía a Po dormir, se sentía tan feliz, Po le había mostrado el lado divertido de la vida, no todo era Kung Fu, había más.

Tigresa cerro la casa de campaña, abrió el brazo de Po y se recostó a su lado acurrucándose en el, pues hacia frio y Po le generaba calor, así lentamente

la maestra se quedó dormida a su lado con mucha felicidad.

Paso la noche y esta ellos durmieron juntos, aunque Po no se percató, igual dormía plácidamente, sin dejar de abrazar a Tigresa toda la noche.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta el amanecer, Tigresa comenzó a abrir los ojos, aunque seguía plácidamente acurrucada entre los brazos de Po sabía que tenía que

levantarse.

Tigresa: (Veía a Po aun dormido) (Pensando: ¿Seguirá muy dormido?) (Tigresa se acercó y le beso los labios, un pequeño beso para recordad esa sensación de placer

que le causaba)

Po: Ojala me despertaran así siempre, y no con bromas como las que acostumbra mono. (Lo dice con los ojos cerrados)

Tigresa: (En extremo apenada y sonrojada) ¡Po!, Ehm... Creí que estabas dormido.

Po: Estaba. (Abre los ojos y le sonríe tiernamente.) Pero no te preocupes, no sabes cómo me encanta que me beses.

Tigresa: (Sonrojada) Es que no me dejaste disfrutarlos, te desmayaste 2 veces.

Po: Es cierto jaja, pero entiéndeme. La chica que más me gusta en este mundo, mi maestra de Kung Fu favorita y la persona que hace que me supere día a día

acepto ser mi novia. (Le sonríe) Imagina mi grado de felicidad.

Tigresa: No tienes idea cuanto te quiero Po. (Lo abraza fuertemente)

Po: (La abraza también) Tigresa creo que es hora de movernos, estamos cerca del pueblo, y que raro si nos apresuramos podemos llegar en la noche, creí que

serian 3 días enteros y nos haremos 2 y medio.

¿Qué te parece si recoges la tienda en lo que te preparo un desayuno especial?

Tigresa: Me parece buena idea Po, apresurémonos.

Así ambos maestros se pusieron a trabajar, cada quien haciendo sus cosas pero lanzándose una que otra mirada desde lejos.

El tiempo paso rápido, cuando menos se dieron cuenta todo estaba ya empacada y el desayuno, estaba listo.

Po: Espero te guste lo que te prepare, en el pueblo conseguí frutas y verduras, y decidí hacerte una ensalada.

Tigresa: (Vio la enorme ensalada, muy bien decorada y para su sorpresa, descubrió que estaba acomodada para hacer su rostro, se dio cuenta pues estaba muy bien hecho.)

Wow Po es mi cara.

Po: Así es, jeje para tu pelaje anaranjado, tome gajos de mandarinas, para tu pelaje blanco rebane coco y lo puse alrededor de tu barbilla, y para tus rayas negras,

utilicé moras, además que todo el contorno es de diferentes verduras verdes simulando jade jeje y para esos hermosos ojos amarillos tuyos utilicé mango, además de

que utilicé cerezas para tus pupilas color rojo. (Sonriente) Espero que te guste.

Tigresa: (Quedo impactada) ¿Gustarme? Po, esto es más de lo que podría desear. Muchas gracias. (Le da una lamida en la mejilla)

Po: Es un placer, (Le sonríe) Bueno desayunemos y vámonos rápido.

Así desayunaron nuestros héroes, Tigresa disfrutando y compartiendo su ensalada con Po, paso media hora y decidieron ponerse en marcha, para por fin llegar a Han-ying.

Tomaron sus respectivas cosas y ya con energía, decidieron correr para llegar al atardecer.

Ambos competían para comprobar quien era más rápido, y como siempre Tigresa llevaba la delantera.

Tigresa: Vamos Po mas rápido jaja.

Po: (Respirando muy exaltado) Guardo mi energía para rebasarte en el mero final (Aunque Po sabía que todo lo que ha corrido era su máximo)

Tigresa: Y eso que corro en 2 patas.

Po: Jaja ¡ya verás! (Po toma un suspiro profundo para sacar su Chi de los héroes) y empieza a correr 4 veces más rápido rebasando a Tigresa.

Tigresa: Wow, el chi de los héroes, (pensando: supongo que tendré que correr a 4 patas, se acomodó la mochila en su estómago para que no le estorbase en su columna.)

Y así empezó a correr a su máximo, encarando a Po.

Po: Enserio que eres increíble Tigresa, siempre logras igualar o superar el poder que a mí me fue regalado.

Tigresa: (Se siente alagada y se sonroja, pero sabe que sigue siendo una carrera que ella debía ganar) Gracias Po. Pero igual te ganare.

Corrieron a su máxima velocidad, por 3 horas enteras, a Po se le termino su Chi, mientras Tigresa debido a su gran entrenamiento de toda su vida no dejaba de correr,

Pero el cansancio de hacía notar en ambos. Pero ninguno quería aceptar tomar un descanso.

Po: Ríndete Tigresa, no tienes oportunidad (lo dice con tono desafiante pero amistoso al mismo tiempo)

Tigresa: Yo nunca me rindo.

Po: ¿Sabes por qué no perderé?

Tigresa: ¿Por qué?

Po: Porque tú siempre has sido la razón por la que siga peleando y siga adelante, y si te tengo a mi lado, no creo detenerme jamás. (Lo dice con una sonrisa confiada)

Tigresa: (Tigresa sintió tantas emociones de felicidad dentro de ella, se sonrojo al máximo) Po, soy tan afortunada de tenerte.

No tienes idea cuanto te quiero, pero no es mi manera de ser, el perder.

Po: Entonces que así sea (Le sonríe) (da su máximo para tratar de superarla)

Tigresa: (Se impactó cuando la rebaso.) (Por lo que decidió sacar un poco de su furia que siempre contenía)

Después de eso el cuerpo de la maestra comenzó a arder en furia igualando a Po, cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, al mismo tiempo.

Ellos derraparon, era mucha velocidad, y cuando se detuvieron se vieron a la cara.

Po: Creo que es un empate. (Exhalando mucho aire)

Tigresa: Así parece, ahora si me dejaste impresionada Po. (Lo mira sonrientemente mientras respira profundo)

Po: Dímelo a mí, ¡estuviste bárbara! Como lo esperaba de mi maestra de Kung fu favorita, siempre eres la mejor.

Tigresa: (Sonrojada) Me haces tan feliz Po, (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Po: (Po mira a sus alrededores) Mira Tigresa, hemos llegado.

Tigresa: Tienes razón, fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensé.

Nuestros héroes habían por fin llegado al pueblo de Han-ying, cuando de repente una voz les habla.

Era el emperador, quien los esperaba con ansias en la puerta.

Emperador: Al fin, los héroes de China y nuestros futuros héroes han llegado. (Era una cabra vestida muy formal)

Tigresa y Po estaban impactados, se supone que lo verían en la noche, y aun no llegaba el atardecer, ¿los estuvo esperando todo el día?

Emperador: Déjenme presentarme, soy el emperador de Han-ying, mejor conocido como Yuan Di, es un placer conocerlos maestros, (les toma 1 palma a cada uno)

En estas palmas yace el destino de este pueblo.

Po: Hola emperador Yuan Di, es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es... (No termino porque lo interrumpió)

Yuan Di: Tu nombre es Po, el guerrero dragón el que enfrento al temible Tai Lung, y derroto al villano de Shen.

Po: (Con cara impactada) jeje ese mismo (Poniendo cara apenada)

Yuan Di: Y usted es la maestra Tigresa, el honor y la fama la persiguen, soy un gran admirador suyo.

Tigresa: Y qué tipo de fama me persigue (Con curiosidad)

Yuan Di: Usted soporto balas de cañón con su estómago, se dice que es más fuerte que el guerrero dragón pero siempre controla su verdadera fuerza, porque hasta el

momento nadie ha sido digno de merecerla. (Lo dice con cara de ilusión)

Po: En eso tiene razón (voltea a verla) Ella es bárbara, increíble e invencible. (Le regala una sonrisa a Tigresa)

Tigresa: (Ella empieza a sonreír y se queda sin palabras por lo que Po, tuvo que hablar con el emperador)

Po: Y bien Emperador, cual es el problema, porque solicito ayuda del palacio de jade.

Yuan Di: Verán, este pueblo tan hermoso como la ven, hace muchos años, hablamos de unos 300 era gobernado por Serapis, la antigua emperatriz.

Ella tenía una fuerza inimaginable, con una historia oscura, que sería bueno que la conocieran.

(Historia relatada por Yuan Di)

Hace muchos años, una pequeña nació en este pueblo, todo era próspero y fantástico, la pequeña Serapis era muy feliz con sus padres en este pueblo, hasta que

un hombre despiadado llego con la intención de conquistar el pueblo por la fuerza, era un señor vil y desalmado donde la muerte le entretenía, pues mato

innumerables familias, ese hombre, ni siquiera les dio la oportunidad de rendirse, solo vino a masacrarlos por diversión y por obtener respeto y poder.

Así esclavizaron a todos los restantes, su familia de la pequeña Serapis había sobrevivido afortunadamente, pero toda su familia eran esclavos que servían

al emperador.

Entonces un día el emperador estaba de malas, todos tenían miedo, y los padres de Serapis cometieron el error de darle su ración de comida Serapis en las celdas,

Pues la pequeña estaba desnutrida y a punto de morir, no comían más que los restos de lo que comía el emperador, y el despiadado hombre se aseguraba de no dejar casi

nada.

Así el emperador mando a matar a sus padres torturándolos hasta morir, mientras todos los esclavos los obligaron a ver esa cruel escena para que no cometieran

otro error, como es el desobedecer.

La pequeña Serapis, solo observaba la mirada de sus papas, se dio cuenta que ellos intentaban no gritar de dolor para no espantarla, pero el resultado fue el mismo,

sus padres terminaron muertos.

La pequeña se lanzó al ataque contra el emperador pues los guardias que detenían a los esclavos no la vieron salir de entre la multitud, pues era tan solo una niña

de 4 años de edad.

El emperador la vio venir por lo que de un golpe logro desmayarla, para luego decirles a los guardias que la encerraran en un calabozo y que nunca la dejaran salir,

solo le dieran comida y agua para que siga viviendo, y sufriendo por la estupidez que acaba de hacer.

Los guardias la llevaron a un calabozo donde la dejaron encerrada, era totalmente oscuro y nadie se acercaba, por lo que sería un castigo de lo peor, pues no volver

a ver la luz del día era una idea aterradora, y el emperador era tan malvado que no la dejaría morir, para que siguiera sufriendo, así la dejaba días sin comer,

Serapis moría de hambre y cuando el Emperador decidía le llevaban de comer, el emperador conoce sobre psicología, y sus instintos de supervivencia la harían comer,

así Serapis no moriría y continuaría con su castigo.

(Pausa en la historia)

Po: ¿Entonces Serapis es una heroína?

Yuan Di: No, te explicare el camino que tomo hacia la oscuridad... mientras tanto vamos a mi palacio, ahí les contare lo demás.

Así Po, Tigresa y el emperador Yuan Di fueron al palacio para poder terminar de escuchar la historia.

Continuara...

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo chicos, espero les agrade el capítulo, estaré ocupado con cosas personales entonces el siguiente capítulo estará un poco atrasado, sirve que**

 **lo estructuro mejor para que lo disfruten a un más.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles por sus comentarios, me inspira mucho ver una nueva review y sea felicitación, critica o punto de vista me gustaría que lo comentaran,**

 **Muchas gracias por su atención, los apreció demasiado.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Una triste historia

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 6: Una triste historia.**

Una vez llegando al palacio del emperador, nuestros héroes no se interesaron en lo hermoso que era el palacio, si no que les intrigaba la parte faltante de

la historia.

Po: Y bien, ¿qué es lo que paso después con Serapis?

(Contando la historia)

Yuan Di: Después de que se aseguraran únicamente que estaba viva, unos cuantos guardias se suicidaron, por lo general eran los que le llevaban de comer, y no les

culpo, ir a ver el estado de una niña de 4 años ha de ser insoportable.

Siguiendo con la historia, Serapis crecía dentro de ese calabazo, pues habían pasado 10 años, donde increíblemente Serapis lo único que hacía era meditar.

Ella meditaba para no perder la cabeza, pues estar 10 años en total soledad y sin poder ver algo más, sabía que tenía que tener la mente ocupada para no caer en

la locura, y así empezó su meditación, y no solo descubrió todo por sí sola, tenía pensamientos muy verdaderos y filosóficos, y se volvió una prodigio,

las historias cuentan que ella desglosaba los temas, y así estudiaba, al no tener cosas que estudiar, estudiaba su cuerpo y mente, se dice que un guardia un día

menciono la frase ``esta pobre niña muere de hambre`` y se centró en la palabra ``hambre`` preguntándose ¿Por qué el cuerpo tiene que alimentarse para vivir?

Pensó tanto que supo que es porque necesita energía, pues realiza muchos procesos el cuerpo, supo que esa energía viene y se va, pero que la podemos ocupar

de diferentes maneras, como al cargar cosas con los músculos de los brazos, supo inmediatamente que su cerebro es un musculo, que era especial, pues los músculos

se hinchan cuando se acalambran y la musculatura así se consigue, pero en este caso entre más información le llegara al cerebro, más sabio se hacía.

(Pausa en la historia)

El emperador los ve a los ojos a Tigresa y a Po.

Yuan Di: Ella quiso evitar caer en la locura, pero termino obsesionándose con entrenar su cerebro, así supo que talvez no podría estudiar ciertas cosas en el mundo

pues ni siquiera las conoce, pero tenía un cuerpo, y sabía que debía entrenarse, empezó por la mente, medito y medito... hasta que un día.

Ella escuchaba algo, era una conversación, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se quedara a hablar, a lo mucho decían una palabra llena de tristeza o una

pequeña expresión acerca de su condena, pero nada más, de repente, pudo escuchar palabras fluidas convirtiéndolas en oraciones.

Cuando miro por la pequeña reja donde pasa su comida se dio cuenta que era un señor que vino a traer su alimento, escuchaba una conversación en su mente pero veía

al hombre, y tal hombre nunca abrió la boca. Entonces lo entendió, pudo leer las mentes, sus oídos no captaban nada, pero su cerebro escuchaba como si fueran sus

propios pensamientos, ella sentía una gran satisfacción, una chispa de esperanza, pues aun en su estado podría hacer algo con su vida.

Esa fue su inspiración para continuar su entrenamiento, pasaron 5 años donde Serapis ya podía leer las mentes, y se dio cuenta de algo interesante, conocía

completamente al guardia que venía a dejarle de comer, y vio una posible salida, pues no existía el día que el guardia no se lamentara de tan miserable

imagen de ella, y así creo su plan de escape, jugando con la mente del guardia, en este caso uso la compasión, cuando llego el guardia a dejarle sus alimentos, Serapis

empezó a fingir pequeños llantos, Serapis podía escuchar la conversación que el guardia tenia consigo mismo.

´´No puedo dejarla aquí, pero si la saco me mataran, pobre niña toda una vida encerrada`` Entonces Serapis sabía que lo tenía donde quería.

Entre lágrimas fingidas y palabras titubeantes, Serapis le dijo, ``Por favor señor, déjeme ir, se lo ruego, (Entre lágrimas) no puedo soportar un día mas,

creo que me suicidare, y que en su conciencia caiga mi muerte´´ Entonces el guardia, como si estuviera hipnotizado abrió la puerta, obedeciendo sus

ordenes.

Serapis por fin había salido, el guardián en ningún momento la detuvo, y cuando logro salir del calabozo, la luz del sol la cegó por unos minutos, pues hace tantos

años no la podía apreciar, todos sus recuerdos la inundaron, al parecer entrenar la mente hizo que entrenara la memoria, y pudo recordar hasta el día que nació,

y un sentimiento la lleno de odio, aquel emperador que le arrebato su libertad y a sus padres.

Ella sabia que debía sufrir, ella entendía casa signo que su cuerpo le daba, pues tenia en claro que la furia hace que tu fuerza se multiplique, entendido eso,

ella podía controlar sus sentimientos a su conveniencia, convirtiéndola en la mejor actora, pues hablando de teatro podía interpretar a cualquier personaje, pues

su control era tanto, que sentía lo que quería, menos felicidad, o mejor dicho no quería sentirla, quería venganza, saco toda su furia consiguiendo una fuerza

descomunal, no tenía conocimientos de peleas pero tenía en claro que un golpe muy fuerte sea donde sea lograría derribar a cualquiera, con esa lógica fue hasta el

emperador abriéndose paso chantajeando dándole a los guardias lo que ellos querían obtener, una vez con el emperador, no se contuvo y lo masacro, a sus 19 años,

había por fin matado al hombre que la hizo sufrir, todos la vieron con miedo y respeto, pues nadie lo habría podido lograr.

Así no tardo nada en proclamarse la emperatriz a los 19 años, aquel que se oponía terminaba muerto, y aquel que la seguía obtenía lo que quería, podrían mentir,

pero a Serapis no, ella conocía lo que la gente más añoraba, y ahí se dio cuenta de su verdadero poder, pues ella no solo leía mentes, leía la voluntad de la gente,

leía sus sueños, sus anhelos, ella podía conocer más de lo que la persona sabia de ella.

Llego a esa conclusión cuando vio que si solo lee mentes, escucharía la mentira de todos, pero con la lectura espiritual, podía ver la verdad aunque la gente pensara

en mentiras.

Así se abrió paso ante todos, toda su gente que la seguía era feliz pues les daba lo que querían aun cuando la gente no sabía lo que quería, no pueden engañar su

corazón y Serapis estaba enterada de eso usándolo a su favor.

Estando libre se dedicó a hacer su pasión, que era estudiar y estudiar, llego a conocerlo todo, con leer un libro 1 ves era suficiente, su memoria y su atención

estaban tan desarrollados que puede leer 1000 páginas de un libro 1 ves y todo se le quedaba al pie de la letra.

Investigo, se enteró, y ponía en marcha todo estudio, estudio el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de sus límites.

Ella podía controlar su cerebro, pero hay cosas que ella no podía controlar, se enteró que con su cerebro puede hacer que su sangre fluya mas rápido, haciendo que

nunca sufriera de frio, pero, ese no era el problema, cuando ella sufría una cortada, la sanación era cosa de la sangre, cuando la sangre cubre la herida empiezan

a repararse los tejidos y así se crea la piel, pero no podía controlar eso, aunque usara su cerebro para hacer que la sangre fuera más rápido a esa herida, ella

no se curaría mas rápido, aun así eso nunca la detuvo.

Hacia experimentos, creaba y comprobaba, hasta que un día invento una sustancia que hace que la sanación sea increíblemente rápida, pues en segundos las heridas

cerraban, a lo que procedió a crear un aparato que creara esa sustancia, lo metió en su cuerpo y con su cerebro lo controlo, como si se tratara de un hígado,

que saca bilis por si solo, que la bilis es una sustancia para controlar el azúcar en el cuerpo, ese aparato que ahora estaba en su cuerpo ahora generaba esa sustancia

que te hacia sanar en segundos, y que lo único que necesitaba era energía, que conseguiría de la comida.

Así de maravillosa fue su mente, creando grandes cosas, que se negaba compartirle al mundo. Desarrollo tanto sus poderes que se volvió una maestra en la manipulación,

podía saber tu más grande sueño y con su poder y riqueza que le pertenecían te lo podía hacer realidad, y así te volvías su subordinado, así como a sus oponentes

fueron víctimas de cosas horribles, pues con ellos comprobaba su poder, sabía que el dolor físico es una cosa, pero una verdadera muerte, era cuando sufrías tanto,

que la mejor opción era quitarte la vida.

(Pausa en la historia)

Yuan Di, dirigió la mirada a nuestros héroes, y les dijo.

Yuan Di: Imaginen todo el dolor que les hizo pasar Serapis, tanto dolor que la única salida que te quedaba era acabar con tu vida para no seguir sufriendo.

Tigresa y Po tragaron saliva

(De regreso con la historia)

Su actitud era muy amada, era toda una poeta, tenía un poder de convencimiento en sus palabras, que según los dichos era irresistible negarte a un acuerdo con ella.

Sin embargo, se volvió malvada, ni su mente tan entrenada pudo contra los placeres, como tener todo el poder o la riqueza del mundo, empezó a crear guerras, y no solo

entreno su mente, se hizo increíblemente fuerte físicamente, pues teniendo la preparación mental, sabía que nada era imposible, podía desactivar sus terminaciones

nerviosas del cuerpo, dejando de sentir dolor y entrenar durante semanas enteras, fue toda una maestra, pero la corrompió el poder, quería mas y más, que no encontró

oponentes dignos de su poder, ni el maestro Oogway pudo contra ella.

(Pausa en la historia)

Po: Un momento, el maestro Oogway era viejo, eso sí, ¿pero Serapis?, su época fue hace 300 años como usted dijo, que pasa con eso?

Yuan Di: Ah eso voy

De regreso con la historia)

Serapis parecía toda una deidad en el planeta tierra, pero por más cosas e inventos que lograra para que su cuerpo haga más cosas, la muerte no se hizo esperar,

su cuerpo moría y no podía detenerlo, se obsesiono con vivir para siempre y por más que investigo no logro nada, solo alargo su vida, cuando ella tenía unos 100 años

Oogway la reto cuando él era joven y así pelearon, sin embargo, por más que la retrasara, la muerte era algo inevitable, y así término la historia de Serapis,

una persona brillante cegada por el poder.

Una historia que fue olvidada con el tiempo, pero que sin duda recordaremos pues su tumba fue profanada.

(Fin de la historia.)

Tigresa: Extraordinario (Realmente impactada)

Po: Para ser sincero no había escuchado de ella, ¿Porque será?

Yuan Di: Pasaron muchos años, la gente que la conoció ha muerto, y sus historias fueron víctimas de burlas, pues era un poder tan grande, que parece imposible

si solo te lo cuentan.

Po: En eso tienes razón parece una broma.

Tigresa: ¡Po! Habla con respeto no se dice ``tienes``, se le dice ``tiene`` (Con cara molesta)

Yuan Di: No se preocupen jóvenes guerreros llámenme como gusten.

Tigresa: Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, pero ya conociendo la historia, ¿qué haremos?

Yuan Di: Pues primero lo primero, necesitamos revisar su tumba, pues el sarcófago hecho de piedra fue abierto, y no creo que alguien quiera abrirlo porque si,

como está hecho de piedra, la tapa pesa más de 200 kilos.

Po: Pues andando.

Así los 3 fueron a su tumba en el cementerio un poco alejado del pueblo donde estaba la capilla donde estaba su tumba.

Tigresa: Wow, esta capilla es enorme, casi una iglesia solo para su cuerpo.

Yuan Di: Claro, mucha gente la veneraba como una diosa, pues ayudo mucho a su pueblo perjudicando a los demás pueblos.

Así que el mismo pueblo la sepulto como se debía, y le construyeron este sarcófago de piedra, lo interesante es que todo alrededor esta labrado con figuras,

donde cuenta su historia muy resumida, como fue capturada, como escapo y como gobernó.

Po: (Mirando a sus alrededores) hmmm.

Tigresa: ¿Que pasa Po? ¿Notaste algo?

Po: Pues este lugar está lleno de polvo, pareciera que nadie viene aquí, solo que hay unas huellas en el sarcófago, pues no hay polvo en ciertas partes.

Tigresa: (Observa detenidamente el sarcófago) Tienes razón, no son huellas comunes, parecen pezuñas, eso nos ayudara a saber que especie de animal lo hizo.

Po: Y mira, (Le señala zonas de la tapa del sarcófago) son varias alrededor, eso quiere decir que fueron mas de 1 pues todas las huellas son iguales, de pezuñas.

Tigresa: Eres muy astuto Po (Le sonríe) pero ahora necesitamos iniciar una investigación en el pueblo.

Po (Se sonroja por el cumplido) Tienes razón, vamos enseguida.

Yuan Di: Esta bien iré al pueblo también, cada quien pregunte a diferentes personas.

Así los 3 regresaron al pueblo a preguntar si habían escuchado o visto algo sospechoso los pueblerinos.

Pasaron las horas y se reunieron en la entrada del pueblo.

Po: ¿Y qué averiguaste Tigresa?

Tigresa: Nada importante, solo que nadie se atreve a acercarse, se me hace curioso que se rian de la historia, pero no se atreven a ir a su capilla, muy en el

fondo todos tienen miedo.

Po: Tiene razón, pero por mi parte escuche de unos conejos que vio un grupo de encapuchados dirigirse a la tumba, pues el salió en la noche a regar sus plantas

y los logro ver desde su segundo piso.

Tigresa: Hmmm que extraño, tal vez si inspeccionamos un poco por donde los vio pasar encontremos algo, unas huellas, algo.

El emperador se aproximaba a ellos.

Yuan Di: Hola chicos, encontraron algo?

Po y Tigresa: Nada por el momento.

Tigresa: Tenemos una idea pero lo más posible es que no lleguemos a nada.

Yuan Di: Yo escuche que unos cocodrilos fueron a la tumba.

Po: ¿Enserio? ¡Entonces ya está! busquemos a los cocodrilos.

Tigresa: Tienes razón valdrá la pena investigar a los alrededores, cada uno de nosotros hará guardia, haremos un triángulo alrededor del pueblo.

Yuan Di: Oh no, no podre vigilar.

Tigresa: ¿Por qué no? (Frunce el ceño) es su pueblo, debe defenderlo.

Yuan Di: soy el emperador y tengo otros deberes.

Po: Tigresa, él tiene razón, nuestra responsabilidad es hacerlo nosotros, si alguien nos quiere ayudar lo aceptaremos pero no lo obligaremos.

Tigresa: Tienes razón Po, (Hace una reverencia al emperador) lamento mi exaltación.

Yuan Di: (Le pone cara amistosa) No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Si me disculpan tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. (Se retira)

Po: Bueno somos tú y yo (sonriente) vamos a hacer guardia. (Empieza a caminar)

Tigresa: (Le agarra la mano) Po.

Po: (La nota extraña) ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

Tigresa: No quiero que te preocupes pero el emperador se me hace extraño, es tan amistoso, no lo sé, algo me hace dudar.

Po: Jaja Tigresa no pasa nada, ya lo dijo, es un fan, ¿cómo podría no estar feliz cuando la maestra Tigresa está en su pueblo protegiéndolo?

Tigresa: (Le sonríe enormemente a Po) Gracias Po, siempre logras tranquilizarme.

Po: Es un placer, (le sonríe) ahora en marcha.

Así ambos ya en la noche hicieron guardia Po en la entrada, y Tigresa en la salida trasera del pueblo cerca del cementerio.

Pasaron las horas y Tigresa empezó a sentir el cansancio, se sentó y dormito unos minutos, cuando de repente sus agudos oídos escucharon algo.

Volteo, y una sombra sin reconocer le golpeo pero Tigresa hábilmente cubrió el golpe con su muñeca, lo cual el golpe lo recibió la pulsera que Po le regalo

y cuando se dio cuenta eran más sombras, salió una atrás de ella golpeándola en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Una sombra la cargo y se la llevo.

Mientras tanto con Po

Po: (Pensando) Ya casi amanece y no hay rastro de ningún aldeano saliendo o entrando, será mejor ir con Tigresa para que descansemos un poco.

Po camino a donde Tigresa le dijo que estaría pero no la encontró.

Po: ¡Tigresa! (Gritando al unísono)

Que extraño, no está aquí, (Mirando a sus alrededores, empezó a caminar) No hay rastro de ella, ¿habrá ido a buscarme?

Po dio la media vuelta para regresar a buscarla al pueblo cuando uno de sus pies piso algo bastante peculiar, era la pulsera que le regalo, instantáneamente

lo recogió, y supo inmediatamente que no podían ser buenas noticias.

Así se dirigió al Pueblo corriendo a toda velocidad a buscar al emperador.

Po: (Pensando: No puede ser, como se me ocurre dejarla sola, es mi trabajo protegerla) (Lo piensa en un tono muy triste)

Llego al palacio y entro a la oficina del emperador donde afortunadamente Yuan Di estaba allí.

Yuan Di: ¿Que pasa Po? ¿Sucedió algo? te ves muy cansado.

Po: No lo podrá creer, estoy casi seguro que atacaron a Tigresa, necesito que me ayude a buscarla.

(Sumamente preocupado)

Yuan Di: Pero claro Po, ahora mismo enviare a 10 soldados que investiguen a los alrededores, yo no poder estar, lo lamento tengo que arreglar asuntos importantes.

Po: Muchas gracias.

Yuan Di: Deberías descansar, ahora mismo creo que eres más una desventaja.

Po: Tal vez tenga razón pero no puedo, Tigresa me necesita y no descansare hasta encontrarla.

Po se alejó del palacio y corrió a buscar en la capilla de Serapis por alguna pista.

Y encontró algo interesante en el polvo, en una esquina donde no llegaba la luz, encontró una compuerta donde tenía unas escaleras que bajaban a un subterráneo.

Así Po decidió llamar a los 10 soldados para bajar lentamente, y quedo sorprendido pues había velas que alumbraban el pasillo, lo que significa que alguien esta

ahí o alguien visita ese lugar a menudo, con mucho cuidado todos bajaron y siguieron el camino de las velas, para encontrarse con un salón un poco grande con una

mesa redonda en el centro y velas alumbrando sin embargo todo tenía un toque sombrío, era un silencio ensordecedor.

Guardia 1: No puede ser, este lugar esta abandonado por dios.

Guardia 2: Tienes razón, este lugar huele a muerte.

Po: Procederemos a investigar con cuidado, puede haber todo tipo de cosas, esperen siempre lo peor.

Guardia 3: ¡miren aquí!

Todos van con el guardia que los llamo

Guardia 3: es un armario muy grande y destruido pero atrás hay una puerta.

Todos ayudaron a mover el armario así revelando la puerta escondida donde tenía un letrero con una corta advertencia.

(Advertencia en el letrero)

``Todo aquel que cruce esta puerta le espera un destino peor que la muerte``

Guardia 1: No puede ser, no entrare allí, no me importa no recibir sueldo me largo de aquí.

Guardia 2: Tienes razón, valoro mucho mi vida. Estoy fuera

Po: Si es su deseo pueden irse, los que quieran quedarse les agradeceré mucho.

Los guardias se vieron entre ellos y 7 de ellos se retiraron.

Po: Bien somos nosotros 4, pero una pregunta ¿Por qué no se retiraron?

Guardia 1: Siempre quise estar en una aventura, si he de morir aquí, será con honor.

Guardia 2: Eres el guerrero dragón, estamos a salvo.

Guardia 3: Siempre quise saber sobre Serapis, y esa curiosidad va más allá de la muerte.

Po: Muchas gracias por acompañarme, les aprecio mucho, ahora en marcha.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, una disculpa por retrasarme MUCHISIMO con esta historia estuve un tiempo de vacaciones, y luego un problema en mi casa donde**

 **no pude conectarme, pero esta historia no la abandonare nunca, los aprecio mucho espero les guste y sigan disfrutando esta historia, y quiero contestar unas**

 **Preguntas y dudas que me han dicho**

 **Me preguntan**

 **¿Aceptas personajes de autor?**

 **Por el momento no, agradezco mucho si quieren ayudarme pero quiero que esta historia sea mía, porque me llena de riqueza emocional escribir e idear una**

 **historia con personajes que amo demasiado.**

 **Tigresa no es un tigre normal porque come frutas y verduras.**

 **En efecto Tigresa está basada en el Tigre del sur de China, y sobre lo que come, es obvio que no comería carne, sería un poco enfermizo para una película con**

 **niños como audiencia.**

 **¿Quieres ayuda con escenas M?**

 **Por ahora no, siempre se me dio el expresar escenas bellas y eróticas sobre el amor y sexualidad, por lo que me esforzaré en esas escenas, pero debido a la trama**

 **de esta historia, por el momento habrá muy poco ``M`` pero en su momento habrá demasiado.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Sin temor

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 7: Sin temor.**

Los 4 guerreros entraron en las catacumbas de la capilla, era un lugar abandonado por dios, así lo describía uno de los guardias que huyo de ahí, pero para Po

y los 3 guerreros el temor era algo que debían de dejar a un lado y adentrarse, pues Po sabe que haría lo que hiciera falta para recuperar a su amada.

Po: Bueno, (Da un suspiro) Aquí vamos.

Po abre lentamente la puerta con aquel lúgubre cartel, al poner un pie dentro sabe que algo no anda bien, de esa habitación emanaba una energía tan negativa,

sin duda podía poner en duda la valentía de cualquiera, y aunque Po tenía miedo, se armó de valor para adentrarse, el yendo al principio para proteger

a los soldados, Po no se sentía igual, algo en el cambiaba por cada segundo que permanecía ahí dentro.

Po: Bien, todo listo, vamos, encenderemos unas antorchas para iluminar el camino.

Guardia 1: Aquí tengo varias, alcanzan para todos.

Todos tomaron una antorcha y la encendieron iluminando el camino y revelando muchas letras escritas en rojo en las paredes, con frases para que la sangre se helara

y corrieras de allí.

Guardia 2: (Leyendo las paredes) Miren que interesante. Espero y no sea sangre.

Po se acercó a las paredes y leyó un aviso.

(Frase en la pared)

``Todos usamos máscaras, ¿Cuál es la tuya?``

Había algo en esa frase que resonaba en la cabeza de Po.

Po: (Pensando: ¿Mascaras?) (Po seguía caminando revelando cadáveres por todos lados)

Guardia 1: Guerrero dragón, de las órdenes, ¿continuamos?

Po: Si, continuemos.

Po no se sentía bien, no podía ver optimismo, no se sentía con ganas, simplemente no era él.

Po: (Pensando: No puede ser, como es posible que te descuide, ¡se supone que debía protegerte!) (Cierra el puño con fuerza)

Los 4 guerreros caminaban observando todo a su paso, esas desgarradoras escenas de cadáveres mutilados en el suelo, así como sangre y letras pintadas en las

paredes.

A lo lejos de un gran pasillo totalmente obscuro, Po pudo observar una pequeña luz, corrió hasta la luz para encontrarse con otra puerta.

Po: Bueno crucemos la puerta, algo me dice que estamos cerca.

Los 3 Guerreros se miran entre ellos.

Po: ¿Sucede algo?

Guardia 3: Señor, es un camino sin fondo, una pared.

Po: (Confundido) ¿Pared?

Guardia 1: Si señor, es una pared con un cuadro muy espeluznante.

Los guardias podían observar un cuadro con la muerte pintada en ella.

Po: No sé qué está pasando, pero algo me dice que desde ahora estoy solo. (Po empuja la puerta y entra)

Los guardias ven a Po atravesar la pintura y corren aterrorizados a la salida de las catacumbas.

Po pudo observar la obscuridad total, su antorcha no producía luz, además de eso, la falta de vista hizo agudizar su sentido del oído, donde podía escuchar susurros

como si hablaran en otro idioma de una manera macabra.

Voz: (Risas sutiles de ultratumba)

Po: (Pensando: ¿Qué es esto?)

Voz: Tu mente no es un refugio.

Po empezó a temblar, el miedo era tanto que no pudo controlarse.

Voz: El miedo es una señal de peligro.

Po: (Pensando: ¡Maldita sea!) ¡Quien eres! (Gritando)

Po quedo extremadamente impactado, aunque el gritaba no emitía sonido alguno, su mente se frustro tanto, no podía ver ni hablar, se quedó totalmente mudo.

Voz: El sonido solo se produce cuando las ondas chocan con un objeto solito y regresan a tus tímpanos, aquí no existe nada.

Po estaba sumamente frustrado, su cerebro no podía estar estable, 2 cualidades las perdió por completo y su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que sentía que moriría,

pues el miedo era tanto que respirar se le olvidaba.

En eso, una luz se acercaba a Po desde lo lejos.

Po al ver esa luz como una posible salida empezó a correr, aunque no sabía donde pisaba, la luz era su objetivo, recuperando un poco la cordura y el aliento.

Po se detuvo en seco al ver que la luz tomaba forma, pasando unos segundos, pudo ver que se trataba de Tigresa.

Po: (Recordando lo que la voz le dijo sobre cómo funciona el sonido, puso sus manos frente a su boca, así el sonido chocaría con ellas y podría escucharse)

¡Tigresa!

Tigresa sin palabras empezó a correr para abrazarlo.

Po: Tigresa, ¿estás bien? (Ve a Tigresa acurrucada en su estómago con la mirada al piso y sin expresión alguna)

Tigresa: Po, te extraño.

Po: Tigresa, ya estoy aquí (El sonido se escuchaba muy poco) No te preocupes todo estará bien.

Tigresa: No entiendes Po, (Le enseña su muñeca la cual tenía una marca de una calavera en sangre) yo ya estoy muerta.

A Po se le congelo la sangre al escuchar esas palabras, el miedo se apodero de él y se dejó caer en rodillas abrazando sus piernas y rompiendo en llanto.

Po: ¡Tigresa! ¿Por qué? Por qué dices eso si sabes que estamos aquí con vida. (Lo dice con ojos llorando, y una voz titubeante)

Tigresa: Aun existe una solución. Pero no hay mucho tiempo.

Po: ¡Dime cual es! (Voltea a verle la cara)

Tigresa: (Saca un cuchillo de entre sus bolsas) Tu sabes cuál es. (Lo pone en las manos de Po)

Po: (Con cara congelada, pues capto el mensaje) Tigresa, ¿tú quieres que?

Tigresa: Hazlo Po, te extraño mucho, me haces tanta falta. (Mirada triste)

Po: (Empezó a temblar) Tigresa ¿por qué dices esto? (Se le forma un nudo en la garganta) ¿Quieres que me muera?

Tigresa: Hazlo, y no volveremos a sufrir nunca más.

Po se levantó y puso el cuchillo en su cuello.

Po tenía una mirada agonizante, veía a Tigresa y la extrañaba demasiado, acercaba cada vez más el cuchillo a su carne, y su respiración empezaba a agitarse,

así que dio un suspiro grande para degollarse el cuello de una vez.

Después de unos segundos, él lo comprendió.

Alejo el cuchillo de su cuello, y lo puso en manos de Tigresa.

Po: Tú no eres Tigresa, la Tigresa que conozco jamás me quisiera ver muerto, ella siempre me cuido y aunque ella muriera no querría el mismo destino para mí,

y lo sé porque si me tocara morir, no quisiera ese destino para ella.

¡Así que largo! y escúchame muy bien no vas a matarme tan fácilmente.

Y puedes cubrir esa asquerosa marca con esto. (Po saco la pulsera que a Tigresa se le cayó cuando la capturaron y la pone arriba de la marca de sangre en la muñeca

de esta Tigresa)

Voz: Vaya vaya, y yo que creí que tu voluntad caería fácilmente.

En eso Po pudo observar como Tigresa desaparecía lentamente, en una escena donde su cara se transformaba en polvo y se derrumbaba lentamente tanto su cara como su

cuerpo, y el lugar en donde estaba empezaba a tomar forma y color lentamente, pues de la nada tanto las paredes como el piso aparecía de la nada.

Pasaron unos segundos y ese horrible lugar obscuro tomo forma de una prisión.

Donde pudo observar a Tigresa justo en el centro encadenada de pies manos y hasta del cuello.

Po: ¡Tigresa! ¡Por fin!

Tigresa: (Empezó a despertar) ¿Po? (Se le comenzó a iluminar su mirada)

Po: (Corre y la abraza con todo y cadenas) Creí que te había perdido (empezando a llorar)

Tigresa: ¿Que ocurre Po? No es nada, solo me golpearon la cabez...

Po la estrujo más fuerte entre sus brazos impidiéndola terminar de hablar.

Po: No sabes el dolor que me causo el solo pensar que algo malo te pasaría. (Llorando entre su cuello) Te amo Tigresa, no quiero que nada te suceda.

Tigresa: (Empezó a sonreír) Yo también te amo Po (Recarga su cara sobre su suave cabeza) Tranquilo Po, estoy bien.

Po la abrazo 5 minutos más en completo silencio.

Po: (Reconfortándose) Comenzare a liberarte (Po empieza a quitar las cadenas haciendo palanca con un metal que encontró en la habitación)

Después de liberar a Tigresa, ella quería hablar con Po, pues aunque supiera que estaba bien su cara parecía sufrir.

Tigresa: ¿Po?

Po: Dime Tigresa (Cara triste)

Tigresa: ¿Que sucedió? te noto triste, que paso?

Po: No sé lo que me paso, es como si estuviera maldito este lugar, alguien me llevo a una dimensión, sé que suena casi imposible y casi una pesadilla pero

debes de creerme (Le agarra las manos) Por favor.

Tigresa: Te creo Po, pero ¿en esa dimensión que paso?

Po: Fue horrible, fue una tortura, es como si quisieran medir mi voluntad, no tienes idea como fue, es como estar en la nada, tus ojos no servían, había un silencio

ensordecedor, como si el mismo silencio tuviera su ruido, me torturo la cabeza, y una escena horrible contigo.

Tigresa ¿conmigo? (Cara impactada)

Po: Me dijiste que habías muerto, y que me quitara la vida para estar contigo (Empieza a recordarlo y se le forma un nudo en la garganta)

Tigresa: (Tigresa observa a Po y lo ve que está inundando en sus pensamientos pero su cara reflejaba dolor y unos ojos que querían llorar)

(Tigresa levemente con su mano levanta el mentón de Po y le da un tierno beso) Po, sé que fue duro, si pasara lo mismo, dudo que soportaría, y fuiste muy

valiente, pero debes prometerme algo.

Po: (Se queda en silencio para escucharla)

Tigresa: No creas nada de lo que te dice, como tú dijiste, quieren probar nuestra voluntad.

(Tigresa lo abraza para hablarle en el oído) mientras estemos juntos nada nos pasara. Te lo prometo.

Po: (Su cara empieza a aliviarse) (Po la separa un poco de el para poder verla) ¿Enserio lo prometes?

Tigresa: Si Po, lo prometo.

Po: Muchas gracias Tigresa (La abraza aún más fuerte)

De repente se escucha una voz de ultratumba que hacía eco en toda la habitación.

Voz: (Lo dice de una manera tan suave que provoca terror) Amantes desafortunados. (Resuena el eco)

Tigresa se pone alerta.

Tigresa: Po tenemos que movernos, no es seguro que estemos aquí, ¿crees poder seguir o regresamos al pueblo?

Po: Sigamos adelante, tú lo dijiste, juntos nada nos pasara (le sonríe)

Tigresa: Ese es el Po que conozco y del que me enamore.

Po: (Se sonroja) Tigresa (Po levanta la pulsera que se hallaba en el piso) Toma (Se la pone en la muñeca)

Tigresa: (Se queda mirando su hermoso regalo) Gracias Po, estaba muy preocupada de haberlo perdido.

Po: Es un placer. (Mira a sus alrededores) Tigresa, solo veo una salida, es esa puerta de allá (Señala una puerta de madera podrida)

Tigresa: vamos entonces.

ambos se acercan a la puerta para entrar en ella.

Po: Cuando acabara este laberinto, el simple hecho de saber que estamos atrapados me hace querer vomitar.

Tigresa: Pronto saldremos de aquí Po, pero tienes que seguir, (piensa como inspirarlo) sin ti no puedo lograrlo.

Po: Tienes razón, tenemos que estar juntos en esto. (Su mirada se vuelve a encender) Vamos, sigamos adelante.

Tigresa: (Empieza a sonreír) (pone su palma sobre la puerta y comienza a empujar para poder entrar)

Aquella puerta producía un sonido que torturaba los oídos pues esa madera vieja y podrida rechinaba si la movían.

Tigresa abrió la puerta y observo como un rayo de luz iluminaba el centro de una habitación gigante totalmente oscura, donde parecía ser una mesa de piedra con

alguien recostado en ella, rodeado de 4 velas, una en cada esquina de la mesa rectangular.

Tigresa: Mira Po, ahí hay alguien.

Po: (Po asoma su cabeza a la puerta observando la mesa) (Se impacta al ver a alguien acostado) ¿Esta muerto?

Tigresa: Eso creo, desde aquí no se ve que respire, creo que es mejor acercarnos un poco más.

Ambos con mucho sigilo y caminando en puntas se acercaron para observar mejor.

Tigresa: Al parecer es una mujer, su prenda es un vestido. (Tigresa mira la mesa para encontrar algo) y aquí dice... (Entre cierra los ojos para ver más claramente)

Serapis.

(Tigresa le da un micro infarto al escuchar ese nombre) No puede ser, ella es Serapis.

Po: ¿Qué? ¿Tantos años e intacta? ¿No debería ser solo un esqueleto?

Tigresa: De que está muerta no hay duda, no parece respirar.

Pero el emperador tiene razón, alguien la saco de su sarcófago original arriba y la metió aquí, pero ¿por qué?

Serapis era una mujer, una especia de puma con pelaje café muy claro, su cuerpo se veía joven a pesar de tantos años.

Po: Tigresa, será mejor que salgamos de aquí, este lugar me está dando miedo.

Tigresa: Aun no Po, tenemos que investigar un poco más, solo aguanta (Le pone la mano en el hombro y le sonríe)

Po: (Da un suspiro) está bien Tigresa, veamos entonces.

De repente Po quedo impactado, sin poder hablar y empezó a temblar.

Tigresa: ¡Po! ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Estás bien?! (Lo toma de ambos hombros agitándolo)

Po: Si ella está muerta, ¿qué es todo lo que me hicieron? como jugaron con mi mente así si solo ella puede.

Tigresa: (Quedo impactada con su respuesta y de un salto se aparta del cuerpo de Serapis).

No lo sé, no conocemos nada y nadie nos puede dar información.

Po: ¡No puede ser! No podemos hacer nada (Se empieza a frustrar)

Tigresa: Po, tranquilo, siempre hay una solución.

La puerta de madera comenzó a cerrarse y se escuchaba crujir por su vieja madera.

dejando las 4 velas como única fuente de luz.

Po: (Empezó a recordar lo que le paso, y empieza a respirar rápido)

Tigresa: (Nota como Po se frustra) (Pensando: Tengo que idear algo rápido, si Po se frustra me será más una desventaja) Oye Po.

Po: Dime Tigresa.

Tigresa: (Lo agarra de la cara para que sea vean a los ojos) Escúchame con atención, no nos va a pasar nada, mientras estemos juntos somos invencibles,

y nada ni nadie nos detendrá, ¡¿me escuchaste?!

Po: (Se queda mirando los ojos de Tigresa mientras pensaba lo hermoso que se ven en la oscuridad, pues era un color rojo muy vivo).

Está bien Tigresa, perdóname por no controlarme, eres una gran guerrera, lo digo enserio.

Tigresa: (Pensando: Bien, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, no es una coincidencia que la puerta y el agujero en el techo se cerraran al mismo tiempo, además

si lo que dice Po, es cierto y Serapis está muerta hay alguien aquí, observándonos… Cazándonos).

Bien Po, vamos con Serapis y sin miedo, tenemos que encontrar algo ya sea en la mesa o en su cuerpo, no tenemos otra pista así que vamos.

Po: (La obedece y comienza a observar la mesa) Mira Tigresa, parece ser letras en otro idioma.

Tigresa: (Observa) Po, no son letras, son dibujos contando una historia.

Po: Ohhhh, jejeje perdón.

Tigresa: No, al contrario que buen observador.

Po: (Se siente alagado) ¿Y que significara?

Tigresa: Hmm al parecer es un tipo de ritual.

Po: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tigresa: Mira, son 5 dibujos, en el primero aparece una cruz lo que significa que es una tumba, el dibujo 2 muestra como 4 personas la sacan de su sarcófago.

Po: ¿Que es un sarcófago? (Cara apenada, por sentir que es un poco tonta su pregunta)

Tigresa: Un sarcófago no es como una tumba cualquiera, es para gente muy poderosa donde meten sus cuerpos embalsamados para que su carne no se pudra y nada entre allí,

además me di cuenta de que es sarcófago por que todos los sarcófagos tienen pintado la figura de algo y en esta imagen se ve como el sarcófago es de un puma,

como ella.

En el tercer dibujo no se ve muy claramente pero pareciera que los 4 la ponen justo en medio de ellos 4 acostada, en el cuarto dibujo pareciera como si unieran

fuerzas pues ponen sus manos en el cuerpo y el quinto dibujo se ven 5 personas levantadas, lo que significa que la revivieron.

Po: ¿Entonces eso planean? ¿Revivirla?

Tigresa: Eso creo.

Voz: Increíble deducción.

Tigresa: ¡¿Quién esta ahí?!

Voz: Tienes sentidos desarrollados, pero careces de espíritu.

Tigresa: ¡¿Responde a lo que te pregunte?!

Voz: La respuesta ya se te dio, solo necesitas pensar más.

Tigresa volteaba a ver a todos lados pero no encontró nada, aquella voz estaba en la oscuridad y ellos en el centro en la única luz.

Estaban siendo observados.

Tigresa se empezó a impacientar, pareciera que tuviera el corazón en el estómago pues los nervios la torturaban y aunque debía de concentrarse, el no poder ver

ni escuchar de donde provenía aquella voz le hacía perder el control.

De repente de entre la oscuridad emergió una sombra encapuchada donde no se le podía reconocer.

Sombra: Bienvenidos maestros, los estábamos esperando.

Po: ¿Quién eres tú, y que quieres con nosotros?

Sombra: ¿Yo? Soy el hombre que purificara al mundo.

Po: ¿Purificar? (Confundido)

Sombra: Verán, fueron invitados para que nos ayuden con un ritual.

Tigresa: Pues no cooperaremos.

Sombra: Ohh no, ja ja el ritual ya empezó.

De la nada aquella sombra levanto los brazos, se podía apreciar que usaba una túnica pues no se veían las manos.

Así Po y Tigresa quedaron paralizados.

Po: (Gruñendo) Q-Que es esto?

Tigresa: No lo sé, no me puedo mover (Apretando los dientes de la fuerza que hace)

Sombra: Tranquilos, cuando entraron a esta capilla dejaron el mundo real.

Tigresa: ¿Qué? ¿Hemos muerto? (Impactada)

Sombra: jajaja no, esta es otra dimensión, es mi mente, y al ser de mi poder, puedo hacer lo que sea.

Y si yo quiero que se queden quietos se quedan quietos con solo pensarlo.

Tigresa: ¿Entonces existe más gente que tiene el poder de Serapis?

Sombra: Podría decirse que sí, pero mi poder es infinitamente menor que el de mi emperatriz.

Tigresa: Me diste la razón cuando dije que la revivirían al llamarme ``increíble deducción´´, así que eso planean, revivirla (Pone cara seria)

Sombra: (Aun con los brazos arriba) Exactamente y ustedes me ayudaran a traerla de vuelta.

Tigresa: Dije que no cooperaremos, suéltanos de una vez para darte una paliza (Pone más fuerza para zafarse)

Sombra: Es inútil, están totalmente bajo mi control, y ahora procederé a comenzar el ritual.

De la oscuridad emergió otra sombra encapuchada que se acerca al centro donde se hallaba la mesa de piedra

Y saco de entre sus ropajes un cuchillo.

Tigresa empezó a alterarse y tratando de zafarse se dio cuenta que entre más fuerza ponía a la sombra que los mantenía ahí le constaba más trabajo concentrarse.

La otra sombra se acercó con el cuchillo y rápidamente corrió hacia ellos.

Tigresa: (Quedo impactada)

Tigresa no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Tigresa: ¡Po!

Po fue atravesado en el corazón con aquel cuchillo color negro.

Tigresa: (Con cara impactada) ¡Maldito seas! (Pone el mayor esfuerzo de su vida para liberarse)

Po: (Sin gritar cerro los ojos lentamente del dolor).

Tigresa se pudo liberar con mucha fuerza y corrió rápidamente a golpear a la sombra que apuñalo a Po, donde salió varios metros volando de un golpe.

La sombra que los detenía no pudo más y no los pudo detener más tiempo, dejando caer a Po en el suelo.

Tigresa: ¿Po? ¡Arriba! (Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer) ¡Tienes que levantarte!

Sombra que los controlaba: Que dulce tristeza el asesinar ¿no crees? (Soltó una risa en forma de burla)

Tigresa perdió el control, cosa que no le había pasado en muchos años, sacando sus garras como arma y rasgando el pecho de la sombra dejándole una herida

Increíblemente grave, mientras tanto la otra sombra se levantó y corrió hacia Po, volteo su cuerpo, y arranco el cuchillo que ahora era color dorado.

Así tomo ese cuchillo y lo puso en el corazón del cadáver de Serapis.

Y empezó el ritual, el cuerpo de Serapis comenzó a sacar un resplandor dorado, y se notaba como rejuvenecía poco a poco.

Tigresa: (Cegada por lagrimas) Corrió hacia Po para ver cómo estaba (quedo impactada al ver que no había sangre)

Tigresa: ¿Qué es lo que le hicieron?

Una de las sombras quito su capucha de su cabeza revelando que era una cabra.

Cabra: Me llamo Horus.

Horus: Soy el discípulo de Serapis (Levantándose lentamente y lleno de dolor) Y es mi deber traerla de vuelta a la vida, y lo que ven no es un cuchillo normal.

Es una ``Katar`` y esta maldita.

Este cuchillo es único pues no corta físicamente, atraviesa el alma y roba la energía. Así le robamos todo su Chi al guerrero dragón, pues lo necesitamos

para Serapis.

Y ahora es mi turno (Horus toma el cuchillo y se atraviesa su corazón robándose a si mismo toda la energía dejándose una poca para moverse)

Horus empezó a caminar lentamente pues sus piernas le fallaban y entregarle la energía a Serapis.

Después de entregársela, no lo pudo soportar más, el golpe grave de Tigresa lo dejo moribundo y el entregar toda su energía a Serapis lo dejo agotado, despidiéndose.

Horus: Oh gran Serapis, aplasta este mundo con tu poder, y que mi nombre resuene en todos tus actos que hagas.

Así lentamente Horus cerró los ojos para eventualmente morir.

Tigresa: (Quedo impactada) Pero sabía que Po seguía vivo, al tocar su corazón este seguía latiendo aunque 10 veces más lento de lo normal aun había esperanza.

Sombra: Bueno es hora de acabar con esto.

Tigresa sabe que esto aún no acaba pero necesitaba recobrar el aliento, y solo tomo la mano de Po para observar lo que la sombra haría.

Sombra: Este ritual requiere el poder inmenso de 4 personas, pero por lo que veo no tendré que arrebatártela a ti Tigresa, pues en Po ya hacia el Chi de Oogway mas

el suyo, sin duda un poder extraordinario, además del poder de Horus, y ahora es mi turno.

La sombra se enterró el cuchillo para hacer lo mismo, dándole su poder a Serapis.

Sombra: Listo, está hecho, la antigua emperatriz renacerá (Con voz débil) (sus piernas no lo soportan más y se cae)

Vamos Tigresa, acaba conmigo.

Tigresa: (Impactada) ¿No te importa tu vida? ¿Por qué hicieron esto?

Sombra: ¿Por qué?

La sombra llevo su mano a su cabeza para quitarse lentamente la capucha, y así revelando quien en verdad era.

Tigresa: No puede ser, no tú.

La sombra dejo ver su rostro para revelar que era el emperador de ese pueblo, Yuan Di.

Yuan Di: ¿Que por qué? ¿Preguntas?

Pues la verdad es que, odio este mundo, los odio a todos, y entiendo a Serapis, mis padres fueron aniquilados por gente a la que no le hicimos daño, este mundo

Lleno de gente asquerosa, no deseo otra cosa que purificar este mundo (Tosiendo de dolor) Y aunque quisiera ser como la gran Serapis, simplemente no puedo lograrlo

pero si no puedo obtener sus poderes para hacerlo, daré todo lo que tengo para traerla a la vida aunque sea dar mi propia vida o espíritu, así que vamos.

Mátame de una vez.

Tigresa: No soy una asesina. (Cara molesta)

Yuan Di: No importa, todo aquel individuo atravesado por ese cuchillo morirá eventualmente, además Horus ha muerto, saldremos de su mente en poco tiempo

(Comienza a toser sangre)

No te imaginas el dolor de ser atravesado por esa espada, pero valdrá la pena (Se deja caer en el piso mirando al techo).

De repente todo se empieza a iluminar, iban a salir de la mente de Horus.

Yuan Di: (Levanta un brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro) ¡Que se purifique el mundo!

Pasaron unos minutos, Tigresa despertó para darse cuenta que estaban fuera de la capilla,

En el cementerio del pueblo justo en la entrada, Tigresa noto que Po seguía herido, lo cargo y

llevo al pueblo.

Tigresa: (Recordando: ´´Todo aquel individuo atravesado por ese cuchillo morirá eventualmente´´)

(Se le humedecen los ojos) Po, no me dejes.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Amigos lectores perdónenme por tardarme tanto, tengo un problema que ni se imaginan, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.**

 **Espero y esta historia les sea de su agrada, ¿qué sería de mí, un escritor sin un lector?, no sería nada.**

 **Los quiero mucho, espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capitulo, pero algo seguro, no abandonare esta historia.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Cuidando a Po

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 8: Cuidando a Po.**

Tigresa y Po lograron salir de ese infernal lugar, a Tigresa no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera ver la salud de Po, así que lo cargo, y lo llevo de inmediato al

pueblo.

Tigresa: Po, tú me rescataste (Se lo dice a Po mientras él está inconsciente) ahora es mi turno de velar por ti, te juro que estarás bien.

Tigresa logro llegar al pueblo de Han-ying para rápidamente pedir ayuda, los conejos del pueblo corrieron rápidamente a ayudarlos, y señalarles el camino,

varios conejos se reunieron para intentar cargar a Po pero fue en vano, era demasiado peso.

Tigresa: No se preocupen (Mirada cansada pero feliz) yo lo llevare.

Los conejos querían llevarlo a su hospital, pero su hospital era muy pequeño, Po no cabría en las camas de ellos, por lo que decidieron desalojarles una pequeña casa

y trajeron la cama de un guardia, pues los guardián por lo general eran animales enormes.

Tigresa llevo a Po, y lo recostó, no era un palacio, pero cualquier lugar era perfecto.

Tigresa: Muchas gracias a todos, ¿pero les puedo pedir un favor?

Conejos: Lo que sea maestra.

Tigresa: Déjenos a solas un momento, Po necesita recuperar energías.

Todos los conejos están de acuerdo no sin preguntarles que si necesitan algo, a lo que Tigresa les respondía con un no, así todos se marcharon de la pequeña casa.

Tigresa: (Vio que todos se marcharon) (Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear y se formó un nudo en su garganta) Po, tienes que despertar, te necesito, todos te necesitamos.

(Tigresa se puso de rodillas y recargo su cabeza en el estómago de Po)

Po: (Comenzó a abrir los ojos) ¿Ti-Tigresa?

Tigresa: ¡¿Po?! ¡Estas vivo! (Su cara se llena de felicidad)

Po: (Empieza a toser) ¿Crees que caería tan fácil y dejarte a si, sin más? (Voz muy cansada) jaja si no estuviera, ¿quién podría salvarte siempre?

(Lo dice en tono bromeante)

Tigresa: (Le sonríe enormemente feliz) Oye Po.

Po: Dime Tigresa. (Lo dice en tono muy cansado y con la mirada caída)

Tigresa: Te noto muy cansado, descansa por favor, no quisiera que te pasara algo, ese corte te robo toda tu energía, si la usas para seguir hablando puedes morir.

(Pone cara muy triste)

Po: Creo que tienes razón Tigresa, debo descansar. (Le da una leve sonrisa) No importa si estas enojada o triste, siempre te ves hermosa.

Tigresa: (Se sonroja) (Lo abraza en la cama mientras Tigresa tiene una enorme sonrisa) (Se aparta un poco de el para verlo a la cara)

Po, yo... (Se pone muy nerviosa) no soy buena para expresar mis sentimientos, lo que quiero decir es que... te... Hmm (Se pone extremadamente nerviosa)

Po: (Sonríe) Yo también te amo Tigresa.

Tigresa: (Se queda en shock) ¿Cómo supiste que diría eso?

Po: Por que es lo que yo siento por ti, y no lo sé, (Se pone nervioso) aunque yo tampoco soy bueno en esto... veras nunca había conocido una chica, y-y menos tan

hermosa como tu (Empieza a tartamudear) pues simplemente no lo sé, ahora que experimento esto del amor, siento una conexión contigo, llevamos muy poco tiempo

como novios, pero siento que esto va más allá, (Se sonroja) No solo eres hermosa, si no que cada rasgo tuyo me gusta, y aunque trato de evitar que te suceda,

siempre me ha encantado verte enojada, me gusta tu manera de ser, tu disciplina, tu forma de resolver problemas, y aunque por las historias que me entere al llegar

al palacio de jade, sé que tuvimos una infancia dura, pero me siento conectado contigo, no hay cosa que no me guste o enamore de ti, y aunque llevamos poco tiempo

la verdad es que desde que te conocí como fan, me enamore de ti, por ti me enamore del Kung fu, y fue por ti que encontré mi destino, como guerrero dragón

e igual gracias a ti pude saber sobre mi pasado y nuevamente te agradezco que seas parte de mi presente, pero yo quiero que seas parte de mi futuro.

(Po abraza a Tigresa acostado) Eres lo más hermoso que tengo en mi vida (Se le escapa una lagrima de felicidad) Y no puedo imaginar perderte.

Tigresa quedo impactada, sintió un calor en su corazón que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, estaba tan llena de felicidad y aunque le cuesta mucho trabajo

se esforzó para expresar lo que sentía.

Tigresa: Po, igual siento una conexión contigo, y aunque al principio te trate muy mal ahora sé que eres la parte que faltaba de mí, (Empieza a sacar lagrimas)

No sabes lo fuerte que tuve que fingir ser para ser aceptada por la única persona que parecía estar ahí para mí... Shifu.

Po: Tigresa, se por lo que has pasado y quiero que me lo digas sin miedo, tienes que sacarlo todo.

Tigresa: (Aprieta los dientes pues no quiere llorar) Siempre me he sentido vacía, no tengo idea porque mis padres me abandonaron, pero aprendí a vivir con la idea

de que estaré sola toda la vida, y justo cuando vi un rayo de luz en Shifu como una figura paterna, sabia que no podía decepcionarlo, el me saco de ese infierno,

todos me trataban como monstruo. (Empieza a llorar) Y aunque me esmere nunca pude ganarme su aprobación, me sentía la sombra de Tai Lung, y a pesar de que me esforcé

y di todo lo que tenía, nunca pude vencerlo, algo me faltaba, por más disciplina que tuviera, por mas técnicas que aprendiera, algo faltaba, y en el momento que lo

derrotaste me entere, me faltaba el amor propio, cosa que tú tienes en exceso, y... tu eres la otra parte de mi Po, de ti aprendí muchas cosas, y no quiero vivir así

nunca mas, no quiero vivir con el miedo de no ser aceptada, ni con el miedo de ser insegura, todo eso lo reprimo pensando que es débil tener sentimientos,

pero contigo no quiero sentir eso, te amo demasiado Po, y aunque te hice la vida imposible llegando, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que siguieras adelante,

apoyándome, y viéndome con ojos como si yo fuera lo más grande en este mundo... Por qué así me haces sentir Po... cuando me miras me siento la persona más fuerte

del mundo, y cuando hablas sobre mí, me haces sentir una confianza en mí misma, y con tu carisma me recuerdas que yo sigo siendo una persona y no una máquina de

pelea y ahora con tu amor, me haces sentir viva de nuevo, y no quiero ocultar mi sentimientos hacia ti nunca más. (Sus lágrimas empezaban a secarse)

Te amo demasiado Po (Lo abraza y le da un tierno y muy lento beso profundo en los labios) No quiero separarme nunca de ti.

Po: (Se pone extremadamente feliz) Yo tampoco quiero separarme nunca de ti, y Tigresa.

Tigresa: ¿Si, Po?

Po: Quiero que sepas que sin importar que, siempre te apoyare, y estaré allí para ti.

Tigresa: Lo mismo digo Po, siempre estaré apoyándote sin importar que.

Po: ¿Lo juras? (Po le extiende la mano sonriéndole)

Tigresa: (Sonríe y le contesta el saludo con su mano) Lo juro Po.

Po: Me alegra poder haberme desahogado contigo, eres la persona en las que más confió.

Tigresa: Lo mismo digo Po, gracias por estar allí siempre que te he necesitado. (Le sonríe) eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

Tigresa se acercó y le lamio la mejilla, cosa que impacto a Po, pues lo hizo sentir extremadamente feliz.

Tigresa: Po, tienes que descansar, yo te preparare algo de comer.

Po: ¡WOW! ¿Tú lo prepararas? (Con cara boquiabierta)

Tigresa: (Nota sus palabras y se da cuenta que se metió en un problema, pero que no daría marcha atrás) Lo intentare, solo espero te guste y no te empeores (Le sonríe)

Po: Estoy seguro que será delicioso. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa tomo 2 sabanas y cubrió a Po, lo acomodo bien y le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a salir al pueblo para encontrar algo de comida.

Así pasó 1 hora donde Tigresa pudo conseguir toda clase de verduras, frutas y masa para hacer panes.

Llego a la casa que les prestaron la cual tenía una pequeña cocina, al entrar a la casa con bolsas de comida enormes que cubrían toda su cara, por un agujero

pudo observar como Po estaba dormido plácidamente y se veía muy feliz por lo que Tigresa se sintió bien consigo misma, pues verlo sonreír era una de sus aspiraciones

para seguir adelante.

Tigresa entro a la cocina y dejo todas las bolsas en un estante, saco varias frutas para hacer una ensalada de frutas, Tigresa tomo el cuchillo, y empezó a cortar

pero por más que lo intentara siempre destrozaba la fruta, harta de eso, lanzo las frutas al aire, saco sus garras y de un corte firme rebano las frutas, así iban

cayendo en un tazón ya rebanadas a la perfección.

Luego abrió la bolsa de verduras y por más que busco solo encontró millones de zanahorias y una que otra espinaca y cebolla.

Tigresa: (Pensando: Dudo encontrar otras verduras en un pueblo de conejos)

Tomo la masa y un recuerdo vino a su mente, donde a principios de que Po se mudara al palacio de jade a pesar que ella tenía intenciones de odiarlo, no pudo negar

a aceptar que su comida era realmente buena, pues cuando todos se iban ya sea a entrenar o a dormir, Tigresa se servía un poco de lo que Po cocinaba y lo comía

sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así un día lo espió para ver como cocinaba unos panes de frijol.

Tigresa tomo los frijoles y los lavo, para después ponerlos en una olla a calentarlos añadiendo la cebolla en rodajas y sal que se encontraba ya en la casa.

Así espero mientras golpeaba la masa para ablandarla.

A Tigresa le emocionaba la idea de cocinar, era bastante divertido y más aún cuando es para alimentar a alguien que quieres y tenerlo de crítico.

Así pasó 1 hora de que los frijoles estaban hirviendo, apago el fuego en donde estaba aquella olla y con mucho cuidado saco los frijoles, y los machaco

para poner pequeñas porciones en medio de la masa, ya una vez hechos los metió en un horno hecho de piedra, y espero 30 minutos.

Felizmente Tigresa arreglo todo, poniendo en un tazón una montaña de panes de frijol, asi como su plato de frutas y otro plato de zanahorias con espinacas.

Fue donde estaba Po con los platos y al ver que tenía las manos ocupadas, con su pata toco suavemente el estómago de Po para despertarlo.

Po: (Sintiendo algo raro en su estómago abrió los ojos lentamente) (Po aprecia la imagen de Tigresa) Wow, comida y Tigresa, ¿Estoy en el paraíso?

Tigresa: (No pudo contenerse y soltó unas risas por el comentario de Po) Jaja tu nunca vas a cambiar Po, ya despierta. (Lo dice con una sonrisa)

Po: ¡Mira nada mas esta obra de arte! (Toma un pan de frijol) Son tan suaves, tan hermosos, tan bien hechos (Lo mete a su boca para comérselo) Y su sabor,

¡Es digno de ser admirado!

Tigresa: (Lo ve comer) ¿Enserio te gusto? (Sonríe felizmente)

Po: ¿Que si me gusto? ¡JA! es la comida más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida. (Se acerca a la pequeña oreja de Tigresa) Y aquí entre nosotros, creo que es más

delicioso que los panes que hace mi papa.

Mientras tanto en el Valle de la Paz se hallaba el Sr. Ping ateniendo su clientela, cuando de repente le da una punzada en el corazón.

Sr. Ping: ¡Auch!

Cliente: ¿Que sucede Sr. Ping?

Sr. Ping: Alguien supero mi comida.

De regreso con Po y Tigresa, ambos se hallaban en la cama, Tigresa veía a Po comer.

Tigresa: Pues muchas gracias Po, por el cumplido (Le sonríe)

Po: ¿Yo? jaja gracias a ti por prepararlo, sabes, creo que me dejare hacer daño más seguido, así garantizo comida deliciosa y tiempo contigo. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Preferiría que nada te pasara Po.

Po: Nada nos puede pasar, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, ¡somos invencibles! (Su mirada se enciende)

Tigresa: Me alegra que recuperaras el espíritu. (Le sonríe)

Po: Como no recuperarlo, si te tengo a mi lado. Eres el mayor apoyo que podría tener.

Tigresa: (Tigresa se sonroja y abraza a Po) Siempre me has hecho sentir muy feliz Po, no tienes idea cuanto te amo.

Po: (Toma todos los platos y lo deja en el piso para así abrazarla y comenzar a besarla).

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama pero lentamente fueron cayendo, Po quedo debajo mientras Tigresa arriba de él, sin darse cuenta pues mientras se

besaban tenían los ojos cerrados, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento y no sabían que hacían.

Tigresa de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe sin parar de besarlo, pues sintió algo en su entrepierna, volteo su mirada a ver que había allí abajo sin dejar de besar a

Po, ella pudo ver como Po tenía una erección, así Tigresa recordó lo que había visto ya en el rio el otro día, su miembro era enorme, Tigresa estaba impactada pero se

sentía insegura, alguien podría estarlos viendo.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Po, estaba sumamente inquieto.

Po: (Pensando: No puede ser, no ahora, si llega a sentir algo, ¡va a matarme!). (Preocupado y nervioso) (¿Que va a pensar de mí?)

Ambos seguían besándose mientras miles de pensamientos y emociones les inundaban la cabeza y el corazón.

Tigresa fue la que tomo la iniciativa poniendo su mano en la nuca de Po empezándolo a acariciar.

Po simplemente estaba totalmente hipnotizado con la belleza de Tigresa, era una hermosa imagen tenerla a su lado además de sentirla era de lo más confortable poder

sentir su pelaje y su aire que emanaba de su nariz.

Entre besos y caricias, el calor de sus cuerpos se hacía presente, ambos lentamente perdían el control hasta que...

Alguien toco la puerta.

Ambos quedaron en shock, como si los hubieran observado. Así salieron de su comodidad, reacomodándose, peinando su pelaje y tranquilizándose para proceder a abrir

la puerta.

Tigresa limpiándose la saliva que estaba en sus labios, y dando un suspiro para desacelerar su corazón que bombeaba a mil por hora, abrió la puerta para encontrarse

con un conejo.

Conejo: Hola maestros buenas tardes.

Tigresa: Buenas tardes.

Conejo: Maestros, sé que el Guerrero Dragón está herido, pero el pueblo está inquieto en saber que paso allí abajo en la tumba, además de la desaparición de nuestro

Alcalde.

Tigresa: (Recordando todo lo que había pasado) Claro, ¿creen poder hacer una junta? No quisiera contarlo 2 veces.

Conejo: Claro maestra, convocare a todo el pueblo.

Tigresa: Creo que solo iré yo, (voltea a ver a Po, que volvió a recostarse para descansar) el Guerrero Dragón está herido.

Conejo: Claro, no hay mayor problema.

Tigresa regreso con Po, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, para contarle lo que hará.

Tigresa: Po tengo que ir a explicarle al pueblo lo que sucedió en ese lugar, quédate aquí, necesitas descansar.

Po: Tu también necesitas descansar, no has dormido y estuviste encadenada debes estar exhausta.

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) No te preocupes Po, yo puedo, prométeme que te quedaras aquí descansando.

Po: Pero que dices yo estoy en perfectas condiciones (Po se sienta en la cama y se prepara para levantarse, en da 2 pasos fuera de la cama y cae al suelo)

Tigresa: ¡¿Estas bien?! (Preocupada) Definitivamente te quedaras aquí.

Po: Pero no te puedo dejar sola. (Pone cara triste) me siento inútil sin ti.

Tigresa: (Se agacha y toma su brazo para subirlo a su espalda y levantarlo, y acostarlo nuevamente) Por ti es que estoy viva (Le da una lamida en el cachete)

Eres vital para mi Po, y no quiero que te pase nada, ya descansare yo, pero por ahora prométeme que te quedaras aquí.

Po: (Con cara triste obedece) Está bien, pero te cuidare con mi vida en tu turno de descansar.

Tigresa: Ya empiezo a sentir la emoción. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa le da un beso de despedida a Po y se aproxima al centro del pueblo, para contar todo lo que sucedió.

Una vez llegando, vio demasiados conejos juntos, ver tantos conejos la hicieron sentir incomoda, pues era muy alta a comparación.

Se puso justo en el centro de todo mundo a relatar la historia y lo que paso.

-Después de la historia-

Conejo: Ya veo, nuestro emperador era un traidor. Pero no podemos quedarnos así, necesitamos elegir un nuevo emperador que gobierne de una manera justa.

Y sobre todo, agradecerles por lo que han hecho por este pueblo.

Tigresa: Paso algo allí y estamos inseguros de que pueda suceder, Po y yo regresaremos al palacio de jade a contar esto al maestro Shifu, él nos dirá que hacer.

Conejo: Estoy de acuerdo, por el momento esa casa es suya para que descansen hasta que decidan marcharse.

Tigresa: Creo que nos marcharemos mañana al anochecer.

Conejo: Pues este pueblo les agradece sus servicios (Todos los conejos hacen reverencia ante Tigresa)

Tigresa: Regresare con Po a ver cómo sigue.

Tigresa después de reunirse con los conejos regreso a la casa con Po, era de atardecer y al llegar a la casa, vio como Po preparo mucha comida, ya se veía mucho mejor.

Tigresa: ¿Po? Te ves mucho mejor ¿cómo te sientes? (Sonriéndole)

Po: Mucho mejor, sigue doliendo pero necesitaba prepararte algo de comer, pues no comiste lo que tú cocinaste, debes estar muriendo de hambre. (Preocupado)

Tigresa: No te preocupes tanto Po no tengo hambre (Su estómago comenzó a rugir)

Po: Tu cuerpo te delata, no seas orgullosa tienes que comer. (Le ofrece un plato de fideos)

Tigresa: (Nerviosa pues no le salió el ser radical esta ves) Muchas gracias Po, por cierto ¿dónde conseguiste todo esto?

¿Fuiste a comprar todo esto aun cuando te dije que te quedaras descansando? (cara molesta)

Po: No, para nada, un conejo vino a preguntar si se nos ofrecía algo, le di una lista de lo que necesitaba.

Tigresa: Po no debemos de abusar de la hospitalidad que nos brindan. Pero bueno, era eso o que llegaras a lastimarte.

Po: ¿Estas bromeando? Soy el guerrero dragón, nada puede detenerme y menos contigo de apoyo.

Tigresa: ¿Seguro? El guerrero dragón no puede vencerme. (le sonríe tiernamente)

Ambos platicaban mientras comían todo el buffet que Po preparo, se veían completamente felices juntos, platicando y riéndose, Po quedando maravillado con lo

increíble y radical a la ves de hermosa y bella que es Tigresa y Tigresa viendo a Po como el único que ha logrado entrar en su corazón además de ser su confidente

mejor amigo y amorío.

Era una noche muy especial para ambos, no todos los días podías cenar con la persona que amas y estar totalmente en paz.

Tigresa: Po, muchas gracias, como siempre estuvo delicioso. (Muy feliz)

Po: Es un placer Tigresa, pero oye (Apenado).

Tigresa: (Lo nota diferente) ¿Que pasa Po?

Po: Estaba pensando en algo, pero... (Se sonroja)

Tigresa: Dime que es Po (Preocupada)

Po: Es solo que hay una sola cama y pues...

Tigresa: Oh ya veo, ¿te da pena que durmamos juntos?

Po: Si quieres duermo en el piso no hay problema.

Tigresa: (Sonriente pues la cara y la actitud de Po eran realmente tiernas) No hay problema Po, podemos dormir juntos, y si te sientes inseguro podemos

darnos las espaldas.

Po: Enserio, es que temo aplastarte (preocupado).

Tigresa: No te preocupes, no pasara nada, ambos tenemos que descansar. (Le sonríe)

Ambos se prepararon para dormir, ninguno de los 2 querían dar una mala impresión por lo que por separado tomaron un baño para relajarse y oler bien.

Así como se lavaron los dientes, ambos se acostaron en la cama dándose la espalda, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero era bastante cómodo, la espalda de Po

era muy cómoda y Tigresa le transmitía un calor muy hermoso a Po.

Ambos comenzaban a cerrar los ojos cuando Tigresa sintió los brazos de Po encima de ella.

Po: Tigresa, te amo con todo mí ser. (Lo dice de una forma tierna mientras la estruja contra él).

Tigresa: (Se dio la media vuelta para quedar de frente con Po) Yo también te amo con todo mi ser Po (Lo dice extremadamente feliz).

Así ambos se quedaron dormidos mientras Po la abrazaba.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por el retraso de los capítulos, muchas cosas en esta vida que se deben cumplir, los amo a todos.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, criticas o algo que me quieran contar jeje la hago de psicólogo jeje.**

 **Por cierto pronto habrá escenas (M) sean pacientes por favor.**


	9. Capitulo 9: De regreso

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 9: De regreso.**

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, iluminando el pueblo de Han-ying, donde en una casa yacían Po y Tigresa descansando en una misma cama.

Tigresa se encontraba acurrucada entre el enorme brazo de Po que le servía como sabana, así fue como durmió plácidamente toda la noche.

Tigresa durmió con una sonrisa toda la noche al igual que Po, ambos son inmensamente felices juntos.

Se levantaron bastante tarde.

Po fue el primero que se despertó, se sentía muy bien, pero debía mover su cuerpo porque paso todo 1 día acostado y sus músculos estaban cansados así fue como

decidió salir de la cama lentamente, cuando noto que las pequeñas orejas de Tigresa se movían apenas Po emitía un ruido.

Po: (Pensando: Wow, que agudeza de oído)

Tigresa: ¿Ya despertaste Po? (Lo dice con los ojos cerrados)

Po: Si, quería moverme un poco, he estado acostado todo el día y me duele el cuerpo de no hacer nada.

Tigresa: Tienes razón, por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes? (Lo dice mientras se soba los ojos para despertarse bien)

Po: ¡De maravilla! (Lo dice muy feliz) Gracias por cuidarme.

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) Es un placer Po, yo sé qué harías lo mismo conmigo.

Po: ¡Pero claro! no pasaría 1 segundo alejado de ti, hasta que te sintieras mejor (Lo dice con una sonrisa)

Tigresa: Muchas gracias Po (le sonríe) Oye, tengo una idea.

Po: ¿Dime cuál?

Tigresa: Hoy es nuestro último día aquí en el pueblo, pues partiremos en la noche, ¿qué te parece si arreglamos nuestras cosas y salimos a dar un paseo, para después

partir hacia el Palacio de Jade?

Po: Me parece ¡bárbaro! (Lo dice enormemente feliz) como una cita.

Tigresa: (Se queda sorprendida por la palabra ´´cita´´) Ehm.. Si Po, como una cita. (Lo dice nerviosa pero muy feliz)

Po: Esta bien, estirare las piernas yendo al pueblo a comprar comida y luego arreglare todas mis cosas.

Tigresa: Claro, yo arreglare mis cosas desde ahora. (Se acerca a Po y le lame la mejilla) Oye Po, ayer me puse muy nerviosa, (Agacha sus orejas)

pero quiero decirte que yo también te amo.

Po: (Po se empezó a sonrojar) Yo te amo mucho más (La abraza y le da un beso en los labios) y como ayer dijiste, puedo ser el guerrero dragón pero me ganas en todo.

Pero en esto si estoy muy seguro que te gano, yo te amo mucho más.

Tigresa: (Se sonroja) Y no estés seguro de ello, porque yo te amo más.

Po: ¿Ah sí?, ¿crees ganarle al guerrero dragón en todo? (Lo dice con voz retadora)

jeje te reto a una pelea de entrenamiento.

Tigresa: Pobre de ti Po, no sabes con quien tratas. (Lo dice emocionada)

Po: Con una gatita indefensa. (Lo dice con una sonrisa)

Tigresa: ¿Gatita indefensa? (Sus ojos se encienden de emoción) vas a ver lo que esta gatita es capaz de hacer.

Po: Jaja tengo un arma secreta en caso de que me ganes. A sí que, adelante (Lo dice muy feliz)

Po fue el primero en atacar dando un golpe en el estómago de Tigresa, ella rápidamente tomo su puño y lo aventó a otro lado.

Po se dio cuenta a donde dirigía su puño entonces se apoyó en el suelo dio una patada hacia las piernas de Tigresa para derribarla, ella simplemente dio un salto

esquivándolo, Tigresa rápidamente se lanzó a Po, y lo derribo.

Po quedo boca arriba con sus brazos y piernas extendidas, Tigresa de otro salto puso un pie suyo en la mano de Po y con su otra mano sostuvo su garra faltante de Po,

dejándolo inmovilizado, Tigresa tenía una garra libre por lo que acaricio la mejilla de Po, para dejarle en claro que ella había ganado.

Po: jaja aún no acaba.

Po con sus pies libres trato de levantarse pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano, cada que el ponía fuerza Tigresa ponía más peso para que no se pudiera levantar.

Po: Tendré que sacar mi arma secreta, prepárate para perder.

Po logro liberar una de sus manos con mucha fuerza y de su bolsa trasera saco un aspersor de agua con el que empezó a rosear la cara de la felina.

Tigresa solo entrecerró los ojos por lo patético que eso había sido.

Po: ¿Qué pasa? (Confundido) deberías de irte corriendo del miedo.

Tigresa: Po, solo los felinos pequeños le temen al agua, los Tigres hasta nadamos.

Po: (Da un suspiro) bueno supongo que me ganaste. (Po pone fuerza para levantarse pero Tigresa no lo deja)

Tigresa: ¿Quien dijo que ya acabamos? (Voz seductora)

Po: (Nervioso) ¿Qué?

Tigresa apoya sus manos en las manos de Po para que no se pueda mover además de que acomodo sus piernas para que quedaran una del lado izquierdo y la otra del

lado derecho de Po, así Tigresa comenzó a besarlo, mientras ambos cerraban los ojos.

Los besos parecían no acabar, se separaban un poco para tomar oxigeno un momento y volverse a besar, a Po le excitaba cada que rozaba la lengua de Tigresa,

como es una Tigre, su lengua es áspera y le causaba cosquillas, lo cual su excitación fue creciendo poco a poco y se podía notar en su pantalón.

Po, se dejó llevar, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Tigresa empezando a sobarla, sin dejar de besarlo Tigresa tomo una mano de Po y la puso en su trasero.

Lo cual dejo muy excitado e impactado a Po, él se dejó llevar por lo que empezó a sobar su trasero, para darse cuenta que era muy grande y firme, era la mejor

experiencia que Po ha tenido en su vida.

Po tuvo una erección muy grande la cual se notaba en su pantalón, el no sabía que hacer pero debido a la excitación, tomo una mano de Tigresa y la dirigió a su

miembro, aun con ropa.

Tigresa pudo sentir el enorme miembro de Po, ella comenzó a frotarlo con su mano aun con su pantalón, ella podía escuchar los sonidos de excitación que Po emitía

cada que ella lo tocaba en su pene.

Así que decidió meter su mano dentro de su pantalón para encontrarse con el miembro de Po, la sensación de ambos fue muy placentera, tanto Po que sentía las

caricias, como Tigresa de tocar el miembro de su novio.

Ambos no tenían nada que decir, se dejaron llevar por la voluntad de sus cuerpos.

Po sentía mas excitación cada vez que Tigresa movía su mano, mientras Tigresa notaba como el miembro de Po crecía en su palma, mientras en su mente solo imaginaba

verlo una vez más como en aquel rio.

Tigresa saco su mano de su pantalón, y se sentó en la entrepierna de Po mientras desabrochaba su chaleco de entrenamiento, a Po le dolió su pene pues

seguía muy duro y la entrepierna de Tigresa lo apretaba contra su pantalón, Tigresa fue desabrochando su chaleco más y más lo cual tenía hipnotizado a Po,

moría de ganas por poder verla.

Tigresa termino de quitarse su chaleco revelando unas vendas cubriendo sus pechos, a lo que también fue quitándoselas lentamente, revelando sus increíbles dotes.

Po quedo maravillado al ver tan increíbles y grandes pechos de Tigresa, nunca se habría imaginado de que fueran tan grandes.

Po: Eres más hermosa de lo que imagine (Sonrojado)

Tigresa le dio una sonrisa y tomo sus pantalones y de un tirón los bajo, Po se sentía muy nervioso, estaba bajo total control de Tigresa.

Así que coopero a lo que ella quisiera.

Tigresa bajo, y con sus dos manos agarro el miembro de Po, lo cual lo empezó a frotar arriba y abajo.

Cuando lo masajeo unos minutos Tigresa abrió la boca y lentamente introdujo el gigantesco miembro de Po en su boca.

Po con una excitación enorme, sentía la lengua áspera de Tigresa lamiéndole su pene.

Tigresa parecía disfrutarlo tanto como Po, a pesar de que lo intentaba no le cabía todo en la boca, pero lo compenso con lamidas.

Po estaba muy nervioso, no podía creer que Tigresa le estuviera lamiendo su pene, y sin darse cuenta se vino en la cara de Tigresa llenándole toda su cara de

sus espermas.

Tigresa no esperaba que Po se viniera por lo que la tomo de sorpresa y todo el semen de Po le cayó en su cara labios y boca.

Po: Tigresa perdóname, no sé qué me paso (Espantado)

Tigresa con su dedo comenzó a limpiarse lamiéndolo todo.

A Po le excito la imagen de verla comiéndose sus fluidos, y por la mirada lujuriosa de Tigresa, le dejo en claro a Po que aún no habían terminado.

Como Tigresa tenía el control ella debía tomar la iniciativa, por lo que se quitó su pantalón de seda negro lentamente, revelando así su ropa interior.

Po perdió el control de sus pensamientos y se dejó llevar, por lo que agarro a Tigresa de los hombros y la acostó en el suelo, subió sus piernas a sus hombros y

agarro su ropa interior quitándosela lentamente, para revelar la vagina llena de jugos de Tigresa.

Po: No puedo esperar a saber a qué sabes. (Lo dice muy excitado y sonrojado)

Po con su lengua empieza a lamer las piernas de Tigresa a lo que le hizo sentir mucho placer a la felina, para después sin esperar más lamio la vagina de Tigresa

lentamente, de abajo hacia arriba fuerte y lento, Tigresa de la excitación cerro las piernas atrapando la cabeza de Po para que lamiera más fuerte, Po tomo uno

de sus dedos y comenzó a introducirlo lentamente y moviéndolo dentro de ella mientras lamia la parte superior de su vagina.

Po: Sabes deliciosa (Jadeante y sonrojado).

Po la siguió lamiendo unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que sus labios vaginales estaban completamente hinchados de la excitación, ambos estaban listos para lo

que sigue.

Po la tomo y la acomodo en el piso boca arriba, tomo sus piernas subiéndolas a sus hombros, Po tomo su pene para dirigirlo lentamente a su vagina.

Po: ¿Lista?

Tigresa: Lista.

Po comenzó a frotar su pene contra ella para introducirlo lentamente, a lo que Tigresa sintió un gran dolor, pero a pesar del dolor ella no quería que Po se detuviera.

Po introdujo todo su miembro dentro de ella, mientras Tigresa lo rasguñaba en la espalda del dolor y placer que Po le hacía sentir, Tigresa le pidió unos segundos

para acostumbrarse a tener el miembro de Po dentro de ella, para que luego Po comenzara a moverse, adelante y hacia atrás.

El placer no se hizo esperar, ambos sentían el cuerpo desnudo el uno al otro y aunque Po le acariciaba los pechos y la espalda, por su parte Tigresa era más violenta, a lo que lo

rasguñándole la espalda y mordiéndole los labios, Po seguía moviéndose haciendo que Tigresa tuviera su primer orgasmo, Tigresa lo abrazo con sus piernas empujándolo

más dentro de ella y quedándose quietos haciendo que Tigresa disfrutara su orgasmo.

Tigresa lo aparto quedando agotada, no podía mas para su primera ves.

Tigresa: (Jadeante y sonrojada) Eso fue increíble Po.

Po: Y que lo digas. (Jadeante)

Tigresa: Oye Po, (Apenada) perdón si no terminaste, no podía aguantar más. (Le da un beso en la cabeza) Te juro que te lo compensare.

Po: Jeje no hay problema, al menos ya me garantizaste una segunda vez. (Se lo dice muy feliz)

Tigresa comenzó a sonreírle de una forma muy tierna y se lanzó a Po a besarlo lenta y cariñosamente para luego recuperar su postura y comenzar a vestirse.

Tigresa: Po, no me di cuenta que ya está anocheciendo, ya no hicimos nada de lo planeado.

Po: Tranquila, lo que hicimos fue 1000 veces mejor (Le sonríe coquetamente)

Tigresa: (Le regresa la sonrisa coqueta) bueno empecemos a empacar, tenemos que irnos.

Po: Claro, solo déjame limpiar un poco, dejamos la casa un poco desordenada. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Eres un travieso. (Le da un beso en la mejilla)

Po: Jeje tú no te quedas atrás. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Bueno empaquemos.

Ambos ordenaron la casa que se les presto, también ordenaron cada uno sus cosas, Po recordó que trajo consigo la figura de acción de Tigresa, lo cual lo invadió

de ternura y se la mostro a Tigresa.

Po: Mírate Tigresa, jeje la esculpí yo. (Le muestra la figura de acción)

Tigresa: Es cierto Po aunque ya la había visto.

Po: Ah que mi papa te la enseño ¿verdad?

Tigresa: Pues la vi en tus cosas después de verte en el rio. (Tigresa quedo en shock)

Po: ¿Después de verme en el rio? (Con los ojos abiertos)

Tigresa: Es decir cuando te busque para prestarte mi toalla. (Nerviosa)

Po: Ah tienes razón, se me olvido mi toalla, muchas gracias otra vez Tigresa eres la mejor (La carga en un abrazo)

Tigresa: (Pensando: Pobre de Po, no soporto mentirle, me mata mi consciencia, tengo que decirle pero ¿Que pensara de mí?) Oye Po (Nerviosa)

Po: ¿Si Tigresa?

Tigresa: Tengo que confesarte algo. (Apenada)

Po: Lo que quieras, te escucho. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Bueno veras, ese día te estuve espiando, y logre verte desnudo. (Se pone de rodillas y con las palmas juntas) Por favor perdóname.

No quería decirte pero no me gusta mentirte, me siento mal cuando sé que eres alguien tan amable conmigo.

Po: (Nervioso y apenado) Ehm, supongo que no pasa nada, y aunque tengo más dudas lo dejaremos así ¿vale? No quiero que te pongas más nerviosa ni quiero hacerte

pasar más vergüenza.

Tigresa: Muchas gracias Po, y perdón.

Po: No pasa nada (Le sonríe) Pero si quieres verme desnudo solo pídemelo. (Le sonríe coquetamente)

Tigresa comenzó a sonrojarse.

Po: Bueno Tigresa, ya está listo, ya acabamos con todo, yo digo que vayamos a comer algo, despedirnos e irnos, ahorita deben de ser como las 5 de la tarde.

Si nos da tiempo.

Tigresa: Tienes toda la razón, no hemos comido nada.

Po: Pues yo te comí a ti. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Y que lo digas, estaba a punto de darte una mordida. (Le guiña un ojo)

Po: (Quedo espantado)

Tigresa: Jaja es broma.

Po: Jaja me alegra verte de tan buen humor.

Tigresa: Bueno vayamos a buscar un lugar para comer, traje conmigo dinero, Shifu me lo dio, aunque no creo que nadie iguale tus fideos.

Po: Talvez, pero ya cerraron la tienda de verduras, y solo hay restaurantes. Aun así disfrutemos de una cena (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Tienes razón.

Po: ¿Podemos llamar a esto una cita? (Emocionado).

Tigresa: (Sonríe ante la cara de emoción de Po) Claro Po, es una cita.

Po: Wow una cita con la mejor guerrera de Kung Fu, ¿se puede tener algo mejor?

Tigresa: Hmm ¿tal vez que la mejor guerrera de Kung Fu sea tu novia?

Po: (Quedo en shock).

Tigresa: ¿Po estas bien? (Con cara seria)

Po: Eso es ¡BARBARO! Jaja una cita con mi novia Tigresa. Creo que me voy a desmayar.

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) Imagínate mi sorpresa, una cita con el Guerrero Dragón.

Po: (Se siente un poco triste) Te arrebaté el título.

Tigresa: Olvidemos eso, ambos sabemos que te lo mereces, has salvado a China en 2 ocasiones, cosa que yo no pude.

Po: Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: (Le regresa la sonrisa) Bueno Po, salgamos a buscar un buen lugar para comer, está anocheciendo.

Po: Vamos. (Lo dice feliz)

Así ambos salieron al pueblo de Han-ying en busca de un buen lugar para poder comer.

Buscaron y buscaron hasta que encontraron un restaurante llamado ´´El cucharón de oro´´.

Po: Vaya, me suena familia.

Los 2 guerreros entraron al restaurante para encontrarse con aquel conejito café que ayudo a Po a preparar la cena de navidad, en el festival del invierno.

Wo Hop: ¡Guerrero dragón! Bienvenidos a mi restaurant.

Nota de autor: (Wo Hop es el nombre original de este conejo donde su única aparición fue en ´´Kung Fu Panda: El Festival de Invierno´´ a pesar de que su provincia

es otra, aquí será proveniente de Han-ying)

Po: ¡Wow! Pero si es Wo Hop, el conejito que me ayudo a salvar mi pellejo de Shifu. (Sonriente)

Wo Hop: Y gracias a ti pude traer honor a este pueblo, ahora vengan, les invito lo mejor del menu.

Po: Pues muchas gracias.

El lugar era muy espacioso un camarero les ofreció una mesa para ambos en la azotea donde podían ver el atardecer, no habia nada de conejos alrededor, por

lo que su cita será mas a gusto, sin sentirse presionados pues los conejos los veían raro al ser demasiado altos.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos en lo que Po y Tigresa platicaron muy a gusto, a Po le encantaba ver la sonrisa de Tigresa, era muy hermosa cada que lo hacía, por lo que

se esforzaba para hacerla reír, sin embargo no le salía, y eso era lo que hacía reír a Tigresa, los constantes errores de Po.

En eso Wo Hop, se acercó con otros 3 conejos más cargando bandejas enormes llenas de comida.

Era el sueño hecho realidad de Po, pues tenían de todo, panes de frijol, fideos, tofu, verduras, frutas, y dumplings de diferentes sabores.

Por lo que su cena fue espectacular.

Ambos comieron muy plácidamente, Tigresa comía lo necesario, y Po comió hasta reventar.

Po: Creo que comí mucho.

Tigresa: Pues 3 platos de dumplings, toda la fruta, verduras, e incontables panes, creo que si comiste mucho (Con cara impactada)

Po: Jeje ya me conoces, soy un barril sin fondo.

Tigresa: Y me gusta verte comer sabes. (Lo dice con una mirada seductora dejando a Po nervioso)

Po: Creo que es hora de pedir la cuenta.

Tigresa: Creo que tienes razón.

Tigresa alzó la mano para que un mesero se acercara y poder pedirle la cuenta.

En eso llego Wo Hop.

Wo Hop: ¿Y qué tal la cena?

Po: Excelente, cocinas excelente, no cabe duda que merecías ese cucharón.

Wo Hop: Pues me alaga guerrero dragón.

Po: Por cierto ¿cuánto seria?

Wo Hop: Oh de eso no se preocupen, gracias a ti pude crear este restaurante, y mi vida se llenó de alegría y felicidad, (Hace una reverencia) y se lo agradezco

de corazón, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarles a comer hoy y cuando gusten.

Po: Pues muchísimas gracias, enserio estuvo delicioso.

Wo Hop: ¿Y que los trae por aquí? Escuche que profanaron la tumba de Serapis, ¿vinieron a investigar?

Po: Así es, vine con Tigresa.

Wo Hop: Maestra Tigresa, Líder de los 5, que honor tan grande saludarla. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Ya son pareja?

Tigresa: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo lo supo?

Wo Hop: Jajaja por favor, 5 minutos que estuve en el palacio de jade para poder presentar mi platillo, y todos rumoreaban de sus supuesta relación.

Tigresa: ¿Enserio?

Wo Hop: Jajaja por supuesto que si, todo el valle de la paz esta emocionado con su relación, los guerreros más feroces de toda China juntos, que emoción.

Tigresa: ¿En serio? Nunca nos enteramos de nada.

Wo Hop: Bueno era de esperarse, se dice que ustedes son el ying y el yang, pues son tan diferentes que se complementan.

Po: Wow, supongo que tienen razón esas historias. (Toma la mano de Tigresa y le sonríe)

Tigresa: (Le regresa la sonrisa) Por cierto, nadie en el valle o el palacio de jade se ha enterado, ¿que pensaran?

Wo Hop: Eso es lo de menos, mientras ustedes se quieran nada podrá separarlos.

Tigresa: Cuanta razón tiene.

Po: Enserio que mucha razón, pero bueno Wo Hop, (ambos se levantan de sus sillas) fue un gusto poder verte, tenemos que regresar al Palacio, tenemos información

importante sobre nuestra investigación y partimos esta noche, muchas gracias por la comida, se lo agradecemos mucho. (Ambos le hacen reverencia)

Wo Hop: No fue nada, que viajen con bien.

Tigresa y Po: Muchas gracias.

Así ambos guerreros rápidamente fueron por sus cosas no sin antes dar un suspiro y una mirada por lo que ambos habían hecho allí, luego fueron a la oficina de gobierno

a tratar de encontrar a alguien a cargo para poder despedirse.

Tigresa: (Parada en la puerta) Mira Po, ahí está el conejo que hablo por el pueblo ayer, vamos con el a despedirnos.

Po: Vamos entonces.

Así ambos fueron con aquel conejo que convoco al pueblo.

Tigresa: Hola.

Conejo: Ah pero si son los maestros, que pasa, ¿se les ofrece algo?

Tigresa: Si, queríamos despedirnos de este pueblo, y por agradecerles por todo lo que nos brindaron, han sido muy amables y les agradecemos de todo corazón.

(Hacen reverencia).

Conejo: No al contrario, gracias por venir a defendernos, aunque el caso siga abierto, muchas gracias por venía a investigar, ya veremos qué hacer en un futuro,

gracias por todo y buen viaje.

Tigresa: Gracias.

Así ambos guerreros partieron del pueblo de Han-Ying, de regreso a casa a informarle a Shifu que ocurrió en las catacumbas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Espero me disculpen he estado extremadamente ocupado con mi vida personal, pero esta historia jamás se me olvidara.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, me agradan demasiado.**

 **Un abrazo y saludo a todos, los aprecio con todo mi corazón.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Informes

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 10: Informes.**

Era de noche cuando partieron de regreso a casa, se propusieron llegar lo más rápido posible, por lo que el viaje seria de 1 día sin descansos, aunque a Po no le

gustaba la idea de no comer en todo el día para seguir corriendo, acepto el trato cuando Tigresa le dijo que le daría una sorpresa llegando si aceptaba el trato.

Así que ambos se pusieron en marcha, Tigresa corriendo en 4 patas y Po corriendo como podía cargando su pesada mochila, a pesar de que Tigresa lo esperaba cuando se

quedaba atrás, Po no se detenía de avanzar, quería demostrarle cuanto ha crecido en entrenamiento, sin embargo siempre ha sido un panda muy perezoso.

Tigresa: (Volteando hacia atrás) Vamos Po, tu puedes.

Po: (Jadeando) Esto del ejercicio... (Suspiro profundo) No es lo mío.

Tigresa: Parece que alguien no se quiere ganar su premio. (Lo dice con voz seductora)

Po: ¿Al menos podrías decirme que es? Espero que valga la pena, si no me infartare en vano. (Jadeante)

Tigresa: Es sorpresa (Le sonríe) Ahora corre más rápido.

Po: Vamos entonces.

Ambos siguieron corriendo unas cuantas horas en un silencio incomodo, a Tigresa no le importaba el silencio, pero a Po siempre lo hace sentir nervioso pues sus

jadeos eran muy fuertes y no quería molestarla con el sonido de su cansancio.

Po: Oye Tigresa. (Jadeante)

Tigresa: (Voltea hacia atrás para verlo mientras sigue corriendo) ¿Si?, Po

Po: Ehm, ¿cómo estás? (Nervioso)

Tigresa: (Se detiene y voltea)

Po se espanta a la reacción brusca de Tigresa lo cual obliga a detenerse.

Tigresa: (Voltea a verlo) ¿Te pasa algo Po? Te noto extraño. (Preocupada)

Po: (Po da un suspiro por la falsa alarma a un enojo de Tigresa) Ehm, no nada malo. (Nervioso)

Tigresa: Te conozco, cuéntame. (Le da una Mirada compasiva)

Po: Pues... (Pensando: ¿Que le digo?) Quería preguntarte... que piensas que dirán todos, cuando se enteren de nuestra... ya sabes.

Tigresa: ¿Relación?

Po: (Nervioso) Si.

Tigresa: (Cierra los ojos pensativamente) Primero que nada, tenemos que aceptarlo Po, no quisiera que te pusieras nervioso cada que hablamos de nosotros,

y aunque nos trajera problemas, no quisiera que negáramos nuestra relación, si pasa algo malo, estamos juntos. (Le sonríe)

Po: Siempre tienes la razón. (Se pone muy feliz)

Tigresa: Me alegra poder ayudarte. (Le sonríe) Pero tenemos que seguir.

Po: Claro, vamos.

Con la motivación que Tigresa le concedió, Po pudo correr aún más rápido, haciendo el tiempo del viaje, aún más corto.

Mientras en el Palacio de Jade.

Shifu se hallaba meditando, los 4 furiosos restantes entrenaron como de costumbre aun sin la presencia de Po y Tigresa, todos los extrañaban.

Ellos se hallaban en la cocina cenando, mientras hacían el intento de cocinar algo.

Víbora: Mantis, no creo que debas de agregar sal al té. (Preocupada)

Mantis: ¡¿Es sal?! Creí que era azúcar. (Se rinde)

Grulla: Sin duda necesitamos a Po, no servimos para esto.

Mono: Los extraño, pero tengo una duda, ¿que comíamos antes de que llegara Po?

Mantis: Ni hagas esa pregunta, de acordarme me dan ganas de vomitar.

Mono: ¿Tan malo era?

Grulla: ¿Malo? ¡Era horrible!, Zeng preparaba la comida, y no creo que sea la especialidad de un mensajero ser cocinero, además Shifu nos daba pasteles asquerosos,

que se supone nos daba mucha energía.

Mono: Que extraño, no me acuerdo.

Mantis: No te acuerdas porque siempre te escapabas a comer tus galletas y demás dulces.

Víbora: No hay que pelear chicos, tenemos que hacer algo, me muero de hambre.

Mantis: ¿Nadie vio a Po hacer fideos alguna vez?

Grulla: A Po, no le gustaba que miráramos, decía que se perdía la magia, solo quería enseñarle a Tigresa.

Mantis: Hablando de ellos 2, ¿creen que ya se confesaron su amor?

Mono: Lo sabremos cuando lleguen, si Po tiene rasguños en la cara o brazos adoloridos, es porque le confeso su amor.

Víbora: (Recordando su conversación con Tigresa) Yo creo que ambos se quieren.

Mantis: Aun así, aunque Tigresa sienta algo siempre reprime sus emociones y no se deja llevar o sentir nada por nadie.

Grulla: Si pero, Po es el único con el que se ha desenvuelto, llevamos muchos años como sus amigos, y jamás recibimos un abrazo. ¿Se acuerdan en las cárceles de

Gongmen?

Mono: En eso tienes razón, no sé qué pasara con esos 2. (Pensativo) No sé si piensen lo mismo que yo, pero verlos juntos y felices, me hace feliz.

Mantis: Es raro que lo digas, siempre que los veo juntos me siento feliz igual.

Víbora: Es obvio, son nuestros amigos y compañeros, no son presumidos, siempre nos apoyan, Po nos da de comer y Tigresa siempre nos salva.

Yo amo a esos 2 y verlos felices me hace igualmente feliz, y que Tigresa por fin encuentre algo de felicidad en alguien me rompe el corazón, recuerden, lo mucho

que ambos han sufrido.

Mantis: (Melancólico) Les ha pasado de lo peor, y aun así son las mejores personas en este mundo. (A punto de romper en llanto)

Mono: Si, son los mejores guerreros, y estoy orgulloso de poder ser su amigo. (Se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro)

Grulla: Lo sé, son hermosos esos 2.

Shifu estaba escuchando todo en la puerta de la cocina, cuando entra de golpe asustando a todos.

Shifu: ¿Po y Tigresa juntos?

De regreso con Po y Tigresa.

A pesar del despegue de adrenalina de Po, el cansancio no se hizo esperar, pues corrieron todo un día y ya era de noche.

Por lo que le Po le rogo a Tigresa para tomar un suspiro.

Po: (Tirado en el suelo)

Tigresa: (Viendo a sus alrededores) Po, parece que nos faltan unas 2 horas para llegar. Descansaremos 10 minutos y seguiremos.

Po: (Sonidos de dolor)

Tigresa: Vamos Po no fue para tanto, has entrenado más duro otros días.

Po: Pero mi fuente para resistir digamos que eran pequeños recesos de comida, ahora estoy vacío y no puedo más.

Me temo que tienes que continuar sin mí.

Tigresa: (Cara seria) No seas tan quejumbroso, solo es 1 día, además hay un premio de por medio.

Po: 2 horas más y el premio es mío.

Tigresa: Todo tuyo... (Voz seductora)

Pasaron 5 minutos y Po se levantó para darse cuenta que Tigresa estaba en posición de loto meditando.

Po se acercó lentamente para espantarla.

Tigresa: Al fin te levantas Po.

Po: (Cara impactada) ¿Me escuchaste?

Tigresa: Tus jadeos son fuertes. (Le sonríe)

Po: Como dije en Gongmen, el sigilo no es mi virtud. (Toma asiento a un lado de Tigresa y pone cara triste)

Tigresa: (Se levanta y abraza la cabeza de Po) Así te amo Po. (Le da un beso en la cabeza)

Po: (Abraza su cintura y recarga su cabeza en sus pechos mientras cierra los ojos) Yo te amo aún más.

Así pasaron unos segundos hasta que Po recordó que debían continuar.

Po: Bueno vamos, es nuestro deber llegar al Palacio de Jade y así se hará.

A Tigresa le agradan los cambio de humor de Po, tan impredecible, valiente y a la vez temeroso.

Ambos volvieron a poner sus mochilas en sus respectivas espaldas y continuaron corriendo.

En el palacio de Jade en el árbol de duraznos.

Se hallaba Shifu meditando lo que había escuchado, no sabía como sentirse al respecto.

Shifu: (Pensando: ¿Qué debo hacer? Necesito la ayuda de Oogway, necesito que me guie.)

No, la última enseñanza de Oogway y última voluntad fue que creyera, no solo en Po, si no en mis alumnos y en especial en mi hija, soy su maestro y necesito expander

mi mente, Po es despistado a veces irresponsable, pero Tigresa tiene todo lo que Po carece y viceversa, seguro se las arreglaran siempre, son mis 2 mejores alumnos,

además, no puedo quejarme, mi responsabilidad como padre siempre fue deplorable por estar siempre a la defensiva, no quería volver a sufrir como sufrí con Tai-Lung,

y por eso descuide a mi hija, pero en estos momento ya es tarde, soy viejo, dejare la felicidad que no pude darle a Tigresa en manos de Po, es un buen hombre, sé que

cuidara de ella.

Tigresa y Po ya habían llegado al Valle de la Paz.

Po: ¡Por fin en casa! (Da un suspiro profundo) ¿Hueles eso Tigresa?

Tigresa: (Da un suspiro al aire) Hmmm, huele a... ¿fideos?

Po: ¡Exacto! (Enorme sonrisa de felicidad) ¿Podemos pasar a cenar con mi papa?

Tigresa: (Viendo a Po actuar como un niño emocionado) Está bien Po, vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron al restaurante del Sr. Ping.

Po: ¡Papa!

Sr. Ping: ¡Po!, por fin volvieron. (Feliz)

Po: Así es ya por fin en casa, y ahora, por favor una mesa para Tigresa y para mí, estamos muriendo de hambre.

El señor Ping observa detenidamente a ambos para luego decirle a Po que lo acompañara a la cocina y una vez adentro.

Sr. Ping: ¡Que felicidad!

Po: (Sorprendido) ¿Que paso papa?

Sr. Ping: ¡Por fin, la maestra y tu están saliendo! (Emocionado)

Po: (Nervioso) Pero que dices papa, solo estamos en una misión.

Sr. Ping: (Le da un golpe con su cucharon de madera en su cabeza) ¡No me mientas Po!, Esa no es la cara de la maestra, mírala, (Tanto Po como el Sr. Ping voltean a

observarla) en el pasado rara vez es la que venía y siempre tenía una cara de pocos amigos, después de unos años, se convirtió en tu mejor apoyo, no solo

emocionalmente te ha apoyado, siempre esta ahí para que entrenes más duro.

Po: (Queda tan impactado que ni sintió el golpe)

Sr. Ping: No le puedes mentir a este viejo, desde niño la has admirado, aun te recuerdo hijo, tan pequeño, era extremadamente raro que el Palacio de Jade ordenara

comida y recuerdo como se te iluminaba la mirada al saber que ibas a ir al Palacio, no solo por la oportunidad de ver el Palacio en sí, si no para ver entrenar

a Tigresa, era tanta tu emoción, que subir las escaleras era lo de menos para ti.

Te recuerdo tallando muñecas de ella.

Po: ¡Figuras de acción papa! (Apenado)

Sr. Ping: El caso es hijo, que este siempre ha sido tú mayor sueño, y mírala una vez más, (Po voltea a ver a Tigresa que se hallaba sentada en una mesa

esperando) ¿es esa su cara que solía tener en el pasado? ¡ABDOLUTAMENTE NO! Ahora se ve feliz, que disfruta más las cosas, por su oscura historia todos entenderíamos

el porqué de su dolor… Dolor que te encargaste de aliviar, y estoy orgulloso de eso hijo, has hecho feliz a una persona que negó sus sentimientos así misma.

Po: Wow papa, no sabía que me conocías tan bien, y perdón por mentirte, es solo que no sabía cómo lo tomarías. Pero si, Tigresa y yo somos novios ahora.

Sr. Ping: ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Po, los años pasan, tu solías ser mi pequeño panda, y ahora mírate, has cumplido tu sueño y sigues cumpliendo los demás.

Pero como te dije, los años pasan y mientras tú floreces, yo muero.

Po: No digas eso papa. (Preocupado)

Sr. Ping: ¡Déjame terminar!

Po: (Po guardo silencio).

Sr. Ping: Yo eventualmente moriré, pero no puedo irme a la tumba sin dejar mi legado. Este restaurante necesita alguien que se encargue y aprenda el camino de los

fideos, y con eso me refiero a nietos Po.

Po: Pero papa es muy apresurado, Tigresa y yo llevamos muy poco para pensar en hijos, además como guerreros no sabemos que pueda pasar, no sabemos si la siguiente

batalla será la última.

Sr. Ping: Pues esa es mi parte del trato.

Po: ¿Trato? (Confundido)

Sr. Ping: Si quieres que acepte esta relación, garantícenme nietos. (Cruza las alas) De aquí no me muevo.

Po: (Le sonríe) Está bien papa, todo a su tiempo, solo no quiero que nada malo salga con Tigresa, tu sabes, es muy importante en mi vida, no sé qué haría sin ella.

Sr. Ping: Escúchate Po, has madurado, de ser el panda tímido que espiaba desde la puerta a Tigresa, a invitarla a cenar, anteponerla y velar por ella siempre.

No podría estar más orgulloso de ti hijo. (Le sonríe y le da un abrazo)

Po: Gracias papa, eres el mejor. (Lo abraza con mucha felicidad)

Sr. Ping: (Le da la vuelta y lo empuja fuera de su cocina) Ahora ve con ella, no queremos hacerla esperar, esta noche yo invito la cena, y nada de peros,

tengo que invitar a comer a mi nuera más seguido.

Po: Pero papa, ¿nuera? Aun no estamos casados.

Sr. Ping: Pero se casaran, así que no importa.

Po: Nunca cambiaras papa (Le sonríe) muchas gracias por invitar la cena.

Po regreso con Tigresa y se sentó viéndola de frente.

Po: Perdón por la tardanza Tigresa, arreglaba unos asuntos con mi papa.

Tigresa: No pasa nada Po, lamento no haberte dejado comer en todo el día, creo que fue muy duro, además que no beneficia en nada tu salud.

Po: Pero que dices, si no fue nada para el Guerrero dragón. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: ¿Seguro? que yo recuerde... estabas a punto de entrar en llanto. (Le sonríe)

Po: Jajaja Ehm, olvidemos eso. (Apenado) Ahora disfrutemos de nuestra cena, que cuando se entere Shifu de lo nuestro, seguro no volveremos a comer cosas comestibles

en, Hmm... Años creo.

Tigresa: Po, espero no causarte problemas. Pero estoy segura de algo, estando juntos nada nos pasara. (Le sonríe)

Po: Soportaría lo que fuera con tal de permanecer a tu lado. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Eres muy poético Po, me gusta esa parte de ti. (Se sonroja)

Po: ¿Enserio lo crees? (Sonrisa en su cara)

Tigresa: Sin duda, en tu diario te expresabas muy bie... (Cara congelada)

Po: ¿Diario? (Confundido)

Tigresa: Quiero decir... (Pensando: Dioses, que dije.) Que una vez vi un rollo que escribiste.

Po: ¿Tigresa leíste mi diario?

Tigresa: Po, yo... perdón, es solo que esta duda me carcomía. (Baja la mirada) Lo siento mucho.

Po: ¿Duda? (Confundido)

Tigresa: (Da un suspiro grande) Bueno un día tenía que pasar, si Po, tenía muchas dudas, porque en el fondo te amaba, mejor dicho te amo, pero tú sabes como soy,

quería reprimirlo como todo, pero este sentimiento fue tan grande que no pude, y la duda pudo conmigo, quería saber que pensabas sobre mí, si en el fondo

me despreciabas por cómo te trate.

Y... Perdóname Po, no quise pero lo hice, te ruego no te enojes. (Baja aún más la cabeza)

Po: ¡Pero qué bárbaro!

Tigresa: (Se queda boquiabierta)

Po: Siempre quise decirte lo que pensaba de ti, pero pensé que me dejarías sin piel, y que leyeras lo que pienso de ti es como escribirte poesía, que lindo.

Además mírate, tus mirada llena de culpa y esas orejitas tuyas pequeñas las cuales bajas por culpabilidad, se ve tan tierno, quisiera un retrato de ti así, pero

prefiero a la maestra Tigresa, aquella que me salvó de morir y de la cual me enamore por ser tan radical y hermosa.

Tigresa: (Sintió calor en su corazón) Sabes Po, tu mejor cualidad es que no puedes enojarte con nadie, es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Po: Es raro que lo digas, porque lo que más me gusta de ti es verte lo radical y dura que puedes llegar a ser, porque de entre todos, yo puedo verte como en realidad

eres, no un monstruo con fuerza descomunal, si no alguien que sabe lo que quiere y como conseguirlo.

Leal, fiel, radical y bárbara, esas 4 palabras te describen.

Tigresa: Gracias Po, sin duda te has vuelto esencial en mi vida. Y por eso te amo, porque me haces sentir muy especial, a pesar de que todos me miran como una

máquina de golpes y patadas, solo tu has visto como soy y te agradezco en verdad, pues para llegar a eso tuviste que pasar por mucho dolor innecesario y aun así

no te detuviste, a pesar de que te arroje todo mi odio seguías queriendo ayudarme y muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo y tiempo, lo aprecio con todo mi corazón.

(Le sonríe)

Po: Es un placer, todo por mi maestra de Kung Fu favorita. (Le devuelve la sonrisa)

El Sr. Ping salió de la cocina con tazones de fideos, panes de todo tipo y demás comida.

Sr. Ping: Muy bien, la cena esta lista. (El Sr. Ping estaba acomodando todo para que ambos pudieran cenar a gusto).

Gente que solía acostumbrar a comer en el restaurante se quedaba con cara boquiabierta pues veían a Po y Tigresa juntos, algo inusual pero muy lindo.

Tigresa: Sr. Ping, muchas gracias.

Sr. Ping: Oh no, gracias a ti, lo que sea por mi nuera.

Tigresa: (Quedo con cara de vergüenza para voltear a ver a Po rápidamente) ¿Le dijiste? (Sonrojada)

Po: (Volteo a otro lado para no meterse en problemas)

Tigresa: (Regreso su mirada a el Sr. Ping) Ehm, Sr. Ping, lamento en tratar de ocultarlo, es solo que no sé cómo reaccionaría si supiera, ya sabe, en entrenamientos

trato muy duro a Po, y creí que me odiaría por eso.

Sr. Ping: Jajaja pero que dices, ¿cómo podría odiarte? Eres la futura madre de mis nietos, me haces muy feliz. (Le sonríe)

Po: (Cara llena de vergüenza) Papa, estamos comiendo, en otro momento por favor. (Pone sus manos para tapar su rostro)

Tigresa: (Sonrisa ante la cara de vergüenza de Po).

Sr. Ping: Es broma muchachos, disfruten su cena, y me alegra mucho verlos juntos, y al parecer (Voltea a ver a toda su clientela) No soy el único que está feliz por

ustedes dos.

Tigresa y Po voltearon a ver a toda la gente para descubrir que todo mundo los observaba con una sonrisa en sus respectivos rostros.

El Sr. Ping se alejó para que puedan cenar a gusto, regresando a su cocina.

Po: No creo poder cenar con tantas miradas. (Nervioso)

Tigresa: Tengo una idea.

Po: ¿Cuál? (Curioso)

Tigresa: ¿Y si llevamos la comida a el bosque de bamboo que esta aquí cerca? Siéndote sincera, tantas miradas me hacen sentir incomoda igual.

Po: Es una excelente idea, ¿pero cómo llevamos los fideos?

Tigresa: ¿Crees que el Sr. Ping se moleste si los tomamos prestados?

Po: No creo, pero si es así, vamos rápido, la comida se enfría, solo espera un momento.

Tigresa: ¿Que vas a hacer? (Cara curiosa)

Po: (Buscando en su mochila) No comeremos en la tierra, traeré una manta para poner la comida.

Tigresa: Buena idea, ¿crees que pueda dejar mi mochila aquí?

Po: Adelante, estás en tu casa. (Lo dice muy feliz)

Tigresa: Gracias Po. Le pediré permiso a tu Papa a ver si puedo dejarla en la cocina.

Po: Te espero aquí. Y oye, ¿podrías llevar la mía? Estaré acomodando la comida.

Tigresa: Claro Po.

Tigresa camino hacia la cocina en busca de Sr. Ping.

Tigresa: ¿Señor Ping?

El Sr. Ping salió de un salto pues estaba debajo del mostrador.

Sr. Ping: Oh, hola Tigresa, ¿que se te ofrece?

Tigresa: Quería saber si me da permiso de guardar mi mochila y la de Po en la cocina.

Sr. Ping: Pero claro, lo que gustes cariño.

Tigresa: (Se le dibuja una sonrisa por el buen trato de su suegro) Muchas gracias.

Tigresa se dirigió con Po nuevamente el cual Po ya llevaba todo en sus brazos.

Ambos se dirigieron al bosque de bamboo para poder cenar a gusto.

No tardaron más de 15 minutos en llegar.

Po: (Puso una manta pequeña arriba de todo la comida para que no se enfriara) Mira Tigresa, allí está perfecto.

Tigresa: Wow Po, que buen ojo tienes, es muy bonito (Tigresa admiraba el paisaje era la orilla del rio que cruzaba en el Valle de la Paz, el agua era tan cristalina

que la luna se veía reflejada).

Ambos prepararon todo para esa ocasión especial.

Po acomodo la manta que trajo en el suelo, ambos se acostaron un momento para poder admirar el bello paisaje.

Po: Sabes, es hermoso poder compartir esta experiencia contigo. (Voltea a verla) Poder mirar la luna y las estrellas con mi persona favorita.

No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés a mi lado Tigresa, y sabes, cuando hable con mi papa recordé muchas cosas.

Tigresa: (Viendo el cielo) ¿Qué cosas?

Po: (Actuando muy emocionado) Hablamos de como siempre te he admirado, desde la primare ves que te vi.

Sabes, recuerdo una vez de niños el Palacio ordenaron fideos y me ofrecí a ir, pues el palacio parecía ser inmenso, y a pesar de todas las escaleras al final

valió la pena, porque te había visto entrenar, eras muy pequeña y estabas corriendo por todo el patio, Shifu era muy estricto contigo.

Tigresa: Recuerdo a verte visto, jaja me reí un poco cuando te me quedaste mirando y dejaste a Shifu con el dinero en la mano, porque de lo distraído no aceptabas

el dinero. (Sonrisa)

Po: (Sorprendido) ¿Te diste cuenta?

Tigresa: No era muy seguido que alguien viniera, ni tampoco que comiéramos algo de fuera, ya sabes te espié un poco.

Po: Jajaja y yo a ti, y quiero que sepas que eres la razón por la que me enamore del Kung Fu. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Has llegado muy lejos Po, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. (Lo abraza en el suelo) Y quiero que sepas lo mucho que te aprecio, eres una gran persona

y te esmeras en no fracasar, y aunque las cosas no siempre salgan como quieres, al final estaremos bien y saldremos adelante. Te amo mucho. (Se acuesta en su pecho)

Po: Yo te amo aún más (guarda a Tigresa entre sus brazos y en eso el estómago de Po comenzó a gruñir).

Tigresa: Jaja creo que será mejor cenar, se me olvido que no hemos comido en todo el día.

Po: Sabes, hasta se me olvido. (Lo fice feliz)

Ambos se acomodaron adoptando la posición de loto para poder comer, destapando la comida que gracias a un milagro seguía caliente.

Po: ¿Se puede pedir algo mejor? Una cena en un paisaje hermoso contigo y por ultimo pero no menos importante, comida. (Mirada iluminada)

Tigresa: Pues empecemos.

Ambos comieron tranquilamente, no hubo conversación de por medio, solo disfrutaban el momento en silencio, hundidos en sus pensamientos y miles de emociones,

mas que nada de felicidad.

Po: Eso estuvo delicioso, no cabe duda que sabe más rico cuando tienes hambre. (Se levanta para estirarse) ¡Me siento poderoso!

Tigresa: Tranquilo guerrero dragón, no queremos que destruyas el Valle de la Paz con toda tu fuerza. (Le sonríe)

Po: Yo sería incapaz de romper algo. (Sonriendo)

Tigresa: ¿Recuerdas todos los platos de la cocina? Me pregunto qué Panda los abra aventado todos jugando con mono.

Po: Tú lo has dicho, mono estaba jugando, yo trataba de controlarlo.

Tigresa: Aja si, te creo. (Voz sarcástica)

Po: ¿Estas siendo sarcástica conmigo? (Confundido)

Tigresa: Noo como crees Po, yo sería incapaz. (Voz sarcástica y una sonrisa en su rostro)

Po: Lo estás haciendo, ahí se nota, en tu entonación.

Tigresa: Que listo Po, te diste cuenta. (Voz sarcástica)

Po: Ya no te seguiré el juego, solo manipulas mi pequeña mente. (Riéndose)

Tigresa: Jaja, oye Po, tenemos que ir al palacio.

Po: Tienes razón, vamos corriendo al restaurante a dejar todo esto y subamos las escaleras.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha, para descubrir que el restaurante ya había cerrado, Po con mucho sigilo dejaron sus platos, y tomaron sus cosas.

Tigresa: Gracias Po, aunque tenía planeado venir por ella mañana.

Po: Y que Shifu se dé cuenta de que no tenemos nuestras mochilas con la que nos fuimos, no se tu pero preferiría evitar regaños, ya tenemos bastante con tener que

decirle que somos pareja, espero y para el día de mañana.

Tigresa: Tienes razón, que astuto. Y no creo que te mate.

Po: ¿Enserio lo crees?

Tigresa: Solo te hará hacer tanto ejercicio que tal vez renuncies a ser el guerrero dragón.

Po: Jajaja se necesita más que simple ejercicio para detenerme. (Sonrisa en su rostro)

Tigresa: Bueno, subamos las escaleras, siento que nos están esperando.

Po: Ya después de comer esas escaleras no son un reto para mí.

Pasaron 15 minutos en lo que Po y Tigresa se hallaban subiendo las escaleras.

Tigresa: ¿Po? (Tigresa observaba a Po tirado en las escaleras)

Po: Continua sin mí, este es el fin. (Jadeante)

Tigresa: Creí que el ejercicio no podía detener al Guerrero dragón.

Po: Tú no lo entiendes, es mi mayor rival, mi archienemigo, mi némesis. He sido vencido.

Tigresa: Eres muy melodramático, todo el día a pesar del esfuerzo lo lograste y en el final ¿te rindes? Ese no es el Po del que me enamore.

Po: (Al escuchar sus palabras su mirada se encendió) Tienes razón, debo ser fuerte para ti y para los demás, es mi deber.

Tigresa: (Pensando: Siempre funciona) (Sonrisa satisfactoria).

Po se levantó y comenzó a correr por lo que Tigresa lo alcanzo para subir con él.

Una vez arriba Shifu escucho los jadeos de Po por lo que corrió a recibirlos.

Shifu se acercaba a la entrada para ver una escena de ambos, donde Po estaba apoyándose en Tigresa.

Tigresa: Lo hiciste Po, tranquilo, respira hondo. (Sobándole la espalda)

Po: No son reto para mí. (Jadeante)

Shifu: Han regresado.

Ambos se percataron de que Shifu estaba allí viéndolos, por lo que se separaron rápidamente tomando posturas rectas.

Tigresa: Si maestro por fin llegamos.

Shifu: ¿Y cómo les fue? Creí que llegarían e días más.

Tigresa: Decidimos correr, tenemos informes, y creemos que es peligroso lo que se aproxima.

Shifu voltea a ver a Po quien apenas puede respirar.

Shifu: Discutiremos esto mañana, además tengo que hablarles a cada 1 en privado. Por ahora es todo, vayan y descansen.

Tigresa: ¡Si maestro Shifu! (Reverencia)

Po: Si (Jadeando) maestro.

Ambos fueron a sus dormitorios para poder descansar, se dieron un rápido beso de buenas noches.

Tigresa: Llegamos a tiempo Po, te tendré que dar tu regalo mañana ¿te parece?

Po: Claro, pero ¿qué es? (Emocionado)

Tigresa se da media vuelta para entrar en su dormitorio y con su cola le toco la nariz lo que provoco cosquillas a Po.

Tigresa: Mañana lo sabrás, buenas noches (Se acerca para darle un rápido beso en los labios).

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Perdón por tanta tardanza, fue mi cumpleaños jeje el día en que Kung fu panda 3 se estrenó en argentina, 17 de marzo, pues muy bien, estoy feliz de que sigan**

 **esta historia, los aprecio mucho y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Por cierto, el ultimo comentario del usuario llamado ``Luci``, quisiera responderle. Con respeto claro está.**

 **Su comentario fue el siguiente: ``Hola quisiera dar qeja sobre algunas esenas de tu historya pues tengo 10años y no me gusta leer sobre los sentimientos intimos**

 **de po y tigresa .es una historia de animación no una novela de adultos espero qe lo reflexiones``**

 **Hola cariño, antes que nada, me siento muy orgulloso y feliz de que a tus 10 años busques lecturas y nutras tu mente, porque aunque sean historias que no relatan**

 **o no te dejan muchos datos, es hermoso en riqueza emocional, y puedes analizar distintos puntos de vista, por otro lado, esta historia está marcada como**

 **categoría ``(M)`` esto quiere decir que el contenido de la historia puede contener esto, ya sea violencia, sexo y demás.**

 **Antes de que entres a cualquier historia, aquí en esta plataforma, puedes mirar que historias están en este rango, te sugiero que busques un rango más infantil.**

 **Pero, tenemos otra solución, si esta historia te gusta por el amorío sano y la historia en general de estos 2 personajes, antes de relatar escenas así,**

 **me asegurare de dejar un aviso de donde empiezan y donde acaban estas escenas, sin relatar parte de la historia, así no te perderías de nada, y leerías las partes**

 **que te agradan.**

 **Y por último, tengo claro que originalmente es una historia de animación, pero esta plataforma es para esto, para crear tu propia historia.**

 **Un saludo, se te aprecia, gracias por leer mi historia, y gracias de nuevo por darme una mejor idea para poder mejorar el contenido.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Un largo día

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 11: Un largo día.**

Estaba amaneciendo en el Valle de la Paz, donde nuestros 2 guerreros favoritos por fin estaban de regreso después de esa inquietante aventura y como siempre Tigresa fue la primera en despertar, por lo que arreglo sus cosas rápidamente y salio a estirar las piernas, no sin antes dar un vistazo a su querido Po, asomándose por un pequeño orificio de su puerta, viéndolo dormir plácidamente, lo que le causo una sonrisa al verlo descansando.

Tigresa salio de los dormitorios, e inhalo un muy grande suspiro para relajarse y comenzar a estirarse mientras el sol baña su naranja pelaje.

Cuando de la nada Shifu se aproximó lentamente a Tigresa para poder hablarle.

Shifu: Buenos días Maestra Tigresa. (Lo dijo en un toco calmado)

Tigresa: Buenos días maestro Shifu (Se inclinó ante su presencia)

Shifu: ¿Podemos hablar en ``El salón de los guerreros``?

Tigresa: (Tigresa no sentía que no era para hablar de las buenas noticias, lo que le preocupo un poco) Claro maestro.

Ambos caminaron al Salón en completo silencio.

Una vez llegando, Shifu volteo a verla dando un suspiro profundo.

Shifu: Tigresa, ¿tienes alguna relación con Po? (Lo dijo tranquilo)

Tigresa: (Nerviosa) Si maestro, es mi compañero de Kung Fu.

Shifu: Me refiero a una relación amorosa.

Tigresa: (Aun más nerviosa) No maestro, el panda no es nada para mi más que un compañero de trabajo.

Shifu: Ayer escuche a los demás chicos, el cómo crece su relación de amistad a algo más.

Tigresa: No maestro Po y yo no somos nada. (Lo dice firme)

Shifu: Tigresa, no estoy aquí para regañarte, veras, he cometido muchos errores contigo, desconfianza, maltrato, y quiero pedirte disculpas, jamás he estado para ti como un padre, pero ahora que quiero cambiar, quisiera saber que pasa contigo, para poder apoyarte como el padre que nunca fui. (diciéndolo en tono triste)

Tigresa apretó los dientes para evitar llorar, tenía muchas cosas reprimidas que siempre quiso expresar y nunca pudo.

Tigresa: Esta bien, lo admito, Po es mi novio. (Lo dice con la cabeza abajo)

Shifu: Yo pensaba que apenas empezaban a quererse. (Sorprendido)

Tigresa: (Hace una reverencia) Por favor no se enfade maestro.

Shifu: Tranquila Tigresa, Po ha demostrado ser digno, desde que llego Po noto más sonrisas en ti, y es algo que me agrada, he notado que trabaja duro para conseguir lo que quiere, me doy cuenta que no se rindió contigo.

Tigresa: (Avergonzada) Sinceramente lo trate muy mal cuando llego, y aun así siempre estuvo ahí para mí.

Shifu: Eso me alegra, pero tengo que hablar de un tema en especial contigo, veras... (Nervioso) Cuando una mujer y un hombre se quieren mucho... Ehm, ambos quieren un hijo y...

Tigresa lo interrumpe.

Tigresa: Maestro, ya se todo sobre la reproducción sexual, estudie mucho. (Nerviosa)

Shifu: (Da un suspiro de alivio) Wow, fue más fácil de lo que pensé, y yo creí que me llevaría todo el día aquí.

Tigresa: (Apenada)

Shifu: No tienes que apenarte, son cosas de la vida, nuestro cuerpo, pero quería darte un dato, ¿ya leíste sobre tu especie? (Curioso)

Tigresa: No, bueno, nunca he visto alguien de mi misma especie, por lo que no tengo a quien preguntarle. (Nerviosa)

Shifu: Toma esto (Le entrega un pergamino)

Tigresa: ¿Que es maestro?

Shifu: Léelo en tu cuarto a solas, Po y tu tendrán el día libre, deben estar cansados por lo que he decidido que lo mejor será que descansen.

Tigresa: Gracias maestro (Le hace una reverencia) Iré a leerlo entonces. (Tigresa se va corriendo)

Shifu: Te quiero hija. (Lo dice en voz baja sin que Tigresa lo escuchara)

Tigresa fue a los dormitorios para encontrarse con todos despiertos.

Víbora: ¡Hola! Por fin llegaron (Lo dice muy feliz)

Tigresa: Si, la misión se complicó un poco, pero les daremos los detalles después, todo está bien.

Mono: Excelente, ya extrañaba los fideos de Po, esta gente no sabe qué hace en la cocina. (Feliz)

Grulla: Vamos a entrenar después de comer Tigresa. (Feliz)

Tigresa: Sobre eso, Shifu nos dio el día libre para descansar.

Mantis: Wow que buena noticia, ¡para ustedes! (Se pone a quejarse)

Tigresa: No seas llorón, ya tendrás tiempo para descansar, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que avisarle algo importante a Po.

Víbora: Hmm ¿Tigresa podemos hablar después?

Tigresa: Claro, pero enserio me urge ir con Po, tengo que avisarle algo importante, ahora si me disculpan. (Corre a la habitación de Po dejando a todos parados)

Mono: ¿Que hay entre esos 2? (Confundido)

Víbora: Ya déjenlos en paz, supongo que vieron algo en su misión.

Mantis: ¿Vieron o hicieron? (Pone mirada sospechosa)

Víbora: Pero que cosas dices, vamos a entrenar, desayunamos terminando.

Todos los guerreros a excepción de Po y Tigresa fueron a entrenar mientras Tigresa visitaba a Po en su habitación.

Tigresa abrió la puerta lentamente para no despertarlo, y se acercó lentamente, no sin antes asegurarse que estaba dormido.

Tigresa: Ptss, Po (Lo dice en voz baja)

Po: (Ronquidos)

Tigresa: (Pensando: Perfecto, justo como lo quería) (Se le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro)

Tigresa se acercó lentamente, y se hinco para poder ver a Po cara a cara, Tigresa empezó a acariciarle su cabeza suavemente mientras que Po parecía

disfrutarlo, Tigresa siguió unos pocos segundos y luego lo beso en los labios tiernamente, pero Po no despertó.

A Tigresa se le formo una sonrisa muy tierna en su rostro, se levantó y salio de su habitación para dejarlo descansar.

Tigresa se dirigió a la cocina.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos en lo que Po parecía dar las primeras señales de vida, pues durmió tan profundo que ya lo daban por muerto.

Po: (Estirándose y bostezando) Ahhh, que buen día (sonrió) ahora mis deberes, ir con Tigresa y comer, dios es la vida perfecta.

Po Salio de su habitación, por lo que fue a darle una visita a la habitación de Tigresa, y al verla vacía Po empezó a buscarla.

Po: (Caminando) ¡Tigresa! (Confundido) ¿Dónde estará? (Se detiene un momento a pensar) ¡Lo tengo! Debe estar entrenando. (Se le dibuja una sonrisa y corre al salón de entrenamientos)

Tigresa se hallaba en la cocina preparando un poco de tofu, y sirviendo unos dumplings para Po, y cuando por fin arreglo todo, iba a ir en su búsqueda para que pudieran desayunar juntos, pero Tigresa noto el pergamino que Shifu le dio.

Tigresa: (Pensando: Recuerdo que me dijo que lo leyera a solas) (Sonríe) ¿Que tan malo puede ser?

Tigresa leyó el pergamino el cual contenía información de Tigres, por lo que se enteró de muchas cosas.

Tigresa: (Pensando: Así que no tengo celo, puedo tener relaciones todo el año (Se le dibuja una sonrisa lujuriosa) esa es una buena noticia.

Luego de leer el pergamino Tigresa fue a buscar a Po.

Mientras tanto en el Salón de entrenamientos.

Po estaba entrando en el salón cuando recibió 4 abrazos al mismo tiempo.

Todos: ¡Po!

Mono: No sabes cuanta falta haces amigo. (Lo dice muy feliz)

Mantis: (Besándole las manos) Estas manos crearan por fin comida comestible.

Víbora: Po, ¿cómo les ha ido?

Po: Muy bien, gracias Víbora, todo ha salido excelente y estamos bien, pero oigan ¿saben dónde esta Tigresa?

Grulla: No me digas que tú también nos dejaras hablando solos, Tigresa nos hizo lo mismo, fue a buscarte a tu habitación.

Po: Que extraño, (Pensativo) no la vi, pero gracias (Les sonríe) la continuare buscando. (Po salio corriendo de allí)

Mono: ¿Que hay entre esos dos? (Confundido) Se buscan el uno al otro, nos ignoran, y solo les importa ver 1 al otro.

Víbora: Dejémoslos tranquilos, no sabemos porque se buscan, aun así, no sé si soy la única pero estoy feliz de verlos así. (Sonríe)

Mantis: ¡Iba a decir lo mismo! Me gustan esos 2 tontos.

Mientras tanto con Po se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento en el centro del pateo de entrenamiento y por su espalda se acercaba una felina dispuesta a

atacar sigilosamente.

Po: (Jadeando) eso de correr (jadeando) no es lo mío.

Mientras Po estaba desprevenido Tigresa se lanzó al ataque tirándolo por la espalda.

Tigresa: ¡Te tengo! (Le sonríe en la cara de Po mientras lo tiene acorralado)

Po: (Con sus brazos la toma de la espalda para abrazarla con fuerza en el piso) Yo te tengo a ti. (Sonríe) Buenos días.

Ambos se levantan.

Tigresa: Buenos días Guerrero Dragón, (Le sonríe) ¿listo para el desayuno?

Po: No podría estar más listo, ¿qué quieres de desayunar? (Lo dice muy feliz)

Tigresa: A ti (Lo dice en tono seductor)

Po: (Paralizado) Ehm, (Nervioso) (Po se quedó trabado, la idea le gustaba pero no sabía que contestar)

Tigresa: (Empieza a reírse) El desayuno ya está listo.

Po: ¿Enserio? Porque muero por probar tu comida. (Emocionado)

Tigresa: Pues solo saque unos dumplings, a ver si luego hacemos algo. (Le sonríe)

Po: Me parece, entonces, ¿vamos? (Ansioso por comer)

Tigresa: Vamos (Le sonríe)

Ambos fueron a la cocina para poder desayunar tranquilos.

Po: Wow, sabes, sabe más rico cuando se puede disfrutar contigo. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: (Le sonríe)

Po: ¡Oye! Por cierto, soñé algo hermoso (Se pone muy feliz) Soñé que venias a mi habitación y me acariciabas la cabeza y me dabas un beso en los labios.

Tigresa: (Se empieza a sonrojar) ¿Ahh si?

Po: ¡Sí! Fue muy hermoso.

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) Termina de comer Po, el maestro Shifu te busca y te hablara sobre nosotros, te aviso para que estés preparado.

Po: (Nervioso) ¿Me va a matar cierto?

Tigresa: (Pone cara pensativa) Tal vez.

Po: (Pone cara asustada) Estoy muerto, y encima no fui a entrenar.

Tigresa: Jaja, todavía no. Solo dile la verdad, al final todo saldrá bien. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa se levanta de su lugar y recoge los platos, le da un beso en su frente y le dice.

Tigresa: Vamos, es hora de que lo enfrentes, estaré entrenando un poco con los chicos, como Shifu nos dio el día libre, estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo en la tarde. (Le sonríe)

Po: Me parece perfecto, ¿cómo que quieres hacer? (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: (Le da una tierna sonrisa) Pensaba en relajarnos un poco, sigo cansada por el viaje, pero ahorita lo vemos.

Po: (Da un suspiro) Hora de enfrentarlo.

Po se dirigió en busca del Maestro Shifu, mientras Tigresa fue a entrenar un poco para relajar sus músculos.

Po, quien por fin encontró a Shifu meditando en el Salón de los Héroes, fue lentamente a preguntarle para que lo necesitaba.

Po: (Caminando en puntitas)

Shifu: Hola Po, Bienvenido. (Sentado con los ojos cerrados)

Po: Siempre me he preguntado cómo hacen eso, espantan a cualquiera que se les acerque.

Shifu: (Se ríe un poco) Digamos que el sigilo no es tu virtud.

Po: Me lo han dicho antes (Apenado) Por cierto maestro, ¿quería hablar conmigo?

Shifu: (Da un suspiro y se levanta) Si Po, quería hablar contigo, es sobre tu relación con Tigresa.

Po: (¿Tigresa? (Nervioso) ¿Ya se enteró? ¿Va a golpearme?

Shifu: Jajaja, claro que no Po, por ahora no, pero si quería decirte algo.

Po: ¿De qué se trata? (Confundido)

Shifu: Escucha Po, no le dije esto a Tigresa para no lastimarla, la verdad es que seguimos siendo guerreros, la muerte siempre está cerca.

Po: No le temo a la muerte.

Shifu: Deberías, porque si alguien de tus muchos enemigos se enterase de que quieres o amas a Tigresa, tendrán un nuevo objetivo, y créeme, podrá no importarte

tu vida, ¿pero arrastrar a alguien más contigo?

Po: (Se quedó en silencio)

Shifu: Como guerreros fuimos entrenados para soportarlo todo, pero el amor va mas allá, es una persona que te importa, alguien por la que darías la vida por verla bien, conozco ese sentimiento, ¿pero llegar a perderlo? ¿Llegar a perder a la persona que es todo en tu vida? Y si por venganza, ¿matan a Tigresa?

Po: (Sintió una punzada en el corazón) Si mataran a Tigresa y me dejaran vivo a mí, no tendría razones para vivir.

Y lo que es peor, sería la tortura más horrible dejarme vivo.

Shifu: Veo que lo entiendes Panda, por mí, tienes mi permiso, pero piénsalo bien Po, ella diría que se pueden defender solos o juntos, pero sinceramente, estamos hechos de carne, eventualmente moriremos, y tener un amorío es una desventaja en combate, además de desconcentración en entrenamientos.

Po: (Pensativo) No lo había pensado maestro, pero mi respuesta es que seguiré con ella.

Shifu: ¿Y por qué tomas esa decisión? (Lo pregunta con calma)

Po: Porque no tenemos que vivir con miedo, usted un día me dijo, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara, y daré todo de mi para poder siempre defenderla, cuidarla y velar por ella.

Shifu: Esta bien Panda, pero si un consejo, no llames mucho la atención. (Le sonríe)

Po: Gracias por sus consejos maestro (Hace una reverencia)

Shifu: Por cierto, ¿Tigresa te dijo que tenían el día libre?

Po: Si, me lo dijo, y muchas gracias por eso. (Le sonríe)

Shifu: Una cosa más antes de que puedas irte, ¿qué paso con su investigación?

Po. ¡Ohh! Cierto.

Vera, fuimos a inspeccionar el Pueblo, nos recibió el alcalde de la ciudad, y a principio parecía ser alguien muy gentil, pero cuando inspeccionamos la tumba nos dimos cuenta lo horrible que era.

Shifu: ¿Que paso allí abajo?

Po: Sinceramente, fue como estar en una pesadilla, es como si su tumba estuviera poseída o algo por el estilo, digamos que me metieron en una pesadilla donde no podía ver nada, era un miedo indescriptible, y había tanto silencio, que sentía que me sangrarían los oídos, como si el silencio tuviera su ruido.

Shifu: Ya entiendo, entonces si es ella. (Asombrado)

Po: De hecho no fue ella, quien me hizo eso fue un discípulo, tenía varios discípulos y participaron en un ritual, donde según ellos, la traerían a la vida,

No supe como funciono, pero tomaron mi energía con una daga que ellos le llamaron ``Katar``.

Shifu: (Lo interrumpe) Espera, ¿dijiste Katar? (Shifu corrió por un pergamino en específico y lo trajo ante Po) Mira, creo que te refieres a esta daga.

Po observo el pergamino y la imagen pintada, era idéntica, una daga negra en donde su mango tiene la figura de una cara demostrando dolor, una cara mal figurada.

Po: Exacto, es esa. (Sorprendido)

Shifu: ¿Te toco esa daga?

Po: Si.

Shifu: (Sorprendido) Wow, todo individuo que toque esa daga muere.

Po: (Confundido) (Se toca su cuerpo) Pues aquí estoy.

Shifu: Esta daga, le perteneció a un general de guerra sanguinario, mato a tantos con ella, que el día cuando lo detuvieron, deposito todo su odio antes de su ejecución, se cortó a si mismo su garganta, depositando su odio allí, se dice que la cara dibujada en el mango, es su rostro de sufrimiento, su alma atrapada. Se dice que esta arma, dejo de cortar carne para rebanar el alma, por lo que roba todo tu chi, y se la puede quedar la daga o la puedes enviar a otro lado.

Po: Wooow, eso debería estar en este salón (Lo dice emocionado)

Shifu: No es un juego Po, en manos enemigas es peligrosa, con solo tocarte te drenara todo.

Po: ¿Y sabe por qué no morí maestro? (Confundido)

Shifu: (Pensando) Hmm, tengo una teoría, talvez dreno todo tu chi de tu ser, pero aun te queda el chi de los héroes ese que se te entrego, supongo que drena uno a la vez.

Po: Bueno continuando con la historia, ya me verifico que la energía se puede entregar a alguien más, ellos tomaron mi chi y el de ellos mismos y se lo entregaron al cuerpo de Serapis, el cual parecía intacto, era muy joven, algo aterrador, pensar que lleva mucho tiempo muerta, y su cuerpo intacto.

Shifu: Tantas cosas que desconocemos, no te imaginas cuanto poder existe allá afuera.

Po: Maestro, pero sinceramente, eso que te hace pasar, como una pesadilla, ¿Es el poder mental al que se refiere?

Shifu: Si Po, es muy peligroso, y por lo que me cuentas, su discípulo fue el que lo hizo, y como describiste el cómo se sintió, debe ser algo horrible.

Tenemos que entrenar en la mente, lo más pronto posible. Por cierto, ¿Tigresa también lo sintió?

Po: Si, dice que es horrible, como la peor experiencia que puedes tener, pero lo extraño es que estando dentro de... bueno eso... es como estar en otra dimensión.

Como si pudieran controlarlo todo, duele físicamente, pueden inmovilizarte, pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Shifu: No es magia Po, esa dimensión es la mente de cada quien, tu cerebro es el que da la orden de mover un brazo por ejemplo, si ellos controlan tu cerebro,

pensaras lo que quieren que pienses, moverás lo que ellos quieran, y prácticamente eres invulnerable, pero para controlar la mente, primero tienen que quebrantar tu voluntad.

Ya había escuchado de sus poderes, si puedes controlarte, si puedes resistir todo, no podrán controlarte, es muy difícil, pero no imposible, y en eso tenemos que trabajar.

Po: Por último, descubrimos que el alcalde era un discípulo, la seguían fielmente.

Shifu: No hay tiempo que perder Po, Tigresa tu y yo tenemos que entrenar nuestra mente.

Po: ¿Y qué hay de los chicos?

Shifu: No, ellos no tendrán oportunidad, serán distracción, pero su mente es muy débil, sin ofender Po, Tigresa y Tu son los que más han sufrido, y a pesar de ello, han salido adelante.

Po: (Recuerda todas las cosas que ambos han pasado)

Shifu: Tenemos que entrenar, que nuestra voluntad sea inquebrantable.

Po: ¿Pero primero puedo ir con Tigresa?

Shifu: (Da un suspiro largo) Po, tómatelo enserio, si algo llega a pasar, no habrá quien la pueda detener.

Po: Maestro, todo saldrá bien, los buenos siempre ganan. ¿No?

Shifu: Quisiera creer que sí, bueno Po, continua con tu día libre, pero mañana inicia el entrenamiento, mientras tanto pensare en tácticas.

Po: (Le hace una reverencia) Si maestro.

Po salio del Salón de los Héroes y se dirigió con Tigresa al salón de entrenamientos.

Y una vez llegando Po quiso entrenar un poco.

Po: Hola chicos. (Lo dice muy feliz)

Víbora: Hola Po, ¿dónde estabas?

Po: El maestro Shifu me tenía que decir algunas cosas.

Tigresa salio de su entrenamiento y se acercó a la plática.

Mono: ¿Ya por fin nos van a contar que sucedió?

Tigresa: (Se sonroja) ¿Sucedió de qué?

Mono: ¿cómo que de qué? pues con ustedes.

Tigresa: (Aun más avergonzada) ¿con nosotros?

Mono: Es obvio, ¡su misión!

Tigresa: Ahhh si, pues estuvo bien.

Mono: ¿Bien? (mirada sospechosa)

Po: Mono, (Lo toma del hombro) lo que Tigresa intenta decir, es que Shifu les dirá los detalles más tarde, pero ahora me gustaría entrenar un poco, ¿qué les parece si realizamos unos combates? Miren, escribimos el nombre de cada uno en un papel, y los metemos en un frasco y sacamos 1 al azar y el que te toque, con el pelearas.

Mantis: Suena divertido, yo quiero patear a Po, por dejarnos sin comer tanto tiempo. (Lo dice feliz)

Po: (comienza a reírse) Ya los extrañaba, ¿ahora quien hará los papeles? ¿Por qué no tu Víbora?

Víbora: (Entrecierra los ojos y le da a Po una mirada enojada)

Mono: (Se acerca a la oreja de Po) Hey Po, Víbora no tiene brazos.

Po: ¡Ohh! Yo, lo siento, yo hare los papeles. (Mirada tímida)

Po comenzó a hacer los papeles escribiendo el nombre de los 6 en cada uno de los papeles y metiéndolos en un frasco.

Po: Muuuy bien, es hora de sacar un papel. (Les regala una sonrisa a todos)

Mantis fue el primero en sacar un papel, por lo que le toco Mono, Mono saco el segundo y le toco Víbora, Víbora saco uno y le toco grulla, grulla saco otro y le toco Mantis, Po saco a Tigresa y Tigresa a Po.

Mantis: ¿Ósea que cada quien tendrá 2 combates?

Grulla: Así es, y tal parece que nuestra parejita tendrán 2 combates entre ellos.

Mantis: Muero por ver eso, son los 2 más fuertes.

Y así comenzaron los combates, los cuales no duraron mucho, pues mantis puede contra enemigos grandes y lentos, por lo que mono no fue la mejor opción, el primate solo lo pateo fuera del campo, siguió el combate de Víbora contra Mono, Víbora se le enrosco a Mono, atrapando ambas piernas y manos, por lo que Mono se rindió, era horrible no poderse mover, y así continuaron, bastante rápido, hasta que llegó el momento de la pelea de Po y Tigresa.

Po: (Preparándose y estirándose para pelear) (Le da una mirada y un rostro sonriente pero provocativo).

Tigresa: (Ella dio un suspiro, se concentró y se puso en posición de pelea).

Po: (Tomo posición de pelea).

Grulla: Que miedo, ninguno de los 2 se mueve, ¿Quién atacara primero?

Mantis: El estilo de Po es provocar al enemigo, algo raro pero útil, y Tigresa es muy explosiva, yo siento que Po ganara.

Vibora: Si pero si Tigresa le llega a atinar un solo golpe Po está acabado.

Mono: Vamos peleen, ¡quiero ver acción!

Tigresa inicio con una cadena de golpes y patadas, lentas para probar a Po, y Po logro cubrir y esquivar todo, por lo que Tigresa subió de nivel, añadiéndole fuerza a sus combos, era como observar un baile perfectamente aprendido, su pelea era tan magnifica, que no parecía haber errores en ninguno, ambos cubrían y lanzaban ataques, pero su rival seguía cubriendo y esquivando, por lo que Tigresa decidió esforzarse, tenía miedo de lastimarlo, pero ella sabe que lo soportara.

Tigresa: Ríndete Po, si no te rindes ahora, sufrirás las consecuencias (Tono alentador)

Po: ¿Rendirme? ¡Ja! (Le sonríe)

Tigresa decidió dar su máximo, y se quedó tremendamente asombrada, pues Po le seguía el paso, ambos continuaron golpeando para analizar al otro y poder ver un punto, una debilidad, para aprovechar a atacar, ambos se percataron de un punto ciego para ambos, cubrían bien todo excepto su pecho, por lo que los 2 se prepararon y dieron un golpe de fuego, aquel golpe donde juntas ambas palmas y empujas con fuerza, por lo que los 2 salieron disparados fuera del área, dando como resultado un empate.

Tigresa, se levantó para ver a Po.

Tigresa: (Sobándose el pecho) ¿Po? ¿Estás bien?

Po: (Aun en el piso) Pues... (Se mueve un poco) ¡Auch! Creo que me rompí una costilla.

Mantis: (Se acerca) ¡Tuuu! ¡Monstruo! Mataste las manos que nos dan de comer. (Comienza a llorar)

Tigresa: (Se preocupa demasiado) Eh, Po... yo... lo siento, no era mi intención.

Po: Jajaja, una costilla rota por la maestra Tigresa, es algo que le podría contar a mis hijos, jajaja, pero si no les molesta, quisiera ir a un doctor.

(Comienza a reírse)

Tigresa: (Se le queda viendo sorprendida) Dios Po, déjame llevarte.

Tigresa subió el brazo de Po a su espalda y lo llevo a la enfermería, y llegando lo acostó en una cama mientras ella fue en busca de un doctor, dejo a Po descansar.

Po: Ohh vaya (hablando consigo mismo) se notó muy preocupada, jeje por un lado me gusta tener toda su atención, pero no la quiero ver preocupada.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Tigresa trajo al doctor casi arrastrando del brazo.

Doctor: Bien, revisemos al paciente. (Empezó a tocar a Po hasta que en un punto Po grito de dolor)

Po: ¿Entonces doctor? ¿Es grave?

Doctor: No claro que no, solo es una costilla lastimada, nada nuevo.

Tigresa: (Toma al doctor del hombro y lo lleva a hablar unos pasos lejos de Po) Doctor, ¿cuánto tardará en recuperarse? (Preocupada)

Doctor: Las fracturas tardan en sanar d meses, depende la gravedad, pero por como lo veo, le dolió bastante, pero no como una costilla rota, debe ser una fisura en el hueso, por lo que tardaría en sanar alrededor de 1 semana.

Tigresa: Sé que no debería preguntarle esto pero (Voltea a ver a Po en la camilla para asegurarse que no escucha) ¿Puede tener... usted sabe, actividad sexual? (Apenada)

Doctor: Si, si puede, y de hecho, necesita ejercicios para recuperación, pero mi recomendación, es esperar a menos 2 días, debe descansar, tomar un baño, mucha agua, alimentarse bien, y volver a descansar.

Tigresa: Muchas gracias por su visita doctor, yo lo vendare y cuidare de el, no se preocupe.

Doctor: No es nada, lo que sea por los guerreros que defienden mi familia, por cierto ¿está el maestro Shifu? Quisiera saludarlo.

Tigresa: Claro, está por aquí, pero escuche, ¿me podría hacer un favor? (Nerviosa)

Doctor: ¿De qué se trata?

Tigresa: ¿Conoce aquellas pastillas, que evitan el embarazo?

Doctor: Claro, son muy eficaces, ¿por qué? ¿Necesita unas?

Tigresa: (Súper apenada) Ehm... yo... son para una amiga.

Doctor: (Sabe que son para ella pero igual le sigue el juego) Claro, dígale a su amiga que mañana las tendré listas, por cierto toma Tigresa. (Le da en su mano una bolsa con medicamentos) Aplícaselos a Po, y mañana tendré listas tus pastillas.

Tigresa: Son de mi amiga recuerde.

Doctor: Si, disculpa, para tu amiga.

Tigresa: Pues muy bien, muchísimas gracias doctor, se lo agradezco de corazón.

Pero una última cosa, no le mencione esto a Shifu por favor, pensaría mal.

Doctor: No te preocupes, todo está bien.

Nos vemos luego, cuídense mucho, (Mira a Po) y cuídalo aún más a él.

Tigresa: Así será (Hace una reverencia).

El doctor salio de la enfermería del Palacio.

Tigresa se acercó a Po para poder hablar con él.

Tigresa: Po (pone cara triste) lo siento, perdón.

Po: Jajaja que cosas dices Tigresa, ¡es una buena noticia!

Tigresa: ¿Una buena noticia? ¿Por qué lo dices? (Confundida)

Po: Tengo que comer mucho, descansar, y lo mejor, tu atención, dios, debí romperme algo hace tiempo. (Comienza a reírse)

Tigresa: Jaja (Se le dibuja una sonrisa)

Po: ¿Qué tal un beso? tal vez me siento mejor (Le regala una sonrisa calurosa)

Tigresa: Entonces esto debe curarte al 100% (Tigresa se inca para besarlo profundamente, tocando la lengua del otro por unos cuantos minutos)

Po: Sabes, creo que ya no hay dolor (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: (Comienza a reírse) bueno Po, no poder darte tu sorpresa, ¿te la puedo dar... Hmm... como en 2 días que te sientas mejor?

Po: (Confundido) ¿Qué es? Creí que era una figura de acción para jugar o algo.

Tigresa: Pues de que vamos jugar pues si vamos a jugar. (Lo dice en tono lujurioso, pero Po no le entendió).

Po: ¿Entonces si es una figura de acción? (Emocionado)

Tigresa: Mejor. (Le sonríe) porque es a tamaño real y podrás jugar lo que quieras. (Le da una lamida en su mejilla)

Po: Wooow, una estatua. (Emocionado)

Tigresa: (Se da una palmada mental en la cara) Si Po, algo así.

Pero bueno, necesitas descansar, y por cierto (Agacha sus orejitas) siento que no podamos salir.

Po: De eso no te preocupes, ya tendremos más tiempo. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) El doctor me dijo que necesita a alguien que te cuide, y me ofreceré como voluntaria, cuando el maestro Shifu se entere.

Po: Oye, no crees que pensara mal, el maestro ya sabe de nuestra relación. (Preocupado)

Tigresa: No te preocupes Po, tu descansa (Le sonríe).

Tengo que hacer algo, ahorita te veo Po, jaja no te vayas a mover de aquí (Comienza a soltar risas).

Po: JA JA que graciosa. (Le sonríe)

(Pensando: Wow, es hermoso poder verla con tanta confianza hacia mí, no hay duda que mi sueño se completó, y yo que pensaba que ser su amigo era trabajo imposible, quien pensaría que llegaría a ser su novio) (Muriéndose de felicidad)

Tigresa fue a su habitación con una bolsa en donde yacían todos los medicamentos que el doctor le dio.

Tigresa: Muy bien (Comienza a sacar todo lo de la bolsa)

Que tenemos aquí, unos vendajes, pastillas para el dolor, alcohol etílico, una pomada y unos dulces, hmmm... (Pensando: No creo que los dulces le hagan bien, pero igual tal vez le alegren el momento) Bueno, creo que es todo.

Tigresa paso a la habitación de Po por unos pantalones.

Tigresa fue a limpiarse las manos y de allí se dirigió a la enfermería.

Tigresa: ¿Po? (Asomándose a ver si esta despierto)

Po: ¡Hola! Que paso ¿dónde fuiste? (Confundido)

Tigresa: Fui a lavarme las manos, ahora déjame revisarte, tengo que aplicarte la medicina. (Cara seria)

Po: Esta bien (Po se descubre de la sabana con la que estaba tapado y revela que está muy morado su pecho)

Tigresa: Espero no duela Po (Tigresa saca la pomada de la bolsa y la unta en sus manos y para aplicarla suavemente en su pecho lentamente)

Po: Se siente bien. (Le sonríe) Gracias Tigresa).

Tigresa: Bueno Po ahora levántate, tengo que ponerte los vendajes, así que levanta los brazos.

Po levanto los brazos mientras Tigresa le vendaba todo el pecho.

Tigresa: (Sonrojada) Po.

Po: ¿Que pasa Tigresa?

Tigresa: Te traje un pantalón, pero necesito el otro para lavarlo y que tengas ropa limpia. Así queee... (Sonrojada)

Po: Ehm... (Po comenzó a sonrojarse y empezó a tener una erección) Eh, si claro, pero ¿podrías darte la vuelta?

Tigresa: Claro (Se dio media vuelta)

Po intento quitárselo pero el dolor no se lo permitía, y que lo ayudara no era una opción con su erección.

Po: Tigresa.

Tigresa: ¿Qué pasa?

Po: Es que no puedo, el dolor no me deja moverme bien y no puedo.

Tigresa: ¿Gustas que te ayude?

Po: Es que, hay un problema.

Tigresa: (Ve la sabana por lo que nota el porqué de la pena de Po) No te preocupes Po, mira, cerrare los ojos.

Po: (Da un suspiro) Bueno.

Tigresa cierra los ojos y se agacha para poder quitarle los pantalones.

Luego tomo el nuevo pantalón para ponérselo mientras tiene cerrados los ojos, y le causo muchos problemas pues no podía coordinar.

Tigresa: Po, no puedo, abriré los ojos. (Sonrojada)

Po: Tigresa espera, es que... (Apenado)

Tigresa abrió los ojos y vio el enorme miembro de Po, quien estaba muy excitado por tener a la felina tan cerca.

Tigresa le sonríe.

Po: Yo, Tigresa, es que... (Apenado)

Tigresa: (Tigresa le quita el pantalón que ya estaba por ponerle) Creo que no necesitaras esto, por un momento.

Po: ¿Tigresa? ¿Qué vas a hacer? (Apenado)

Tigresa: Se me ocurría que podría jugar un poco contigo (Lo dice en voz lujuriosa).

Po: Tigresa, ¿y si alguien nos ve? (Preocupado)

Tigresa: Po, nadie vendrá, ya es de noche y todos están cenando, entonces ¿Qué me dices? (Emocionada)

Po: Esta bien, pero oye, no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Tigresa: Relájate, no tienes que hacer nada. (Le sonríe)

´´Escenas (M) saltar hasta nuevo aviso en caso de que no quieran leer´´.

Tigresa comenzó a sobar el miembro de Po lentamente, mientras Po se estaba excitando mucho, entonces Tigresa tomo el miembro de Po, y le dio una lamida a todo su pene, lo cual le hizo sentir un éxtasis a Po, Tigresa metió el pene de Po a su boca lentamente, y continuo lamiéndolo, lo que le causaba un gran placer a Po, era un momento mágico para ambos, la emoción de ser atrapados, hace más divertida su travesura.

Tigresa continuo lamiendo su miembro con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el sabor y la fragancia de su amado, Tigresa saboreaba a Po, entonces lo saca de su boca, y le da un beso a su miembro, lo que le excito mucho a Po, entonces Tigresa tomo el miembro de Po con su palma, y comenzó a frotarlo con rapidez.

Po: Tigresa (Jadeante y excitado) Creo que me voy a venir.

Tigresa: (Excitada) Dámelo todo.

Tigresa volvió a lamer el miembro de Po, y lo hizo aún más rápido, pasando unos momentos, Po se vino en su boca, tomándola de sorpresa, pero tomando todo lo que Po le dio, tomo unos segundos para comérselo todo, pero disfruto el sabor de Po, por lo que saco de la boca el pene de Po, y limpio rastros del semen de Po que quedaron en su rostro.

Po: Tigresa, perdón, es que no me pude controlar. (Espantado)

Tigresa: (Tomo unos segundos para recuperarse) ¿Te gusto Po?

Po: Me encanto.

``Termina la parte (M) ``

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) (Tigresa toma el pantalón de Po y se lo pone sin ningún problema) Po, tienes que descansar, dormirás hoy aquí.

Po: Esta bien Tigresa, ¿ya te vas a dormir?

Tigresa: Si, ambos tenemos que descansar. (Le da un abrazo muy suave a Po) Buenas noches, te quiero. (Lo dice feliz).

Po: Yo te quiero más Tigresa. (Lo dice muy feliz)

Tigresa arropo a Po para dejarlo descansar y luego salio de la enfermería y se dirigió a su cuarto para poder descansar.

Así mismo, Po durmió profundamente.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno, creo que les debo una disculpa a todos, he estado extremadamente ausente, pero espero no afecte, subiré la historia más seguido, tuve que enfrentar** **muchos problemas últimamente, y todo el mes pasado.**

 **Soy Fharkas y espero disfruten la historia, los aprecio mucho.**


	12. Capitulo 12: Hora del entrenamiento

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 12: Hora del entrenamiento.**

El sol se comenzaba a asomarse como cada mañana, iluminando todo a su alrededor, mientras tanto, todos dormían plácidamente en el Valle de la Paz, todos a excepción de una felina inquieta.

Era Tigresa, la cual no podía dormir por querer saber cómo se encuentra Po, así que decidió ir a escondidas a visitarlo.

Ella se escabullo sin hacer un mínimo ruido para no molestar a nadie, caminando en sigilo ella salio de las habitaciones y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Tigresa: (Tigresa quien se asomaba por la puerta podía observar a Po, quien estaba dormido en la misma posición que Tigresa lo dejo cuando lo arropo) (Pensando: ¿Lo saludare o es muy temprano para molestarlo?) (Se pone pensativa)

Tigresa soltó una leve sonrisa cuando por fin tenía un plan para despertarlo.

Tigresa se acercó a Po en sigilo, y se tomó el momento para observar el rostro de su amado, observando su cara tan tierna, su linda nariz de Po así como sus labios.

Tigresa se acercó y lentamente le dio un beso en los labios muy lento y tierno, lo cual despertó a Po.

Po: (Sin abrir los ojos) ¿Qué haces traviesa? (En tono muy tierno) (Le habla mientras sus labios siguen pegados, lo que le causo un cosquilleo a Tigresa).

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) Solo curioseaba.

Po: (Po mira por la puerta el día) Sigue siendo muy temprano, ¿no podías dormir?

Tigresa: Quería ver como seguías. (Preocupada)

Po: ¿Yo? Jaja siempre estaré bien Tigresa (Le sonríe) siempre tendré la fuerza para defenderte. (Po extiende su brazo abriendo un hueco en su camilla)

Po: Ven, acuéstate a mi lado (Le sonríe)

Tigresa, quien tenía un poco de frio pues el sol no salía completamente, se acurruco en el cuerpo de Po, que irradiaba un calor que la hacía sentir muy segura, además de que Po bajo su brazo cubriéndola totalmente y protegiéndola, Tigresa no quería separarse de él, así que pasaron 20 minutos en silencio, sintiendo un amor muy fuerte, ambos sentían una conexión mientras se abrazaban, uno del otro.

Los 20 minutos pasaron, y lo que interrumpió el bello momento fue el estómago de Po, quien rugía por comida.

Así que decidieron ir a preparar algo de comida para todos, así puedan desayunar todos tranquilamente.

Tigresa ayudo a Po a levantarse lentamente y tratándolo con cuidado, Po ya se podía poner en pie, así ambos fueron caminando a la cocina.

Y ya una vez dentro, Po preparo todo para empezar a cocinar, mientras Tigresa lo veía.

Po ¿Entonces dormiste bien? (Curioso)

Tigresa: Si Po, muchas gracias (Se queda pensativa) Oye, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

Po: De hecho si, mira ven (Po le sonríe)

Tigresa se acerca a él con cierta curiosidad por lo que Po necesita.

Po: Mira (Po le señala un cajón de un mueble que estaba en lo alto, por lo que Tigresa voltea a ver) (En eso, Po la toma descuidada por lo que le da un beso en la mejilla, el cual sonrojo a Tigresa)

Po: Eso es todo lo que necesitaba, inspiración (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: ¿Enserio? (Lo dice en tono lujurioso) Porque tengo más que eso para inspirarte.

Po: (Le sonríe) Sera luego, es la comida de nuestros amigos, debe estar preparada.

Tigresa: Te he visto preparar fideos anteriormente, debes esperar para que se cocinen bien. (Emocionada)

Po: (Le sonríe) Está bien.

Escena ``M`` Leer hasta el siguiente apartado.

Po: Pero déjame tomar la iniciativa. (La mira de una manera provocadora)

Po toma a Tigresa de la cintura acercándola a él con su mano, mientras la besa lujuriosamente, mientras Po la iba a costando mientras hacia la mesa aun lado con su pierna, ambos comenzaron a besarse mientras quedaron en el suelo, en eso Po se encima en ella tomándola de las muñecas contra el piso, a Tigresa comenzó a excitarle la idea de que Po la tuviera capturada, pues aunque ella quisiera, Po no la dejaba ir, le excitaba la fuerza de Po, el cómo ha crecido, de ser alguien que todos vencían, a ser ese hombre que ahora la sometía, de una manera que a Tigresa le encantaba.

Po siguió besándola mientras la sostenía de ambos brazos, por lo que con la boca comenzó a quitarle los botones de su chaleco de entrenamiento, revelando unas vendas que usaba en sus pechos.

Po desamarro con su boca las vendas, no completamente pero si lo suficiente para revelar parte de los pechos de Tigresa.

Tigresa: (Jugando con Po) El guerrero dragón me tiene. (Sonríe) Y no puedo hacer nada para liberarme.

Po: Solo queda rendirte (Le sonríe lujuriosamente).

Tigresa: Eso jamás (Tigresa comenzó a aplicar fuerza en sus brazos pero era inútil, Po la tenía a su disposición).

Po: Tendré que debilitarte para vencerte (Po comenzó a besarle y lamerle el cuello mientras la felina moría en placer)

Tigresa: (Se acerca a su oreja) Po, no puedo esperar más, te necesito dentro de mí. (Lo dice sonrojada)

Po dejo sus muñecas de Tigresa, para comenzar a quitarle el pantalón a Tigresa, así que el desabrocho la cinta que Tigresa usaba para sostener su pantalón, y comenzó a bajárselo, revelando la ropa interior de Tigresa.

Po tomo a Tigresa y la acostó en el piso, mientras él se acercaba a su vagina.

Tigresa: (Sonrojada) Po, ¿qué haces?

Po: (Excitado) Tranquila, solo inspecciono un poco (Po pone un dedo encima de su ropa interior)

Po comenzó a lamer su ropa interior, tomando los jugos que Tigresa desprendía, así, Po le bajo su ropa interior hasta las rodillas, y metió su cabeza entre sus piernas para poder lamer mejor a Tigresa.

Tigresa, quien sentía el aliento caliente de Po entre sus piernas no pudo esperar más y abrazo la cabeza de Po con sus piernas, por lo que Po, quedo pegado a la vagina de Tigresa, el cual, el comenzó a lamer.

Tigresa sentía tanta excitación que comenzó a sudar y calentarse a un más.

Po: Sabes muy bien. (Excitado)

Tigresa se sonrojo mucho por lo que Po le decía, y solo hacia crecer su placer.

Po dejo de lamer a Tigresa, y termino de quitarle su ropa interior para que pudiera mover sus piernas con libertad.

Po se bajó así mismo su pantalón, revelando su enorme miembro ante Tigresa, el cual comenzo a frotarlo en Tigresa.

Tigresa veía el miembro de Po con lujuria, por lo que decidió tomarlo y dirigirlo a su vagina.

Tigresa: ¿Po, estas seguro? ¿No te sientes mal o débil? (Preocupada)

Po: (Le sonríe) (Se acerca a su boca y le da un beso) Muy seguro.

Po se abalanzo hacia ella penetrándola por completo, el dolor y placer de Tigresa era tal, que saco sus garras sin querer y las clavo en la espalda de Po.

Po siguió abalanzándose sobre ella unos minutos más, mientras tanto Tigresa no aguanto más y se vino del placer que Po le provocaba.

Po: Creo que intentare algo nuevo (Po toma su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo alrededor de el trasero de Tigresa)

Tigresa: Po, no sé si pueda por ahí, jamás lo he hecho. (Sonrojada)

Po: Déjame todo a mí, tranquila (Po comienza a ejercer presión para entrar en ella)

Tigresa: No seas muy rudo por favor, acabo de venirme (sonrojada)

Po con fuerza entro en Tigresa lo que le provoco un dolor a inmenso, pero a pesar de ello, ella no quería que parase.

Tigresa: (Jadeante) Po (Jadeando) Eres increíble.

Po continúo unos minutos hasta que no pudo soportar más y se vino dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir un líquido caliente recorriendo su cuerpo.

Fin de la escena ``M``

Tigresa: (Jadeando) Eso fue increíble Po. (Sonrojada)

Po: (Sonrojado) (Abraza a Tigresa fuertemente un momento)

Ambos terminaron jadeando del cansancio y decidieron vestirse rápido antes de que alguien pudiera verlos.

Tigresa: Creo que tenemos que repetir esto alguna vez (Le besa la mejilla)

Po: Solo espero que sea en un lugar seguro, cada segundo sentía que alguien nos veía. (Nervioso

Tigresa: Eso le agregaba emoción (Le sonríe)

Po: Creo que tienes razón, jaja fue increíble. (Po fue a revisar los fideos a ver si ya estaban cocidos) Creo que ya están listos, será mejor comenzar a servir para cuando lleguen.

Tigresa: Sobre eso… (Feliz) Pensaba que podríamos desayunar juntos en el árbol de duraznos (Abraza su brazo) tu sabes, un momento a solas.

Po: (Feliz) ¡Bárbaro! Excelente idea como siempre (Le da un beso en la frente) ¿Por qué no sirves los tazones con los fideos mientras alisto unas cosas en mi habitación?

Tigresa: Yo me encargo. (Le sonríe)

Po salio de la cocina y fue corriendo a su habitación, pues quería estar preparado con ciertas cosas, así fue como llego a su habitación e inspecciono las cosas que necesitaba, tomando una de sus mochilas, y llenándola de todo lo que le pareciese necesario. En todas sus cosas, Po encontró un espejo que su papa le había regalado tiempo atrás, el cual, se le vino a la cabeza una idea a Po, que más tarde revelaría, tomo su mochila y fue a la cocina con Tigresa.

Po: (Una vez llegando a la cocina mira a Tigresa quien cargaba algo con una manta encima) ¿Ya estas lista? (Le sonríe) ¡Esto será bárbaro!

Tigresa: (Le devuelve una sonrisa) Todo listo, deje 4 platos servidos y 2 llevo que son para nosotros en esta manta.

Po: Todo listo entonces, vamos (Le sonríe).

Ambos se encaminaron al árbol de duraznos, subieron todas las escaleras y llegaron por fin al árbol, en el cual, ambos acomodaron todo para que fuera perfecto, el paisaje era verdaderamente hermoso, pues seguía siendo una mañana muy helada, pero muy iluminada al mismo tiempo.

Tigresa: Bueno, comamos entonces (Tigresa destapo los platos de comida que cubría la manta y revelo 2 tazones de fideos, 1 plato de dumplings, y varias frutas).

Po: (Mirando toda la comida) Es como un sueño hecho realidad (Se le sale una lagrima de felicidad).

Tigresa: (Comienza a soltar pequeñas risas)

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente disfrutando el hermoso paisaje, cuando Po comenzó a inundarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Po: (Pensando) Es totalmente increíble el poder pasar tiempo con ella, como me gusta, simplemente es perfecta, la perfección que encuentro en su rostro, desde sus cejas que reflejan enojo y cariño, su mirada que expresa fiereza, y esos labios que me encanta besar, además de sus tiernos bigotes, es todo un honor poder ser el elegido, que ella decidió amar).

Po: Oye Tigresa. (Voltea a verla apenado)

Tigresa: (Sin dejar de mirar el paisaje) ¿Si Po? (Lo dice con un tono dulce)

Po: (Nervioso) Ehm, traje algo para ti.

Tigresa: (Las palabras de Po captaron su atención) ¿Y qué es? (Sorprendida)

Po: Es un espejo (Po saco de su mochila el espejo) Que mejor regalo que poder mirar tu rostro cada mañana, bueno… (Nervioso) eso pienso yo.

Tigresa: (Se pone muy feliz) Muchas gracias Po, en verdad lo aprecio mucho, (Le besa la mejilla) pero no puedo aceptarlo, no tengo nada para ti, y me parece muy injusto, con mi pulsera es más que suficiente. (Tigresa levanta su brazo revelando que sigue portando la pulsera que Po le había regalado).

Po: Llévatelo, total, tu compañía y tu tiempo es más de lo que siempre he deseado. (Lo dice muy feliz)

Tigresa: (Empieza a sonrojarse) Po, muchas gracias por estar a mi lado (Se abalanza en el para abrazarlo con fuerza).

Ambos se quedaron acostados, Po en el piso y Tigresa arriba de él.

Tigresa: (Se le sale un escalofrió) Debimos traer unas mantas, sigue siendo muy temprano, el aire es muy frio aun.

Po: (Po alcanzo con su brazo su mochila y saco una manta la cual desdoblo y tendió arriba de Tigresa, arropo totalmente a la felina dejando su cabeza fuera para que pudiera respirar). ¿Mejor? (Lo dice muy feliz)

Tigresa: Tu siempre piensas en todo Po (Le da una lamida en su cachete)

Po: Lo que sea por mi novia. (Po sintió un calor en su corazón al recitar la palabra ``novia``, al igual que a Tigresa).

Ambos siguieron abrazados y acobijados por la manta un buen rato en lo que amanecía, y al fin cuando escucharon ruidos, fueron a ver a sus amigos a la cocina para no levantar sospecha sobre su pequeña aventura.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina para encontrarse a todos sentados.

Po: ¡Buenos días chicos! (Muy feliz) ¿Cómo están?

Mantis: ¿Cómo estamos? ¡Más que bien! Despertar y encontrar tu desayuno servido, es un placer de la vida que desconocía. (Casi llora de felicidad)

Grulla: ¿Y a qué se debe tanta amabilidad? (Curioso)

Po: ¿Queríamos darles un buen detalle para comenzar el día? (Le sonríe a todos)

Mono: ¿Ósea que Tigresa te ayudo? (Sorprendido)

Tigresa: (Abre los ojos del nerviosismo y voltea a ver a Po) (Da un suspiro) Creo que es momento de decirles un secreto que hemos guardado entre Po y yo.

Víbora: ¿Y qué es? (Con cara curiosa)

Tigresa: Po y yo somos novios.

Grulla: ¡¿Enserio?! Jajaja, yo sabía que terminarían juntos. (Muy feliz)

Mantis: Bueno esto ya me lo esperaba (Lo dice tranquilo mientras disfruta su sopa)

Víbora: ¡Que duren mucho chicos! (Lo dice con una voz muy alegre).

Tigresa: Pensé que lo tomarían a mal, pensé que traería deshonra al palacio por permitir amor en un lugar de disciplina. (Aliviada)

Mono: Pero que cosas dicen, la otra noche que no estaban hablamos sobre ustedes 2, hacen una hermosa pareja, se apoyan, saben cuándo es el momento de ponerse serios, y sobre todo, se cuidan mucho el uno al otro, y eso es en verdad lindo. (Les regala una sonrisa)

Mantis: ¿Se imaginan los hijos? Pequeñas bolitas arrancadas de una nube con rayas como Tigresa. (Muere de la ternura) Simplemente hermoso, no como sus padres.

Tigresa: (Nerviosa) Por el momento no planeamos hijos, pero si amo mucho a Po.

Grulla: ¿Me pareció escuchar bien? ¡¿Tigresa dijo que ama a Po?! (Impactado)

En eso mono y mantis se desmayaron mientras Grulla quedo petrificado, jamás habían escuchado algún sentimiento por parte de Tigresa, y que lo dijera así con esa honestidad, era increíble.

Víbora: Pues me alegro mucho chicos, espero duren mucho, y sigan cuidando el uno del otro. (Les sonríe) Ustedes traen alegría a este palacio.

Tigresa: Muchas gracias a todos. (Sonríe)

Po: ¿Qué les parece si entrenamos un poco? (Emocionado) Hace mucho no hago ejercicio.

Mono: ¿Tigresa feliz y Po queriendo entrenar? (Boquiabierto) ¿Estoy soñando?

Po: Con mi lesión descanse mucho, y necesito moverme. (Les sonríe) Así que vamos a entrenar.

Los 4 furiosos terminaron su comida rápidamente y todos se dirigieron al salón de entrenamientos.

Y una vez estando allí, decidieron entrenar.

Po: (Calentando) Muy bien, espero esta vez no me rompan algo (Les sonríe a todos mientras Tigresa se apena) Jaja es broma.

Grulla: ¿Que entrenaremos? El maestro Shifu no nos ha dicho nada. (Confundido)

En ese momento la puerta de salón se abre, en donde podíamos observar al maestro Shifu entrando.

Shifu: Po y Tigresa, acompáñenme. (Mirada seria)

Po: (Extremadamente nervioso) (Po se dirige a la oreja de Tigresa para decirle) (Susurrando: ¿Crees que se haya enterado lo de… la cocina?)

Tigresa: (Nerviosa) No tengo idea, pero en todo caso ya estamos muertos.

Po: (Se dirige hacia Shifu) (Hace una reverencia) ¿Que necesita maestro?

Shifu: Ustedes tienen que iniciar con el entrenamiento especial, ya sé cómo le haremos. (Sonríe) (Voltea su mirada a los demás furiosos) Ustedes sigan con su entrenamiento.

Todos los 4 furiosos estaban muy confundidos, a excepción de Po y Tigresa, quienes estaban aliviados de que su pequeña aventura les salio como querían.

Así fue como Po y Tigresa acompañaron a Shifu al árbol sagrado, para poder comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Una vez llegando el Maestro Shifu les pidió que se sentaran en círculo los 3, en posición de Loto.

Shifu: Bueno, primero aclaremos las cosas, estamos cerca de un enfrentamiento con tal vez el enemigo más poderoso que hemos enfrentado jamás, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda, no conocemos sus límites, ni como vencerla, pero si sabemos que manipula la mente. (Toma unos momentos para pensar) Y ni siquiera sabemos que nos puede hacer. (Preocupado)

Tigresa y Po se quedan en silencio.

Shifu: Ustedes son los que más experiencia tienen, ya la han enfrentado o han sufrido el poder de su discípulo, por eso serán los que deban vencerla, los demás seremos distracción, por lo que ustedes deben entrenar mas su mente, y los demás su cuerpo.

Tigresa: ¿Y cómo haremos eso maestro? (Cara seria)

Shifu: Escuchen, su mente lo es todo para ella, y siempre, la mente falla cuando esta frustrada, lo que haremos será, entrenar nuestras mentes y así no nos manipula, así mismo, cansarla, o no lo sé, molestarla. Algo así como lo que Po hace.

Po: ¿Yo molesto? (Cara triste)

Tigresa: Se refiere a que tu estilo es el hacer perder el control al enemigo, pues siempre estás ahí para frustrar sus planes, como ha pasado con Tai Lung con el rollo y Shen, destrozando sus barcos y cañones. (Le sonríe).

Po: Ohhhh (Le sonríe) Suena perfecto entonces, gran plan maestro.

Shifu: Investigue un poco más en antiguos rollos, y descubrí que si quebranta tu voluntad te puede controlar, totalmente, vendría siendo su poder más fuerte. (Cara seria) Necesitamos entrenar nuestro espíritu y mente, así, diga lo que diga, veamos lo que veamos, no nos tiene que afectar, lo que menos queremos es pelear entre nosotros. (Preocupado) Y les seré sincero, ustedes 2 son lo que más han sufrido y han sabido salir adelante, ustedes más que nadie tienen un espíritu muy fuerte. (Les sonríe) Y es justo lo que necesitamos.

Tigresa: ¿Y cómo es el entrenamiento? (Seria)

Shifu: Veras, es igual al cuerpo, cuando ejercitas tus brazos, se acalambran, por eso generas musculatura, y con sesiones seguidas y entre más sometas al cuerpo y lo dejes recuperarse, más fuerte te volverás, es difícil por el dolor, pero la mente es igual, entre más te sometan a un dolor y si logras salir adelante, te volverás más fuerte en espíritu. Es como ella, la primera muerte que vio fue la de sus padres, o eso leí en el rollo.

Po: De hecho eso es lo que nos contó Yuan Di. (Impactado)

Shifu: Exacto, si ella vio a sus padres morir. Y en ella surgió una duda ¿Qué más puede perder? Es por eso que es tan poderosa, a veces muchas cosas, hasta la misma familia te dice que te detengas porque les importa tu seguridad, pero ¿que no se atrevería alguien que no tiene nada que perder? Es como Shen, el odio que le creo pensar que sus padres lo abandonaron, y no se detuvo por que si perdía eso, lo perdía todo.

Tigresa: Tiene mucha razón maestro, pero necesitamos comenzar ya mismo. (Preocupada) No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Shifu: Antes de comenzar, tengo una pregunta para ustedes. (Cara seria)

Tigresa y Po se voltearon a ver confundidos.

Po: ¿Y qué es? (Confundido)

Shifu: ¿Creen que es mejor si siguen con su relación? Les diré mi punto de vista, yo creo que es malo, doblegar su voluntad sería más sencillo si atrapan a 1 de ustedes, en pocas palabras si tienen a 1, tendrán al otro, además, como guerreros a veces tenemos que tomar decisiones que no nos gustan, por el bien de los demás, además de que crea distracción con el espíritu. Pero la decisión es suya, solo quería que me escucharan.

Tigresa: En mi opinión, aunque nos separáramos, no es lo que quiere nuestra voluntad, preferiría apoyarnos entre nosotros, por si 1 cae, el otro lo levanta, pues fue lo que hicimos cuando fuimos a su tumba, y podemos vencerla juntos, yo lo sé. (Le sonríe a Po)

Po: Concuerdo con Tigresa, no podemos solos, tenemos que unirnos. (Sonríe)

Shifu: (Da un suspiro) Está bien, es su decisión y la respeto.

Po: ¿y con que comenzamos? (Ansioso)

Shifu: Tenemos que exponernos a nuestros verdaderos miedos y enfrentarlos, ahora díganme, cuál es su peor temor, analícenlo bien, recuerden que ningún pensamiento está a salvo de ella, pero no importa si sabe todo si sabemos enfrentarlo todo.

Po: Cuando estuvimos en Gongmen tuve mucho miedo por fallar y no conocer mi pasado, y estaba a dispuesto a morir por saber la verdad, pero a la hora de la última batalla, perder a Tigresa fue mi peor temor, y siendo sinceros, el que la lastimaran fue la chispa de sufrimiento para que mi paz interior saliera, e imaginar que algo le pasa, es… indescriptible, pero la sola idea duele. (Pone cara preocupada mientras Tigresa se sonroja).

Tigresa: Para mi vendría siendo lo mismo, mi vida era monótona y mi actitud muy seria, hasta que Po vino, y que la vida me lo trajera y me lo arrancara, seria creo que mi peor experiencia. (Preocupada)

Shifu: Pues muy bien, lo que deben de hacer es meditar esos pensamientos, imaginen que sucede y por más que duela, piénsenlo lo más realista posible, y así su espíritu empezara a tolerar la idea.

Tigresa. ¿Dice que imagine a Po morir, y tolerar eso? (Molesta)

Shifu: (Da un suspiro) A eso me refiero, en verdad debe destrozarte la idea, para molestarte, imagina si Serapis te da la ilusión de que lo mato, o en verdad lo mata, perderías todo tu control y no llegarías a ningún lado, este es el entrenamiento, y deben seguirlo, ¡es una orden de su maestro!(Pone un tono más duro).

Tigresa comprendió la verdad de las palabras de Shifu, y aun en contra del método tuvo que entrenar, y así fue como Po y Tigresa meditaron todo el día.

Ya en el anochecer Shifu fue por ellos, para decirles que era todo por hoy.

Shifu: ¿Qué tal les fue? (Voz tranquila)

Tigresa: (Seria) Horrible.

Po: Sinceramente, Maestro Shifu, sé que es su método de enseñar, pero no me gusta el entrenamiento, imaginar que le hacen daño a Tigresa, me da nauseas la idea, no me siento a gusto. (Preocupado)

Shifu: Nadie dijo que iba a ser sencillo.

Tigresa: Yo tengo otro método, porque no entrenamos la concentración, así no entra en nuestra mente, total, si algo le llegara a pasar a Po, creo que no podría contralarme. (Agotada)

Shifu: Tienen razón tus palabras, pero si la concentración no les alcanza, estaremos perdidos.

Po: Yo opino que nadie se preocupe, siempre habrá alguien que detenga el mal. (Feliz)

Tigresa y el maestro Shifu se miran entre sí.

Tigresa: Po, nosotros somos ese ´´alguien´´ que detiene siempre al mal, por eso toda nuestra vida hemos entrenado, es para eso. (Se acerca y lo abraza) pero no quiero que nada malo te pase. (Mirada triste).

Po: Tigresa (Le sonríe) Siempre tengo todo bajo control.

Tigresa: ¿Seguro? (Le arquea una ceja)

Po: (Po recordó todos los momentos donde Tigresa tuvo que tener el control de la misión para que nadie fracasara) Bueeeeeeno, a lo que me refiero es que juntos todos nos sale bien (Le sonríe).

Tigresa le regala una tierna sonrisa y mirada a Po.

Shifu: (Interrumpiéndolos) Tienen que descansar, mañana tenemos que entrenar mente y cuerpo, así que vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen, o vayan a cenar si desean, los demás ya están en sus habitaciones, buenas noches. (Shifu se retira lentamente).

Po: Pensar cosas así hizo que se me fuera el hambre todo el día, fue horrible. (Pone cara triste)

Tigresa: Eso no pasara Po, seguiremos juntos a pesar de todo. (Le sonríe) ¿Ahora por que no vamos a cenar algo?

Po: No podría desear otra cosa (Le sonríe) A excepción de esto… (Po se acerca a Tigresa y le roba un beso profundo).

Tigresa no se esperaba ese beso que le erizo el pelaje, por lo que quedó paralizada mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más.

Po: Hace mucho frio aquí (Ambos seguían en el árbol sagrado pero al anochecer) (Po se acercó nuevamente a ella, y tomo los brazos de Tigresa, y los recargo en sus hombros, para que Po pudiera abrazarla de la cintura fuertemente, produciendo un calor muy amoroso). Abrazarte es igual de emocionante cada que lo hago. (Lo dice disfrutando cada roce y sintiendo el calor de ella).

Tigresa reacciono para luego sonreírle, y abrazarlo aún más fuerte.

Tigresa: Po (Se separa muy poco del abrazo para hablarle) tenemos que irnos, no nos vayamos a enfermar. (Preocupada)

Po: Tienes razón, vámonos. (Le da un último abrazo fuerte y la suelta para caminar)

Ambos caminaron directo a la cocina,

Po: Bueno, ¿qué vas a querer de cenar? (Le da un beso a Tigresa en la mejilla).

Tigresa: Si sigues así, te voy a cenar a ti. (Lo mira de una manera seductora).

Po: (Nervioso y sonrojado)

Tigresa: Bueno, se me ocurre hacer unos dumplings, esos que te gustan, ¿te parece? (Le sonríe)

Po: (Quedo maravillado) Nada podría ser mejor.

Tigresa: (Entonces hagámoslos) (Le sonríe)

Po: ¿Porque no tomas asiento? (Abre una silla para que pueda sentarse) Quisiera hacértelo yo, como regalo por tu buen entrenamiento (Le da un beso en la cabeza).

Tigresa: Que poder tienes para convencerme. (Sonríe)

Po: Soy adorable. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: ¿Enserio? (Lo dice con tono seductor) (Se levanta de la silla y se acerca a él) Yo estaba pensando que eres alguien muy guapo, además de sexy.

Po: (Extremadamente nervioso y sonrojado) ¿Enserio lo crees?

Tigresa: Estoy muy segura. (Le arquea una ceja de una manera sensual)

Po: Igual me pareces alguien muy hermosa y sexy (Sonrojado y apenado)

Tigresa: (Se acerca a Po subiendo una de sus piernas a la cintura de Po) ¿Y en que te parezco sexy? (Con voz seductora).

Po: (Aun más nervioso) Me gusta tu… (Sonrojado)

Tigresa: ajam… (Sonríe coquetamente)

Po: Ya sabes. (Sonrojado)

Tigresa: Solo dilo Po (Sonriente).

Po: Me gusta tu trasero. (Muriendo de la pena)

Tigresa: ¿Te gusta? (Le sonríe) ¿Por qué no lo tocas un poco? (Tigresa tomo la mano de Po y la dirigió a su trasero) (Le da una lamida en su cachete) (Se acerca a su oído de Po y le dice) Puedes tocarlo todo lo que quieras.

Po sin hacerse del rogar, empezó a tocar a Tigresa todo lo que quería, descubriendo que su trasero era muy sexy, pues años de intenso ejercicio lo ha marcado, y hecho más grande y firme.

Tigresa: ¿Te gusta? (Le da un rápido beso en la boca)

Po: ¡Me encanta! (Sonrojado al máximo)

Tigresa: Shhhh, Po… (Voltea a la puerta de la cocina) pueden oírnos.

Po: Ohh si, perdón. (Cara sonriente)

Tigresa: (Separa su pierna de Po) Se me ocurría que podíamos llevar nuestra cena a otro lado. (Le sonríe)

Po: Me parece bien, solo déjame traer los dumplings, deje calentándolos y ya deben de estar listos. (Po fue por los dumplings) ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos? (Emocionado)

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) Solo vamos.

Po fue siguiendo a Tigresa, para descubrir que Tigresa lo llevaba a las habitaciones, en donde a segundos de entrar a su habitación de Tigresa, Po se detuvo en la puerta.

Po: (Susurrando) Tigresa, no puedo entrar, nos van a ver o escuchar.

Tigresa: (Lo jala de la mano) (Susurrando) Nadie nos vera Po, confía en mi.

Po se dejó llevar, aunque estaba un poco preocupado, así fue como ambos estaban ya en la habitación de Tigresa.

Ambos se sentaron en el piso, y comenzaron a comer los dumplings, evitaron prender la luz para que no se vieran 2 sombras en la misma habitación, por lo que solo la luz de la luna que podía traspasar las paredes de papel de sus habitaciones alumbraban sus rostros.

Fue una experiencia única para ambos, poder ver el uno al otro disfrutar el momento tan perfecto, en total silencio, pero era como si una canción resonara en sus corazones.

Paso el tiempo, y ambos terminaron de cenar, y entre miradas, ambos se acercaban lentamente al otro, hasta que por fin podían sentirse el uno al otro.

Ambos se besaron tan apasionadamente entre sí como si se tratara del primer beso, pues para ellos el poder besar a su amado era algo mágico.

Lentamente y en el transcurso de su tan apasionado beso, ambos comenzaron a inclinarse, Tigresa arriba de Po, hasta que Po ya sintió el piso.

Po: (Terminando el beso con unos segundos de silencio) ¿Y ahora? (Sonrojado).

Escena ``M``

Tigresa acostó a Po completamente en el piso y abrió las piernas para sentarse en su miembro, ambos aun con ropa, lo cual, el roce, le hizo tener una erección a Po.

Tigresa comenzó a desabrocharse el chaleco y desvendarse los pechos, para revelar la perfecta figura de la felina, bañada en la luz de la luna.

Po no pudo contenerse por lo que tomo sus pechos para comenzar a jugar con ellos, mientras Tigresa cerraba los ojos, y disfrutaba la sensación de ser acariciada por aquel que ella ama.

Tigresa sintió en su entrepierna el miembro de Po, lo cual le excito demasiado, así que ella comenzó a frotar su vagina entre el miembro de Po, lo cual lastimaba un poco a Po, pues ambos seguían con pantalones.

Tigresa se bajó de él, y Po abrió un brazo para abrazarla, lo cual ella se acostó a su lado, mientras que su palma la dirigía a la entrepierna de Po.

A Po le causaba nervios que ella estuviera tan cerca de su miembro, aun mas cuando estaba erecto.

Tigresa no se controló más, y metió su mano en el pantalón de Po, tocando su miembro, y así comenzó a frotarlo con delicadeza, mientras Po soltaba unos suspiros de excitación, mientras Tigresa lo hacía cada vez más rápido.

Continuaron así unos momentos, hasta que ambos escucharon un ruido fuera, el cual era mono caminando por los pasillos, pues iba a la cocina.

Tigresa que tenía su mano sosteniendo el miembro de Po, tomo su otra mano y lo puso en la boca de Po, para que sus jadeos no se escucharan, y así continuo frotando su miembro lentamente.

Po: (Preocupado) (Susurrando) Tigresa, nos pueden oír.

Tigresa le volvió a tapar la boca y continúo frotando su miembro esta vez más fuerte.

Po: (Po quito un momento la mano de Tigresa para decirle) Tigresa, (Jadeante) ya me voy a venir. (Muriendo de la excitación)

Tigresa saco su mano del pantalón de Po, ella se levantó y gateando fue a su entre pierna.

Así fue como Tigresa le bajo el pantalón lentamente sin lastimarlo.

Tigresa: (Susurrando) Muero por volverte a probar (Da una lamida a sus labios en señal de antojo)

Po, quien estaba muy nervioso y excitado no detuvo a Tigresa, por lo que ella lentamente abrió la boca y comenzó a saborear el miembro de su novio, probándolo completamente con su lengua, y metiéndolo todo en su boca para succionarlo y provocarle más placer a Po.

Tigresa continúo lamiendo el miembro de Po hasta que sintió como Po estaba a punto de venirse, por lo que metió todo el miembro de Po en su boca y así él pudo venirse dentro de su boca. Lo cual le tomo unos segundos poder saborearlo en su boca y comerlo.

Po: (Susurrando) ¿Tigresa estas bien? (Preocupado)

Tigresa: (Se acerca a él) Mejor que nunca (Le sonríe de una manera cariñosa) ¿Te gusto Po?

Po: No sabes cómo me encanta, podría hacerme adicto. (Le sonríe mientras sigue sonrojado)

Fin de la escena ``M``

Tigresa: ¿Por qué no duermes hoy conmigo? Nos despertamos temprano para que nadie lo note. (Lo dice con un tono de emoción)

Po: Siempre logras convencerme, (Le sonríe) Un día nos van a atrapar.

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) Pero no será hoy, ni mañana, así que disfrutemos.

Ambos se pararon lentamente sin causar ruidos, y se acostaron en la cama, ambos se estiraron y se acomodaron, Po abrió sus brazos para que ella pudiera dormir allí, y los cerró cuando ya estaba dentro.

Así, Po cubría totalmente a Tigresa, lo que irradiaba un calor que a Tigresa le encantaba.

Se abrazaron fuerte y Po le beso la frente para luego decirle.

``Buenas noches Tigresa, te amo``

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, estuve más que ocupado últimamente, pero al fin salí de vacaciones y tendré más tiempo para esta historia, y espero de corazón les agrade.**

 **Otra cosa es comentarles, espero que disfruten no solo de la relación de estos 2 enamorados, también me esmero en la historia, que espero les guste la villana y como se desenvuelve, y los problemas que se avecinan, en verdad me esmero para que les agrade.**

 **Y por último detalle, espero y si tienen la oportunidad, que puedan compartir esta historia, yo no la he posteado en algún lugar donde mucha gente pueda verlo, así que si la ven es porque es realmente buena, jeje al menos eso pienso yo, pero quisiera que compartieran esta historia, así más gente pueda leerla, y es todo por hoy, espero la disfruten.**

 **Amo sus comentarios, escríbanme más :D**


	13. Capitulo 13: Llamada de alerta

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 13: Llamada de alerta.**

Eran las 5 de la mañana y después de la pequeña aventura de nuestros guerreros preferidos, ambos tenían que levantarse temprano para no ser atrapados en su pequeña aventura que tuvieron, Tigresa fue la primera en despertarse, la cual le dio una lamida a Po en su cara para despertarlo.

Po: (Estirándose aun dormido) 5 minutitos más.

Tigresa: (Susurrando) Po… Tienes que levantarte.

Po: (Roncando).

Tigresa al ver su inútil esfuerzo por despertarlo, decide hacerle una broma.

Tigresa: (Hablándole en el oído) Po, tienes que levantarte, alguien se robó la comida.

Po, sin hacer otra cosa, abrió los ojos y dio un salto de la cama poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Po: ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Tengo para dar y repartir! (Mirada encendida).

Tigresa con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo tranquilizo de un abrazo.

Po pudo sentir los pechos descubiertos de la felina, quien durmió con el sin volverse a poner su ropa.

Po: Tigresa, ¡estamos en ataque y no tienes ropa! (Preocupado)

Tigresa: Tranquilo, ya los ahuyentaste (Le da una tierna sonrisa).

Po: ¿Fue una broma? (Con cara de vergüenza)

Tigresa: Lo siento por eso, pero Po, tienes que ir a tu habitación, y cuando llegues ¿por qué no duermes otro poco? Yo de mientras me vestiré para que nadie nos vea. (Le sonríe)

Po: (Pensando: ¿Ya no tiene vergüenza que la vea? ¡Esto es genial!) Ehm… Si Tigresa, es muy buen plan. (Le sonríe sonrojado)

Po salio de la habitación de Tigresa rápidamente y se dirigió a la suya, él quería quedarse otro momento para verla un poco más, pero el tiempo se lo impidió.

Po volvió a acostarse con mucho placer, pues en su piel se quedó impregnado el aroma de su amada, el cual volvía loco de amor a Po.

Así fue como Po durmió alrededor de 2 horas, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en el brazo que lo despertó de golpe.

Po: (Dando un grito) ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Shifu: ¡Despierta Po! Hemos recibido un mensaje. (Preocupado).

Po: ¿Cuál es el problema? Recibimos muchos mensajes diario (Vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos y acostarse lentamente).

Shifu: Este es de Serapis. (Voz preocupada)

Po abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Shifu: Todos están en el salón de los héroes, aun no abrimos el mensaje, vamos, te estamos esperando.

Po se levantó rápidamente de su cama y corrió junto con el Maestro Shifu directo al salón de los héroes.

Y una vez llegando, Po encontró a los 5 furiosos, y corrió a un lado de Tigresa para que todos pudieran escuchar al Maestro Shifu.

Mono: ¿Y bien maestro? ¿Qué dice el mensaje? (Preocupado).

Shifu: Quiero advertirles que sea lo que sea, no dejen de doblegue sus espíritus, somos más y más fuertes, hemos entrenado para vencerla. (Voz dura).

Todos tragaron saliva.

Shifu de dispuso a abrir el rollo que contenía la carta que Serapis había escrito.

``Escrito en el rollo``

Saludos Palacio de Jade.

Ustedes no conocen mi historia, ni mi poder, pero yo lo sé todo sobre ustedes, tanto sus capacidades como sus límites, mi deseo es conocer al Guerrero Dragón, quien brindo su poder para traerme devuelta a la vida.

En caso de negarse, aténganse a las consecuencias.

Sera esta noche, en la montaña de ``Dem Yuan``.

``Fin del rollo``

Tigresa sintió una punzada en el corazón, sabiendo que Po podría morir esa misma noche.

Tigresa: ¡Po, no puedes ir! (Con mirada triste y preocupada)

Po: (Impactado por el mensaje) Pero tengo que ir, no hay otra manera.

Shifu: La montaña de Dem Yuan (Pensando) No es muy lejos de aquí.

Po: Necesito su consejo maestro. (Preocupado)

Shifu: Mi recomendación es que vayas, pero alguien debe acompañarte. (Pensando) Po, cualquier indicio de iniciar una pelea, no la inicies, solo huye.

Tigresa: Yo lo voy a acompañar (Preocupada)

Po: No Tigresa, tienes que quedarte a salvo. (Mirada un poco seria)

Tigresa: ¡Ahora escúchame bien! Voy a ir contigo y se acabó, Shifu lo dijo, soy la mejor opción, ya pasamos esto. (Lo dice con un tono fuerte de voz)

Po se quedó petrificado como la última vez en la cárcel de Gongmen.

Tigresa: (Más tranquila) Voy a empacar cosas para los 2. (Se retiró lentamente del Salón de los Héroes)

Po: (Una vez que Tigresa se fue volteo a ver a Shifu) Maestro, ella tiene que quedarse. (Preocupado)

Shifu: No podremos obligarla, eventualmente ira contigo. (Pensando)

Po: Entonces tenemos que ganar tiempo. (Voz seria)

Shifu: ¿Qué quieres decir? (Pensativo)

Po: Escuchen todos, necesitare su ayuda (Abre un circulo para que todos escuchen su plan) Iré solo con ella, Tigresa debe quedarse, y deben ganar suficiente tiempo para que Tigresa crea que yo sigo aquí.

Todos lo escuchan con atención.

Po: Mientras ella crea que sigo aquí, no se ira, y entonces, yo tengo que ir rápidamente a la montaña a saber que desea de mí. (Baja la mirada)

Grulla: ¿Pero que hará cuando se entere? (Preocupado) Matara hasta a Shifu si se entera que todos le mentimos.

Po: Ese es su trabajo, por favor inventen algo, no tengo idea como sea Serapis, (Mirada triste) Pero su mensaje solo dice que quiere conocerme a mí, tan solo imaginen si no le agrada la presencia de Tigresa. (Preocupado)

Shifu: Entendemos tu plan Po, es arriesgado, pero te apoyaremos (Le sonríe) Así que desayuna con ella, habla con ella y te llamare a medio día para hablarte en privado como parte del plan, y ella se quedara en algún otro lugar del palacio, el resto de nosotros la distraerá, y tu correrás, y soportaremos lo más que se pueda, ¿Pero? al final si se llegara a enterar que te fuiste sin ella ¿De ahí que se te ocurre? (Preocupado)

Po: Cuando no la puedan distraer más, díganle la verdad, para entonces, ya estaré de regreso (Les sonríe) O muerto jajaja.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, a ninguno le dio gracia su chiste.

Po: (Da un suspiro) Está bien, ese será el plan. (Les da un abrazo a todos)

Shifu: Si tan solo hubiera otra manera (quejándose de una manera molesta).

Po: (Lo interrumpe rápidamente) No la hay, tenemos que aceptar nuestro destino. (Le sonríe) Usted un día nos dijo ´´Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara´´, y si es la voluntad del destino, que así sea.

Shifu se quedó boquiabierto ante las palabras de Po, no hay duda que ha crecido mucho como guerrero.

Po: ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a desayunar? (Les sonríe)

Todos dijeron que si, pero no con el ánimo que siempre tienen.

Los 4 furiosos y Po fueron directamente a la cocina, y pasaron a tomar asiento.

Po: (Preparando todo para hacer la comida) Bueno y ¿qué me cuentan?

Víbora: Po, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? (Confundida)

Po: (Dejando todo lo de la cocina a un lado) ¿Miedo? Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, pero más miedo me da el saber que Tigresa puede ir conmigo y que tenga el mismo destino que yo, así que confió en ustedes. (Voltea para sonreírles) Por favor no vayan a fallar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Cuando de pronto Tigresa se aproximaba a la cocina.

Tigresa: (Entrando) Hola chicos, (Voltea su mirada a Po) Po, ya tengo todo listo para ambos, (Levanta una mochila) Esta es tuya, tome ropa, provisiones y demás cosas útiles.

Po: (Sorprendido) Wow, eres bastante precavida (Se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual impacto a todos) Por eso eres la legendaria maestra Tigresa. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: (Tranquilizándose con aquel beso) Bien Po, nos iremos en unas cuantas horas, come bien y nos iremos. (Sigue notándose preocupada)

Po: ¿Que no comerás? (Preocupado por ella)

Tigresa: ¿Y aun lo preguntas? (Da un suspiro para tranquilizarse) No Po, no comeré, los nervios no me dejan.

Po: (Parándose atrás de ella para poder masajear sus hombros) Vamos Tigresa, no va a pasar nada, total, te tengo a ti para cubrirme la espalda. (Le sonríe) Ahora toma asiento (Abre una silla de la mesa) Te serviré algo especial solo para ti.

Tigresa: (Más tranquila) Está bien Po, necesito comer para ser fuerte.

Po: Me alegra que digas eso (Le sonríe) (Po se apartó de ella para volver a cocinar pero la mano de Tigresa sostuvo la suya, así Tigresa jala a Po hacia ella, Tigresa tomo sus brazos de Po y se dio a sí misma un abrazo, le gustaba sentir el calor y afecto de Po).

Tigresa: Gracias por tu apoyo Po (Deja sus brazos y voltea a verlo con una sonrisa) Enserio lo aprecio mucho.

Po: (Le sonríe) No es nada Tigresa, tu mereces eso y más.

Todos los demás furiosos voltearon la mirada para no ver esa escena sacada de una novela.

Po sirvió la comida y todos comieron con una sensación diferente, como si hoy fuera el día donde saben que perderán algo preciado en sus vidas.

A la cocina se acercaba el maestro Shifu.

Shifu: (Entrando en la cocina lentamente) (Observando todo a su alrededor él pudo notal la mochila de Po) Po, necesito hablarte en el salón de los héroes, tengo un plan que pueda funcionar y trae tu mochila, quiero ver que llevaras y ver si es útil.

Tigresa instantáneamente se levantó de su silla.

Shifu: Tigresa, hablare con Po en privado. (Nervioso)

Tigresa volvió a tomar asiento con un rostro molesto.

Po: (Le sonríe a Tigresa) No me tardo Tigresa, te amo. (Le da un beso en su cabeza).

Tigresa se quedó sin palabras, solo completamente enamorada de él.

Así fue como Po pudo salir de la cocina y que su plan empezara a dar frutos.

Po y Shifu fueron al salón de entrenamientos y una vez llegando…

Po: Maestro, no tengo mucho tiempo, por favor distraigan a Tigresa, voltea a ver por una ventana el atardecer, la montaña del encuentro está a 2 horas de aquí, y deben de ser alrededor las 6 de la tarde, llegare a las 8 con ella y regresare lo más rápido que pueda, Tigresa se enterara es lo más seguro, pero deténganla. (Da un suspiro para tranquilizarse) Se lo encargo mucho.

Shifu: No te fallaremos, ahora ve, y vuelve a salvar China. (Lo dice con un tono motivador)

Po tomo sus cosas que Tigresa le preparo y corrió rápidamente a la salida, y así comenzó su plan.

Y así paso alrededor de 1 hora en donde Po corrió rápidamente a enfrentar a Serapis, cuando Tigresa no podía soportar 1 segundos más.

Tigresa: (Levantándose de la mesa) Muy bien, ya debieron terminar de hablar. (Molesta)

Víbora: Dales tiempo Tigresa (Con voz tierna) Deben estar planeando algo genial. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Son las 7 de la noche, y si no es ahora no podremos llegar a tiempo y las consecuencias serán atroces. (Preocupada) Así que iré enseguida (comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta).

Víbora: (Tomándola de la mano a Tigresa) Tigresa se paciente, al maestro Shifu no le gustara que interrumpas, el pidió hablar con Po nada más. (Mirada seria)

Tigresa: (Soltándose de Víbora) Créanme, el mejor plan es irnos enseguida. (Seria)

Tigresa salía de la cocina sin que nadie la pudiera detener, los demás furiosos nada más veían peligro cuando se enterase que Po se fue.

Mientras tanto con Po.

Él se encontraba cerca de la montaña en donde se encontraría con Serapis, Po tenía mucho miedo a cada paso que daba pero era su destino, y debía aceptarlo fuese como fuese.

Po: (Pensando: Solo espero que todo salga bien, y que Tigresa no pueda venir, total el lugar es muy cerca, y si se lo dispone llega en 10 minutos) (Sonriendo) Si, así de increíble es mi novia. (Diciéndoselo así mismo).

Regresando al Palacio.

Tigresa estaba fuera del salón de los héroes y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

Shifu: ¿Quien llama? (Nervioso)

Tigresa: Maestro, es hora de irnos, Po y yo tenemos que partir cuanto antes.

Shifu: En un momento Tigresa, tengo que hacerle saber algunos trucos a Po.

Tigresa: Maestro no hay tiempo que perder, las cosas empeoraran si no cumplimos con su orden. (Desesperándose).

Shifu: No nos tardamos nada. (Nervioso)

Tigresa: Maestro no podemos esperar (Comenzó a abrir la puerta del salón)

Shifu: ¡No entres! Danos 10 minutos. (Preocupado).

Tigresa termino de abrir la puerta para solo encontrar al maestro Shifu.

Tigresa: (Con la boca abierta) Ohh no.

Shifu: Tigresa puedo explicarte, Po fue por un objeto que le encargue en el sótano. (Nervioso)

A Tigresa le empezó a palpitar el corazón mil veces por segundo, perdiendo el control por el miedo, así dejo plantado al maestro Shifu y corrió en su busca de Po por todo el Palacio.

Tigresa corriendo a 4 patas, busco en las habitaciones, gritando su nombre por todos lados, sin recibir respuesta alguna, mientras tanto Shifu fue corriendo a la cocina por los 4 furiosos.

Shifu: Vamos al patio de entrenamientos. (Preocupado)

Grulla. ¿Qué pasa maestro? (Preocupándose)

Shifu: Es Tigresa, ya se enteró, tenemos que detenerla. (Con voz preocupada)

Todos se dirigieron al patio mientras Tigresa seguía corriendo en busca de Po.

Tigresa: (Buscando en el árbol de la sabiduría celestial) ¡POOOO! (Preocupada al extremo)

En un arranque de miedo Tigresa se dio cuenta que todo era un plan para que el pudiera irse, pues recordó que Po no quería que ella fuera en un principio, así que corriendo lo más rápido posible se dirigió a la entrada del Palacio, junto al patio de entrenamientos, donde pudo observar que todos estaban allí.

Y llena de furia se enfrentó a ellos.

Tigresa: (Mirando a todos) ¡¿Este era su plan desde el principio?! (Llena de furia)

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Tigresa: (Voltea su mirada a Shifu) ¡Y tú! ¡Has cometido muchas tonterías en tu vida pero esto supera todas! (Respirando muy agitada)

Shifu: Háblame de ´´Usted´´ sigo siento tu maestro. (Con un tono serio)

Tigresa: ¡Acaba de enviar a Po a su tumba! (Con los ojos lagrimientos y encendidos de la rabia) Pero claro, a nadie le importa, mientras no se lastimen su pellejo los demás que se pudran ¡¿no es así?!

Shifu: Tigresa, no hables así. (Con mirada seria)

Tigresa: ¡¿Y cómo quieres que hable?! Enviaste a Po a morir, no tiene ayuda ni nada, y encima planearon esto, todos ustedes, las personas con las que he estado toda mi vida me traicionaron de esta manera (Enojándose al máximo)

Shifu: Nuestro objetivo es detenerte, y lo conseguiremos como sea. (Pone su cara seria)

Tigresa: ¡¿Detenerme?! (Furiosa)

Shifu: Es el plan de Po, y juramos seguirlo al pie de la letra, y ahora te quedaras aquí.

Tigresa: ¿Po? (Sintió un hueco en su estómago) ¿Po planeo esto?

Shifu: Así es, él sabe perfectamente que Serapis solo lo llamo a él, y tenía miedo de que si tú vas podría hacerte algo. (Con tono compasivo) Por favor Tigresa, comprende.

Tigresa: ¡¿Y nadie piensa en el?! Lo lamento pero no puedo perder a Po así de fácil, (Se pone en cuatro patas) Ahora fuera de mi camino, tengo que ir por él.

Tigresa comenzó a correr hacia la puerta pero Shifu se interpuso.

Tigresa: (Rompiendo en furia) ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! (Apretando los dientes)

Shifu: Siguiendo el plan de Po. (Mantiene su postura firme)

Tigresa: Muévete de mi camino o no me vas a dejar opción. (Mirándolo con una mirada de muerte)

Shifu: La que no nos deja opción eres tu (Voltea a ver a los 4 furiosos) Deténganla.

Mono: Pero maestro, es nuestra amiga. (Preocupado)

Shifu: ¡Es una orden! (Enojándose)

Todos los furiosos se lanzaron a la pelea indecisos, y lograron atraparla, sosteniendo sus piernas y brazos.

Shifu: Llévenla a los cuartos, y que no escape. (Molesto)

Tigresa intenta liberarse de los 4 furiosos restantes.

Tigresa: ¡Traidores! Po arriesga su vida para mantenerlos a salvo a todos ustedes, y no quieren acompañarlo, ¡¿Dónde está su honor?!¡No merecen ser sus amigos! (Les grita con mucha furia mientras todos le sujetan piernas y brazos)

Todos agacharon la cabeza, se sentían culpables por aceptar ese plan, pero no les quedaba de otra, más que seguirlo.

Y una vez que llegaron a los cuartos decidieron soltarla pero todos custodiarían la entrada, habiendo un silencio incómodo.

Tigresa: (Con pocas lágrimas en los ojos) Chicos, entiendo que sea una orden de Shifu, pero no podemos abandonar a Po así, lo enviamos a su tumba. (Sollozando) Compréndanme por favor.

Víbora: Tigresa nuestra orden es detenerte, y es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. (Intentando poner una cara seria)

Tigresa no pudo soportar la traición de sus amigos y su familia, y llena de furia decidió escapar de allí.

Tigresa: (Extremadamente furiosa) Entiendo que tengan miedo, pero es algo que no me va a detener (Tigresa estando en su propia habitación decide de una patada quebrar toda la pared la cual estaba hecha de madera).

Tigresa rápidamente decide correr a 4 patas por el agujero que hizo y así rápidamente salio del palacio de jade.

Víbora: ¡Rápido! Díganle al maestro Shifu lo que sucedió. (Preocupada)

Volviendo con Po.

Po por fin había llegado a la montaña, por lo que subió solo un poco más para estar en el punto más alto, y punto de reunión según él creía, pero al mirar a sus alrededores no vio a nadie.

Po: (Gritando) ¡Holaaa! (Confundido)

De repente una silueta encapuchada comenzó a acercarse a él.

¿?: Bienvenido. (La silueta quito su capucha lentamente para revelar el rostro).

Serapis: Yo soy Serapis. (Dando una leve sonrisa)

Po: (Sintiendo un miedo extremo)

Serapis: ¿Miedo? (Riéndose) no temas, solo vine a dialogar. (Mirada inexpresiva)

Po: ¿Por qué me enviaste esa invitación a este lugar? (Nervioso)

Serapis: Escucha (Comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de la montaña la cual estaba llena de árboles) (Se acerca a un árbol) Este mundo es tan hermoso (Tocando una hoja) Todo esto que vemos y sentimos es realmente hermoso.

Po se quedó en silencio.

Serapis: Sin embargo, todos nosotros venimos a destruir la tierra que nos rodea, somos codiciosos y traidores. (Se acercó a tocar suavemente el tronco del árbol) Esta tierra nos brinda energía para poder vivir, y se lo pagamos destruyéndola, y destruyendo a los que nos rodean.

Po: Entiendo tus palabras, hay razón en tus pensamientos, pero dime ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? (Nervioso)

Serapis: Quiero librar al mundo del mal. (Mirada inexpresiva)

Po: No si te detenemo…. (Da una pausa para reflexionar) Espera, ¿tú quieres combatir a los malos?

Serapis: Así es, y vine a pedir una alianza (Le da una sonrisa inquietante) ¡Con nuestro poder, podremos dirigir al mundo por un buen camino! (Le da una leve sonrisa) y entonces ¿Qué me dices?

Po: (Confundido) No sé qué pasa aquí, pero tú has hecho muchas cosas malas.

Serapis: ¿Y tú crees que la innovación y el futuro se logran por personas que se quedan con los brazos cruzados? ¡Leyendas como Oogway son recordadas por poseer un poder inútil!

Po: ¿A qué te refieres? (Confundido)

Serapis: Oogway alcanzo un poder inimaginable, lleno de secretos, pero su mente lo traiciono, después de pensar tanto en la vida, Oogway comprendió como funcionaba el destino, dejando que las cosas sucedan por su cuenta, Oogway, a pesar de que pudo haber hecho muchas cosas por el bien de todos, decidió no hacer nada, con la excusa de que es obra del destino, y que el no debería interponerse.

Po siguió escuchándola.

Serapis: Él podía erradicar el mal en muchos lugares, pero no lo hizo, lo dejo en manos de incompetentes como el Maestro Shifu y esos guerreros que no son iguales a nosotros Po.

Po: ¿Entonces cuál es tu verdadero plan? (Se quedó en silencio)

Serapis: Es fácil, haremos arte… ¡Haremos magia! (Sonrisa y mirada perturbadoras) Seremos esa clase de magos, aquellos con la habilidad de desaparecer a la gente.

Po: ¿Con desaparecer te refieres a matar cierto? (Preocupado)

Serapis: (Comenzando a carcajearse sin control) ¿Eres tú el que lee la mente o qué? (Le da una sonrisa leve mientras estira su mano) ¿Entonces qué me dices?

Po: (Tomo un momento para pensar) Lo lamento Serapis, pero mi respuesta es no.

Serapis: Entiendo, ahora lo veo (Analizando a Po) tu código moral te impide matar.

Po: Simplemente no es la forma. (Respuesta seria) Escucha, entiendo por lo que pasaste, yo también fui despojado de mis padres, pero entendí que no es la manera, alguien tan inteligente como tú debería comprenderlo.

Serapis: (Arrugando la cara y cerrando su mano con la que harían el trato con fuerza) En ese caso, si no eres mi aliado, serás mi enemigo.

Po: Puedes contar con eso (Toma posición de pelea).

Serapis: No te precipites, mi cuerpo sigue siendo muy débil, así que te daré tiempo, piensa en la oferta que te di, es eso, o ganar el peor enemigo que puedas enfrentar.

Po sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzó a la pelea, pues quería terminar todo antes de que pudiera pasar otra cosa.

Serapis levanto su mano con mucho esfuerzo y con el poder de su mente entro en la de Po, logrando paralizarle el cuerpo.

Po al ir encarrerado, las piernas le dejaron de funcionar y cayó al piso.

Po: (Apretando sus dientes del esfuerzo) ¡No puedo moverme!

Serapis: No tolerare una falta de respeto así, ahora muere. (Sus ojos se le iluminan)

Po con mucho miedo solo se esforzaba en poder seguir respirando, pues sentía como su cuerpo se adormecía lentamente, sin podemos mover ningún musculo.

Serapis concentro mucho poder, pero era inútil, su cuerpo no le respondía, ella necesitaba más tiempo.

Serapis: No puedo por ahora, pero la próxima vez que te vea, será tu fin, aunque, la oferta sigue en pie. (Tomo su capucha y se cubrió con ella) Ahora, que tengas lindos sueños. Serapis comenzó a meterle en la cabeza una ilusión, la cual hizo que Po se desmayara.

Así fue como ella se retiró caminando lentamente.

``Mientras en el sueño de Po``

Po despertó tirado en el piso de lo que era el Valle de la Paz, la cual estaba totalmente destruida y obsoleta, en donde las nubes de humo por el fuego cubrían el sol.

Po, quien sentía la ilusión muy realista, sintiendo la sensación de calor al acercarse al fuego, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, muy en el fondo sabiendo que es una ilusión y esperando cualquier cosa.

De pronto, entre las nubes de humo, salio el Sr Ping.

Sr Ping: ¡Po! (Abrazándolo) que bueno que estas bien hijo (Llorando)

Po: ¿Que pasó aquí papa? (Asustado)

Sr Ping: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Alguien ataco el valle, asesino a todos los maestros del palacio y a la mayoría de los aldeanos.

Po sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras para subirlas hasta el palacio, en donde encontró de una manera enfermiza, los cuerpos mal figurados de sus amigos, y aunque Po sabía que era una ilusión, le causaba dolor ver tanta destrucción.

Por ultimo vio tirado en el piso a Tigresa que ya estaba sin vida, sin duda una dolorosa imagen en donde su cuerpo estaba deformado por la violencia que aplicaron en ella, la imagen se quedó grabada en su memoria, como la peor experiencia que Po haya sufrido.

Mientras tanto…

Tigresa venia corriendo a toda velocidad en cuanto vio a Po tirado en el piso.

Tigresa: (Asustada) ¡Po! (Tigresa corrió a ver como estaba) (Se agacha para poder verlo) No mueras Po (Le susurra al odio preocupada).

Tigresa con mucho esfuerzo subió el brazo de Po a sus hombros y lo cargo hacia un lugar más seguro.

Tigresa volteaba a todos lados por si había rastro de Serapis, pero lo único que encontró fue un refugio en donde los arboles cubrían una zona, para que pudieras resguardarse del frio.

Rápidamente acomodo a Po entre el pasto suavemente, y sabía que necesitaba atención, por lo que su deber era cuidarlo.

Tigresa en un estado de furia por las cosas que habían sucedido, de una patada destrozo un árbol por lo que pudo conseguir mucha leña, tomo 2 piedras y las choco para crear chispas sobre la leña para rápidamente hacer una fogata, en cuestión de segundos.

Tigresa puso la fogata cerca de Po, y al ser el anochecer, el frio comenzaba a aproximarse, por lo que se sentó atrás de Po, abriendo las piernas para rodearlo, y lo abrazo para trasmitirle calor, mientras con una mano sobaba su cabeza.

Po comenzó a reaccionar, lo que le hizo sentir un gran alivio a Tigresa.

Po: (Aplicando mucho esfuerzo para poder hablar) ¿Ti-Tigresa?

Tigresa: (Suspirando del alivio) estoy aquí. (Abrazándolo mas fuerte)

Po no pudo contenerse y volteo su cuerpo para poder abrazarla y recargar su cabeza en su hombro, así fue como Po comenzó a llorar.

Tigresa: No ha pasado nada Po, lo que sea que vieras no existe. (Preocupada por el)

Po: (Limpiándose las lágrimas) Lo sé, sé que es una ilusión, pero me duele, ver o imaginar algo así. (Triste)

Tigresa: (Tigresa lo aparto de ella, y lo miro directamente a los ojos) Po, los 2 seguimos aquí, y nos tenemos el 1 al otro, todo estará bien (le da otro abrazo).

Po disfruto ese abrazo como nunca antes, poder volver a sentirla, pero la comodidad le duro poco, puesto que Tigresa se apartó de él y le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la mejilla.

Tigresa: (Cambiando su cara compasiva por una muy enojada) ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre planear algo para que no me entere?!

Po quien se hallaba en el piso con dolor por el golpe

Po: (Impactado y asustado al mismo tiempo) Perdón Tigresa, no era mi intención, yo solo quería protegerte.

Tigresa: ¡Que habría pasado si no hubiera venido! ¡Tú pudiste haber muerto! (Apretando los dientes del enojo)

Po: (Se quedó en silencio con una mirada de cachorro regañado)

Tigresa: (Volvió a abrazarlo) (Diciéndole al oído) Eres muy importante para mí, no puedo perderte Po, yo… (Se queda unos segundos en silencio) no sé lo que haría (Se aparta de el para verlo cara a cara) estamos juntos en esto Po, quiero que quede claro, y que de hoy en adelante nunca me ocultes nada, siempre se pueden hacer más cosas si permanecemos juntos.

Po: Esta bien Tigresa, entiendo tu punto, y perdón por ocultártelo, no estoy seguro si valió la pena, pero estamos a salvo y es lo que importa. (Sonríe levemente)

Tigresa: (Cara preocupada).

Po: (Nota a Tigresa preocupada) ¿Pasa algo Tigresa? (Confundido)

Tigresa: Todos intentaron determe en venir, por lo que el maestro Shifu dio la orden que me atraparan y en el transcurso de mi coraje, les dije cosas muy horribles a todos, además de que rompí parte de mi habitación, para poder escapar. (Mirada caída)

Po: (Preocupado) En qué problema te acabo de meter. (Poniéndose triste)

Tigresa: Ya veremos que hacer, pero en verdad no vuelvas a ocultarme nada. (Voltea a verlo a los ojos)

Po: Primera vez que estoy al mando, y lo arruino todo (Mirada triste).

Tigresa: (Se acerca a él para agarrarlo de los cachetes y besarlo profundamente) Todo estará bien Po. (Le sonríe) Sabes muy bien que juntos podremos solucionarlo todo.

Po: Pero que pasara con el maestro, digo, desobedecer sus órdenes… (Preocupado)

Tigresa: (Nota a Po muy preocupado) Tenemos que regresar para que nos puedas contar todo lo que sucedió.

Po: Tienes razón, (Trata de ponerse de pie pero tropieza cayéndose al piso) Dame 5 minutos y me pongo de pie, necesito descansar. (Dando un suspiro)

Tigresa: (Da un suspiro) Está bien Po. (Se queda pensando) Sinceramente no sé cómo logras convencerme siempre.

Po: Es simple (Lo dice acostado con los ojos cerrados) me amas. (Sonriendo)

Tigresa: (Sonriendo) Solo a veces.

Po: (Po comienza a carcajearse) Tigresa (La toma de la mano) No sabes lo mucho que te amo. (Lo dice mientras su mirada se ilumina)

Tigresa comenzó a sonrojarse.

Po: (Besándole la mano para luego recargar su cara en esta misma) Jamás había sentido esto por alguien Tigresa, y sabes, me doy cuenta que te amo completamente, eres perfecta ante mis ojos, y no hay nada que no ame de ti, porque hasta tu temperamento, me vuelve loco. (La mira de una manera tierna)

Tigresa: Po (Lo dice de manera tierna) yo también te amo, no solo porque jamás te diste por vencido conmigo, si no que cambiaste mi manera de ver las cosas, soy más feliz desde que llegaste a mi vida (Lo abraza) Muchas gracias.

Po: (Le sonríe y le da un beso en su frente) Siempre me han gustado las figuras de tus rayas negras (Con mucha delicadeza acaricia su mejilla con su mano) Soy tan afortunado, eres la mujer más hermosa que este mundo haya presenciado, encima eres radical, feroz, noble, hermosa nuevamente (Comienza a reírse) eres todo, toda la perfección junta en ti. Te amo tanto.

Tigresa: Po, me vas a hacer llorar (Le sonríe con una mirada muy cariñosa)

Po: Bueno, es hora de irnos (Con ayuda de Tigresa se levanta) Tenemos que solucionar esto.

Así fue como ambos se dispusieron a caminar de regreso al palacio de jade.

Mientras tanto en el palacio…

Shifu: (Viendo el enorme agujero en la pared) Tomara semanas reparar esto (Da un suspiro) Recordatorio (Diciéndose a si mismo) No detengan a Tigresa si Po está en peligro.

Víbora: (Acercándose lentamente) ¿Maestro?

Shifu: ¿Si?

Víbora: ¿Que haremos cuando regrese Tigresa?

Shifu: (Comienza a reírse) Correr.

Todos tragaron saliva…

Mono: Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. (Asustado)

Shifu: No podemos, tenemos que esperar a Po, para que nos revele de qué trato el encuentro. (Cara seria) Así que vamos todos al salón de los héroes, esperaremos su regreso. (Ruge su estómago) Y traigan un poco de comida, esto de tratar de detener a alguien que casi nos mata abre el apetito. (Shifu comenzó a caminar fuera de los dormitorios)

Mono: ¿Es mi imaginación o Shifu está un poco raro? (Cara confundida)

Víbora: No es obvio, acaba de tener una fuerte discusión con su hija. (Preocupada)

Mono: Ohhhh, tienes razón, lo mejor será no mencionar nada. (Cara seria)

De regreso con nuestros 2 héroes…

Ya había pasado 2 horas desde que se pusieron en camino de regreso, ya estaban prácticamente en la entrada del palacio de jade, en donde Tigresa alcanzo a ver el hospital del Valle.

Tigresa: ¿Po, quieres ver un doctor? (Preocupada)

Po: No gracias Tigresa, no tengo heridas, solo fue ese extraño poder, aunque mis piernas están débiles, tal vez un bálsamo no me hará nada mal. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Espera aquí, lo voy a buscar (Tigresa toma el brazo de Po que se hallaba recargado en su hombro y pone Po recargado en una pared para que pudiera sostenerse)

Tigresa entro al hospital buscando al doctor.

Doctor: (Vio a Tigresa aproximarse) ¡Maestra! ¡Que honor! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Tigresa: Busco algo para aliviar el dolor muscular de las piernas. (Un poco seria)

Doctor: (Pensativo) Ahhh ¿así que ha estado teniendo muchas relaciones? Por eso las pastillas anticonceptivas y el dolor de las piernas.

Tigresa: (Sonrojándose al máximo) El bálsamo es para el guerrero dragón.

Doctor: ¿Es con él con quien tiene relaciones? (Confundido)

Tigresa: (Súper apenada) Doctor, son heridas de pelea y las pastillas son para una amiga, podría por favor decirlo en voz alta, casi lo escuchan en el palacio (Tapándose la cara)

Doctor: (Comienza a reírse) La juventud, esto es natural maestra, como sea, tengo sus pastillas y el bálsamo adecuado, déjeme ir por ellos.

Tigresa: Muchas gracias. (Aun sonrojada)

El doctor fue por ambas cosas a la farmacia que estaba aún lado.

Doctor: (Con una bolsa en mano) Aquí está todo.

Tigresa: Sobre el dinero… No tengo nada ahora, pero me urge el bálsamo, ¿podría quedarse pendiente? (Apenada)

Doctor: Ohh no no no, esto va por mi cuenta. (Le sonríe) Cuídense mucho.

Tigresa: (Hace reverencia) Muchas gracias, esto será de gran ayuda… también para mi amiga.

Doctor: (Riéndose) Como tú digas, cuídense mucho.

Tigresa salio del hospital para ver a Po quien se hallaba sentado en la calle.

Tigresa: ¿Me tarde? (Preocupada)

Po: No, claro que no, solo que mis piernas duelen mucho y pues quería sentarme un poco. (Le sonríe de una manera muy tierna).

Tigresa: ¿Crees poder subir las escaleras? (Preocupada)

Po: (Viendo desde su perspectiva las innumerables escaleras hacia el palacio) Ehm… no sé si pueda subirlas todas.

Tigresa: No te preocupes, te llevare con tu papa y dormirás allí, subiré a avisar que mañana estarás listo, ya es noche, además de que tengo que disculparme.

Po: Espera, ¿y tú? (Preocupado tomándole la mano)

Tigresa: Estaré bien, tal vez use tu habitación, la mía estará en reparación. (Feliz por dentro por que podrá darle otra hojeada a su diario de Po)

Po: Esta bien (Levanta su mano para que Tigresa lo ayude) Oye, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Tigresa: (Se queda confundida) Si Po, lo que sea.

Po: Tengo algunas cosas en mi habitación que no quisiera que vieras (En tono seco)

Tigresa: (Nerviosa) ¿Por qué?

Po: Es que tengo un diario, y siempre pongo un pequeño clip el cual se cae cuando alguien lo abre, y la otra vez que fui por mi diario no tenía este clip. (Cara desanimada)

Tigresa: (Se le vino todo el mundo de cabeza) ¿Y tienes alguna idea de quien lo tomo? (Nerviosa)

Po: No tengo idea, pero… (Voltea a verla) Te voy a ser sincero, en mi diario hablo mucho sobre ti, entonces alguien se enteró que te amaba casi casi desde que llegue al palacio.

Tigresa: Bueno, no importa que ya lo hayan leído, tu y yo ya nos amamos (Le sonríe y le da un tierno beso).

Po: (Animándose) Tienes razón.

Tigresa: Ahora vamos, te llevare con tu papa.

Ambos caminaron hasta el restaurante con mucho esfuerzo, pues po seguía muy adolorido, pero se detuvieron un segundo en la entrada.

Po: Sabes, no entiendo cómo puede ocasionar tanto dolor, digo, como puede tener el poder, ¿de dónde lo saca? Una cosa es un golpe muy fuerte que te deje fuera de batalla, pero solo levanto su mano, y hasta allí llego el guerrero dragón. (Da un suspiro de desánimo)

Tigresa: Muchos villanos que enfrentamos resulta que tienen poderes, ni si quiera yo me explico cómo. (Confundida)

Po: Sabes, Serapis me hablo del gran poder de Oogway, pero el cómo fue inútil pues nunca lo ocupo en nada. (Pensativo)

Tigresa: Si algo me quedo muy claro del maestro, es que todo sucede por algo, además de que él no se interpone en el destino porque lo comprende.

Po: Pues ojala Oogway nos dé un poco de su poder, porque si Serapis estaba débil y termine así (Señalando sus piernas) No me quiero imaginar su máximo poder.

Tigresa: Ya veremos qué pasa Po, ahora vamos.

Ambos entraron al restaurante.

Sr Ping: (Viendo a ambos cansados y adoloridos, sale corriendo de la cocina) ¿Ohh que le paso? (Preguntándole a Tigresa)

Tigresa: Fue atacado (Pero está bien).

Sr Ping: Muchas gracias por cuidar de el (Le abraza una pierna a Tigresa) ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevarlo a su habitación?

Tigresa: Por supuesto.

Ambos llevaron a Po con mucho esfuerzo a su habitación, para que pudiera descansar y una vez que estaban allí…

Tigresa: (Tomando a Po de su brazo lo acostó suavemente en su cama) Bueno Po, descansa, tengo que ir al palacio a informar algunas cosas.

Po: (Tomándola del brazo) ¿No puedes quedarte aquí esta noche?

Tigresa: Po, nos están esperando, a ti en especial, espero y toleren que llegues mañana, pero de mi lo dudo (Cara preocupada)

Po: Esta bien, lamento no poder acompañarte. (Cara triste)

Tigresa: (Lo toma de la cara) Te ves más guapo cuando sonríes sabes (Le sonríe y le da una lamida en los labios).

Po: (A Po se le formo una sonrisa que enseñaba la dentadura) Me haces tan feliz,

Tigresa: Bueno Po, tengo que irme, te veo mañana, (Le da un último abrazo) Buenas noches.

Po: Buenas noches. (La abraza con mucha fuerza) cuídate.

Tigresa: Tú también, aquí dejare tu medicina, (puso la bolsa en una silla cerca de la cama de Po)

Po: Te veré después, te amo.

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) Yo te amo más.

Así fue como Tigresa apresurada salió de la habitación de Po, y corrió hacia el palacio y una vez llegando, tenía que enfrentar lo que había hecho.

Shifu: Tigresa, regresaste. (Lo dice con los ojos cerrados mientras se hallaba en la puerta del palacio)

Tigresa: (Se inca y agacha la cabeza mientras pone sus manos como saludo respetuoso) Maestro, perdón por todo lo que hice.

Shifu: (Da un suspiro) Tigresa, toda tu vida te he enseñado el valor y lo que es la disciplina.

Tigresa se quedó en silencio para escucharlo.

Shifu: Me alegra que tomes decisiones por el bien de los demás, aunque pongas mucho tu vida en riesgo, eres una guerrera inigualable, que afronta su miedo. (Le sonríe) Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Tigresa esperaba el peor castigo de su vida, pero en cambio recibió el afecto que tanto le hacía falta de su padre.

Tigresa: (Muy feliz) Muchas gracias maestro (Le da otro saludo respetuoso pera esta vez de pie)

Shifu: Aunque no te salvaras, el castigo por destruir parte del palacio y en especial tu habitación, será que hoy no podrás dormir aquí.

Tigresa: (Espantada) ¿Y dónde dormiré?

Shifu: Tú dímelo, ese será tu escarmiento.

Tigresa: (Dando un saludo respetuoso) Lo entiendo maestro. Nuevamente perdón.

Shifu: Bueno, viendo que ni tus compañeros ni yo estamos muertos o asesinados por ti, yo supongo que Po sigue con vida.

Tigresa: Así es, aunque está en su casa, quedo mal herido, y mañana vendrá a aclarar y contar todo lo sucedido.

Shifu: Supongo que lo podemos esperar, después de todo se enfrentó cara a cara con ese monstruo.

Tigresa: Bueno maestro es hora de irme, tengo que encontrar un refugio. (Le da un saludo respetuoso como despedida)

Shifu: Suerte.

Tigresa teniendo una idea de donde podría quedarse sale corriendo hacia ese lugar.

Mientras tanto con Po…

Po: (Hablando consigo mismo) Dios, como duele esto, será mejor que me ponga el medicamento (Po estiro su brazo para lograr alcanzar la silla y traer la bolsa, lo cual le dio un vistazo) Que tenemos por aquí… (Po metió la mano y saco la pomada pero la bolsa seguía bastante pesada, por lo que saco el segundo objeto) Veamos… (Leyendo) ´´Pastillas anticonceptivas para evitar el embarazo´´.

Po se quedó petrificado, eso solo podía significar una cosa… Su novia iba a abusar sexualmente de él.

Po: Bueno (Diciéndose a si mismo) Lo que tenga que pasar pasara (Comenzando a reírse de una manera muy emocionada).

Po se acostó y cerró los ojos para dormitar un poco y descansar, cuando de pronto su oído detecto algo.

``Conversación que Po escuchaba``

Sr Ping: Tigresa, bienvenida de nuevo, ¿que se te ofrece? (Lo dice muy amable)

Tigresa: ¿Puedo ver a Po un momento?

Sr Ping: Pero por supuesto, adelante, estaré aquí por si necesitas algo, igual ya casi es hora de cerrar.

Tigresa: (Cerrando los ojos como muestra de afecto y gratitud) Muchas gracias.

Po rápidamente metió las pastillas y el bálsamo en la bolsa haciéndose el que no vio nada y dejándola en la misma silla de la misma manera que Tigresa la dejo.

Tigresa subió rápidamente las escaleras y se detuvo en las escaleras.

Tigresa: (Susurrando) ¿Po? ¿Estas despierto? (Curiosa)

Po: Adelante… (Muy feliz de su visita)

Tigresa: Po, el maestro Shifu me veto del palacio por esta noche, tu sabes, por destruir mi habitación, estará en reparación. (Agachando sus orejitas) ¿Crees que tu papa me dé permiso de pasar la noche aquí?

Po: Pero por supuesto, pero se lo tendrás que decir tú.

Tigresa ¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué? (Apenada) Es tu papa, habla con él.

Po: (Riéndose) Lo siento, pero le gustan las personas que no tienen miedo en las decisiones que van a tomar, lo más seguro es que te diga que sí.

Tigresa: (Dando un fuerte suspiro) Está bien.

Po: Pero si te dice que no, vienes y te escondes aquí. (Comienza a reírse)

Tigresa: Muy gracioso Po (Lo dice con una cara de preocupación)

Po: No es tan malo.

Tigresa: ¿No es tan malo? Pedirle a alguien que te deje dormir en su casa es muy malo Po.

Po: Tigresa, nosotros somos tu familia. (Le da un abrazo)

Tigresa nunca antes había sentido ese calor en su corazón de pertenecer a una familia de verdad, siempre creyó que sus amigos eran más un equipo que una familia.

Tigresa: Esta bien, iré. (Aun nerviosa)

Po: Esa es la maestra que conozco.

Tigresa bajo lentamente las escaleras hacia el primer piso, mientras estaba tratando de pensar una buena conversación para que le dé permiso de dormir esa noche.

Tigresa: (Diciéndose a si misma) Vamos Tigresa, tu puedes. (Da un gran suspiro y se acerca al Sr Ping). Sr Ping, ¿me daría permiso de pasar la noche en su casa? (Lo dice mientras cierra los ojos para no ver la expresión del Sr Ping).

Sr Ping: ¿Una noche? (Comienza a reírse)

Tigresa: (Entro en pánico)

Sr Ping. Por mi quédate a vivir aquí, serias gran inspiración para mi hijo. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa quedo impactada que no pudo hablar.

Sr Ping: ¿Oye te sucede algo? (Inquieto)

Tigresa: No, bueno si, ¡No! Bueno es que… creí que recibiría un no como respuesta.

Sr Ping: (Comienza morirse de risa) Jamás podría negarte algo, eres el sueño de todo padre, tenerte de nuera, ere muy dedicada y toooodo lo demás, y algo me dice que te lo dicen bastante.

Tigresa: (Empieza a sonreír) Últimamente si, solo de Po.

Sr Ping: Así es Po, si supieras cuantas veces me hablaba de ti, podría decirse que ya te conozco completamente, por mi estaba bien, cada que hablaba de ti Po cocinaba mejor que nunca, eso fue lo que trajo clientela a este restaurante, como podría negarte algo, si eres la causa del éxito de mi negocio. (Sonriente) Ahora sube, les llevare algo de cenar.

Tigresa: Muchas gracias (Se inclina en señal de respeto).

Tigresa subió corriendo con Po llena de felicidad.

Tigresa: ¡Po! (De un salto queda arriba de él) Me dejo quedarme.

Po: (Sonriendo por tenerla tan cerca) Te dije que así seria. (Le da un rápido beso mientras estaba distraída)

Tigresa: Dijo que nos subiría algo de cenar.

Po: (Mirando al techo) Gracias dios… Gracias, tenerte a mi lado, comida, te juro que debo de lastimarme más seguido.

Tigresa comienza a reírse y se acostó levemente en el pecho de Po para escuchar su corazón.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro, cuando ambos escucharon pasos del Sr Ping el cual se apareció con tazones llenos de comida, no sin antes Tigresa se había apartado rápidamente de Po.

Sr Ping: (Entrando a la habitación) Tigresa, querida, ayúdame con los platos.

Tigresa: Si (Tigresa tomo varios platos que el Sr Ping cargaba y los fue poniendo en una mesa cerca de la habitación.

Sr Ping: Bueno, ya es noche, el restaurante ya cerro, supongo que ire a dormir, ¿necesitan algo más?

Tigresa: No, muchas gracias por todo, lo agradezco de corazón Sr Ping.

Sr Ping: Lo que sea por mi nuera. (Le sonríe) Buenas noches.

Tigresa y Po: Buenas noches.

El Sr Ping salio de la habitación.

Po: Bueno, vamos a cenar, ¿qué te parece? (Mirando todos los platos como presa y Po el cazador)

Tigresa: Me parece excelente idea.

Tigresa tomo los platos, dándole de comer de una manera muy romántica a Po y viceversa, paso alrededor de 1 hora donde la pasaron muy a gusto cenando y platicando.

Po: Estuvo delicioso. (Muy feliz se vuelve a acostar en la cama)

Tigresa: Tu papa cocina delicioso. (Se lo dice muy feliz)

Po: (Comienza a soltar pequeñas risas) Quédate conmigo y siempre comerás bien (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Es una excelente propuesta (Le sonríe).

Po: Oye, ¿podrías pasarme el bálsamo? Me voy a poner un poco.

Tigresa: Yo te lo pongo. (Tigresa fue por la bolsa dándose cuenta que dejo las pastillas alli) Oye Po, revisaste esta bolsa (Nerviosa).

Po: No, ¿por qué? (Sonriendo en su interior)

Inicio de escena ``M``

Tigresa: Nada importante (Tomo la pomada y volteo a ver a Po) bueno, necesito que te bajes los pantalones.

Po: Pero… (Nervioso)

Tigresa: Po, ya pasamos por esto, ¿aun sigues con pena?

Po: No es eso, te amo, pero, no se… me siento raro. (Nervioso)

Tigresa: (Le sonríe de una manera lujuriosa) Y si me desnudara, ¿te sentirías más en confianza?

Po: (Sonriendo) Tal vez…

Tigresa acostó a Po en su cama, y abrió las piernas para poder sentarse encima de su miembro, el cual lentamente comenzaba a ereccionarse, dándole una sensación de placer a Tigresa, la cual lo sentía.

Tigresa arriba de el comenzó a desabrocharse el chaleco lentamente dejando ver sus pechos vendados, los cuales también comenzó a quitar lentamente revelando los pezones hinchados de la felina, la cual estaba excitándose demasiado, Po no pudo contenerse de tocar sus pechos lo cual llevo sus manos a ellos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, Tigresa estaba al borde del orgasmo por cada roce en su piel, se estaba excitando mucho.

Tigresa: Bueno Po, ya me viste, ¿por qué no te bajas los pantalones?

Po: Esta bien, (Po comenzó a bajarse el pantalón revelando su enorme miembro ya muy mojado).

Tigresa tomo la pomada y puso un poco en sus manos, para comenzar a sobarle las piernas mientras le untaba toda la pomada, no sin dar pequeñas miradas de lujuria al miembro de Po, el cual moría por tenerlo.

Tigresa le masajeo las piernas un buen rato hasta que…

Po: Muchas gracias, ya siento un alivio, de hecho ya recupere la mayoría de fuerza, solo eran mis músculos entumidos.

Tigresa: Lo que necesitas hacer es ejercicio.

Po: (Le sonríe) Se me ocurre algo. (Po tomo a Tigresa y la acostó en su cama, él se puso arriba de ella y comenzó a lamerle los pechos.

Tigresa solo veía a Po comerse su cuerpo, lo que le causó una gran excitación.

Po comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón mientras seguía degustando los pechos de la felina, el cual lentamente comenzó a bajarle su pantalón dejando ver a Tigresa en ropa interior, la cual estaba muy mojada.

Tigresa: Déjame probarte Po (Lo dice con un tono muy lujurioso)

Tigresa se levantó y puso a Po en la cama, lo cual se le ocurrió que podrían hacer algo interesante, Tigresa abrió las piernas aun con ropa interior y puso su vagina en la cara de Po, mientras ella tenía en su rostro, el miembro excitado de Po, ambos empezaron a lamerse el uno al otro, degustando y disfrutando al mismo tiempo.

Tigresa comía el pene de Po, como si no hubiera comido hace mucho tiempo, le encantaba el sabor de la sexualidad de su novio, así mismo Po, que hizo a un lado la ropa interior de Tigresa para poder lamer, disfrutaba el cuerpo bien trabajado de Tigresa, así como su sabor.

Ambos continuaron entre gemidos lamiéndose el uno al otro cuando Po no pudo controlarse más y se vino dentro de su boca, Tigresa pudo sentir l momento, pues el miembro de Po se puso aún más duro dentro de su boca, así no la tomo de sorpresa y pudo disfrutar el sabor aún más.

Tigresa se levantó de allí, dejando a Po, aun con las ganas de seguir probando la esencia de Tigresa, Pero volvió a abrir las piernas y sentarse en el miembro de Po, ella aun con ropa interior empezó a deslizarse por el pene de Po.

Tigresa: (Se acercó a la oreja de Po, dejando caer sus pechos en su cara) Po (Susurrando) Te necesito dentro de mí.

Tigresa se quitó su última prenda que tenía, y con su mano, acomodo el miembro de Po en la entrada de su vagina, no sin antes tomarlo y frotarlo contra sus muy hinchados labios vaginales, así fue como lo puso en su entrada, y se sentó en el lentamente, disfrutando cada roce de su miembro contra sus paredes vaginales.

Tigresa disfruto la sensación de tenerlo dentro tan profundo, que lo dejo varios segundos, para luego empezar a moverse en sentones.

Ambos siguieron varios minutos en esa posición la cual Tigresa gemía mucho.

Po, al escucharla gemir se levantó y la acomodo en la cama, abriéndole las piernas y penetrándola de una manera muy dura.

Po puso su mano en la boca de Tigresa, para que ella no pudiera hacer ruido, mientras Po, la embestía con fuerza y de una manera muy rápida.

Po: Pueden escucharnos (Lo dice mientras sigue teniendo su mano en la boca de Tigresa)

A Tigresa le estaba excitando la idea de que Po tomara el control, que le tapara la boca y la penetrara de una manera tan fuerte, la hacía morir de placer.

Po tenía deseos de probar algo más, lo cual saco su miembro de ella y lo puso en la entrada de su trasero.

Tigresa: (Un poco nerviosa)

Tigresa quería decirle que no se sentía lista, pero Po le siguió tapando la boca, y lentamente volvió a entrar en ella, provocándole un dolor que por alguna razón Tigresa disfrutaba, arrepintiéndose de toda duda sobre entrar por allí.

A Tigresa se le formaron unas lágrimas en sus ojos del placer que estaba sintiendo, solo disfrutaba el sentir y poder ver el cómo Po la penetraba.

Po al sentir su trasero muy apretado siente aún más excitación lo cual no pudo aguantar más y se vino dentro de ella.

Tigresa: (Pensando: Bueno, al menos no necesitare las pastillas)

Po salio de ella lentamente, dejando ambos agujeros bastante abiertos pues su miembro tenía un tamaño descomunal que a Tigresa la volvía loca.

Po se tomó nos segundos para respirar.

Tigresa: Po, podemos parar, estas muy cansado.

Po sin responder toma Tigresa y la acomoda poniéndola en 4, con su mano hundió su espalda para que sus glúteos resaltaran más, Po abrió su trasero, para que su miembro pudiera entrar, el entro lentamente en su vagina lo cual le hizo sentir un escalofrió a Tigresa de placer, poniendo sus pezones aún más hinchados y grandes.

Po comenzó a embestirla, tomándola del trasero para embestirla con más dureza, Tigresa no pudo soportarlo más y se vino, dejando empapado el miembro de Po así como sus piernas.

Fin de la escena ``M``

Ambos se susurran.

Tigresa: (Jadeando) Po… (Jadeando) Eso fue increíble.

Po: ¿Te gusto? (Jadeante y con una sonrisa)

Tigresa: Me encanto. (Jadeando)

Po: Vamos a Dormir ¿qué te parece?

Tigresa: No podría desear otra cosa. (Le sonríe)

Ambos se metieron dentro de las cobijas y se dieron un abrazo toda la noche, sintiendo el calor del uno al otro.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Fue mucha espera para este capítulo, lo lamento, estas vacaciones han sido para mi familia, pero como los dije, por más que tarde, no abandonare esta historia, espero y sea de su agrado, dejen su comentario por favor no saben cómo me inspiran a seguir esta historia con más ánimo.**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos. :D**


	14. Capitulo 14: Celos

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 14: Celos.**

Ambos pasaron la noche juntos en el antiguo cuarto de Po, abrazados para cubrirse del inminente frio que el amanecer despejaba lentamente.

Po fue el primero en despertar, y se tomó un momento para disfrutar de dicha escena, y admirar las rayas de la felina, las cuales lo enamoraban, observando su tierno rostro dormido y completamente en paz.

Po decidió darle un beso en su nariz, a lo que Tigresa lentamente abrió los ojos pues le dio cosquillas aquel tierno beso.

Po: (Sonriente) Hola hermosa.

Tigresa: (Voltea a verlo) Hola guapo. (Le sonríe)

Po: (Feliz) ¿Cómo dormiste?

Tigresa: (Lo abraza aún más fuerte) Pues con mi hombre. (Le regala usa mirada coqueta).

Po: (Poniéndose nervioso al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Tigresa).

Tigresa: (Sonriente) Po.

Po: ¿Si?

Tigresa: ¿Que haremos hoy? (Confundida)

Po: Tengo que ir al Palacio, a aclarar todo lo sucedido.

Tigresa: ¿Cómo siguen tus piernas? (Preocupada)

Po se levantó de la cama y se estiro un poco, mientras Tigresa disimuladamente echaba un vistazo, pues Po no tenía pantalón.

Po: (Sonriente) Mucho mejor, en verdad Tigresa, gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti no sé qué habría hecho (Abraza a Tigresa aun acostada)

Tigresa: No es nada Po (Pone su palma en la nuca de Po para sobar su cabeza un poco) Siempre estaré allí para defenderte. (Le sonríe).

Po: (Triste) Yo debería decirte eso, pero siempre termino cometiendo errores, si no fuera por ti, habría muerto hace bastante tiempo.

Tigresa: Estamos los 2 para cuidar el uno del otro (Le sonríe) No estés triste.

Po: (Le da un beso en su mejilla) Muchas gracias hermosa.

Tigresa: (Comienza a sonrojarse por el cumplido).

Po: Tenemos que vestirnos, si mi papa nos ve así… (Preocupado)

Tigresa: Tienes razón (Tigresa alcanza a ver su prenda tirada bastante lejos) Oye Po, ¿podrías pasarme mi pantalón que está allí tirado? (Le señala el punto)

Po: Claro (Po fue por él y se agacho a levantarlo, llamando la atención de Tigresa)

Tigresa: A las chicas les gusta un hombre con un trasero fuerte y grande sabes (Lo mira coquetamente)

Po: ¿Te gustan? (Sonriente)

Tigresa: (Mirándolo completamente) Bajaste mucho de peso Po, y no solo eso, eres bastante musculoso ¿y sabes qué?

Tigresa se levantó de la cama desnuda y se acercó a su oído.

Tigresa: (Le susurra al oído) Me gusta bastante.

Po se sonrojo como nunca antes y apretó las piernas para no sufrir una erección.

Po: Me encantaría mucho Tigresa, pero mi papa nos puede ver (Nervioso y excitado).

Tigresa pensando un poco mejor las cosas.

Tigresa: (Pensando: ¿Cómo le dije eso?) (Suspiro mental) (Piensa Tigresa, ¡enfócate!) Si Po, vamos entonces. (Le sonríe mostrándole los dientes)

Ambos se vistieron, pero Tigresa soltaba bastantes miradas al cuerpo y miembro de Po.

Tigresa: (Pensando: ¿Que me está pasando? Es como si quisiera tenerlo dentro todo el tiempo).

Paso el tiempo en lo que se vistieron y una vez ya listos, bajaron las escaleras del cuarto y se dirigían al Palacio de Jade, hasta que el Sr Ping, los detuvo en medio de la cocina.

Sr Ping: Hola hijo buenos días (Lo abraza) (Voltea su mirada) Y buenos días Maestra Tigresa.

Po: Hola papa (Se agacha para abrazarlo).

Tigresa: Hola Sr Ping. (Le sonríe levemente) Buenos días.

Po: Oye, tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer, iremos al Palacio. (Comienza a salir de la puerta).

De pronto, el Sr Ping lanza un cuchillo hacia la puerta de manera el cual, con la fuerza que llevaba cerró la puerta de golpe.

Po y Tigresa quedaron espantados.

Sr Ping: Nada de eso, primero tienen que desayunar. (Lo dice con mucha tranquilidad)

Po: Pero papa es de suma importancia (Quitando el cuchillo de la puerta) ¡El mundo depende de nosotros! (Preocupado)

Tigresa se quedo en silencio.

Sr Ping: No me cabe la menor duda de que el mundo los necesita, pero los necesita fuertes y sanos, y no podrán hacer nada si no comen adecuadamente (Se pone su mandil para cocinar) ahora siéntense, ah y Po.

Po: ¿SI? ¿Qué pasa?

Sr Ping: Una amiga tuya los está esperando en la mesa, vino a buscarte, dice que quiere hablar de algo importante contigo. (Sonriente)

A Tigresa se le revolvió el estómago.

Po y Tigresa: ¿Amiga? (Confundidos)

Po y Tigresa salieron de la cocina y vieron a Song allí sentada, en una mesa de madera.

Song al ver a Po salir corrió a abrazarlo sin darse cuenta que Tigresa salio justo detrás de él.

Song: ¡Po! (Abrazándolo)

Song mira que Tigresa salio atrás de él, por lo que lo abrazo aún más fuerte.

Po: (Separándose del abrazo) Hola Song, ¿cómo estás?

Song: Eso no importa, ¿Cómo estás tú? Escuche que llegaste solo al Valle lastimado. (Preocupada)

Po: Ahhh, no Song, Tigresa me cuido cuando estaba malherido. (Sonríe)

Song: (Voltea a ver a Tigresa) Ahh hola Tigresa, no te había visto. (Le sonríe levemente)

Tigresa: (Arrugo la cara por las tonterías que dice).

Song: ¿Y qué sucedió? La gente del pueblo dice que te vieron salir corriendo del pueblo, ¿fuiste a enfrentar a alguien? (Preocupada).

Po: Si, y de hecho es preocupante, tenemos una nueva enemiga, y creo que será la peor que hayamos enfrentado nunca. (Preocupado)

Song: (Voltea a ver a Tigresa) ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste? Pudo haberle pasado algo malo.

Tigresa: (Cerrando el puño y su mandíbula con fuerza)

Po: Fue mi culpa, no quería que me acompañaran. (Cara Triste)

Song: ¡Wow Po! Eres el hombre más valiente que conozco. (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: ¿A qué viniste? (Lo dice con la mirada seca).

Song: A mi si me preocupa Po. (Lo vuelve a abrazar)

Tigresa: Po, me tengo que ir, te veo luego. (Lo dice con un tono seco)

Po: (Preocupado) Tigresa pero espera, ¿por qué?

Tigresa: ¡No sé cómo puedes permitir…! (Suspira) Olvídalo, iré al Palacio.

Po: Tigresa no te vayas (Preocupado).

Tigresa salio del restaurante para caminar lentamente al palacio.

Song: Déjala, solo está enojada, supongo que no despertó de la mejor manera. (Le sonríe) ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar?

Po: (Indeciso) Hmmm, bueno…

Mientras tanto con Tigresa…

Tigresa: (Pensando: ¡Esa zorra! Siempre tiene que venir a arruinarlo todo, no hace más que fastidiar) (Enojada)

Tigresa se encontraba en la entrada de las escaleras, indecisa por subir sin Po, cuando de repente le entro un shock a Tigresa.

Tigresa: (Pensando: ¡Como se me ocurre dejar a esa zorra sola con Po!)

Tigresa rápidamente corrió de regreso al restaurante del Sr Ping, en busca de ambos.

El Sr Ping salio con 3 tazones de fideos calientes para no encontrar a nadie.

Sr Ping: ¿Qué me perdí? (Confundido)

De repente Tigresa entro corriendo al restaurante, viendo al Sr Ping.

Tigresa: (Sintiendo un vacío en el estómago por no encontrarlos en el restaurante) Sr Ping, ¿sabe dónde fueron Po y Song?

Sr Ping: No tengo idea, cuando salí de la cocina no había nadie.

Tigresa: (Poniéndose en 4 patas) Gracias.

Tigresa salio disparada corriendo dirigiéndose al bosque, en busca de ambos.

Sr Ping: (El Sr Ping mirando toda la escena) Ni modo, fideos fríos a mitad de precio.

Mientras tanto con Po y Song…

Ambos se habían sentado en el bosque cerca de un rio.

Song: ¿Cómo has estado Po? (Le sonríe)

Po: (Preocupado) (Da un suspiro) ¿Sabes por qué se enojó Tigresa?

Song: (Dando un suspiro) Ella siempre está enojada, que no te sorprenda.

Po: Es que es distinto. (Preocupado por Tigresa)

Song: Po, quiero decirte algo. (Nerviosa)

Tigresa, percibió un olor a perfume que la condujo a su paradero.

Ella continuo siguiendo el rastro, para encontrarse con Po y Song, y sin hacer ruido, decidió espiarlos para saber que tramaban.

Po: ¿Que pasa Song? (Confundido)

Song: Me gustas mucho Po. (Sonrojada)

Po: (Se quedó sin palabras) Bueno Song… es que yo.

Song rápidamente tomo a Po de las mejillas y lo beso.

Tigresa al ver tal escena salio disparada de su escondite.

Tigresa: ¡Aléjate de el zorra! (Enojada)

Song: (Se apartó rápidamente de él) ¿qué paso Tigresa? No estamos haciendo nada.

Tigresa: No creas que no lo vi, sabía que tramabas algo, una zorra como tú está acostumbrada a engañar a las personas, además, qué curioso que te guste Po después de su fama, ¡zorra interesada! (Enojada)

Song: ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Despreciarlo y tratarlo como basura al igual que tú? Yo lo quiero desde que fue mi amigo porqué Po es alguien increíble. Y seamos realistas, tu no sirves para eso, eres una máquina para matar.

Tigresa: (Enrabiada) ¡Ahora si estas muerta!

Po: Oigan chicas yo…

Song y Tigresa: ¡Tu cállate Po!

Tigresa: No te puedo dejar de mirar ni 1 segundo ¡Porqué sé que le abres las piernas a quien sea!

Song: ¿Y tú qué sabes? (Enojada)

Tigresa: Vagan de Pueblo en Pueblo, de alguna manera te tienes que ganar tu comida. (Sonrisa mental)

Song: Cállate, el único que sabe lo que en verdad paso es Po, y hablando de los defectos de la otra, ¿no tienes algo que golpear? Llegue a escuchar que golpeas arboles cada que quieres llorar, jajaja.

Tigresa: (Se le sale un pequeño rugido del enojo) Claro que tengo algo que golpear, es un costal de carne y hueso llamado Song.

Po: ¿Chicas podríamos parar con esto? (Preocupado) Tigresa a quien quiero es a ti, y Song, no creí que fueras capaz de hacer tal cosa, somos amigos.

Song: Pero Po, yo… (Desilusionada)

Tigresa: Resérvate tus palabras Song, Po dijo lo que tenía que decir (Con una sonrisa mental)

Po empezó a caminar hacia el Palacio sin voltear a ver a ninguna.

Mientras tanto Tigresa y Song se quedaron atrás.

Song: Ganas esta vez Tigresa, solo esta vez. (Mirada seria)

Tigresa: Nunca ganaras. (Le sonríe)

Song: ¿Segura? (Le sonríe) ¿sabes algo? Po besa muy bien.

Tigresa: (Sintió el estómago revuelto) Guarda silencio, y ahora vete a jugar con tus amigas ladronas. (Tigresa se encamino hacia el palacio).

Pasaron los minutos y Tigresa alcanzo a Po en las escaleras.

Tigresa: ¿Po? (Le toca el hombro).

Po: (Voltea) Tigresa, escucha, yo no quería pero…

Tigresa: (Le pone un dedo en la boca) Yo se Po, ahora que eres el guerrero más fuerte de toda China habrá quienes quieran destruirnos, pero no lo vamos a permitir (Le sonríe)

Po: Gracias Tigresa, por entender (Le sonríe y la abraza) Eres la mejor.

Tigresa le da una lamida en la nariz a Po.

Po: Me haces cosquillas (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: Po, tenemos que ir al Palacio a explicar que sucedió, ¿Crees estar listo para hablar?

Po: Si te quedas a mi lado podría hacerlo todo (La toma de la mano y le sonríe)

Tigresa: (Sonriente) Vamos entonces.

Ambos subieron las escaleras rápidamente, con un vacío en el estómago y un silencio, pues estaban recordando todo lo sucedido con aquella villana.

Shifu los estaba esperando en la entrada y en su meditación sintió la presencia de ambos.

Shifu: (Viéndolos subir) Po, Tigresa, ¿cómo están?

Po: (Jadeando) Cansados.

Tigresa: Buenos días Maestro, estamos bien.

Shifu: Y al final, ¿encontraste un refugio? (Con cara curiosa).

Tigresa y Po se voltearon a ver entre ellos.

Tigresa: Si, me quede en los dormitorios del salón de masajes, la señorita me dio permiso.

Shifu: Me alegro que ambos estén bien, como veras (Señalando a su habitación casi construida) Tu habitación sigue destruida.

Po: ¿Que paso aquí? (Asombrado)

Shifu: (Dando un suspiro) Digamos que nuestro plan de detener a Tigresa no resulto, nosotros podemos esquivar sus golpes pero desafortunadamente las paredes no.

Tigresa: Lamento eso, pero no fue totalmente mi culpa.

Po: Tigresa tiene razón, fue mi culpa.

Shifu: Mejor dejemos esto, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso con Serapis. (Pensativo)

Po: ¿Dónde quiere que hablemos? ¿En el salón de los héroes? (Pensativo).

Shifu: Si, vamos los 3.

Los 3 se dirigieron rápidamente al salón sin levantar sospechas a los demás furiosos de que estaban allí para no alargar más la situación.

Llegaron rápidamente y se dispusieron a hablar…

Shifu: Y bueno, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Notaste algo? (Poniendo toda su atención en Po).

Po: Serapis me hablo sobre una oferta… (Pensativo)

Shifu y Tigresa se vieron entre ellos.

Shifu: ¿Qué clase de oferta? (Curioso)

Po: Ella me dijo que odiaba mucho la maldad en el mundo, y junto conmigo quería erradicar la maldad.

Tigresa: ¿Y cuál es la parte mala de ella?

Po: Nosotros nos basamos en la compasión y ella simplemente quiere asesinar a alguien corrompido, quiere crear paz mediante el miedo. (Preocupado)

Shifu: Tiene sentido, la gente mala le hizo tanto daño, que lo más lógico es que su deseo de venganza siga allí.

Po: También hablo sobre Oogway. (Serio)

Shifu: (Llamando su atención) ¿Que dijo?

Po: Dijo que Oogway a pesar de tener tanto poder y la capacidad de hacer muchas cosas por la tierra, nunca hizo nada, encerrándose en la idea de que todo sucedía por obra del destino, y que no debía interponerse… (Preocupado) ¿Maestro, usted cree que eso sea verdad? ¿Que Oogway vivía en una idea falsa?

Shifu: Po, sus ideas tienen como objetivo acabar con tu voluntad o simplemente cambiar tus ideales, pero tenemos que permanecer cuerdos y decididos a lo que queremos. (Alza la voz).

Po: Les soy sincero, ella casi me mata y ella recalco que su cuerpo estaba débil, apuesto a que con un solo toque podría matarme, si Tigresa… (Comienza a titubear su voz al querer llorar) (Suspiro) Si Tigresa no hubiera ido yo estaría muerto (Triste).

Tigresa: (Poniendo su palma en su hombro) Po, estamos aquí, aún hay solución.

Po: Lo sé, pero por más que pienso no le veo solución (Preocupado).

Tigresa: Ya pensaremos en algo (Le sonríe).

Shifu: Po, la prioridad ahora es entrenar, pero no podrás ahora, estas muy débil.

Tigresa: Dele el día libre, mañana entrenaremos ambos.

Shifu: ¿Mañana? Tú tienes que entrenar hoy.

Tigresa: (Se queda en silencio) Maestro, debo quedarme con Po por si necesita algo (Tigresa señala a Po un poco avergonzada).

Shifu: (Suspirando) Está bien, pero mañana entrenaran el doble.

Po: (Un poco más feliz de que pasara el día con Tigresa) Si maestro, no hay problema.

Shifu: Estaré pensando en una solución, si pueden mediten igual en una solución, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Y seria sabio de nuestra parte terminar con esto antes de que inicie de verdad. Nos veremos más tarde. (El maestro lentamente se retira del salón)

Po: (Mirando a Tigresa sonriente) Tenemos todo el día para nosotros.(Emocionado)

Tigresa: (Mirándolo de una manera pervertida y sonriente)

Po: ¿Qué hacemos? (Emocionado) ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? ¿Comemos algo?

Tigresa: Hay que comernos entre nosotros (Con una sonrisa ladina).

Escena "M"

Po: ¿Qué? (Nervioso y confundido).

Tigresa: (Se acerca a su oreja) (Susurrando) Que quiero tener sexo contigo. (Lamiéndole parte de su oreja)

Po: (Sonrojado y sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

Tigresa tomo a Po de la mano y lo guío a una habitación dentro del salón de los héroes, en donde solían guardan rollos y pergaminos.

El lugar era bastante estrecho, y oscuro por lo que Tigresa jalo a Po para que entrara con ella.

Po: Oye Tigresa, ¿estas segura? Digo… ¿por qué tan repentino? (Preocupado) ¿Sucede algo?

Tigresa: (Se queda mirando a Po) No sé lo que me pasa Po (Pone una cara avergonzada) es solo que el cuerpo me lo pide.

Po: ¿Que te pide?

Tigresa: Me pide a gritos volver a sentir tu cuerpo (Lo abraza)

Po: Tigresa (Le sonríe) siempre estaré aquí para ti, y también es hermoso volver a sentirte, pero no quisiera sobrepasarme contigo y que pienses mal, yo te quiero por lo que eres y como eres, no para solo tener sexo. (La abraza más fuerte)

Tigresa: Te quiero mucho Po, y no pienses eso, amo tenerte la confianza para que conozcas mi cuerpo y mi verdadero yo. (Le sonríe)

Po: Entonces no te molestara esto (Sonriente) (Po la tomo del trasero, empujándola hacia él).

Tigresa sintió un orgasmo ante tal acción, ya no soportaba más y fue muy directa a lo que quería, comenzando a quitarse el chaleco.

Tigresa: (Pensando: Estas vendas me están matando).

Po: (Sonriéndole) Déjame hacerlo.

Po le termino de quitar el chaleco y de un tirón le tiro todo el vendaje de sus pechos, para revelar unos erectos pezones de la felina.

Po sintió una erección instantánea al verla desnuda y de esa manera, en ese lugar, hizo que su perversión aumentara, tomando uno de sus pechos y llevándoselo a la boca, mientras masajeaba el otro con delicadeza.

Tigresa: (Sobando la cabeza de Po mientras se comía sus pechos).

Tigresa disfrutaba de la vista, tener a Po lamiéndola, y sintiendo su lengua en sus pezones, le hacían sentir un orgasmo apenas con acercarse.

Po intercambiaba los pechos para lamer ambos por igual, dejándolos babeados, y con la brisa del aire, sentía un frio excitante en la zona lamida de sus pechos.

Po: (Sonrojado) No haber desayunado me hace tener más hambre, y ¿te digo algo? Sabes deliciosa.

Tigresa se sonrojaba aún más por los cumplidos y las palabras de Po, al mismo tiempo de que sentía aún más excitación.

Po tomo a Tigresa de las piernas, y la recargo contra la pared para sostenerla aún mejor y comenzó a lamerle y besarle el cuello mientras arrimaba su pene erecto aun con ropa a su entrepierna de Tigresa.

Tigresa solo cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de todos los placeres que Po le hacía sentir, sintiendo en su entrepierna el palpitante pene del panda y derritiéndose al mismo tiempo por esa sensación.

Tigresa: Creo que ya me comiste demasiado (Le sonríe y le da un beso en la boca) Es mi turno.

Tigresa se apartó de él y se agacho para comenzar a bajarle el pantalón al panda, revelando su enorme pene que ahora tenía frente a su rostro.

Tigresa comenzó a sobarlo contra su cachete para luego tomarlo con su palma y comenzar a moverla.

Po moría de la excitación ante el agarre tan fuerte de la felina con su miembro, pues su palma era bastante suave cuando ella quería.

Tigresa al querer jugar con Po, lentamente acercaba el pene de su novio a su boca, para que Po disfrutara de la vista.

Po, solo observaba como Tigresa se lo llevaba lentamente a su boca muriéndose de la excitación, Y así Tigresa comenzó a lamer un poco para después engullirlo hasta su garganta.

Tigresa se acostumbró un poco al tamaño y después comenzó a mover la cabeza más rápido saboreando el pene de su novio.

Po: Tigresa… (Muy excitado) Ahhh… solo no te detengas.

Tigresa siguió por varios minutos hasta que Po la aparto suavemente de ella tomándola de los hombros y diciéndole en el oído.

Po: (Susurrándole: Ya no puedo, quiero entrar ya en ti).

Tigresa con una sonrisa des aflojo la venda que sostenía su pantalón y se recargo en la pared poniéndose en cuatro para que Po le hiciera lo que le plazca incitándolo con su cola haciéndole cosquillas con ella en la nariz.

Po tenía en la mente 1000 cosas que quería hacer con ella en esa posición, pero solo dejo que su cuerpo lo guiara, tomando el pantalón de Tigresa y bajándolo dejándola en ropa interior, la cual estaba muy mojada.

Po comenzó a acariciar su trasero, dándole pequeñas palmadas y apretándolo, para luego bajarle sus bragas.

El pene de Po palpito aún más de la excitación al ver los labios tan hinchados de la felina, de un tono rojo que pedía a gritos que entrara en ellos.

Po quiso jugar con ella, por lo que froto su pene de arriba hacia abajo en su vagina haciendo que se excitara aún más.

Tigresa: Po, no aguanto más (Jadeante y con la lengua de fuera) Solo penétrame.

Po con una sonrisa le metio todo su pene con fuerza dejándolo unos segundos todo dentro de ella.

Tigresa apretando los dientes por el dolor que le causo, solo hacia se excitara aún más.

Tigresa: ¡Auch Po! (Excitada y adolorida)

Po saco su miembro de ella lentamente, mientras Tigresa dejaba escapar un suspiro de lo bien que se sentía.

Tigresa: (Jadeante) Olvídalo.

Tigresa saco aún más su trasero para Po.

Tigresa: Solo hazlo otra vez por favor.

Po queriendo satisfacer a su felina, tomo sus nalgas y con fuerza volvió a meterle todo su miembro de golpe.

Tigresa excitada a más no poder, saco sus garras arañando la pared de madera de esa pequeña habitación.

Po volvió a sacar su miembro lentamente pero esta vez tomo impulso para entrar y salir de ella repetidas veces.

Ambos estaban gozando el uno del otro y se dejaron caer en el piso, y ya tirados, ambos estaban acostados de lado, Po, quien estaba atrás de ella y Tigresa dándole la espalda tomo la pierna de Tigresa y la alzo para poder volver a entrar en ella.

Tigresa tomo el pene de Po, y lo llevo a su entrada, por lo que Po entro en ella con fuerza en donde ambos dejaron salir un suspiro de lo bien que se sentía.

Ambos estaban moviéndose mucho, Tigresa sacando los dientes en sus sonrisas de la excitación y Po de vez en cuando mordía la espalda de Tigresa.

Cuando de repente…

Fuera de la habitación, en la entrada del salón exactamente se escuchó la voz del maestro Shifu.

Shifu: ¿Po, Tigresa? ¿Están aquí? (Curioso)

Tanto Po como Tigresa se quedaron en la posición en la que estaban sin mover 1 solo musculo.

Shifu: Los demás los están buscando, contesten si están aquí. (Gritando para que se escuche en todo el salón).

Po: ¿Y ahora qué? (Preocupado)

Tigresa observando a sus alrededores vio un gran armario algo polvoso por lo que se decidió a que entraran en él.

Shifu: (Entrando al salón) ¿Chicos están aquí?

Tigresa jalo a Po de la mano y se metieron dentro del armario por lo que quedaron extremadamente pegados, donde los pechos de la Tigresa chocaban con los pectorales de Po.

Shifu: (Caminando lentamente alrededor del salón)

Mientras tanto en el armario, ambos estaban dándose cara a cara, y Po aun con su miembro erecto sin querer lo restregaba entre las piernas de Tigresa, haciendo que ella se excitara aún más por la emoción de ser atrapados.

Tigresa con mucho esfuerzo se dio la vuelta dándole el trasero a Po.

Tigresa: (Diciéndole en voz baja) Tendremos que terminar aquí.

Po: ¿Estas segura? ¿Y si nos atrapan? (Preocupado)

Tigresa: Adelante Po (Apretando su trasero contra el miembro de Po) A menos que quieras negarte (Le sonríe).

Po se dejó llevar por la excitación y con esfuerzo metió su pene dentro de ella una vez más, y debido a que no había mucho espacio, Po entraba y salía de ella lentamente, aun así la sensación era muy placentera.

Tigresa sentía el orgasmo muy cerca, por lo que lo incito a ir más aprisa.

Po obedeció y al ir más aprisa igual sentía que se vendría pronto.

Ambos continuaron hasta que a segundos de llegar a su orgasmo, Tigresa empujo su trasero hacia Po para obligarlo a meterlo todo de golpe y por fin acabar.

Ambos tuvieron un orgasmo, Tigresa sentía esa sensación tan placentera que ya deseaba tener, aumentándole el placer por sentir el caliente semen de Po recorriendo su interior.

Po jadeando salio lentamente de ella.

Po: Eso fue increíble.

Tigresa: (Jadeante) Lo sé (Tigresa se voltea para poder besarlo)

Ambos se besaron de una manera apasionada unos instantes hasta que Tigresa lo aparto.

Tigresa: (Tomándolo de la cara para que la escuche) Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, saldremos y nos vestiremos rápido.

Fin de la escena "M"

Ambos cumpliendo la última etapa de su travesía, de una manera sigilosa y silenciosa tomaron sus prendas y se las pusieron rápidamente.

Shifu: (Aproximándose a la habitación)

Po: Esta afuera (Preocupado)

Tigresa: Actúa natural.

Shifu: (Entrando a la habitación) Ahhh aquí están (Se les quedo mirando un momento) ¿Por qué están tan rojos y agitados?

Tigresa: (Quedándose muda por un instante) N-nosotros… digo Po… me dijo que se empezó a sentir mal, yo creo que es una fiebre, y venimos aquí en busca de algún medicamento, por si de casualidad hay uno.

Shifu: ¿Aquí? ¿En un salón para rollos y pergaminos un medicamento? (Confundido) Conseguirán uno en la enfermería.

Tigresa: ¡La enfermería! Pero claro (Tomo a Po de la mano) Vamos Po, antes de que te pueda pasar algo.

Tigresa fingiendo, rápidamente lo jalo para que salieran de ese lugar.

Shifu: Espera Tigresa, si Po es el que se siente mal ¿por qué estás tan agitada igual tú? (Arrugando su cara)

Po: (Interrumpiéndolos a ambos) Es solo que se preocupó, porqué por poco me desmayo (voltea a ver a Tigresa) lo lamento Tigresa, por el susto.

Tigresa: No te preocupes Po, pero ahora tenemos que ir por el medicamento (jalando a Po de la mano) antes de que empeores (Tigresa hizo una reverencia al maestro Shifu) Nos veremos más tarde maestro.

Shifu: Hmmmm… Que te mejores panda.

Po: Gracias Maestro.

Ambos salieron rápidamente del salón de los héroes ambos espantados por esa aventura.

Po: ¿Crees que sepa lo que paso? (Preocupado)

Tigresa: No creo, nunca le he dado motivos para que desconfié.

Po: ¿Y qué tal te pareció? (Sonriente)

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) Opino que tenemos que hacerlo más seguido (Riéndose).

Po: (Admirando la hermosa cara de Tigresa cuando sonríe) Eres muy bonita.

Tigresa: (Sonrojándose) Que cosas dices Po, claro que no.

Po: ¿Cuándo te he mentido? (Sonriéndole)

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) Ganas esta ves panda.

Po: ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Tigresa: Vamos a la enfermería, necesitas descansar, tendrás que dormir un poco.

Po: Pero acaba de amanecer, casi casi, preferiría comer algo.

Tigresa: No, te quedaras en la cama de la enfermería y te traeré algo de comer, mañana entrenaremos mucho y necesitas energía. (Un poco más seria)

Po: No tienes que preocuparte tanto, estoy bien.

Tigresa: (Lanzándole una mirada intimidante).

Po: Ohhh… puedo quedarme en la enfermería a descansar, ¿qué te parece mi plan? (Le sonríe)

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) Me parece perfecto.

Ambos se les fue rápido el camino a la enfermería mientras platicaban y una vez allí, Tigresa ayudo a Po a recostarse.

Tigresa: (Tomando unas sábanas y poniéndoselas encima) Ahora intenta descansar, iré por algo para que desayunemos. (Le da un beso en la frente).

Tigresa se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero la mano de Po la impidió caminar, pues Po la tomo de la mano,

Po: Enserio gracias Tigresa, eres alguien increíble, alguien con quien soñaría cualquiera, y por eso quisiera decirte lo mucho que te aprecio, gracias por todo, en verdad (Le sonríe) Te quiero mucho.

Tigresa: Yo también te quiero mucho Po, y no es nada, sé que harías lo mismo por mi (Le sonríe). Pero bueno, descansa, vendré pronto, (Le vuelve a dar un beso pero ahora en los labios) Cuídate.

Tigresa salio de la enfermería dejando a Po, ya un poco agotado por su aventura con Tigresa, por lo que decidió dormir un poco en lo que Tigresa llegaba.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno, tengo que pedirles perdón por mi increíble, extrema, enorme ausencia, he estado muy ocupado, estudios, trabajo, y pasándomela de loco por la vida, pero regrese.**

 **Los quiero mucho, espero lo disfruten.**

 **P.D: La escena "M" es un poco más larga, se los debía ;).**


	15. Capitulo 15: Conociéndote mas

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 15: Conociéndote mas.**

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en lo que Po descansaba aun en la enfermería, cuando de repente, el mismo rugido de su estómago lo hizo despertar.

Po: (Despertando por el rugido) (Somnoliento) Tengo hambre.

De la nada una voz contesta, quien termino siendo de Tigresa entrando a la enfermería.

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole) Eso no es una noticia, ¿listo para desayunar? (Tigresa trajo consigo bastantes platos repletos de comida)

Po: (A Po le brillo su mirada al ver semejante cantidad de comida) Solo si tú eres el postre.

Tigresa comenzó a sonrojarse por el comentario de Po.

Tigresa: Si te portas bien tal vez (Le sonríe de una manera ladina y coqueta).

Po: ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? (Emocionado)

Tigresa: De mientras, desayunar conmigo (Tigresa acomodo varios platos de dumplings, panes, fideos, tofu y fruta en la cama para que Po pudiera comer, quedándose ella con 1 plato de tofu).

Po: (Sonrisa cariñosa) Muchas gracias Tigresa, enserio eres la mejor.

Tigresa: (Tigresa le sonrió y cerró los ojos en muestra de felicidad) No es nada Po (Le dio un beso en su cabeza).

Tigresa se quedó mirando a Po un momento.

Po: (Notando que Tigresa lo está mirando, paro de comer rápido y le acerco su plato lleno de dumplings) ¿Quieres?

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) No es eso Po, es solo que me agrada tu peinado, tienes un copete que te hace ver muy guapo.

Po: (Sonrojándose) De joven tenía el pelo más largo, pero termino formándose así.

Tigresa: (Se acerca a Po y lo toma de la barbilla para darle un beso en los labios) Pues te ves muy guapo.

Po: Tú también eres muy hermosa Tigresa. (Quedándosele viendo)

Tigresa: No digas eso Po, no es cierto (Sonrojándose)

Po: Lo digo enserio, tienes una belleza natural, la forma de tus rayas, tus rayas al enojarte, te ves simplemente hermosa. (Viéndola con una mirada iluminada).

Tigresa: (Sonriendo) ¿Enserio?

Po: No podría mentirte (Sonriéndole)

Tigresa: Oye ¿y cuál es tu favorita? (Atenta a su respuesta)

Po: Esta de aquí (Po le toca la frente) No es precisamente una raya, pero esta figura que parece un rombo me vuelve loco, aunque tampoco me decido estas de aquí que asimilan tus cejas, me gusta mucho cuando te pones seria, sueles arrugar tu cara y al sonreír dichas rayas se arquean lo que te da un toque más tierno, y amo cuando pones esa carita, me hace recordar aquella noche. (Emocionado)

Tigresa: ¿Qué noche? (Sorprendida)

Po: Esa noche, en el barco de camino a Gongmen, te despertaste, entrenaste conmigo y cuando me derribaste te acercaste poniendo esa cara de preocupada y tierna que tanto amo, que jamás había visto en mi vida, y siéndote sincero (Sonrojándose) Fue de las mejores noches en mi vida, pasar un momento a solas contigo, tu preocupada, no podía creerlo, la maestra Tigresa hablando con alguien como yo, sinceramente es un momento que jamás olvidare, fue tan mágico, aunque fuera poco tiempo, es un momento que me marco, y te quiero ser cien por ciento sincero, esa cercanía que tuviste ese día conmigo, al agacharte, hablarme cara a cara, me quede hipnotizado en tus ojos, mi corazón se aceleró tanto, y estaba tan desconcentrado admirando tu belleza que apenas podía pensar lo siguiente que iba a decir.

Tigresa: (Sorprendida) No creí que sintieras tanto, creí que esa cara tuya tan tierna y tímida al mismo tiempo era por lo que sentías por tu pasado, yo sabía que algo te sucedía, te conozco.

Po: Quisiera preguntarte algo Tigresa, ¿en ese momento sentías algo por mí? No importa si dices que no, yo entenderé, solo quisiera saber. (Atento)

Tigresa: (Suspiro para contestarle) Era complicado (Tigresa toma la mano de Po) nunca había sentido algo por alguien, en verdad me importaba lo que te sucedía, yo necesitaba estar concentrada en la misión, pero… No soportaba verte triste.

Po se quedó en silencio.

Tigresa: En verdad sentía tu dolor, es algo que no había sentido por alguien, yo pienso que el dolor y la experiencia enseñara a ser fuerte a alguien, pero tú eras diferente, sentía que no te merecías ningún tipo de dolor, y llegue a pensar que mi deber era defenderte contra todo, más que una orden, más que mi voluntad, mi corazón me decía a gritos que parte de mi felicidad está en que tu estés bien, y saber que estas bien es un gran alivio para mí, por eso mi insistencia en que te quedaras en la cárcel, después de un tiempo de tratarte poco a poco me di cuenta de que eres muy elemental en mi vida, y la simple idea de pensar o imaginar que algo te sucedía era doloroso (Lo abraza poniendo la cabeza de Po en su pecho, por lo que Po logra escuchar su corazón palpitar) No quiero que nada te suceda Po, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, por fin descubrí lo que era el amor, no en quererte para mí, sino en admirarte, verte crecer y desenvolverte cada día, como si se tratase de una flor, quererla tanto que en lugar de arrancarla, la dejas vivir para poder admirarla cada día, además de que siempre he sentido una calidez cuando estar cerca de mi, me siento un poco más segura, y en varios momentos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no revelar nada, muy en el fondo me emocionaba el hecho de que el Maestro Shifu me asignara a una tarea contigo.

Po: (Po deja el plato a un lado para poder abrazarla fuerte) Gracias Tigresa, la duda me ha estado torturando desde esa noche, diario me he planteado esa pregunta e imagine miles de respuestas, pero sin duda, esta es la mejor, y escuchar que salen de esos hermosos labios tuyos, es hermoso. (La abraza aún más fuerte) Muchas gracias por existir Tigresa.

Tigresa acaricio su cabeza en ese largo abrazo

Po: Y ahora que estamos confesando todo, quisiera decirte un secreto. (Se separa de su abrazo para verla a los ojos).

Tigresa: (Tigresa sintió una sensación inexplicable, solo le importaba saber que era, pero intentaba conservar la calma) ¿Que es Po? (Emocionada)

Po: Una vez escribí una carta en forma de poesía describiendo el amor que tenía por ti (Cara triste) Obviamente nunca te la entregue.

Tigresa: (Emocionada por leerla) ¡¿Y dónde está?!

Po: La enterré. (Apenado)

Tigresa: ¡¿QUE?! (Sorprendida) ¡¿Pero dónde?!

Po: Es que no quería que la leyeras, creí que me matarías si te llegaras a enterar, pero olvide donde exactamente esta. (Sonriéndole de una manera nerviosa).

Tigresa se quedó en silencio pero su cara revelo un grito interno.

Tigresa: (Pensando: ¡!No puede seeeer!) (Tranquilizándose) Pero debes de tener una idea Po, en verdad es un poco importante para mí.

Po: La hice una noche en donde estaba muy feliz, pues recuerdo ese día perfectamente, fue un día muy especial para mí, recuerdo que el maestro Shifu nos puso como parejas, pero al acabar primero, nos quedamos platicando, y tú me preguntaste cual es mi color favorito.

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole) Me acuerdo bien, me dijiste naranja.

Po: (Sonrojándose) Creo que sabes porque.

Tigresa: (Le regala una sonrisa ladina) Me acuerdo mucho, esperaba a que me preguntaras lo mismo, para decirte que era el negro, pero a la ves amaba mucho el blanco.

Po: (Cara triste) Lo único que arruino ese día fue que la plática se me fue en segundos, cuando menos me di cuenta el maestro Shifu nos dijo que el entrenamiento había terminado.

Tigresa: Y volviendo con la carta, ¿tienes alguna idea dónde está?

Po: Jeje si, después de eso hice esa carta describiendo mis sentimientos hacia a ti, pero por miedo pensé que si alguien la leía y llegaba a sus manos seria panda muerto, por lo que fui al árbol de la sabiduría celestial y deje la carta enterrada, lo malo es que no sé en qué punto.

Tigresa: Po ¿y tu quisieras que yo leyera tu carta?

Po: Sinceramente describí muchas cosas que aunque no existían ya me veía contigo, si decides buscarla y la encuentras solo te pido dos cosas (La toma de la mano) léela en la noche y sola, después de eso destrúyela.

Tigresa: ¿Por qué habría de destruirla? (Confundida)

Po: Porque esa carta la escribió un Po inseguro con miedo a que el mundo se enterara de lo que sentía por ti, y quisiera que eso se acabara, ahora solo quiero esmerarme en ser lo mejor para ti. Porque yo te amo Tigresa (Le sonríe) Te amo muchísimo, pues me gusta absolutamente todo de ti.

Tigresa: ¿Hasta mis defectos?

Po: Soy incapaz de mirarte con defectos, para mi eres perfecta. (Le sonríe de una manera muy dulce)

Tigresa: (Tigresa se quedó sin palabras, solo pudo sentir un calor en su interior, sin duda era el amor que sentía por Po) Está bien Po, gracias por ser sincero conmigo.

Po: No es nada, es el cuerpo quien me lo pide.

Tigresa: ¿Ah sí? (Le sonríe) ¿Y que más te pide tu cuerpo? (Se acerca a él restregando su cintura en su cara)

Po: Me pide a gritos estar siempre a tu lado, sintiendo tu calor, tu amor y tu cuerpo. (Tomándola de la cintura)

Ambos escucharon a alguien que estaba entrando a la enfermería.

Shifu: (Entrando) ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ambos rápidamente se separaron dándose miradas mutuamente dando a entender que como aquel día, una vez más fueron interrumpidos.

Po: Hola maestro, ¿algo importante o noticias?

Shifu: La noticia es que necesitas entrenar muy duro, por lo que te daré este día, máximo mañana (Volteando a ver a Tigresa) Y tú tienes que ir a entrenar de inmediato.

Tigresa: Pero maestro…

Shifu: Ya fui muy paciente, no deben de descuidar su entrenamiento, más en estos momentos, no sabemos nada del enemigo, no sabemos lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser, y si no entrenamos nuestras posibilidades de ganar serán nulas. (Irritado)

Tigresa: Esta bien maestro, comenzare mi entrenamiento meditando en el árbol de la sabiduría. (Tigresa hizo una reverencia y acaricio la cabeza de Po con cariño en forma de despedida).

Shifu: Mientras tanto descansa Po porque mañana entrenaras todo lo que no has entrenado. (Se despide y comienza a salir de la habitación).

Po: (Tomando las sabanas y cubriéndose) Ojala mañana no llegue nunca.

Mientras tanto con Tigresa.

Tigresa: (Hablando consigo mismo) Bueno, fue buena idea aprovechar el momento, ahora, necesito esa carta.

Tigresa estaba aproximándose al árbol y una vez llegando comenzó a examinar el suelo.

Tigresa: (Pensando: Bueno es tierra sacada no hace mucho, el suelo excavado debe ser de otro color al del demás suelo) (Tigresa comenzó a observar hasta que se dio cuenta que justo aun lado del árbol se lograba ver tierra más oscura que otra además de ser terreno blando, por lo que decidió escavar con su garra hasta que sintió un sobre de papel sucio y un poco arrugado). Justo lo que estaba buscando, pensé que sería más difícil.

Ella rápidamente abrió el sobre para encontrarse con un papel doblado donde se hallaba aquella poesía que Po escribió.

Tigresa: (Limpiándola completamente del polvo) Muero por leer esta carta, pero Po dijo que fuera en la noche. (Nerviosa) (Suspiro) Está bien Po, tu ganas.

Tigresa había encontrado la carta tan deseada por lo que necesitaba entrenar duro, así que se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos.

Tigresa: (Pensando mientras se dirige al salón: No sé dónde guardar esta carta, si Po se sentía inseguro de que yo la viera, imagino que la enterró para que nadie se enterase jamas, seria sabio esconderla en un lugar donde nadie busque ¿Pero dónde?, si me encuentro entrenando mi habitación es un punto débil, no hay lugar por donde nadie pase, hmmm…

Ella se encontraba indecisa por lo que se le ocurrió una brillante y alocada, ella metió la carta entre su busto, sostenida por las vendas que tenía.

Tigresa: (Feliz) Ahora nadie la encontrara.

Ella camino unos cuantos pasos más y por fin llego a la sala de entrenamientos donde se hallaban los 4 furiosos restantes, y una vez entrando fue recibida con mucha alegría.

Víbora: ¡Tigresa! Por fin te vemos, el maestro Shifu dijo que entrenarías con nosotros.

Mono: Ya extrañaba tus golpes amiga.

Tigresa: (Sonríe levemente) Tranquilo, los recibirás.

Grulla: Bueno, ¿empezamos?

Mantis: Hagamos un juego, un todos contra todos, a ver quién gana.

Tigresa: Me parece bien, solo no te escondas y aparezcas al final de la pelea.

Mantis: Esconderme nunca. (Feliz).

Todos se ubicaron al centro del salón donde había un espacio vacío y se pusieron en un cuadrado, cada quien en un vértice, por lo que comenzaron a pelar.

Los 4 combatieron arduamente pero al no haber un ganador o alguien que se rindiera, mono y grulla formaron equipo a escondidas

Grulla tomo a Tigresa por la espalda para que mono pudiera golpearla, por lo que Tigresa tuvo que saltar reflectando el golpe y redirigiéndolo a Grulla, por lo que sin querer la carta de Tigresa se había caído de su vendaje sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Mono: ¿Grulla estas bien? (Cansado?

Grulla: Creo que no, fue un golpe directo y no me cubrí, creo que necesito ir a la enfermería (Con ganas de vomitar)

Mono: Por cierto, ¿qué es esta carta tan arrugada?

Tigresa aun combatiendo con Víbora, escucha la palabra "carta" por lo que se asustó al ver que mono la tenía en sus manos.

Tigresa: ¡Dame esa carta mono! (Asustada)

Mono: Espera, quiero saber que dice. (Abriendo el sobre)

Tigresa: Ni se te ocurra abrirlo.

Mono vio la cara enojada de Tigresa por lo que rápidamente corrió hacia una pared y logro abalanzarse sobre tubos que yacían en el techo, para poder columpiarse y salir del salón.

Tigresa: ¡Mono, regresa aquí!

Tigresa en su desesperación y enojo, salio corriendo a 4 patas para salir del salón, y una vez fuera, pudo ver que mono le llevaba la delantera, por lo que de un salto logro llegar al techo y corrió rápidamente para alcanzarlo con una patada y sacándolo a volar por los aires.

Mono: (Adolorido en el suelo) No me siento bien.

Tigresa: Eso te buscas por meterte donde no debes.

Mantis llego poco después y comenzó a reír.

Mantis: Jaja como se les ocurre, no se dan cuenta que lo más seguro es que sea una carta de su "amado panda". (Comienza a carcajearse)

Tigresa: (Mirada intimidante) ¿Quieres acabar en la enfermería también? (Recoge la carta de la mano de Mono).

Mantis: (Paro de reír) Está bien, está bien, me callo, pero admite que fue gracioso.

Tigresa: (Pensando: Bueno, esta será una buena oportunidad para víbora) Dile a víbora que te ayude con Grulla a llevarlo a la enfermería, tú lleva a mono.

Mantis: Quien los knockea los levanta, regla de oro.

Tigresa: Alguien tiene que hacer la cena, ya es tarde y no falta mucho para el anochecer (Guarda su carta en un bolsillo) Así que apresúrate.

Mantis: Esta bien, eso de cocinar no se me da, resulta que cada plato mide más que yo. (Feliz)

Tigresa fue directo a la cocina para poder hacer la cena para todos, mientras tanto pasaron alrededor de 40 minutos y los demás se hallaban en la enfermería.

Po: (Despertando)

Mono: Hola Po. (Feliz)

Po: (Sorprendido) Mono, ¿qué haces aquí?

Grulla: Alguien hizo enojar a Tigresa. (Feliz)

Po: Grulla, tú también. (Sorprendido)

Víbora: Es lo malo de meterse con Tigresa, quedas muy malherido.

Po: ¿También te golpeo?

Víbora: No, yo traje a Grulla. (Sonriéndole a Grulla)

Grulla: Por cierto, muchas gracias víbora.

Víbora: (Sonriéndole) No es nada grulla.

Mantis: Miren nada más la nueva pareja, como si no tuviéramos lo suficiente con Po y Tigresa.

Po: ¿Y tú mantis? ¿Igual recibiste un poco de la furia de Tigresa?

Mantis: No, solo no quería estar solito, supongo que cenaremos aquí.

Po: Eso me recuerda, tengo que preparar la cena.

Tigresa: No hace falta (Entrando a la enfermería con bandejas llenas de comida.

Po: ¿Tu siempre me acompletas mi parte faltante verdad? (Feliz)

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole cariñosamente).

Mantis: (Susurrándole al oído a Mono) ¿Viste eso? Logro domar a la fiera.

Mono: (Susurrando) No sabía que Tigresa podía sonreír, creí que los Tigres no tenían esa habilidad.

Po: Muchas gracias Tigresa, supongo que hoy cenamos en la enfermería.

Todos rieron por el comentario de Po, a pesar de lo sucedido, sus amigos nunca parecen enojarse con Tigresa, lo que la hacía sentir un cálido ambiente amistoso y familiar.

Todos cenaron con alegría en pláticas, contándole a Po por qué Mono estaba tan herido-

Mono: (Comiéndose un dumpling) Hmm, Wow Tigresa, supongo que te perdono esa patada, la comida esta deliciosa. (Saboreando la comida).

Po: Es lo que le digo siempre (Comiendo sus fideos ) (Hablando con la boca llena) La chomidha estha deliciosah.

Víbora: Po, debes masticarla o te ahogaras.

Po: (Tragando la comida) Ufff, eso estuvo delicioso, ya no puedo comer más.

Víbora: Debo decir que tienes un potencial para la cocina.

Tigresa: No digan eso, Po sigue haciéndolo mejor.

Po: Temo decir que cuando inicie yo era un desastre, pero a ti se te da por naturaleza (Feliz) ¿Existe algo en lo que no seas buena?

Tigresa: (Sonriendo por el cumplido) Gracias Po.

Po: Que mi papa no se entere, o viviremos toda nuestra vida de un restaurante. (Riéndose)

Tigresa: (Pensando: Dijo ¿Viviremos?) (Sonrojada)

Mantis: ¿Ya pensaron los nombres para sus cachorros?

Po: (Se sonrojo al extremo).

Tigresa rápidamente lo golpeo sacándolo a volar hasta chocar con una pared.

Víbora: ¿Qué paso Tigresa? ¿Por qué lo golpeas? (Asombrada)

Tigresa: El solo quiere molestar. (Seria)

Mantis: (Levantándose adolorido) Esta no era de broma.

Po: Creo que es muy temprano para hablar de esas cosas. (Sonrisa nerviosa).

Víbora: (Pensando) ¿Se imaginan? ¿Tener niños corriendo por aquí? (Emocionada) ¡Seria hermoso!

Mono: Yo jugaría con ellos todo el día, y les diré que me llame el tío Mono.

Grulla: ¿Y cómo serían? Un Tigre blanco y negro, o un panda naranja, tal vez un panda con rayas, o un tigre con manchas en los ojos, ¿saldrían adorables como Po, o enojones como Tigresa? (Intrigado)

Tigresa: (Avergonzada escuchando todo lo que hablaban)

Po: Ojala salgan como Tigresa, serían muy guapos o guapas. (Feliz)

Tigresa: (Apenada al máximo) Po…

Po: ¿Si Tigresa?

Tigresa: ¿Podemos hablar? (Tono serio)

Po: (Mini infarto) C-Claro Tigresa, ¿de qué se trata?

Tigresa: En privado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, tal parecía que no eran buenas noticias para Po.

Po se levantó de la cama ya sin esfuerzo, ya estaba completamente curado.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería dejando a todos en gran duda, aunque Po era el que sentía más duda.

Po: Que sucede Tigresa. (Preocupado).

Tigresa abrazo a Po del cuello para presionar sus labios contra los suyos, creando un tierno beso entre ellos.

Po: Wow Tigresa, ¿y ese beso de dónde vino? (Sonrojado).

Tigresa: (Viéndolo de una manera tierna) Tengo una idea.

Po: ¿Que tienes en mente?

Tigresa: (Tomando la mano de Po) Tu acompáñame.

Ambos caminaron de la enfermería hacia las habitaciones

Tigresa: Dirigió a Po a su cuarto, ambos entraron y Tigresa cerró la puerta.

Po: ¿Cuál es tu plan Tigresa? (Sonrojado)

Tigresa: Toma unas sábanas de mi cama (Revisando un mueble) Aquí hay más.

Po: (Tomando las sabanas) ¿Que haremos con estas?

Tigresa: Tú tráelas (Pensando: Que más necesitamos) Ahhh pero por supuesto (Tomo una caja roja de entre sus cosas) Listo Po, vámonos.

Po: ¿Adonde? (Curioso).

Tigresa: Primero a la cocina.

Tigresa volvió a tomar la mano de Po dirigiéndolo a la cocina mientras carga todas las sabanas.

Po: ¿Tienes más hambre? (Preocupado) Puedo prepararte algo.

Tigresa: No Po, estoy muy bien, pero deje un té al fuego, ya debe estar listo. (Tomo el recipiente y vació el té en una tetera) (Volteando a ver a Po) Hazme un favor, trae 2 tazas pequeñas por favor.

Po: Lo que tú digas. (Tomando 2 tazas) ¿Que sigue en tu plan?

Tigresa: (Acercándose a Po) Primero esto (Tigresa tomo de los cachetes a Po y le da un tierno y profundo beso). Creo que no podría vivir sin tus besos Po.

Po: (Sonrojado) Ni yo sin los tuyos Tigresa.

Tigresa: Vamos al árbol de la sabiduría celestial, quisiera platicar contigo sobre algo.

Po y Tigresa caminaron felices hasta llegar a su destino, una vez allí, Po extendió unas sábanas en el piso para que se pudieran sentar, Po se sentó y Tigresa se acurruco entre el, sentándose dentro del hueco que hacían las piernas de Po, y acostándose en él.

Po la abrazo por unos momentos, para luego tomar su mano y acariciarla lentamente.

Po: ¿Que querías decirme Tigresa?

Tigresa: No era nada Po, solo quería estar aquí contigo.

Po: (Sonriéndole) Ya veo.

Tigresa: Es curioso (Mirando el paisaje ya de noche) siempre acudía aquí cuando me sentía agobiada, estresada o enojada, este lugar siempre me hacía pensar.

Po: Que raro que lo digas, acudo al mismo lugar por las mismas razones, recuerdo al maestro Oogway, me ayudó mucho en las malas, usaba ese lenguaje que no te decía nada pero al mismo tiempo tenía la razón, era confuso y a la vez claro.

Tigresa: Igual lo recuerdo, él era alguien increíble, siempre me ayudo a recuperar la confianza en mí.

Po: Lo sé, fue gracias a su apoyo por el que me quede y continúe entrenando, y lo agradezco mucho, todas mis decisiones me han llevado a lo que tengo hoy (Abraza a Tigresa más fuerte).

Tigresa: (Sonríe y se acurruca más en sus brazos) Me gusta venir aquí contigo, me hace sentir en calma.

Po: Me encanta siempre estar a tu lado sabes, la noche es muy bonita (Mirando la luna)

Tigresa: Oye Po… (Avergonzada)

Po: ¿Si?

Tigresa: Yo… bueno… cuando los demás hablaban de nuestros cachorritos. (Apenada)

Po: (Nervioso al máximo) Ajam…

Tigresa: ¿Enserio te gustaría? (Sonrojada)

Po: (La abraza muy fuerte) (Pensando: ¡Dios! Si le digo que sí, que tal si lo toma como que me apresuro mucho, por otro lado si digo que no, tal vez se enoje, ¡o no se ella que quiere!) (Suspiro) (Pensando: Esta bien, le diré la verdad) Bueno Tigresa, la verdad es que me gusta mucho la idea de formar una familia, siempre lo he pensado, pero no siento que sea la edad apropiada, siento que apenas maduro como para tener un hijo, pero la idea de tenerlo contigo, enserio me gusta.

Tigresa: (Feliz) ¿Enserio crees eso Po?

Po: Si, muy seguro, ¿y tú Tigresa? (Prestando atención)

Tigresa: Siempre he soñado con tener a alguien a quien pueda guiar (Se acurruca más en Po) Tu sabes… nosotros no conocimos a nuestros padres.

Po: (Po sintió una estocada en su corazón, era un tema muy profundo para Tigresa).

Tigresa: Y quisiera ser una buena madre, alguien que se sacrificó mucho para conocer muchas cosas y poder enseñárselas, verlos crecer, velar por su seguridad, y sobre todo, nunca dejarlos solos.

Po: (Po se quedó sin palabras ante la profundidad de las palabras de Tigresa).

Tigresa: No podría pedir más, y la verdad… No sé qué tan buena seria (Entristecida) Nunca tuve algo como una madre, apenas un padre.

Po: (Abrazándola le dice algo en el oído) Yo creo que serias la mejor mama del mundo.

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole a Po) ¿Tú crees?

Po: Sin duda lo digo, eres radical, fuerte, decidida, madura, toooodo lo que cualquier hijo o hija desearía de su mama, apuesto a que presumiría muchas veces que eres la numero 1 a todos, y todos sabrían que es cierto. (Sonriéndole)

Tigresa: (Le sonríe de una manera muy tierna) Gracias Po, tus palabras enserio me ayudan.

Po: (Besándole la nariz) No es nada, todo sea por mi gatita.

Tigresa se quedó un momento mirando la luna, hasta que de repente recordó la carta de Po que estaba en su bolsillo.

Tigresa: Oye Po, ¿recuerdas sobre lo de la carta?

Po: Si, por cierto, ¿la encontraste? (Confundido).

Tigresa: Creí que Mono había dicho que lo mande al hospital por tocarla.

Po: (Sorprendido) ¿Era por eso? Cuando no estabas el solo dijo que entrenaron muy duro.

Tigresa: Wow, lo golpeo y aun así no me traiciona, que buen amigo.

Po: (Pensativo) Ya sanara.

Tigresa: ¿Te molestaría si la leo aquí?

Po: Ehhm, no lo sé Tigresa, es que… me da mucha pena. (Nervioso)

Tigresa: Por favor Po, no puedo desperdiciar este momento (Volteándolo a ver) Este momento es único para mí.

Po: (Hipnotizado por los ojos de Tigresa) Como podría decirle que no a esa carita. (Le sonríe tiernamente).

Tigresa: (Sonriendo) Sabría que entenderías.

Po: Solo léela en silencio por favor, fue hace muchos años, entenderás mi inmadurez. (Sonrisa nerviosa).

Tigresa: (Le sonríe) (Saco la carta de su bolsillo).

Tigresa comenzó a abrir el sobre mientras Po solo la abrazaba y escondió su cabeza en la nuca de Tigresa para no hacer contacto visual por la vergüenza.

-Dentro de la Carta—

 _Maestra Tigresa, no puedo evitar pensar en usted, su belleza no tiene comparación, sé que no tengo oportunidad con usted pero una vez más mi mirada insensata vuelve a caer en su belleza, un recuerdo de su dulce y a la vez feroz mirada yace en mi cabeza cada que pienso en usted, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad, demostraría que puedo ser capaz de ser alguien más que un sujeto extraño, sé que nunca sucederá, pero me gusta imaginar que soy un amigo muy cercano suyo, y estar allí siempre para apoyarla, ser alguien que derrita esa frialdad que la caracteriza, no sé qué sucede conmigo, pero me gusta mucho observarla entrenar, la veo como una gran inspiración para seguir en este palacio entrenando, a pesar de los insultos y el desagrado de todos._

-Fin la Carta-

Tigresa: (Pensando: Esto me hace recordar lo mal que lo hicimos pasar) Po, gracias por mostrármela, entiendo que no fue fácil para ti, hablas de muchas cosas que no quisieras que nadie se enterase, pero las cosas han pasado, y me alegro que sucedieran así (Le sonríe) Ahora estamos tu y yo juntos, y lo lograste, lograste aquello que querías, entrenaste sin detenerte y salvaste a China en 2 ocasiones, has sido alguien increíble con todos, y conquistaste mi corazón. (Sonriéndole) Eres alguien digno de admirar.

Po: (Paralizado)

Tigresa: Po… Ehm… ¿estás bien?

Po: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La maestra Tigresa diciendo esas cosas! (Entrando en shock)

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole) Ojala nunca cambies Po.

Po le devolvió una sonrisa y ambos miraron el cielo nocturno por unos momentos hasta que a cierta felina se le ocurrió una idea para terminar de ser un día perfecto.

Escena (M)

Tigresa: (Acomodándose el chaleco) Esto es tan incómodo. (Sonriéndole a Po)

Po: ¿Quieres ir por un suéter o algo? (Abrazándola)

Tigresa: No es necesario Po, pero mataría por un masaje.

Po: ¿Te duele el cuello? (Preocupado) Yo puedo dártelo.

Tigresa: No es el cuello Po (Tigresa toma las manos de Po y las pone sobre sus pechos) Son mis pechos, las vendas son muy apretadas.

Po: (Tragando saliva) (Pensando: No puede ser, si tengo una erección ella lo notara, esta acostada en mí) Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Tigresa: Por favor, en verdad esto está muy apretado (Sonriendo de una manera picara)

Po le abrió los botones a su chaleco revelando el vendaje de Tigresa, lo cual comenzó a deshacer un nudo que las sujetaba para poder quitárselas, dejando al aire libre sus pechos.

Tigresa: Ahhh (Relajándose) mucho mejor.

Po: Tu… (Nervioso y sonrojado).

Tigresa: ¿Si Po?

Po: ¿Ya te sientes mejor? (Comenzándose a excitar).

Tigresa: Si, un poco (Sonriendo de manera pervertida) Oye (Tomando las manos de Po y colocándolas en sus pechos desnudos) Porque no me masajeas un poco, en verdad te lo agradecería.

Po a punto de estallar de su pantalón, masajeaba los pechos de Tigresa muy excitado, estaba muy entretenido mientras las tocaba, mientras Tigresa sacaba pequeños suspiros por la sensación.

Tigresa: (Sonrojada) Eres muy bueno Po (Excitándose).

Po: (Sonrojado) Son muy grandes.

Po tomaba los pechos de Tigresa y los movía en círculos, los masajeaba por debajo y luego apretaba sus pezones ya hinchados, los cuales se le pusieron muy erectos, mientras delicadamente los sobaba con las yemas de sus dedos alrededor de sus pezones.

Tigresa: (Abalanza su brazo para poder acariciarle la nuca a Po) ¿Te gustan?

Po: No podría aburrirme nunca de ellas. (Excitado).

Fin escena (M)

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole) ¿Terminamos esto en otro lugar?

Po: ¿Tienes alguna idea? (Sonriéndole).

Tigresa: Solo hay un lugar en donde nadie nos molestara. (Sonriéndole)

Tigresa tomo a Po de la mano y dejando todo en el árbol a excepción de las sabanas ambos se marcharon corriendo.

Ambos caminaron por el palacio y a Po le sorprendió a donde lo llevaba, pues terminaron por llegar a la habitación de Tigresa.

Po: ¿Segura que aquí está bien? (Nervioso).

Tigresa: No te preocupes (Sonriéndole). Nadie entra aquí.

Po: Pero y si me buscan. (Nervioso)

Escena (M)

Tigresa: (Se quitó el chaleco para dejar al aire sus grandes pechos) Pues en ese caso sería mejor que fueras a tu habitación, a menos que quieras perderte lo que sigue.

Po: Olvídalo (Excitándose) Nadie entrara.

Tigresa: Po, facilítame el trabajo (Sonriéndole de manera pervertida) bájate el pantalón.

Po: (Las palabras de Tigresa tan directas hicieron que Po se excitara aún más)

Po se bajó el pantalón revelando su erecto miembro ya mojado por la excitación.

Tigresa miro el enorme miembro de Po y lo tomo con su palma, se hinco en el piso y comenzó a lamer su pene.

Po: (Excitado) No pares.

Tigresa continúa lamiendo el miembro de Po por un rato, hasta que lo saco por un momento y lo sostuvo con su mano.

Tigresa: ¿Listo? (Excitada).

Po: Listo.

Tigresa se levantó y empujo a Po, tirándolo en su cama, ella comenzó a saborear a Po, lamiéndole y dándole leves mordidas en el cuello.

Tigresa abrió las piernas para recargarse en el miembro de Po mientras seguía lamiéndolo y besándolo.

Po: (Apoyando sus manos en ambas de sus nalgas) Tigresa, tu pantalón me lastima.

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole) Quítamelo entonces.

Po comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón a Tigresa y le bajo lentamente su pantalón dejándola en ropa interior.

Po: Tienes un trasero muy firme (Hablándole mientras tienen los labios pegados)

Tigresa: Puedes tocarlo siempre que quieras. (Sonriéndole)

Po metió sus manos en su ropa interior para tocar sus nalgas desnudas, Po las apretó y las masajeo cuanto quería, el paso una de sus manos a su entre pierna y mientras seguía besándola comenzó a masajearle arriba de su ropa interior con fuerza.

Tigresa: Ahhh Po, sigue así. (Gimiendo)

Po: Estas muy mojada. (Excitado)

Tigresa: Pues deberías entrar sin ningún problema entonces. (Lamiéndole el cuello) Vamos Po, quítame toda la ropa.

Po le quito sus bragas y froto su miembro con la vagina de Tigresa.

Tigresa: (Arriba de él) Ya no aguanto más.

Tigresa se acomodó el miembro de Po en sus labios vaginales, y lentamente fue bajando hasta introducir todo el miembro de Po en ella.

Tigresa comenzó a pararse para caer de sentón repetidas veces, ahogándose en el placer que Po le propinaba, mientras que Po solo se esmeraba en no venirse tan rápido.

Po: Estas muy caliente, siento que me voy a venir. (Excitado)

Tigresa: (Dando sentones en el) Ahhh (Gimiendo).

Po: (Po comenzó a jugar con sus pechos pues estaban rebotando, apretándolos con sus manos) Quisiera venirme adentro. (Sobando sus pezones).

Tigresa: (Gimiendo) Dámelos, no te preocupes.

Po duro varios minutos más hasta que sin avisar Tigresa sintió el caliente semen de Po recorriendo su interior haciendo que se derritiera en un escalofrió muy placentero, lo cual hizo que se viniera también.

Tigresa: (Jadeando) Sácalo despacio Po.

Po saco su miembro de su vagina lentamente, y con cada roce la felina sentía un orgasmo, ella exhalo un momento mientras el semen de Po brotaba fuera de ella, ella cerro las piernas, pues quería que siguiera dentro de ella.

Po: (Jadeando) Eso fue increíble.

Tigresa: (Mirando el miembro de Po) Aun sigues muy sucio.

Po: Lo sé, necesito algo con que limpiarme.

Tigresa: Te la puedo chupar, así nos libramos de rastros.

Po: (Avergonzado) Este… yo…

Tigresa le sonrió y lo sentó en su cama, ella se puso de rodillas, tomo el miembro de Po, y comenzó a lamerlo de la punta, para después metérselo en la boca completa, ella saboreaba el pene de su novio tanto como quería, hasta dejarlo totalmente limpio.

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole) Listo.

Fin escena (M)

Po: ¿Se cumplió tu día perfecto? (Sonriéndole)

Tigresa: Fue mejor de lo que espere. (Sonriéndole).

Po: Tigresa, creo que tengo que volver a mi habitación. (Preocupado) No sea que alguien se vaya a enterar.

Tigresa: Son como las 2 de la madrugada, quédate aquí, nadie revisara.

Po: Bueno, total hace mucho frio y no quiero dejar de abrazar tu cuerpo. (Sonriendo)

Tigresa comenzó a tender las sabanas que tomaron para prepararse para dormir.

Tigresa: (Tomando su ropa interior para ponérsela) ¿Te molesta si duermo con mis pechos así?

Po: Pero que dices, para mi mejor (Sonriéndole).

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole de una manera picara) Eres un pervertido Panda.

Po: Como no volverme loco con tu belleza y hermosura (Viéndola de una manera tierna).

Tigresa: (Riéndose) Basta Po, recién acabamos de hacerlo, me obligaras a violarte.

Po: Sería una buena idea. (Sonriéndole)

Tigresa: Bueno Po, tenemos que dormir, la cama ya está lista.

Po se acostó en la cama y abrió un hueco entre sus brazos para que la felina pudiera acostarse entre ellos.

Tigresa se acomodó entre los cálidos brazos de Po, sintiéndose muy abrigada y protegida.

Tigresa: (Suspirando) Podría estar aquí 1000 años y no querer pararme nunca.

Po: (Roncando)

Tigresa: ¿Po?... (Tigresa comenzó a sonreír y con un brazo comenzó a sobarle la nuca) Dulces sueños mi panda.

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos después de un increíble día juntos.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Bueno, me tarde años, lo sé, pero la buena noticia es que por fin terminaron mis clases, me verán más seguido por aquí, otra cosa es agradecer, ya son casi 100 comentarios en esta historia, cosa que me agrada bastante, en verdad los aprecio como pocas cosas en mi vida, pocas cosas tienen un valor tan fuerte como ustedes, son las 2:58 de la madrugada, supongo que no puedo dormir sin antes publicar un nuevo capítulo, gracias por su apoyo, y como dije antes, no abandonare esta historia, y otra cosa, tengo una pregunta para ustedes ¿A ustedes les agradaría ver a Po o Tigresa con otra pareja? En lo personal me agradan ellos 2 como pareja, pero no sé si su opinión sea distinta a la mía y le agradaría ver una tipo de infidelidad, y aunque no me agrade, estoy para sangrar ante mi público.**

 **Un abrazo a todos, felices fiestas y próxima navidad, que sus deseos se cumplan, y más importante, recordarles que tristemente muchas cosas no llegan a nuestras manos, si no que tenemos que esmerarnos por ello.**


	16. Capitulo 16: Una maldición 1ra Parte

Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor

Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten mi historia.

Capítulo 16: Una maldición 1ra Parte.

La luna se ocultaba lentamente mientras el sol florecía como cada mañana, desprendiendo sus primeros rayos por el valle, mientras tanto los amantes dormían plácidamente acurrucados uno del otro, cuando de un segundo a otro, Tigresa despertó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Shifu fuera de su habitación.

Shifu: ¿Tigresa? (Tocando levemente en su puerta)

Tigresa sintió un mini infarto al escucharlo, por lo que sin hacer un solo ruido decidió hacer algo para que tanto Po como ella lograran escapar de ser descubiertos.

Tigresa puso su mano en la boca y nariz de Po y con la otra mano comenzó a moverlo del estómago, lo que hizo despertar a Po con un susto.

Tigresa: (Cubriéndole solo la boca) (Susurrándole) No vayas a hacer ni un solo ruido Po, Shifu está afuera, deja que me encargue.

Po: (Asustado asintiendo con la mirada)

Tigresa: (Dentro de su habitación) ¿Si maestro?

Shifu: ¿Siento molestarte tan temprano, puedo entrar?

Tigresa: (Nerviosa) Ehh… No es buen momento maestro.

Shifu: ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien? (Preocupado)

Tigresa: Si estoy bien gracias.

Shifu: Voy a entrar maestra.

Tigresa: ¡NO! (Asustada).

Shifu: (Confundido) ¿Que está pasando aquí? Actúas muy raro.

Po: (Muriéndose de miedo)

Tigresa: (Avergonzada) Es solo que…

Shifu: ¿Si?

Tigresa: (Muriendo de vergüenza) Estoy en mis días…

Shifu: (Avergonzado) Ahh si… este… yooo…

Tigresa: … (Dándose una palmeada en la cara).

Po: (Abriendo los ojos como plato).

Shifu: (Avergonzado) Búscame en el salón y si encuentras a Po llévalo contigo, y que sea lo más rápido posible por favor, que te mejores.

Tigresa quito la mano de la boca de Po.

Tigresa: Que vergüenza que escuches eso. (Retorciendo la boca).

Po: No lo menciones, yo no escuche nada. (Rojo de la cara).

Tigresa: Bueno, que mi esfuerzo valga la pena (Levantándose de la cama) vístete panda, que aunque quisiera no puedes andar desnudo por ahí.

Po: ¿Te gustaría ver eso? (Curioso)

Tigresa: (Volteándolo a ver, se acerca a él y lo besa) Mejor no hablemos de eso, siempre sucede que una cosa llega a la otra y acabamos aquí (Señalando la cama) Apresúrate a vestirte (Colocándose las vendas) Shifu me habla y no se para que, me espero lo peor.

Po: ¿Que puede ser tan malo como para preocuparte?

Tigresa: No lo sé, tal vez una loca con deseos de controlar a todo el mundo, que estuvo a punto de matarte, y si, eso es sumamente malo.

Po: (Tragando saliva) ¿Que haremos con ella?

Tigresa: Apuesto a que Shifu tiene noticias, solo ha habido 2 ocasiones en la que me busca en mi habitación.

Po: ¿Cuál fue la otra?

Tigresa: Cuando Tai Lung escapo de la prisión, así que solo viene cuando algo le preocupa en exceso, viene por un consejo… que tu maestro te pida un consejo es difícil de ver, mas con alguien como Shifu, que está sumamente preparado.

Po: Muy bien, oficialmente estoy asustado. Gracias.

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole) Por nada.

Po: (Entrecerrando los ojos) No es gracioso.

Tigresa: (Acercándose a él) Sé que no lo es, pero muchas veces la situación no es la mejor y estar feliz o triste es voluntario, de nada sirve estar triste, y eso me lo enseñaste tú.

Po: (Quedándose sin palabras).

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole) Vamos Po, tienes que pararte.

Po: (Acurrucándose en la cama) Es muy temprano, y hace frio.

Tigresa: (Parándose aun lado de la cama) ¿Quieres que entremos en calor? (Sonriéndole de manera coqueta).

Po: (Nervioso) ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Tigresa: (Llamándolo con su garra) Párate y descúbrelo.

Po rápidamente se levantó de la cama.

Tigresa: (Tomándolo de los cachetes y acercando sus labios a los suyos) Vamos a…

Po: (Derritiéndose en ella) ¿Siiii…?

Tigresa: (Empujándolo levemente apartándolo de ella) Vamos a hacer ejercicio, así entramos en calor.

Po: Cuanta maldad hay en ti… emocionar y decepcionar (Lagrimeando).

El comentario de Po le trajo unas pequeñas risas a Tigresa.

Tigresa: Eres muy pervertido panda.

Po: ¡Tú inicias siempre! (Sonrojado).

Tigresa: Vamos Po, ponte tu pantalón, antes de que entre yo en calor.

Po: ¡¿Ves a que me refiero?!

Tigresa: De otra forma no te levantas, eso es ser ingeniosa. (Sonriéndole).

Po: Bueno, te funciona, debo darte crédito por eso. (Poniéndose sus pantalones).

Tigresa: (Terminando de ponerse su chaleco) Ahora, iras al árbol de la sabiduría, y te quedaras unos segundos allí, yo iré inmediatamente al salón, luego llegaras diciendo que nos estabas buscando y luego preguntaras si queremos desayunar, seguramente Shifu te llamara a que te quedes, ¿alguna duda?.

Po: Si, ¿Por qué eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo?

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole tiernamente) Sobre el plan Po.

Po: Ah no.

Tigresa: Entonces vamos.

Ambos pusieron su plan en marcha, saliendo lentamente sin hacer ruidos para no despertar a los demás furiosos, una vez saliendo de los dormitorios ambos corrieron a su objetivo.

Tigresa llego rápidamente al salón de los héroes, alertando a Shifu de su llegada.

Shifu: Tigresa, que bueno que ya te encuentres mejor.

Tigresa: (Sonrojada) ¿Que sucede maestro?

Shifu: Tenemos noticias sobre Serapis, una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?

Tigresa: Quisiera no escuchar la mala nunca.

Shifu: ¿Por cierto donde esta Po?

Tigresa: No lo encontré, debe estar en la cocina seguramente.

La puerta del salón se abrió y se asomó lentamente Po.

Po: Oh aquí están, ¿no gustan desayunar? Está todo preparado.

Shifu: Po, llegas en buen momento, necesito que ambos vengan.

Po: (Mirando a Tigresa con cara de satisfacción) ¿Si maestro que pasa?

Shifu: Tenemos noticias sobre Serapis, una buena y una mala.

Po: La mala primero.

Shifu: Bueno, resulta que nos envió un mensaje.

Tigresa: Todo menos que Po tenga que volver a enfrentarla.

Shifu: (Se quedó callado).

Tigresa: ¡No puede ser! ¿Está diciendo que usara el mismo plan? Po lo dijo, la vez pasada estaba débil y casi lo mata, ya paso el tiempo, debe estar a su máximo poder.

Shifu: No se refería a Po.

Po: ¿Entonces? (Preocupado)

Shifu: (Volteando a ver a Po con cara preocupada).

Po: No… Tigresa no puede ir… no la puede enfrentar así. (Asustado).

Shifu: Lo dejo muy en claro, ¿gusta leer su mensaje?

Tigresa y Po tomaron el rollo con el mensaje para leerlo ambos al mismo tiempo.

 _Dentro del Rollo_

 _"_ _Saludos Palacio de Jade, habla Serapis, les envió este mensaje con una petición, quisiera una charla con la maestra Tigresa, esto con el fin de llegar a un mutuo acuerdo, de lo contrario tomare su ausencia como una respuesta clara para el inicio de una guerra, por el bien de todos han de cumplir mi voluntad, y las condiciones son las siguientes, no llevara compañía, cualquier rasgo de ataque lo tomare como ofensa para atacar y por último, el punto de encuentro será en el "Monte del Equilibrio", el antiguo salón ahora abandonado, a 1 hora a pie del Palacio de Jade, la reunión será por la mañana cuando salga el sol, se requiere extrema puntualidad, no tolerare la impuntualidad"._

 _Hasta entonces._

 _Fin del Rollo_

Tigresa: (Confundida) ¿Como que una guerra?

Shifu: Es lo peor, no tengo idea si es ejercito de ella misma, o si no, tiene un ejército de gente controlada como lo relatan sus antiguas historias.

Po: (Tomando de la mano a Tigresa) No puedes ir Tigresa (Preocupado).

Tigresa: Creo que es lo mejor, y hacer sus condiciones.

Po: Iré contigo.

Tigresa: ¿No me escuchaste? Sus condiciones.

Po: Me niego a dejarte sola.

Tigresa: Justo lo que me hiciste.

Po se quedó callado.

Tigresa: Po (Tomándolo de los hombros) Escucha, perdón, pero es por el bien de ambos.

Shifu: Aun tengo una buena noticia.

Ambos salieron de su trance emocional para escuchar a detalle su pequeña esperanza.

Shifu: Lo que pasa, es que envié a más templos la noticia de que Serapis regreso, y muchos están de acuerdo en juntar los guerreros más capaces y formar una alianza para derrotarla, esto en medidas extremas, así que si doy la orden ellos vendrán.

Po: Pero, ¿por qué no la ha dado?

Shifu: Debemos ser discretos, por ejemplo, Serapis lee mentes, y ahora Tigresa sabe este plan, si se llega a desenfocar sabrá del plan.

Po: Tiene razón.

Tigresa: Que desesperación, siempre va pasos más adelante que nosotros.

Shifu: Sin duda es precavida, lo mejor será que no lleves nada de viaje Tigresa, no queremos darle ni una señal de desconfianza, está a una hora como ella dijo el templo, y no creo que la charla sea larga, suena a que es muy concreta.

Tigresa: Si maestro. (Mirando a Po) Necesito un momento para pensar.

Tigresa salio lentamente del salón dejando a Po y Shifu solos.

Po: Tigresa se va y no puedo hacer nada al respecto (Cerrando el puño con fuerza).

Shifu: Tienes que mantenerte calmado Po, la furia atrae el descontrol.

Po: Como controlarme, ¿no lo entiende? ¡Tigresa es lo más importante en mi vida!

Shifu se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Po.

Po: No puedo dejar que le pase algo, iré con ella.

Shifu: Es peligroso Po, en primera, ella no te dejara que vayas, sintió lo mismo que tu sientes ahora, e igual no la dejaste.

Po: Ella no sabrá que iré, Serapis no puede saber algo que la otra persona desconoce.

Shifu: No creo que sea una buena idea Po, si te llegan a descubrir habrá problemas para ambos.

Po: Ambos podremos con ella, atacaremos rápido.

Shifu: Lo mejor será que no vayas.

Po: ¡¿Cómo no puede importarle su hija?! (Enojado).

Shifu: ¡Po! Evidentemente estás enojado, no piensas con claridad, si no va, habrá guerra y la perderemos a ella y a todos, si vas tú, los atacara y los perderemos a ambos y eventualmente a todos, si hacemos lo que ella dicta, existe una posibilidad, no tenemos oportunidades Po, no podemos desaprovechar, solo necesitamos un poco de información para cambiar las cosas a nuestro favor.

Po: (Pensando las cosas con claridad) Tiene razón maestro, lo lamento, es solo que… nunca me sentí tan inútil en mi vida. Tengo que pensar las cosas.

Po salio rápidamente del salón.

 _Con Tigresa._

Tigresa se encontraba en el árbol sentada pensando acerca de lo que podía suceder.

Tigresa: (Pensando: ¿Para qué podría quererme Serapis? No tiene sentido, esto más bien es una trampa, pero tiene de rehén al mundo entero, no me queda de otra que acatar sus órdenes, y sobre Po… (Suspirando) No puedo dejar que vaya, no quiero que nada le pase, es mí deber ir, el mundo entero nos necesita).

Po se aproximaba al árbol encontrándose con Tigresa.

Po: Tigresa, hola.

Tigresa: (Volteándolo a ver) Hola Po.

Po: ¿Estas bien? (Preocupado).

Tigresa: (Quedándose viendo los ojos de Po) Tu qué crees.

Po se quedó en silencio, y lentamente se sentó a un lado de ella, ambos admirando el paisaje de día.

Po: ¿Es extraño no crees?

Tigresa: (Curiosa) ¿Qué?

Po: Siempre acudo a este lugar cada que algo me preocupa, me ayuda a pensar.

Tigresa: Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo, me hace recordar…

Po y Tigresa: Al maestro Oogway.

Po: Siempre me aconsejaba aquí.

Tigresa: Igual a mí, mis peores momentos siempre han sido aconsejados aquí.

Po: Me duele saber que somos los próximos.

Tigresa: (Llamando su atención) ¿Próximos?

Po: (Pensativo) Piénsalo, Oogway nos aconsejó en su momento, el Maestro Shifu es nuestro guía hoy en día pero, el tiempo pasa y no se detiene, un día tendremos un problema, y no habrá nadie a quien acudir, al contrario, los demás vendrán por nuestra ayuda, pero ¿y si no lo sabemos? ¿A quien consultamos? ¿Quién nos podría ayudar? Siento que nunca estaré listo para ser igual que Oogway, no me siento listo y sin embargo el tiempo no se detendrá por mi (Lagrimeando), solo nos tendremos a nosotros.

Tigresa se quedó en silencio para seguir escuchándolo

Po: Muchas personas tienen a sus padres pero lentamente esas personas serán padres algún día, sé que es el ciclo de la vida y nuestro destino pero, sus padres se irán eventualmente, nadie nos prepara para esto, y tenemos que cumplirlo, no sé si en su momento lo sabremos o si nunca lo lograremos comprender pero, en estos momentos no sé qué hacer y no tenemos a Oogway que nos diga que camino tomar, está en nuestras manos, pero no puedo con esta carga (Volteando a ver a Tigresa) Tengo miedo de fallarle al mundo, porqué llego el momento en que si no lo salvamos nosotros no lo hará nadie… Oogway ya no lo podrá hacer por nosotros y Shifu no lo hará en un futuro.

Tigresa: (Abrazando a Po) Te entiendo Po, solo nos quedan los ecos de las personas que ya fueron, nadie nos llama a seguir, nadie sabe el cómo o él porque, vamos por esta vida sin un objetivo en claro, pero si se esto, la vida nos dio un cuerpo, la vida y el destino son sabios, ellos nos crearon, así que ellos tienen la respuesta, y la respuesta está en nosotros, pues conformamos parte de esta vida, yo decidí seguir lo que la vida dicta y aprendí a respetar lo que el destino tiene para mí, y le agradezco mucho, pues me unió a ti y sabes desde el momento en que te vi sentí algo especial contigo, un día mire tus ojos y sentí que yo era tú, y a quien veía era a mí, tú me tomaste de la mano y me enseñaste otro panorama, ayudándome a entender lo mejor que podía comprender, allí sentí una fuerza que me incitaba a seguir, atravez del viento y del lodo, era tu sonrisa y tu buen ánimo. El maestro Oogway igual me dio una enseñanza muy valiosa justo aquí, el problema es que yo quería ser igual a Shifu olvidándome que yo soy diferente y puedo lograr muchas cosas a mi estilo, te sucede lo mismo, quieres esmerarte pero para ser alguien que no eres, eres el guerrero dragón, eres Po y eres lo más importante en mi vida, puedes lograr mucho siendo tu pero no te das cuenta porque tienes en mente lograr a ser alguien con diferentes bases, pensamientos e ideologías que tú, se tú mismo, y lograras cosas increíbles.

Po: (Llorando en su hombro) Gracias Tigresa, sin duda siento lo mismo que tú, siempre me has incitado a seguir adelante.

Tigresa: (Lamiéndole su cachete) No es nada, no hay nada que no podamos arreglar juntos.

Po: (Abrazándola aún más fuerte) ¿Y si no nos tuviéramos el uno al otro?

Tigresa: (Pensativa) Sé que sabrás que hacer (Sonriéndole)

Po se quedó pensativo un momento, no sabía cómo asimilar su respuesta, mientras Po seguía sentado Tigresa se levantó y le extendió la mano.

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole) Tenemos que desayunar Po, ¿me acompañas?

Po se quedó mirando la bella mirada de Tigresa, unos ojos que reflejaban ferocidad y compasión al mismo tiempo, Po se secó la última lagrima de sus ojos y tomo la mano de Tigresa, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Po: (Po camino rápido y se puso frente a ella abrazándola y posando su oreja en su corazón)

Tigresa no supo reaccionar, por lo que lo dejo un momento allí, le agradaba el abrazo, sentir a Po cerca de ella.

Po: Escuchar tus latidos es lo que más me tranquiliza. (Suspirando)

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole le acaricio un poco su cabeza y le dio un tierno beso en la frente)

Po: (Apartándose un poco de ella) Tigresa, muchas gracias por todo.

Tigresa: No tienes que agradecer Po. (Sonriéndole) Me gusta verte feliz.

Po: Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, por tenerte a mi lado, eres tan inteligente, fuerte y capaz.

Tigresa: (Sonrojándose)

Po: Y aun no hablo de tu belleza, eres tan linda cuando te enojas, y hermosa cuando sonríes, tan bonita cuando hablas, y no sé qué más decirte, ni siquiera sé por dónde iniciar, no hay un solo aspecto en la que no seas perfecta.

Tigresa: (Sonrojada) Para Po, haces que me sonroje.

Po: Es que no lo entiendes, no sabes cuánto te amo.

Po la tomo de la cintura y la levanto, chocando narices se quedó un momento apreciando sus ojos color ámbar para después besarla profundamente.

Ambos disfrutaban de su muy apasionado beso mientras sus lenguas bailaban entre sus bocas Tigresa abrazo su cabeza para besarlo otro rato.

Tigresa: (Sonrojada se apartó un poco de él) Wow Po, eso fue increíble.

Po: (Sonriéndole) Me gusta besarte.

Tigresa: Y a mí me encanta ser besada por ti.

A Po le rugió el estómago alertando a ambos

Tigresa: (Soltando leves sonrisas)

Po: (Avergonzado) Siempre arruina buenos momentos.

Tigresa: No te preocupes jaja, vamos a desayunar.

Po: ¿Que desayunaremos?

Tigresa: Se me antoja… (Acercándose a Po) Tu cuerpo.

Po: (Sonrojado) ¿Es otro de tus juegos? ¿Dónde me emocionas nada más?

Tigresa le acerco su trasero a la entrepierna de Po y lo meneo haciendo que Po se excitara.

Po: ¡Tigresa! Alguien nos puede ver. (Asustado y excitado).

Tigresa: ¿Dónde propones seguir entonces? (relamiéndose los labios)

Po: No lo sé, todos los salones están ocupados, a esta hora, seguro los chicos están despiertos.

Tigresa: Espera Po ¿Qué día es hoy?

Po: (Confundido) ¿Hoy? Hoy es lunes.

Tigresa: ¿Lunes? (Emocionada) ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo?

Po: ¿Que los Lunes son para descansar? (Sonriéndole)

Tigresa: No, que tú papa salía del valle los lunes por ingredientes al mercado en el otro pueblo.

Po: Ahhh cierto, el pueblo está algo lejos antes me quedaba yo de encargado.

Tigresa: ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? (Sonriéndole de manera coqueta)

Po: ¿Que debería haber un mercado aquí?

Tigresa: …

Po: Ohh… ¿qué desayunemos allí? (Sonrisa ladina).

Tigresa: (Se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa) Algo así… (Sonriendo).

Tigresa tomo a Po de la mano y sin palabras lo llevo hasta las escaleras del Palacio.

Shifu: ¿Van a algún lado?

Tigresa volteo rápidamente junto con Po.

Tigresa: (Nerviosa) Si es solo que…

Po: Lo siento maestro, el problema es que se terminaron varios ingredientes por mi culpa, y necesito traer más, así podre prepararle algo a Tigresa mañana en la mañana antes de que parta y para que lleve algo de comer en su camino, además del desayuno comida y cena de hoy.

Shifu: Oh ya veo, ¿y para qué va Tigresa?

Po: Pensamos que no habría problema, un poco de tiempo disfrutando antes de partir mañana, y quiso acompañarme.

Shifu: Hmmm…

Tigresa: (Nerviosa)

Shifu: Me parece perfecto, ¿necesitan dinero?

Po: No maestro, gracias.

Po tomo a Tigresa de la mano y la jalo para bajar juntos las escaleras y caminando un rato Tigresa llamo la atención de Po.

Tigresa: Manejaste bien la situación panda.

Po: (Sonriéndole) Supongo que en verdad quiero esto. (Dándole una lamida y un beso en su cuello).

Tigresa: (Erizándose de un escalofrió) Vamos rápido Po.

Ambos caminaron rápidamente casi corriendo a la tienda de fideos y una vez llegando.

Tigresa: (Tirando del picaporte) Está cerrada Po.

Po: Tengo la llave de repuesto (Po metió su mano dentro de una maceta con un cactus)

Tigresa: Nadie metería su mano aquí, que buena idea Po.

Po: (Espinado) Lo se… pero como duele.

Tigresa entro al puesto de fideos donde estaba completamente cerrado siendo un lugar muy oscuro.

Tigresa: Vaya, nunca había visto el lugar así.

Po: ¿Te gusta la oscuridad?

Tigresa: No (Sonriéndole) me impide verte.

Po: (Abrazándola y pegando su nariz a la de ella) En mi habitación hay una ventana.

Tigresa: (Acariciando los brazos de Po con sus garras) ¿Y tienes una cama allí?

Po: Tengo todo lo que necesites.

Tigresa: Vamos entonces. (Sonriéndole)

Escena "M"

Tigresa comenzó a subir las escaleras de madera y atrás de ella venia Po, quien le dio una pequeña nalgada mientras subía las escaleras.

Po: Tienes lindo trasero.

Tigresa: Es tuyo cuando quieras. (Meneándolo más)

Ambos llegaron a la habitación y comenzaron a besarse mientras que Tigresa con la pierna cerraba la puerta de madera y Po con su brazo cerraba su ventana por lo que la iluminación en la habitación era poca.

Po arrincono a Tigresa hasta la pared y besándola la tomo de los brazos reprimiéndolos contra la pared así Po comenzó a bajar hasta besarle y darle pequeñas mordidas en el cuello haciendo que Tigresa se erizara del placer, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

Po: Sabes deliciosa (Sonrojado y con saliva en toda su boca).

Tigresa: Y se siente muy delicioso. (Excitada)

Po tomo ambos brazos de Tigresa y los empujo contra la pared con un solo brazo, llevando el otro a la entre pierna de Tigresa aun con ropa para comenzar a masajearle su vagina.

Tigresa intentaba abrir sus piernas para darle paso a las manos de Po, pero la misma sensación de placer en su vagina hacia que cerrara las piernas con fuerza.

Po siguió besándola con los ojos cerrados en los labios mientras sus lenguas de ambos jugaban a atraparse en sus bocas, Po siguió masajeando su entrepierna hasta que los jugos de su vagina penetraron su pantalón de seda llenando de su fluido la mano de Po.

Él lo tomo como señal para hacerlo más rápido, presionando aún más sus dedos y moviéndolos en línea recta y en círculos rápidamente.

Tigresa zafó una de sus manos y las metió en el pantalón de Po tomando su pene con rudeza y comenzó a jugar con él al mismo ritmo que Po con su vagina.

Po: (Jadeando en su cara) Ríndete, te voy a ganar.

Tigresa: (Jadeando del placer) Nada de eso… (Jadeando) Tú te vendrás primero.

Ambos siguieron jugando con los miembros del otro en una competencia de resistencia.

Po: Que sea justo entonces. (Sonrojado y excitado).

Po de un tirón le quito la cinta que sostenía el pantalón de Tigresa, y metió su mano hasta su vagina, la cual se encontraba sumamente mojada y caliente, y metió sus dedos en ella.

Tigresa: (Soltando un suspiro de excitación)

Po: Ahora si veremos quién gana (Excitado).

Po ahora metía sus dedos y los sacaba rápidamente de ella, así como masajeaba su clítoris y le daba pequeñas cosquillas con sus yemas de los dedos a sus hinchados y muy rojos labios vaginales.

Tigresa: No es justo Ahhh… (Jadeando) Tú comenzaste a tocarme antes.

Po: ¿Miedo de perder? (Excitado y jadeante)

Tigresa ocupo su otra mano para desabrocharse la mitad de su chaleco y quitándose las vendas de un tirón revelo sus grandes pechos con unos pezones rojos e hinchados de la excitación la cual volvieron loco a Po de la excitación de tan solo verlos.

Ambos siguieron un buen rato hasta que…

Po no pudo resistir más y se vino en la mano de Tigresa mientras recargaba su cara entre los pechos de Tigresa.

Tigresa: Sabia que ganaría (Excitada y jadeante).

Po: Tienes suerte de ser tan excitante. (Jadeando mientras le sonríe).

Tigresa saco lentamente su mano llena del semen de Po de su pantalón y comenzó a lamerse su mano.

Po le excito mucho verla haciendo eso que solo le abrió su apetito por ella.

Po: No es justo, es mi turno de probarte.

Po cargo a Tigresa y la acostó suavemente en su cama y le abrió las piernas para quitarle el pantalón con facilidad revelando los rojos y muy hinchados labios de su vagina.

Po: ¿Estuve a nada de ganar verdad? (Sonriéndole)

Tigresa: Fuiste un digno rival panda (Sonriéndole).

Él se hinco acercando su rostro a la entrepierna de Tigresa.

Po comenzó a sacar su aliento a milímetros de su vagina, haciendo que Tigresa se derritiera del placer, ella moría por sentirlo pero Po aguardaba a que se excitara aún más.

Po comenzó a lamerle la punta de su clítoris con la punta de su lengua haciéndole cosquillas, haciendo que la mirada de Tigresa se fuera hacia arriba del placer que Po le propinaba.

El éxtasis que Tigresa sentía era enorme, y estaba a nada de acabar, tomando la cabeza de Po y apretándola a su entrepierna para venirse en la boca de Po.

Tigresa estaba ruborizada y muy encantada por su orgasmo, Po salio de su entre pierna para que Tigresa pudiera ver como comía y lamia su orgasmo de su boca y labios.

Ella lo jalo del brazo para quedar cara a cara y llevo una de sus manos al miembro de Po para tomarlo y acomodarlo en la entrada de su vagina.

Tigresa: No seas tan duro Po, acabo de venirme. (Ruborizada y excitada).

Po se recostó en su cuello mientras lentamente entraba causando un mini orgasmo en ambos, y una vez que Po entro por completo se quedó allí un momento

Tigresa abrazo a Po con mucho cariño mientras acariciaba su nuca y su espalda así mismo Po comenzaba a penetrarla.

Ambos estaba mucho disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Tigresa sacaba leves suspiros de placer que Po escuchaba y lo inspiraban a ir más rápido, Po se separó del abrazo y se levantó, tomo los pechos de Tigresa y comenzó a jugar con ellos.

Po apretaba con delicadeza lo pechos de Tigresa y luego acariciaba sus pezones mientras seguían en movimiento.

Tigresa quiso tomar el control y lo aparto, recostó a Po en la cama y monto su miembro, sentándose en el lentamente, y una vez que todo estuviera dentro de ella, comenzó a dar sentones en el rápidamente, lo cual hizo que Po se retorciera del placer, mientras observaba como sus pechos saltaban y botaban en círculos, así mismo de ver a Tigresa con una cara muy excitante y llena de placer, ruborizada por el placer y a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Po: Se siente tan rico Tigresa (Con los ojos cerrados y muy excitado).

Tigresa sentía que Po estaba cerca de venirse dentro de ella, lo que hiso que aumentara de velocidad hasta que finalmente Tigresa sintió el tibio semen de Po corriendo dentro de ella, haciendo que se derritiera del placer y llegando al orgasmo a la vez.

Ambos se quedaron un momento para respirar hasta que Tigresa se levantó lentamente sacando el miembro de Po de ella, dejando su pene lleno de semen, Tigresa bajo y olfateo la esencia de Po, siendo un olor que le agradaba, ella lamio su miembro y lo engullo en su boca hasta comerse todo su semen restante.

Fin escena "M"

Po: Nunca creí que los lunes fueran tan buenos. (Jadeando mientras sonríe).

Tigresa: Podría acostumbrarme a "venir de compras" (Sonriéndole).

De pronto ambos escuchan unas llaves alertando que el Sr Ping regreso.

Tigresa: (Asustada) Rápido Po, vístete.

Po: Ya voy (Alertado).

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente, buscando toda su ropa por el piso.

Sr Ping: (Gritando desde el primer piso) ¡¿Quién está allí?!

Tigresa: ¡Mas rápido Po! (Nerviosa).

El Sr Ping subió las escaleras y se encontró con Tigresa con la cara muy roja y a Po que estaba viendo hacia su ventana.

Sr Ping: Ahh que alegría que son ustedes. (Feliz).

Po: ¿Sucede algo papa?

Sr Ping: Nada, es solo que como la puerta estaba abierta pensé que entraron a robar. (Volteando a ver a Tigresa) Hola Maestra Tigresa, mucho gusto.

Tigresa: El gusto es mío Sr Ping. (Sonriéndole).

Po: Jeje si… es que veníamos por comida, Tigresa tiene un viaje mañana y necesita comida para llevarse.

Sr Ping: Po, ya sabes que los Lunes salgo temprano al Pueblo por mas comida.

Po: (Volteando a ver a Tigresa con una sonrisa) Si papa, lo olvide.

Sr Ping: Pero bueno, aprovechen ahora que traje muchas cosas, elijan lo que quieran y asegúrate de preparárselo tu Po y más vale que sea delicioso, ¿queremos que se case contigo no?

Po: ¡Papa! (Nervioso).

Tigresa se quedó parada inmóvil de lo directo que es el Sr Ping así mismo sonrojada por la idea.

Sr Ping: ¿Qué? Vamos Po, ¿me vas a decir que no quieres? (Volteando a ver a Tigresa) Debiste verlo de pequeño, siempre gritando "La maestro Tigresa es la niña más hermosa del mundo" y cosas como "Yo quiero ser como ella".

Po: (Tapándose la cara de la vergüenza).

Tigresa: (Sonriéndole a Po) Eso es nuevo.

Po: (Sonrojado) Si nos disculpas papa, tenemos que ir por la comida (toma la mano de Tigresa y la lleva abajo).

Sr Ping: Adelante, adelante, están en su casa. (Sonriendo).

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y una vez abajo comenzaron a platicar.

Tigresa: Creo que un día vendré a platicar con tu papa. (Sonriéndole).

Po: Ni se te ocurra (Avergonzado).

Tigresa: Oye Po, ¿enserio te parecía linda de niña?

Po: ¿Linda? Eres lo más precioso que he visto en toda mi vida, y estoy seguro que en un futuro seguiré diciendo lo mismo.

Tigresa: (Abrazando su brazo) Eres tan lindo Po (Besándole la mejilla).

Po: Lo importante es que se cumplió nuestra pequeña travesura, y llevaremos cosas de comer de aquí, así Shifu no sospechara de nada.

Tigresa: ¿Que llevaremos?

Po: (Viendo toda la comida) Todo.

Tigresa: Jaja, ya enserio Po.

Po: Como que quieres? Puedo hacerte dumplings, tofu, fideos, un poco de chop suey, o verduras, panes, lo que quieras.

Tigresa: ¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo verdad? (Sonriéndole).

Po: (Avergonzado) ¿Vas a iniciar como mi papa?

Tigresa: (Riéndose) Es broma Po, yo creo que un poco de todo lo que mencionaste.

Po: Me parece bien.

Ambos cargaron toda la comida y discretamente dejaron el dinero en los ahorros del Sr Ping.

Tigresa: ¿Por qué no se los das directamente?

Po: No acepta el dinero, y MUCHO menos si vienes tú. Así que mejor se lo dejo directamente, así su corazón se siente bondadoso y no pierde.

Tigresa: Eres un gran hijo. (Sonriéndole).

Po: Y tu una gran novia (Sonriéndole).

Tigresa: Ay Po, ya no tenemos lugar en donde (Sonriéndole coquetamente) Mejor no sigas con los cumplidos o tendré que llevarte al bosque.

Po: No es mala idea, linda (Sonriéndole).

Tigresa: Tú te lo buscas, un día tal vez.

Po: Tendré que esmerarme más en los cumplidos entonces. (Sonriéndole) Pero bueno… creo que tenemos que irnos, deja me despido de mi papa.

Tigresa: Si, te acompaño.

Ambos subieron las escaleras para ver al Sr Ping en la habitación de Po.

Sr Ping: Hace mucho calor aquí (Abriendo las ventanas) Necesitamos que el aire circule.

Po: Papa, tenemos que irnos, gracias por la comida.

Sr Ping: Es un placer Po, hasta luego (Volteando a ver a Tigresa) Espero me visiten un día.

Tigresa: Gracias por la invitación Sr Ping.

Ambos tomaron sus bolsas llenas de comida y decidieron irse al Palacio de Jade.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

Bueno, aquí la primera parte de otro capítulo que tengo en mente, espero les agrade, dejen sus comentarios, me gusta mucho leerlos, y les tengo otra pregunta ¿Les gusta la redacción que uso? O es muy simple, o compleja, háganmelo saber, me encantan sus comentarios, un saludo, los aprecio.


	17. Capitulo 17: Una maldición 2da Parte

Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor

Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten mi historia.

Un saludo chicos, bueno como sabrán tengo un tipo de redacción un tanto teatral, sin embargo, me gustaría cambiar eso para un tipo de redacción más de un libro, espero no les disguste el cambio, esto con el fin de que yo pueda comprender más cómo se lleva a cabo un libro.

Capítulo 16: Una maldición 2da Parte.

Ambos guerreros continuaron con su camino hacia el palacio de Jade sin demorar mientras ambos tenían en mente el recuerdo de su pequeña aventura en la habitación de Po.

-No sé cómo es que siempre lo conseguimos– Exclamo Tigresa.

-A que te refieres- despertando curiosidad en Po.

-Pues ya sabes, hacemos nuestras "cosas" y nadie nos consigue ver.

Sonriendo –Pues tenemos ese "algo", supongo que el destino nos quiere juntos.

-No lo sé, pero ojala no acabe nunca- sonriéndole mientras se acerca lentamente al brazo de Po para tomarlo de la mano y entrelazar sus patas.

-Te digo algo Tigresa- Volteándola a ver de manera tierna –Me da mucho gusto ver que sabes expresarte más, nunca imagine que entrelazáramos manos.

Tigresa se sintió bastante nerviosa –Es solo que te quiero mucho Po.

Sonriéndole –Dime algo bonita, ¿alguna vez pensaste en algo romántico de adolescente?

-La verdad no- Volteo a ver a Po de manera triste –Siempre pensé que mi destino era entrenar y nada más, pero la idea de enamorarme, formar una familia nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora.

Po se quedó un poco sorprendido – ¿Me estás diciendo que ya pensaste en la idea de formar una familia?

Tigresa se quedó paralizada por la pregunta de Po –Bueno… No es que haya pensado en formar una familia- Sonrojándose –Bueno si pero no lo sé, no lo tengo muy claro aún.

-¿Y con quien has pensado tenerlos?- Po le sonrió con mucho cariño esperando su nombre como respuesta.

-Aun no encuentro con quien- Tigresa sonrió ante su cruel y divertida broma.

-Vaya, debe ser horrible no saber- Siguiéndole su broma –Yo ya se con quién.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es la afortunada? Exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es una chica muy atractiva.

-Te escucho.

-Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- Sonriéndole –Tiene un cuerpo muy sexy.

Tigresa comenzó a sonrojarse – ¿Y cómo es?

-Es una felina, muy fuerte, capaz, hermosa y su actitud me apasiona.

Tigresa estaba muerta por las mariposas en su estómago – ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Song.

Tigresa se detuvo de golpe –Eres un…

Po comenzó a carcajearse de risa mientras Tigresa le dio la espalda y siguió caminando ignorándolo.

-Era una broma bonita, ven, no te enojes- Riéndose.

Ambos habían llegado a la entrada de las escaleras para el Palacio, Po seguía riéndose por su pequeña broma y Tigresa seguía ignorándolo, la cual estaba caminando más rápido frente a él.

-Vamos Tigresa- Riéndose –Tu igualmente me dijiste que no sabías con quien.

Tigresa continúo caminando como si no hubiera hablado.

Po camino rápidamente y se puso delante de ella, dejando las provisiones en el piso, la tomo de los hombros para hablarle en la cara – ¿Me perdonas bonita? Obviamente eres tú, no hay felina ni mujer por igual más hermosa que tú, y debes saberlo, todos sabemos que eres la numero uno.

Tigresa tenía su mirada vacía por el enojo y le quito las manos de sus hombros –Creo que te confundes, debo ser la numero dos, Song es la primera.

-Pero que cosas dices, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones bonita?

Tigresa dejo las provisiones que cargaba con su brazo en el piso, se acercó aún más a Po y con su mano levanto la barbilla de Po revelando su cuello, sin dudarlo, Tigresa mordió el cuello de Po con rudeza.

-¡Ahh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Gritaba de dolor mientras Tigresa lo seguía mordiendo de una manera muy brusca.

Tigresa se separó de su cuello dejando marcados sus dientes y colmillos en el cuello de Po –Eso te buscas panda, nunca le hagas sentir celos a una mujer, es peligroso- Tigresa mira el cuello de Po junto con su mordida –Tal vez a si esa gata sepa que eres de mi propiedad.

-No sé si asustarme o sentirme alagado- Po hablaba mientras sobaba con mucho cuidado su cuello lleno de dolor.

-Ya estas perdonado.

-¿Todo como antes?

-Ya veré, a decir verdad me gusto el sabor de tu carne, tal vez te muerda otro día.

-No gracias, no quisiera estar en tu menú.

-Bueno- Tigresa volteo a ver las escaleras restantes –Tomemos estas cajas llenas de comida y vamos a subir de una buena vez.

Po tomo a Tigresa de la mano -Tigresa, no quisiera que tuvieras que irte, ¿enserio no puedo convencerte para te quedes o al menos me dejes acompañarte?- Po suspiro de dolor emocional.

Tigresa lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente –Po, no tenemos otra opción, sé que será lo mejor

-Tú dijiste que nada nos detendría estando juntos.

-Y así es.

-Pero entonces porque tienes que irte sin mí.

-No hay de otra Po, tenemos que enfrentarlo, tal vez no precisamente juntos, pero si necesito tu apoyo, de otro modo no lo conseguiremos, entiende por favor.

Po le dio un abrazo muy reconfortante a Tigresa hablándole en el oído –Esta bien Tigresa, tienes todo mi apoyo, estaré allí para ti si me necesitas.

-Gracias por entender Po– Tigresa tomo las cosas del piso –Vamos Po, necesitamos llegar para prepararme.

-Tigresa, ¿podría pedirte un favor?- Po la miro con una cara que denotaba ternura.

-Si ¿Qué pasa Po?- Despertando curiosidad en ella

-Quisiera que nos despidiéramos mañana en la mañana.

-Eso haremos Po.

-Gracias- La miro con una cara muy dulce, la cual derritió el corazón de Tigresa.

Ambos guerreros subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del Palacio, ellos vieron a sus alrededores y no encontraron a nadie, deduciendo que están en el salón de entrenamientos haciendo ejercicio.

-Vamos a dejar esto en la cocina Po- Exclamo Tigresa.

-Vamos.

Los 2 llevaron rápidamente lo que habían comprado en la cocina y decidieron ir al salón de entrenamientos a checar que hacían sus amigos, y una vez llegando, se encontraron con algo fuera de lo común.

-Chicos, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Víbora, la cual estaba en una pose muy extraña sin moverse.

-Estábamos haciendo unas compras- Le contesto Tigresa.

-Llegan justo a tiempo.-Mono les contesto con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Que están haciendo?- Pregunto Po, pues le entro curiosidad a Po al verlos en unas poses muy extrañas.

-Estamos jugando a hacer retos, quien se mueva de su pose perderá, y tendrá que dormir afuera y sin cenar.

-Qué tontería- Exclamo Tigresa mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Anímate Tigresa, puede ser divertido- La toma Po de los hombros.

-¿Que de divertido tiene dormir afuera?- Lo dice con tono aburrido.

-Que puedes hacer que alguien más duerma afuera si ganas- Le contesta sonriéndole

-Ja- Se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa burlona -Eso sí puede ser un poco divertido.

-Y qué pasa si alguien de nosotros los moviera –Pregunta Tigresa con malicia.

-No lo sé, y no lo hagan- Lo dijo Grulla asustado.

Ese pequeño juego despertó algo en Tigresa, un poco de diversión a la cual no estaba acostumbrada. –Mono, ¿recuerdas la vez donde corriste con mi carta?

-Como no acordarme, llegue a la enfermería por eso.

-¿Crees que aprendiste la lección? ¿O tendrás que dormir afuera para aprender?

-Ni se te ocurra, te hare bromas todo un año.

-Da igual, si me haces 1 sola broma te mando al hospital.

.Rayos… ¿Sirve de algo si te lo pido de favor?- Le sonríe.

-No.

-Vamos Tigresa, no seas tan ruda- Po le da un pequeño abrazo, es divertido, tienes a quien sea para hacerlo perder, disfruta el momento.

-Tienes razón, ¿no hay una manera para que los 4 duerman afuera?

-¿Incluso tu amiga?- Pregunto Víbora.

-Bueno… tienes razón, tú no lo mereces, por mí que ellos 3 se queden a dormir a fuera.- lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nadie puede ser tan malo con sus amigos- Dijo Mantis.

-¿Seguro?- Le contesta Tigresa con una mirada que denotaba fiereza.

-Pero de que estoy hablando, es Tigresa, solo espero no ser yo.

-Vamos, dejen sus poses ridículas, tenemos que entrenar.

-No nos hace daño un poco de diversión, no seas tan gruñona.- Dijo Mono, tratando de retar a Tigresa.

-¿A quién le dices gruñona?- Tigresa frunce el ceño.

-Jejeje esto se está poniendo interesante- Lo dijo Po con una sonrisa.

-¿No me escuchaste? Eres una malhumorada.

-Sabes que Mono, no ganaremos nada con palabras, las reglas cambian, serán combates y quien le gane a su rival el perdedor duerme a fuera.

-Sabes que, estoy de acuerdo, ¿Quién más se une?- Mono salio de su pose y volteo a ver a los demás.

Todos alzaron sus manos, así fue como anotaron su nombre en un pedazo de rollo y lo metieron dentro de una vasija, Mono agito dicha vasija para que los papeles se revolvieran y cada quien tomo un papel.

-¡Yo primero!- Víbora grito con felicidad, la cual tomo un papel y lo abrió revelando que le toco Mantis.

-Es hora- Dijo Mono mientras metía su mano en la vasija para sacar un papel –Espero que me toque Tigresa, es hora de enseñarle una lección- Su papel salio con el nombre de Víbora.

-No cuenta, Víbora ya tiene un combate con Mantis, toma otro- Le replico con tono burlesco Tigresa.

Mono tomo otro papel para que le tocara contra grulla.

-Te salvaste por esta vez Tigresa- Le replico Mono –Aunque quien te toco es peor.

Tigresa analizo un poco dándose cuenta que su contrincante por default era Po.

-No puedo pelear contra Po, no quiero que duerma afuera- Lo dice con un ligero tono de preocupación.

Po sabía que no era fácil para ella tomar una decisión así, su victoria o sus sentimientos por él, por lo que tomo la decisión de ser justo.

-No tengas miedo por dejarme afuera, no perderé- Po sonríe con una mirada retadora.

Tigresa dejo a un lado sus sentimientos y se concentró en ganar –Tu lo quisiste Panda.

-Esto se pone bastante interesante- Replica Víbora.

-Bueno, entonces hay que comenzar, primero Víbora y Mantis- Anuncio Tigresa.

Ambos guerreros se pusieron en posición de pelea y Tigresa los detuvo con su mano.

-Esperen, antes de que iniciemos quiero que todos sepan las consecuencias, quien resulte perdedor del combate dormirá afuera y perderá su derecho a cenar, y el ganador elegirá el lugar en donde su oponente pasara la noche.

-Me parece perfecto, jejeje parece que Víbora dormirá en ese lugar que tanto odia, el salón de entrenamientos de noche.

-Ya veremos quien duerme afuera Mantis.

-Si alguien es derribado fuera del circulo de combate pierde si es knockeado igualmente pierde- Tigresa alzo su pata y grito al unísono – ¡Comiencen!

Mantis se preparó y con fuerza salto hacia ella, Víbora dio una vuelta en su propio eje con rapidez, soltando un fuerte y rápido coletazo que saco a volar a Mantis.

-¡NO ES JUSTOOooo!- Mantis gritaba mientras el sonido de su voz se alejaba, pues salio disparado hasta el otro lado del salón, cuando choco con las herramientas de práctica, el sonido de las armas cayendo entre sí creo un gran ruido de metales chocando.

-Parece que gane. – Víbora le sonrió a sus compañeros.

Po, quien tenía una gran sonrisa felicito a su amiga. –Bien hecho Víbora, le diste una gran lección, nunca molestes a una mujer- Po toco su cuello aun con dolor.

-Muy bien, sigue Mono y Grulla porque tú no vas primero Tigresa- Le contesto Grulla.

-Da igual, solo pelea. –Tigresa levanto la mano –Comiencen.

-No dormiré afuera Grulla, espero que estés preparado para perder.

-De ninguna manera me perderé la cena, hoy el Maestro Shifu trajo dumplings del Valle de aun lado, no me lo perdería por nada.

-¿Shifu fue por los dumplings de la señora Maylin? –Po volteo a ver a Tigresa –No es personal Tigresa, pero te tendré que ganar.

Tigresa lo miro con una sonrisa sin contestar nada.

Mono se lanzó al ataque contra Grulla, este solo desviaba sus ataques con sus alas ambos entraron en un profundo combate de golpes y patadas, se notaba a grandes rasgos que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

No fue hasta donde Grulla comenzó a volar lejos de su alcance y desde el aire abanico sus alas provocando una gran ráfaga de viento que saco de equilibrio a Mono, Grulla se lanzó en picada y lo pateo fuera de la arena, proclamándose como victorioso.

-Antes duraban más- Dice Tigresa cruzada de brazos

-No lo entiendes, la comida más rica de este mundo está en juego- Le contesto Po –Simplemente es ganar o morir en el intento.

-Bueno, sigue la mejor pelea- Exclamo Víbora sumamente emocionada. –El orgullo de Tigresa, contra el hambre de Po.

-Lo siento gatita, no ganaras, algo muy importante para mi está en juego.

-¿Seguro? Puedes derrotar a Tai Lung o a Shen, pero jamás me ganas.

-Nunca voy tan enserio.

Víbora alzo su cola y de un tirón dio principio a la pelea de Po y Tigresa.

-Una de tantas peleas que tendremos- Lo dice Tigresa con carisma.

Po le lanzo un golpe directo al pecho con lo cual, Tigresa lo esquivo fácilmente, tomo su brazo y lo doblo contra la misma espalda de Po haciéndole una llave, agarrándolo un momento y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla para después soltarlo.

Riéndose -¿Te estas burlando?

-No, pero eres muy atractivo panda, solo quería darte un beso.

Po observo a Tigresa y tenía una defensa impenetrable, poniendo sus brazos sin encontrar un punto débil hasta que entre su análisis, logro encontrar un punto ciego de ella, Po se lanzó rápidamente al ataque confundiéndola con un ataque falso y rodeándola rápidamente, este tomo se cola sorprendiendo a Tigresa, Po la jalo haciendo que ella perdiera el control, Po sin soltar su cola dio una patada giratoria en el suelo, obligándola a saltar pero aun con su cola en manos de Po, cayo rápidamente y Po pudo conectar una patada la cual le afecto mucho, Tigresa golpeo rápidamente el brazo de Po para que soltara su cola.

-Con que jugando sucio- Mirada fría

-Lo que sea para ganar- Lo dice Po con una sonrisa

-Con esas vamos…

Po trago saliva, sabiendo que le esperaba una golpiza.

Tigresa entonces se lanzó al ataque golpeando fuerte y rápidamente los brazos adoloridos de Po comenzaron a caer fue entonces donde Tigresa aprovecho para dar un último golpe juntando ambas palmas, uno tan fuerte que arrastro a Po metros aun con sus pies en el suelo saliendo por pocos centímetros fuera de la arena.

Todos quedaron perplejos ante semejante golpe.

-Gano Tigresa. –Exclamo Víbora aun con mucho impacto.

Tigresa fue con Po a ver si estaba bien.

-¿Po?

Po se encontraba de rodillas con lágrimas en su rostro.

Tigresa comenzó a preocuparse – ¡Po! ¿Contéstame? ¿Estás bien?

-Perdí la cena más deliciosa de mi vida, como crees que me siento.

-Yo… lo siento Po.

-No, tranquila, gano el mejor.- Le sonrió de una manera dulce- Estoy feliz que ganaras.

La carita de Po derritió el corazón de Tigresa sintiendo un poco de melancolía por él.

-Si me disculpan voy por una sabana, mi almohada y unos dulces para sobrevivir la noche fuera. –Po salio del salón de entrenamientos.

-Wow, debe ser duro ser la ganadora.

-Me duele que haya perdido la cena, ¿viste su cara? -Lo dice Tigresa muy adolorida.

-Debe gustarme mucho como para que sientas compasión por él, pero no te preocupes Tigresa, es una bendición disfrazada, pasa un poco de tiempo con él, tal vez no evitaras que duerma fuera, pero tráele comida de incognito, sé que le encantaría.

La mirada de Tigresa se ilumino de felicidad -¡Víbora eres una genia!

-Lo se querida- Le sonríe de manera amistosa.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde sería un buen lugar para mandarlo a dormir?

-En tu habitación.-Víbora le sonríe levemente

Tigresa sintió una profunda vergüenza, creyendo que Víbora los había atrapado.

-Qué cosas dices.

-Apuesto a que mínimo ya se besaron.

Tigresa se quedó pensativa – _Si supieras que ya me lo comí hasta con pan-_ No lo sé amiga, quiero ir lento con él.

-Sea como sea, haz que salga bien, alégrale la noche como él te ha alegrado la vida.

Tigresa sonrió por todo lo que esas palabras le traen a la mente –Claro amiga, muchas gracias por tu consejo.

Tigresa salió del salón de entrenamiento para enterarse que estaba anocheciendo, corrió rápidamente hacia los dormitorios donde se encontró a Po saliendo de estos con una sábana y almohadas entre sus brazos y una bolsa de dulces sosteniéndola con los dientes.

Tigresa le quito la bolsa de dulces de la boca para que pudiera hablar.

-¿Ya pensaste donde pasare la noche?

-En mi habitación.

-¡Tigresa!-Se acercó a su oreja- Alguien podría oírnos.

Tigresa se rio ante su broma –No podremos hoy Po, todos estarán durmiendo a fuera y si no te ven se preguntaran donde estas.

-Bueno, supongo que 1 día sin un poco de "acción" no me matara, aunque lo extraño.

Tigresa le sonrió –No te pongas en ese modo, que me comenzaran a entrar ganas.

-Al final, ¿en dónde dormiré?

-Pues se me ocurrió que podrías quedarte en el árbol sagrado.

-No es mala idea, de hecho me gusta ese lugar, me hace recordar algo que viví allí contigo.

-No empieces Po.

-Perdón jaja es que, dios, soy muy adicto a ti.

-Po, lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

-Jajaja ¡no puedo controlarme!

-Ya tendremos tiempo, cuando acabe todo esto, estaremos juntos.

-Está bien, confió en ti- Po la abrazo levemente -si me disculpas iré a mi nuevo "dormitorio", un árbol de duraznos me espera.

-Iré a dormirme, tengo que ir mañana temprano a donde me indico.

A Po le rugió el estómago dejando a los 2 en un incómodo silencio.

-Vaya, supongo que tienes hambre.

-No es nada, estoy bien.

-Lo siento por dejarte sin cena.

-Enserio no es nada, solo la comida más deliciosa de la tierra, todo bien.-Po le sonrió de manera carismática.

-Me haces sentir culpable.

-Ya me lo compensaras- Po dejo sus sabanas y almohadas un momento en el piso y tomo a Tigresa de la cintura –Por hoy me quedo sin cena, pero otro día te comeré y te dejare hasta que me sienta satisfecho.

Tigresa comenzó a calentarse, pero sabía que no era momento.

-Un día seré toda tuya, el tiempo que desees.

Po tomo sus cosas del piso y decidió a irse –Estaré esperando- Po se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en su nariz -buenas noches gatita, te quiero mucho.

Po salio de los dormitorios y Tigresa rápidamente fue hacia la cocina para preparar su regalo.

Tigresa rápidamente camino hacia la cocina, y allí estaban Víbora, el Maestro Shifu y Grulla.

-Hola Maestra Tigresa, escuche de su interesante reto que tuvieron –Lo dijo el Maestro Shifu con un tono carismático.

-Si Maestro, tendrán que dormir fuera sin cenar.

-Es una lástima, hasta donde yo sé era la comida favorita de Po, pero al final gano el mejor, ¿no es así?

-Siendo sincera, no creo que Po llegue a usar toda su fuerza contra mí, es algo a lo que le guardo recelo, pues tal vez nunca pueda sentir su verdadera fuerza.

-Po es alguien muy leal, jamás dañaría a sus amigos, pero sacrificar de las cosas más importantes para el para qué ganes, es admirable.

-¿Es un buen yerno Maestro?- Pregunto Grulla.

Tanto Tigresa como el Maestro Shifu se quedaron paralizados de la vergüenza de la pregunta, haciendo que el Maestro Shifu se atragantara con un dumpling.

-Cambiando de tema, llevare la comida a mi habitación, aún tengo cosas que empacar, comeré mientras alisto todo.

Tigresa rápidamente y aun apenada tomo tantos platos como sus brazos pudieron cargar, llenándolos de fruta, panes, y los famosos dumplings de la señora Maylin.

-Es mucha comida- Dijo el Maestro Shifu sorprendido –Espero Po no te pegue los hábitos de comer hasta reventar.

-No maestro, parte de la comida la llevare mañana, si me disculpan tengo que irme, provecho a todos.

Tigresa salio con muchos platos en sus brazos cubriendo su panorama de visión.

Ella camino con ellos hasta el árbol, en donde por un hueco entre los platos lo pudo observar acostado observando el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas.

-Hola Po.

Po volteo y vio unas piernas sobresalir de una montaña de platos.

-¿Tigresa?

-¿Te importaría ayudarme Po? No quisiera que se cayeran y cenáramos dumplings con polvo.

Po rápidamente la ayudo a bajar los platos acomodando una de sus sabanas para poner los platos allí.

-Wow Tigresa, esto… que detalle, no tenías que hacerlo, yo perdí.

Tigresa tomo de los hombros a Po y lo miro fijamente.

-Yo sé que me habrías ganado, no entiendo porque siempre me dejas ganar.

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Po, eres muy obvio.

-Nadie se había enterado, es solo que eres muy inteligente.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Pues te admiro mucho Tigresa, y veo que te agrada ganar, además me gusta verte como la triunfadora, al final, sigo siendo tu fan número 1, no quisiera dañar tu imagen hacia los demás, sigues siendo la mejor después de todo, puedo ser un buen peleador, pero en los demás aspectos eres mejor, o la más veloz, o la más inteligente, mereces más el título de ganadora que yo.

Tigresa se quedó profundamente conmovida por sus palabras tan sinceras.

-Gracias Po, eres alguien increíble, Oogway vio eso en ti, por eso te nombro el guerrero dragón, y no podría estar más feliz y de acuerdo con su decisión- Tigresa rodeo sus brazos en la cabeza de Po y lo beso lenta y cariñosamente.

Pasando un leve momento ambos se separaron para tomar un respiro viéndose mutuamente.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo Tigresa?

-Quiero cenarte a ti.

-Jeje, ya lo hablamos, después de mañana y cuando acabe todo esto no nos separaremos ni 1 segundo.

-Es una promesa entonces, de mientras hay que cenar, la comida se enfría.

Po se sentó recargándose en el árbol y abrió su brazo, indicándole a Tigresa que se acostara en él, ella se acurruco en su suave y caliente pelaje, la cual la hizo sentir muy cómoda.

Tigresa tomo un plato de dumplings y le acerco uno a la boca de Po para que lo comiera, ambos cenaron en silencio admirando la hermosa noche, Po no podía evitarla ver de reojo ante la luz de la luna, pues su pelaje naranja y sus ojos tomaban una tonalidad más brillante, lo cual la hacía ver muy hermosa.

-Tigresa.

-Dime Po.

-Tengo una duda que últimamente no me deja en paz ¿Que será de nosotros en el futuro?

-No lo sé Po, si algo se, es que disfrutar el momento es lo mejor, nada nos asegura que mañana seguiremos vivos, entonces disfrutar una linda noche contigo es lo más feliz que me haría en este momento.

-Tienes razón, como siempre.- Lo dice Po con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos miraron la noche imaginando miles de cosas y posibilidades que les deparaba el futuro, con un tanto de preocupación, pues tenía miedo que el día de mañana llegara, ambos no hablaban pero pensaban lo mismo.

 _-Ojala nunca se acabe el hoy._

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, como pueden ver, renací, lamento la demora, de nada sirve disculparse, les debo más capítulos y así será, por lo de mientras, disfruten de este, espero su opinión al respecto sobre mi nueva redacción, todo con el fin de crecer, acepto críticas.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo nuevo que deseen implementar? Comenten y sigan la historia, que lo mejor está por venir.**

 **Un abrazo a todos.**


	18. Capitulo 18: Una maldición 3era Parte

Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor

Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten mi historia.

Capítulo 18: Una maldición 3ra Parte.

Tigresa se había retirado deseándole las buenas noches a su amado panda, quien durmió fingió dormir plácidamente en el árbol de la sabiduría celestial, feliz por la cena además de la visita que la felina le propino, Tigresa llego llena de inquietud a su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño para estar lista a lo que sea que le deparaba el destino, Po por su parte no pudo dormir del todo bien, se quedó mirando el anochecer bastante rato mientras se imaginaba 1000 posibles escenarios que sucederían entre Tigresa y Serapis.

Pasaron las horas y el amanecer se aproximó, los primeros rayos de luz alumbraban los despiertos ojos de Po que yacía en la entrada del Palacio esperando a que Tigresa saliera y se pudiera despedir de él.

Tigresa salio de las habitaciones con una cara seria, decidida a enfrentar lo que le deparara, camino lentamente hacia la puerta donde estaba Po mirando el amanecer mientras que sus pisadas llamaban su atención.

-Tigresa- Po la miro con preocupación.

-Buenos días Po.

Ambos se dieron un gran y amoroso abrazo.

-Escucha Tigresa, no tienes que hacer esto.

-No empieces Po.

-¿Enserio no hay manera para que te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión?- Po la miro con esa cara de panda preocupado que derretía su corazón.

Tigresa se quedó un momento viendo sus ojos verdes pero no sucumbió ante su ternura -No, y preferiría tu apoyo Po, es lo que necesito.

-Yo, lo siento si no puedo hacer nada- Po la vuelve a abrazar.

-No te preocupes- Tigresa se separa de él y toma su hombro –Todo saldrá bien a fin de cuentas.

Tigresa miro el cielo notando que los primeros rayos de luz ya estaban en el cielo, por lo que iba retrasada a su punto de encuentro.

-Tengo que irme Po- Le dio un beso rápido pero profundo en sus labios.

-Cuídate mucho por favor.

-Lo hare.

Tigresa corrió rápidamente para bajar las escaleras dejando a Po parado en la entrada con una cara indecisa.

Tigresa corrió rápidamente hacia el "Monté del equilibrio" a 4 patas, dicho punto de encuentro estaba a 1 hora del Palacio de Jade por lo que si ella se apresuraba llegaría más rápido, así que corrió a toda velocidad.

Pasaron 30 minutos y Tigresa ya estaba viendo el templo abandonado desde la otra montaña, era como un santuario a punto de colapsarse con vegetación muerta dando un tono grisáceo y deprimente al lugar, ella siguió su camino hasta llegar.

Ella se acercó con cautela al lugar y subió unas escaleras que daban entrada al santuario.

Tigresa se notaba nerviosa, puso sus manos en ambas puertas gigantes y empujo, abriéndolas totalmente, pudo observar cuadros viejos, símbolos del ying-yang empolvados por todo el lugar y muchos asientos como los de una iglesia.

-Bienvenida Tigresa.

Tigresa volteo rápidamente y la vio sentada en un trono de piedra justo al fondo de la capilla, Tigresa pudo admirar su rostro, una puma bella y joven con pelaje café claro, una mirada que denotaba un color amarillo que brillaba en la oscuridad.

-¿El trono era necesario?

-No seas tan mala Tigresa también me canso, no iba a esperarte parada, además, es un buen lugar para ponerme a pensar.

-¿Para qué me llamaste? –Tigresa intentaba poner su carácter rudo.

-Creí que era obvio –Serapis se levanta del trono y camino hacia Tigresa- Necesito que evites una guerra Tigresa.

-¿Guerra?

-Mira, mi plan es…

-Sí, sí, limpiar el mundo de impurezas, ya lo había escuchado.

-Tu falta de modales te hará perder una extremidad muchachita.

-Escucha, entiendo lo que te paso, lo digo enserio, yo fui despojada de mis padres al igual que tú, vivimos gran parte de nuestras vidas solas, me puedes decir que tú en un calabozo pero conmigo era igual, no era un calabozo pero era una cárcel, tenía personas que me hacían sentir sola, y no es motivo para que quiera matar a todos.

-Entiendo tu punto, Shifu pudo controlar muy bien esas emociones, pero mi método es más eficaz, Shifu te enseña a controlar tu fuerza, yo a desatarla al máximo.

-Espera, ¿me estas ofreciendo que sea tu alumna?

-No, de hecho nos estamos saliendo del tema, escucha, se cómo piensas, y lo digo literal- Serapis sonríe levemente- Leo tu mente, pero el punto no es ese, no soy una mala persona, quiero lo mejor para este mundo, un mundo en donde el trabajo mueva al mundo, los modales y valores muevan la sociedad y la inteligencia nos guie a todos, tú lo veras como algo malo por el método que empleare, pero el fin justifica los medios ¿o me equivoco?

-Me temo que no, el mundo podrá ser como es, muchos no tienen la culpa, ¿y los mataras igual?

-Un pequeño sacrificio por un gran beneficio.

-¿Quién te crees para despojar a alguien más de su vida?

-Sé que no es lo correcto, pero de otra forma no podemos hacer cambiar a las personas de parecer, a pesar de que yo sé cuál es el camino no quieren seguirme por la buena, y el mundo es cruel lo sé, yo como líder si soy muy fuerte me obedecen por miedo, si soy muy blanda se aprovechan de mí, si soy buena me persiguen las críticas y si soy mala también.

-No debería importarte la opinión de los demás.

-Exacto, por eso todo lo que me dices no servirá de nada, llevare a cabo mi plan y tu objetivo será detener a Po, ya habrá mucha muerte como para sumarle los guerreros que se molestan por ser buenos para el mundo, y sería una pena tener que eliminarlos de mi camino por no querer cooperar.

-Dudo mucho que yo pueda detenerlo, Po está decidido a detenerte.

-Es eso o lo pierdes, tú eliges.

-¿Y si decidiéramos detenerte?

-Seria en vano, no pueden ganarme.- Serapis le sonrió.

-Suenas tan segura de ti, no leo mentes pero tu exceso de confianza refleja una inseguridad de tu persona, mira, he conocido mucha gente como para saber que tienes problemas, y no te culpo, no es justo lo que nos hicieron a ambas.

-Deja de compararte conmigo, nuestras historias no se parecen en nada, tal vez tu no lo puedas reconocer a la perfección pero el abandono de tus padres yace en tu memoria, por la falta de control no lo puedes recuperar pero yo puedo verlo, no te abandonaron por crueldad, estaban siendo perseguidos por un asesino, no les quedo de otra que dejarte en un lugar seguro y ya no se sabe de ellos, hasta donde yo sé existe la pequeña posibilidad que sigan vivos.

Tigresa quedo boquiabierta ante las palabras de Serapis.

-Los míos fueron masacrados en mi cara, ¡¿qué de iguales tenemos?! Si era un orfanato, te podías sentir sola mientras que yo estaba verdaderamente sola pudriéndome en un calabozo, no eres más que lloriqueos.

-Cuida tus palabras. –Tigresa comenzó a exaltarse.

-La pobre gatita no podía hacer amigos- Serapis comenzó a carcajearse- no te imagino en un calabozo muriendo de hambre y en completa oscuridad.

-¡Basta!- Tigresa apretó los puños para contener su furia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te recordé tu pasado? ¿Ahora recuerdas todo cierto? Tenías esos impulsos de querer desacerté de todos los que te hacían daño, eras tan pequeña que no sabías porque te trataban tan mal sin haber hecho nada.

Tigresa comenzó a recordar su pasado poniéndose triste por sus palabras.

-En eso tenemos algo de parecido, los demás hacen que nos cuestionemos a nosotros mismos confundiéndonos de quien somos verdaderamente, pero aun así tú fuiste rescatada por Shifu, yo salí adelante por mi esfuerzo, por algo no me podrás ganar, te falta la experiencia, sabes seguir ordenes, pero no sabes darlas.

-Soy la líder de los 5 furiosos, me gane el titulo por mi esfuerzo.

-Lástima que un panda gordo y tonto como tú lo dijiste te arrebatara el título y ahora él sea quien de las ordenes, lastima, lo que más querías conseguir, así, arrebatado sin ningún esfuerzo, y ahora puedo verlo, esa noche no pudiste dormir, por un momento comprendiste a tu hermanastro Tai-Lung, duele que te arrebaten lo que más anhelas por decisión de alguien a quien no se molesta explicarte el porqué de las cosas pues es la manera de enseñar de Oogway.

Tigresa cerro su quijada con fuerza para contener su rabia – ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

-¿Qué harás? ¿Lanzarte al ataque ante mis provocaciones? Shifu te entreno toda tu vida y aun no aprendes a controlarte al 100% y mientras eso suceda yo seguiré ganando.

-Hablas mucho, tendré que cerrarte esa boca.

-Se dice que las palabras pueden herir más que un arma y de ti tengo mucho que sacar.

Tigresa no pudo soportar más sus palabras y se abalanzo para darle un golpe y rápidamente en un parpadeo Serapis lo esquivo y le soltó una patada increíblemente fuerte en el estómago y en sus costillas dejándola sin aire y fuera de combate.

Serapis se acerca a ella para pisarle la cara -¿Eso es lo que ofrece la líder de los 5 furiosos?

Tigresa estaba intentando respirar mientras Serapis recargaba su peso en su cabeza.

-Creo que Po ya te supero en todo aspecto- Comenzó a reírse.-Pero los 2 se enojan muy fácil.

-¡Tigresa!

Serapis volteo hacia la entrada viendo a Po parado allí.

-¡Creí haberles dicho que no quería compañía!- Serapis comenzó a exaltarse.

-Yo no… Cough… Sabía que vendría. -Tigresa levanto su brazo hacia Serapis para indicar que no le hiciera nada pero fue un esfuerzo en vano.

Po corrió y lanzo una patada para apartarla de Tigresa pero Serapis rápidamente le dio un golpe en las costillas a Po lanzándolo metros lejos de ambas, Serapis salto hasta Po cayendo en él, se apartó de Po y lo levanto tomándolo del cuello y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole sangre por la boca del impacto, lo ahorco aún más fuerte y lo lanzo lejos.

Serapis rápidamente se aproximó a Tigresa y rompió su propia vestimenta dejando todo su brazo derecho desnudo, se inco rápidamente y dijo unas palabras, tomo una navaja y corto su palma marcando un circulo alrededor suyo con su sangre, dijo un poema para llevar a cabo su ritual "Madre, que mis enemigos dancen en un ritual lleno de sangre y miedo, que le teman tanto a la máscara como a mi rostro, que al tirar de sus cuerdas mis marionetas bailen".

La sangre que salía de la palma de Serapis comenzó a brillar en un tono rojo un tanto oscuro, se levantó y con su mano izquierda levanto a Tigresa del cuello asfixiándola, camino con ella en su brazo hasta el trono, Serapis la aventó quedando su cuerpo sentado en aquel trono de piedra, Tigresa se había sofocado por lo que no podría hacer nada, Serapis le arranco el chaleco y su vendaje de sus pechos, coloco su palma ensangrentada en su corazón haciendo que Tigresa gritara de un dolor insoportable como si el fuego la quemara, Serapis retiro su mano dejando una marca en ella.

-Nos veremos pronto- Lo dijo con una sonrisa, Serapis rápidamente corrió fuera de la capilla dejando a Po casi inconsciente y a Tigresa con esa extraña marca.

Po intento levantarse lleno de dolor poniéndose de pie para volver a caer rápidamente.

-Aghh… Tigresa- Po extendió su brazo en el piso para querer alcanzarla, Tigresa yacía inconsciente del dolor.

Po suspiro y se concentró, liberando un poco de chi de los héroes para levantarse, camino lento hacia Tigresa solo para verla con esa extraña marca, Po cayo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos abrazándola creyendo que había muerto, pero sintió su lenta respiración en su pelaje, por lo que con todo su esfuerzo abrocho su chaleco, la tomo en sus hombros y camino de regreso al palacio.

Pasaron las horas y en el palacio no había rastro de ambos, preocupando a Shifu y a los demás furiosos.

-¡Grulla! Sabes que hacer- Lo dijo el Maestro Shifu con fiereza.

-Si maestro- Grulla comenzó a volar para tener una vista desde el aire y comenzó a patrullar en su búsqueda.

-Víbora, sigue a Grulla por suelo.

-Entendido Maestro- Víbora rápidamente se lanzó del palacio deslizándose por las colinas rápidamente y llego al piso en cuestión de segundos, comenzó a ver por tierra si había alguna pista de ambos.

-Ustedes Mantis y Mono acompáñenme, algo me dice que ellos necesitaran ir a la enfermería pronto.

Mientras tanto Grulla estaba volando observando la zona logro apreciar muchos árboles y un paisaje hermoso, hasta que le pareció ver una bola de pelo blanca y negra, en efecto era Po, Grulla rápidamente aterrizo y los vio en muy malas condiciones, Po tenia sangre en la boca y todo su pecho y cuello lleno de esta, mientras tenia a Tigresa en sus hombros desmayada.

-¡Po! ¿Están bien?- Grulla tomo a Tigresa de encima de Po y Po cayo rendido al suelo.

-Lle-vala al… cough… palacio.- Le decía Po mientras tocia pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-¿Qué hay de ti? No puedo llevarlos a ambos.

-¡Ahora!- Po lo miro de manera muy seria -Yo estaré bien… - Po intentaba respirar profundo pero el dolor en sus costillas le impedía.

Grulla le espanto un poco la actitud tan agresiva de Po, por lo que mejor se apresuró, tomo a Tigresa en su espalda y se elevó hasta el Palacio, Víbora vio a Grulla partir con Tigresa en sus hombros por lo que supo donde se encontraba Po, ella a toda velocidad fue hasta donde él se encontraba y lo vio tirado inconsciente, ella sabía que lo tenía que sacar de allí.

-Mal momento para no tener brazos.- Víbora hizo varios intentos por levantarlo pero todo fue en vano, por lo que se enrosco en su pierda y decidió arrastrarlo hasta el valle de la paz.

Una vez llegando todo el pueblo vio a Po en problemas, por lo que se reunieron varios para cargarlo hasta el Palacio.

-Gracias por ayudarlo, sin ustedes no podría hacerlo- Víbora les sonrió a los 5 amables cerditos que se dispusieron a ayudarlo.

-No es nada maestra, lo que sea por el salvador de China.

Shifu estaba esperando en la entrada del palacio hasta que vio a todos aproximarse, bajo las pocas escaleras restantes y se dispuso a agradecer al pueblo por ayudarlo.

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo, el palacio de Jade se los agradece.

-Toque al Guerrero Dragón, no me lavare la pata nunca.- Dijo el amable pueblerino.

-Mono, Mantis, lleven a Po a la enfermería- Shifu les ordeno.

-Si maestro- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Mono cargo a su amigo y le dijo al oído –Tranquilo Po, estarás bien.

Po reacciono un poco para mirar a Mono – ¿Donde esta Tigresa?

-Ella está bien amigo, tranquilo, necesitas recuperarte.

-Necesito verla.

-Estarán en la enfermería, allí la veras.

-Gracias.

-Hey Po, ¿vieron a la bruja loca? –Pregunto Mantis que aún mantenía su sentido del humor intacto.

-¿Que si la vimos? Casi me mata de a 3 golpes.

-Si hubieran sido 4 ya no estarías aquí amigo.

-Estoy seguro que así seria.

Una vez llegando a la enfermería, Mono y Mantis recostaron a Po en una cama donde podía descansar a a un lado de él estaba Tigresa a poco espacio de el acostada aun desmayada.

-Te unimos un poco más la camilla junto a ella, no tanto para que Shifu no se moleste.

-Gracias chicos, ustedes piensan en todo, son geniales.

-Descansa amigo- Mono le pone su mano en su hombro.

Mantis se sube en su hombro- Estarás bien, estoy seguro que Tigresa te ha dado golpes más fuertes.

-Tal vez- Mantis le saco una pequeña sonrisa a Po.

-Nos vemos amigo, llegara el doctor en cualquier momento.

-Gracias Mantis, por tu ayuda.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites…

-Lo se Mantis, estarás allí.

-No, te iba a decir que si se te ofrecía algo, ya sabes dónde encontrar a Mono, cuídate amigo.-Mantis bajo de un salto al piso y salio de la enfermería dejando a Po con una sonrisa.

Po volteo a ver a Tigresa, estiro su brazo para tocarle la mejilla y con mucha delicadeza la acaricio.

-Tigresa, ¿estás bien?- Lo dijo con un tono de preocupación, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

El maestro Shifu se aproximó a la enfermería, para hablar con Po.

-¿Cómo te encuentras panda?

-Yo bien, preocupémonos de Tigresa.- Lo dijo un poco subido de tono.

-¿Sucedió algo? Te noto alterado.

-No quería decirle a los demás para no preocuparlos pero observe su pecho.

Shifu desabrocho un botón de su chaleco y se encontró con una extraña marca que tenía forma de una serpiente comiéndose a si misma por la cola, formando un circulo, el maestro toco esa extraña marca y fue como meter los dedos al fuego, sintió un gran dolor por quemadura con el simple tacto a esa marca.

-No lo entiendo, no sé qué pueda ser.- Shifu se quedó pensativo.

-Todo lo que hizo, sacarse sangre, recitar un poema, formo un circulo con su sangre debajo de ella, parecía un hechizo o una maldición, no sé qué pueda ser, me temo lo peor… Shifu por favor, necesito que me ayude a entender que es eso y que le hará.

-Yo, necesito investigar, descansa e intenta despertarla cada cierto tiempo.

-Si maestro, y por favor, apresúrese.

-El doctor llegara en unos minutos para revisarlos, descansa, veré que puedo hacer.

El maestro Shifu salio de la enfermería dejando a Po y Tigresa dentro.

Pasaron los minutos y el Doctor se aproximó a la enfermería.

-Buenos días Guerrero Dragón, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Doctor, necesito que revise a Tigresa.

-Si así lo gusta, veamos- El doctor comenzó a examinar a Tigresa, revisando la extraña marca y sus signos vitales.

-¿Alguna novedad Doctor?

-La paciente presenta heridas internas por un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago, pero tranquilo, se aliviara sola, solo necesita descansar.

-¿Y sobre la marca?

-No soy experto en eso, pero un amigo mío dedicado al budismo, brujería y energías podría darle una visita, esto no es una herida normal, tiene un símbolo bastante raro.

-Se lo agradecería mucho.

-Saliendo de aquí me encargare, ahora es tu turno.

El doctor comenzó a revisar a Po.

-¿Te duele si presiono aquí?- El doctor le presiono encima del estómago.

Po grito de dolor con un ligero toque.

-En efecto, tienes una costilla rota y parte de ese hueso lastima uno de tus pulmones, además tu cuello está muy lastimado, presentas heridas internas al igual que la Maestra, pero tranquilo, nada que no se pueda arreglar.

-Gracias doctor, pero y sobre la marca…

-Tranquilo, saliendo de aquí será mi prioridad avisarle a mi amigo.

-No sé qué decirle doctor, ¿cómo podría devolverle el favor?

-Oh no, yo te lo estoy devolviendo a ti, mi hija me conto que la salvaste cuando un lobo la amenazaba por no cocinar su arroz en la ciudad de Gongmen.

-¿Es su hija aquella joven oveja? –Lo dijo sorprendido.

-Así es.- Y te estoy muy agradecido, sin tu ayuda en el preciso momento, no sabría lo que ese sucio bandido sería capaz de hacerle.

-Wow, el mundo es bastante pequeño, me alegro que todo resultara bien.

-Vaya que sí, y si me disculpa Maestro, me iré enseguida, hablare con él y traeré los instrumentos necesarios para curar su hueso roto.

-Gracias doctor, por todo.

-Suerte hijo.

El doctor salio de la enfermería dejando a Po más aliviado.

Po toco nuevamente la mejilla de Tigresa y le susurro cerca de su oreja–Estarás bien Tigresa, te prometo que todo se arreglara y superaremos esto juntos. Po sabía que lo que les esperaba no sería nada bueno, pero intento conciliar el sueño, pasando unos pocos minutos se logró dormir.

Durmió una pequeña siesta de alrededor de 1 hora, de pronto un movimiento en su hombro lo despertó, Po abrió sus ojos aun cegados por la luz.

-¿Tigresa?

-Hijo, soy yo.

Po comenzó a recuperar su visión y noto al Sr Ping aun lado de él.

-Papa, eres tú.

-Hijo ¿Qué te hicieron? Te dejaron malherido.- Lo dice con una voz de preocupación mientras lo abrazaba.

Po comenzó a respirar profundamente, al menos lo que el dolor le permitía, el ambiente se tornó un tanto preocupante y tenso.

-Yo… No pude papa, lo intente pero es más fuerte.-Su voz se notaba un tanto titubeante.

-Sé que puedes, mi hijo es el mejor, eres el salvador de China, yo sé que podrás todos confiamos en ti.

Po comenzó a lagrimear –Yo…No pude defenderla- Estiro su brazo señalando a Tigresa.-No sé lo que le pueda pasar, ¿y si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a las personas que quiero? ¿Qué hare? Sus vidas dependen de que pueda derrotarla pero es muy fuerte, más fuerte que yo papa y Yo… (Suspiro intentando contener el llanto) No sé si pueda hacerlo.

-Escúchate, no se quién es a quien te refieres pero estoy seguro de algo, su cometido es meterte miedo y si sigues así lo lograra, no eres el Po que todos conocemos, es obvio hijo, no te ataca a ti, ataca a las personas que más amas para debilitarte, sé que se puede solucionar- Se acercó a Tigresa para acariciarle la cabeza. –Debes de cuidar de ella, es la futura madre de mis nietos.

-Po sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

El Sr Ping se acercó a Po y con su ala limpio los ojos lagrimeantes de Po. –Escucha hijo, la vida no es sencilla, todos tenemos retos, lamento que tu responsabilidad sea más grande que la gran mayoría de nosotros, pero sé que puedes hacerlo, yo confió en mi hijo, siempre lo he hecho y se que ese apoyo rindió frutos, haz salvado a China 2 veces, vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo de nuevo y podrás hacer todo lo que tú quieras.

-Gracias Papa- Po con mucho esfuerzo se recargo en sus brazos y se pudo levantar para darle un enorme abrazo a su papa.

-No es nada hijo- Volteo a ver a Tigresa –Cuida de mi nuera, no puedo esperar ver a esos pequeños Pandas y Tigres corriendo por ahí.

-Papa, no sabemos si puede escuchar- Sonríe mientras voltea a ver a Tigresa.

-Que no te de pena, ¿es lo que quieres cierto? ¿Formar una familia con ella?

-Sí, pero… no quiero que se entere de golpe.

-No tengas miedo de expresar lo que quieres- El Sr Ping comenzó a reírse –Aun recuerdo cuando eras pequeño, siempre me hablabas de la Jovencita Tigresa que estaba en el Palacio, eras muy flojo para trabajar pero cuando se trataban de envíos hacia el palacio estabas más que apuntado para ir y regresabas con esa cara de niño enamorado hablando maravillas de la maestra, sobre lo bonita que era, lo fuerte y su rudeza que más te llamaba la atención, sin duda te gustan los retos Po.

-Vaya que si, después de golpes y gritos lo conseguí, y vaya que valió la pena, estar con ella es lo mejor que me haya podido pasar.

-¿Mas que ser el Guerrero Dragón?

-Mucho, pero mucho mejor.

-Ya tienes la confianza que necesitabas.

Po le sonrió con mucho cariño –Muchas gracias papa, gracias por venir y darme tu apoyo.

-Lo que sea por mi hijo- Le dio un pequeño beso en su frente –Cuídate Po, estaré en el restaurante si me necesitas.

-Gracias papa, sé que allí estarás.

El Sr Ping salio de la enfermería dejando a Po recostado pensante.

-Qué bueno que recobro tu confianza, ya estaba ideando un plan para recobrártela yo.-Exclamo Tigresa con una voz débil.

Po quedo en shock al ver a Tigresa mejor.

-¡Tigresa! No sabes cuánto me alegro que estés bien –Po se levantó de su cama y la abrazo suavemente.

-Igual yo Po, verte con bien me hace muy feliz. –Tigresa le sonríe cariñosamente.

-Espera, desde cuando despertaste –Po se puso muy nervioso.

-No lo sé, creo que desde que tú papa dijo que sería la futura madre de sus nietos.

Po se quedó paralizado de la vergüenza.-Perdón, a veces tiende a ser muy directo.

-¿Pero es lo que quieres no? –Tigresa le sonríe con una mirada que denotaba mucho cariño.

Po con mucha vergüenza y una cara encendida por los nervios decidió tocar el tema. – ¿Y tú que me dirías si te dijera que es lo que más quiero en esta vida?

Tigresa igualmente con muchos nervios por la pregunta de Po decidió dejar todo de lado y responder lo que su corazón quería realmente -Que sería hermoso formar una familia contigo Po.

Po le sonrió y volvió a abrazarla con mucho cariño mientras Tigresa recargaba su barbilla y cara en su hombro y cuello para sentir su calor.

Po se apartó lentamente de ella y mira su pecho – ¿Sobre esa marca Tigresa? ¿Qué crees que pueda ser? ¿Te duele mucho?

Tigresa toco un poco la marca –No me duele, pero no sé qué pueda ser, supongo que es un conjuro o algo por el estilo.

-¿No te preocupa?- Dijo Po con voz angustiada.

-Vamos, algo como eso no podrá conmigo, ¿acaso ya perdiste la fe en mí? -Le sonrió.

-No es solo que…- Po volvió a abrazarla –No quiero que te pase nada, no después de hoy, de saber que formaremos una familia en el futuro.

-Tranquilo Po, yo estaré bien, encontraremos la solución, siempre lo hacemos.

-Sobre eso, vendrá un especialista para hablarnos de eso, espero no te moleste.

Tigresa detesta pedir ayuda, pero como fue una acción preocupada de Po lo dejo pasar –Gracias Po, por encargarte.

-No es nada linda.

Se escucharon toquidos en la puerta de la enfermería, una voz ronca se logró escuchar fuera -¿Puedo entrar?

-Adelante- exclamo Po quien rápidamente volvió a recostarse en su camilla.

Una vieja cabra entro a la enfermería, tenía una mirada intimidante y cansada, se denotaba los años de experiencia en la cara, siendo un tanto serio y muy profesional.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Tathaga, un nombre que adopte por mis Maestros.

-Un gusto conocerlo Doctor.- Dijo Po con alegría.

-A lo que vine, enséñeme esa marca Tigresa.

Tigresa con mucha desconfianza se quitó un poco su chaleco demostrando la marca en su pecho.

-Hmm, como lo esperaba.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Po con preocupación.

-Es una marca maldita, me sorprende que aun exista alguien que la pueda conjurar, hace años que estos conjuros fueron prohibidos y olvidados.

-Digamos que la que lo conjuro tiene muchos años.

-Así que Serapis volvió.

-¿La conoce?- Tigresa pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, muchos conjuros ella los creo, es una maestra en las energías pero su avaricia la llevo a crear conjuros malditos, ya había estudiado de este, se supone que el sello que deja una marca y cada marca es una filosofía de lo que a la víctima le sucederá, en este caso, una serpiente comiéndose a sí misma, tiene como significado que tu vitalidad se consume sola, poco a poco iras sucumbiendo, y de tener un corazón débil, caerás.

-¿Y como le haremos para librarnos de la maldición?- Pregunto Tigresa.

-Afortunadamente, cada conjuro tiene una cura o un punto débil, y desafortunadamente, solo quien lo crea lo sabe, y el cómo es, dudo mucho que se los entregue.

-¿Usted no sabe entonces?- Dijo Po preocupado.

-Lo lamento, no creí que fuera de tan avanzado nivel, llevo 80 años estudiando, conozco muchas cosas, pero ella es extremadamente más inteligente que cualquiera de nosotros, pero siempre ha tenido una debilidad.

-¿Cuál es?- Po puso mucha atención a sus palabras.

-Bueno, su mente es fuerte pero es de corazón débil, hacerla enojar es fácil, recordarle su pasado sería muy efectivo, está muy motivada a ajustar cuentas, y es el motivo de que sucumbiera ante el mal, a pesar de ser inteligente, su corazón no sabe que es bueno o malo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué podemos hacer? –Dejando a Po con muchas dudas.

-No lo sé, ustedes díganme. –La vieja cabra les sonrió, tomo un pequeño maletín que siempre carga con él y salio de la enfermería.

-¿Te das cuenta que todos los viejos expertos y maestros nos dejan sin respuestas o con un acertijo? Estoy empezando a cansarme de eso. –Le dijo Po a Tigresa con un toque animado.

-Ellos solo conocen la pregunta, y nos dejan la labor de averiguar la respuesta.

-¿Enserio?

-Al menos eso le entendí a Oogway.

Po comenzó a carcajearse de la risa por la ironía.

-No lo sé, pero creo que nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí.

-No es tan malo, nos traerán comida, estamos juntos, hasta me está gustando.- Exclamo Po mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, aunque extrañare el sexo.

-¡Tigresa!- Po quedo avergonzado de sus palabras.

-¿Que?

-Me antojas nada más. –Po le siguió su broma.

Tigresa comenzó a reír, -Aunque siento que nos espera algo malo.- Poniéndose un poco mas seria

-Tú lo dijiste, nada que no podamos arreglar, ya pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes.

-Lo se Po- Tigresa dio un suspiro y se quedó viendo al techo- Siento que debo dormir un poco Po.

-Adelante, yo te cuidare.- Po le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias. –Tigresa le sonrió de manera muy cariñosa, se dio media vuelta y cuando Po dejo de mirarla, borro todo rastro de aquella sonrisa.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Perdón por tanta demora, estas vacaciones, jeje, espero se la hayan pasado increíble, no tomaran mucho y disfrutado de todo lo que tiene esta vida para ofrecernos, los saludo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y sin más, espero de corazón que disfruten el capítulo casi tanto como yo disfrute de escribirlo, espero sus comentarios, miro cada hora si alguien más comento algo nuevo, estoy encantado de leerlos, formulen preguntas acerca de lo que gusten y se las responderé en el siguiente capítulo, nos veremos, cuídense.**


	19. Capitulo 19: Peleas Amorosas

Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor

Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten mi historia.

Capítulo 19: Peleas amorosas.

Tigresa había despertado después de un largo sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente y estaba un tanto ciega por la luz de una vela, comenzó a reincorporarse y quito la sabana que la cubría, vio la marca ahora de un color negro como un tatuaje, la toco lentamente y no parecía haber señal de dolor, volteo a ver a Po para encontrarse con un panda dormido y a medio caer de la cama, le causo un poco de risa la escena.

Al ver que no tenía ya ningún tipo de dolor, ni por los golpes ni por la marca, decidió ir a la cocina por algo que comer.

Salio de la enfermería para darse cuenta que ya era de noche, no sabía qué hora era exactamente pero camino sigilosamente para no molestar a nadie, una vez llegando a la cocina, vio unos dumplings fríos lo cual no le dieron antojo, una brillante idea se le vino a la cabeza, fue entonces donde decidió buscar los dulces de mono, ella sabía dónde estaban, puesto que Po siempre le decía que se los robaba.

Tigresa subió al estante y los tomo, se encontraban dentro de un jarrón, comenzó agarrar las galletas que pudo y se las comió de una sola mordida, cuando de repente, Grulla quien estaba parado en la puerta se le quedo viendo, una figura de una felina colgada del estante atragantándose de galletas.

Ehm… ¿Que estás haciendo? – Grulla pregunto muy confundido, pues no era la manera de ser de Tigresa.

Tigresa aun con la boca llena de las galletas le dijo- Nada de tu incumbencia.

Uy, lo lamento gruñona. –Recalco Grulla aliviada de que era la misma de siempre.

¿Qué esperas? Vete de una vez. –Tigresa se lo dijo en un tono enojado.

Grulla se quedó un tanto extraño con su reacción, era ella pero el doble de enojada, sin darle más importancia se fue al baño el cual era su objetivo inicial.

Tigresa se sentía satisfecha pero aún tenía más antojo, fue entonces donde tomo los dulces restantes de Mono y se comió varios, los demás los guardo en su bolsillo.

Bien… pero- Relamió sus labios- Aun necesito comer algo más.

Tigresa regreso a la enfermería para posarse a un lado de la cama donde Po estaba durmiendo, Tigresa comenzó a juntar sus labios con los del Panda sin moverlos, sentía un cosquilleo en la espalda y la entrepierna mientras lo hacía, Po estaba dormido y Tigresa decidió apagar la vela que alumbraba la enfermería, Po estaba en su completo control, cuando de repente algo se asomaba en la entrepierna de Po, algo que levantaba su pantalón con todo y sabana encima, a Tigresa le dio un poco de risa, trataba de imaginarse que estaba soñando, ella metió la mano dentro de la sabana y comenzó a frotar su miembro aun con el pantalón puesto, Po aun dormido se retorcía, aun podía sentir placer, a Tigresa le gustaba hacerlo, hasta que Po abrió los ojos, la sensación ya era exagerada, el panda se espantó un poco al saber que era de noche y solo se denotaban 2 ojos de color rojo-anaranjado como el fuego en la completa oscuridad.

-¿En qué soñabas pervertido? –Tigresa le sonrió mientras le dio una lamida a su nariz.

Po se quedó apenado por la situación.

Tigresa estrujo entre su palma el miembro de Po -Solo espero que no sea pensando en otra.

-Nunca lo haría Tigresa.

-Más te vale –Le sonríe –Te lo tendría que arrancar.

Po trago saliva –Era sabio de su parte no intentar nada con nadie mientras estuviera con Tigresa.

-¿Y qué tal dormiste Tigresa? –Po la tomo de la mano.

Tigresa quedo en shock, Po realmente estaba preocupado por ella y ella solo estaba divirtiéndose, por lo que saco su palma de su entrepierna y escondió la mano atrás de su espalda.

-Yo… bien muy bien Po, gracias enserio, de hecho no hay dolor alguno, no sé porque, ¿tu cómo te sientes?

-Aun me duele mucho las costillas, pero todo bien. –Po bostezo mientras hablaba.

-¿Tienes sueño aun? –Tigresa sentía mucha ternura por él.

-Un poco, es solo que el dolor no me deja descansar muy a gusto.

-Hazme espacio.

Po se hizo a un lado abriéndole un hueco a Tigresa, ella se acurruco en el, se sentía muy caliente y reconfortante, podía sentir el cariño y amor que Po le tenía, Tigresa le dio la espalda, recargo su trasero en su entrepierna, y pego su espalda a el cuerpo de Po, Po por su parte dejo su brazo como una almohada para la felina, lo cual le encanto, pues debido al entrenamiento se podía sentir un musculo bastante trabajado, Po tomo la sabana y tapo a ambos, con su otro brazo la abrazo de la cintura, pegándosela aún más a su cuerpo, y le dio un beso en la nuca a Tigresa, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al pasar los minutos ambos se quedaron dulcemente dormidos.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, el amanecer se aproximaba con rapidez, y los agudos oídos de Tigresa lograron captar algo anormal, voces que no identificaba estaban en el Palacio, rápidamente pero con mucho cuidado se levantó de la como dejando a Po dormido.

Salio de la enfermería, y vio a varios sujetos en la entrada.

Tigresa salio corriendo a ver que sucedía, al ver al maestro Shifu conversando con ellos borro todo rastro de sospecha.

Shifu la logro ver a lo lejos por lo que la llamo.

-Maestra Tigresa que oportuna- Recalca el Maestro Shifu.

-¿Que sucede maestro?

-Llegaron los demás maestros de otros Palacios para ayudarnos a derrotar a Serapis.

Tigresa volteo a ver a 3 guerreros a los lejos formados en fila.

-Y ellos son sus maestros. –Shifu extendió el brazo dándoles entrada. –Él es el maestro Yaiden, famoso por la manipulación de elementos.

-Mucho gusto maestra Tigresa, es un honor –Ambos se toman de la mano.

-Él es el maestro Murai, maneja la mente y el análisis.

-Un honor estar en su presencia. –El maestro entrecierra los ojos sonriente.

-El honor es todo mío- Tigresa lo mira firmemente.

-Y por último pero no menos importante, el maestro Zeke autor de las técnicas Shaolin, cuerpo de hierro.

-Un placer por fin conocerla querida Maestra. –El maestro Zeke extiende su pesada y muy poderosa mano

-Un honor estar ante su presencia. –Dijo Tigresa

-Como veníamos diciendo, cada escuela está especializada en un campo de batalla, nos vendrá perfecto para hacer un batallón de elite.

-Pues muy bien Maestro Shifu –Toma la palabra el maestro Yaiden, les encargamos a nuestros mejores alumnos, nosotros nos retiramos.

-Muchas gracias maestros. –Shifu les hace una reverencia.

-Lástima que no conocimos al Guerrero Dragón, habría sido interesante –Hablo el maestro Murai.

-Quizás otro día, se encuentra mal herido –Lo dice Tigresa borrando sonrisa del momento.

-Nosotros entendemos, es el precio que se paga por una vida de guerreros.

Shifu entra en la conversación -Pues una vez más les agradezco su servicio maestros, sus alumnos se alojaran en el palacio de jade sin problema, y nos encargaremos del problema.

Los 5 maestros presentes hicieron una reverencia entre ellos. Y los 3 maestros ajenos al Palacio de Jade decidieron retirarse, los 3 guerreros se acercaron he hicieron una reverencia antes de presentarse.

Tigresa se quedó boquiabierta al ver a la primera guerrera -Hola, mi nombre es Akame, vengo por parte del Maestro Murai, me especializo en el análisis de la batalla.

Tigresa no lo podía creer, era una panda, jamás había visto una y no necesitaba ser ella la analítica para saber que se aproximaban cosas malas.

-Yo soy Yin, el maestro Zeke me envió, soy maestro en la técnica del cuerpo de hierro.

Tigresa lo vio y era un león bastante fornido y un tanto creído por su sonrisa tan confiada.

Y por último llego un cocodrilo –Mucho gusto Maestro Tigresa y Shifu, vengo de parte de mi mentor Yaiden, me especializo en la magia, energía y manipulación de elementos, mi nombre es Argon.

Mucho gusto conocerlos a todos –Dijo Shifu –Si me disculpan, tengo que avisarles a los demás como estarán las cosas por aquí.

-Entendido- Todos dijeron al unísono.

El maestro Shifu fue a las barracas por todos los demás mientras Tigresa se quedó con los 3 guerreros.

-Bueno, como parece que viviremos juntos un tiempo será mejor que los ponga al día.

-Wow, la maestra Tigresa –Dice Yin, el león se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano –La leyenda es cierta, es más hermosa en persona.

Tigresa le aparta la mano. –Escucha, el cumplido no te hará ganar mi amistad, somos un equipo de trabajo, y eso es todo.

-Déjala Yin, ¿no escuchaste la otra leyenda? El guerrero dragón y ella parece que tienen un romance. –Akame exclama.

-¿Enserio? –Bueno eso… es una mala noticia.

-No te sorprendas, el amor surge junto con la fama, típico…

Tigresa se quedó con un sabor amargo en la boca, ¿Se refería a que ella estaba con Po por su título?

-No sé qué se traen entre manos, y no es de mi interés, pero es mi deber mostrarles el palacio de Jade. -Tigresa se los deja bien en claro.

-No queremos ser una molestia Maestra, ¿porque no comenzamos? –Dijo felizmente Argón.

Los 4 caminaron a los al rededores, Tigresa les mostro el salón de entrenamientos, el patio, el árbol de la sabiduría, el salón de los héroes, y por ultimo sus dormitorios junto con la cocina.

Siempre quise conocer el Palacio de Jade, es como lo relata –Dice Akame feliz.

Nada mal, nada mal, elegante, y fantástico –Dice Yin emocionado.

Bueno, eso es todo, quedan por su lado, tengo que ir por Po, recientemente quedo mal herido por una batalla contra ya saben quién. –Exclamo Tigresa.

Espera, pero ¿dónde dormiremos? –Pregunta Argón lleno de preocupación.

Bueno, tenemos al fondo de los dormitorios un salón, tenemos 4 camas, tendrán que compartir habitación. –Tigresa les dijo un tanto seria.

Akame quedo boquiabierta –Pero como voy a compartir habitación, son 2 chicos y yo una mujer.

¿Enserio? –Tigresa exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa. –Eres inteligente, ya te las arreglaras.

Akame se quedó con amargura en el fondo.

Tigresa se retiró y se dirigió a la enfermería.

-Hola maestra –Shifu se encontró con ella a medio camino.

-Hola maestro, ya les presente todo el Palacio, voy de camino a ver a Po.

-Sí, gracias maestra, continúe con su camino.

Tigresa rápidamente se dirigió a la enfermería, y entro en ella, para encontrarse con Po quien apenas estaba despertando nuevamente.

-Hola Po –Tigresa le sonríe.

Po se estira lentamente en su cama, relajando todo su cuerpo y con un leve dolor en su costilla que le impide estirarse al 100% -Hola hermosa.

Tigresa se sonroja por su cumplido –Llegaron los demás maestros.

-¿Enserio? –Po lo dijo sorprendido –En ese caso tengo que saludarlos, Po se levantó de la cama y nuevamente se estiro sin darse cuenta que no tenía pantalón.

Tigresa rápidamente se tapó los ojos con su palma, pero viendo atravez de sus dedos.

Po rápidamente tapo sus partes íntimas con sus manos y tomo la sabana para taparse.

Estee… perdón. –Lo dijo súper apenado, no me di cuenta, debí moverme mucho mientras dormía.

-No te preocupes Po –Tigresa lo dice sonrojada, al parecer le gusto lo que vio. –Si quieres, me volteo un momento para que te cambies.

-Sí, gracias Tigresa, será rápido. –Po tomo su pantalón y rápidamente se lo puso.

-¿Terminaste? –Pregunto Tigresa.

Po rápidamente la abrazo por la espalda rodeando su cintura con sus manos y buscando su cuello de Tigresa para darle un beso, haciendo que toda su espalda junto con su cola se erizara de un placentero choque eléctrico.

-Listo, vamos. -Po la tomo de la mano, y la jalo fuera de la enfermería.

Los 3 guerreros yacían en el patio y Po fue a darles un saludo.

Wooow, ¡no puede ser! –Dice Po con gran emoción.

Guerrero dragón, que gusto conocerlo. –Dice Yin.

No me digan sus nombres. –Les dice Po con una profunda admiración –Yin, el león con la habilidad de cuerpo de hierro, leyenda por detener a 100 bandidos solo con un brazo. –Volteo a ver al reptil. –Argón, el maestro de los elementos, se dice que es tan poderoso, que la tierra retumba cuando la pisas, el viento sopla cuando llegas, el agua se alborota con tu mirada y el fuego es aún más devastador con solo mover su mano.

Argón se quedó sorprendido –Que considerado, jaja me agradas mucho Guerrero Dragón.

Po se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Akame – ¡No puede ser!

Tigresa comenzó a ponerse celosa por tanta atención que le ponía. –Tranquilo Po, se te caerá la baba.

Una panda, creí que era el único panda vivo en el mundo. No había oído nada de ti, ¿quién eres? –Le pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

Akame dulcemente le contesto -Me llamo Akame, y es triste la idea de que rebajen a la mujer, soy la causa de que muchas veces las misiones se completen pero igual no destaco al parecer.

- _Hasta suaviza su voz, se nota que eres igual que Song –_ Tigresa pensó.

 _-_ No digas eso yo sé que las mujeres son iguales o incluso mejores que muchos hombres, si no mira a la maestra Tigresa –Po la voltea a ver con orgullo. –Es la mejor guerrera de todo el Palacio, salvo a China 2 veces y por ella es que sigo vivo.

 _-En tu cara –_ Tigresa volvió a pensar para sí misma. – _Po es demasiado dulce, me encargare de recompensarlo bien_ -lo dice con una voz coqueta dentro de su mente.

-Pero yo sé que eres igual de buena, algo me lo dice, veo fiereza en tus ojos, y cierta dulzura en ti.

Tigresa estrujo sus puños – _Típico, esta zorra ya lo sedujo y el cayo enteramente._

-Daré lo mejor de mí para usted Guerrero Dragón. –Lo dice con una voz muy dulce.

 _-¡Ahhh no puede ser! ¿Porque todas quieren quitármelo? –_ Tigresa estaba furiosa por dentro.

-¿Sucede algo Tigresa? –Pregunta Po –Te noto un poco extraña.

-No, no es nada, solo no me acostumbro a las visitas.

-Jeje perdonen a Tigresa, es un poco desconfiada.

-Oye Po, tenemos que revisar el siguiente plan de ataque, tengo algo preparado que necesito que veas. –Le dice Tigresa.

-Sí, vamos… bueno chicos, un gusto conocerlos, en un momento les preparare el desayuno, allí podremos conocernos mejor, y les haremos saber de un nuevo plan.

-Entendido –Dijeron los 3.

Po volteo a ver a Tigresa –Bueno vámonos.

Po comenzó a seguir a Tigresa, Tigresa durante todo el camino se adelantó a él, y no lo volteo ni a mirarlo, ambos llegaron a las habitaciones y Tigresa rápidamente metió a Po a su habitación.

-Oye Tigresa, ¿sucede algo? Te noto un poco enojada o extraña.

-Pensé que era obvio.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Lo dijo Po confundido.

-¡Es que no puedo creer que esa panda te quiera seducir y tu caes completamente!

-Exageras Tigresa, nos acabamos de conocer y ya te imaginas lo peor.

-Si claro, tú confías en todos y al final ellas consiguen lo que quieren.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo ella?

-Que te pone su carita y voz más dulce y tú caes fácilmente.

-¿Voz dulce? Así habla ella, yo que.

-Cómo va a hablar así, a eso me refiero, eres tan ingenuo que fácilmente caes, ¡es fingida su voz! ¡Solo es una zorra como Song! Todas te quieren por tu título.

-De que hablas, tantito una chica me habla y ya piensas que me quiere para ella sola.

-Pues así son las cosas.

-¿Cuándo haz visto eso?

-Ahh ¿te recuerdo tu beso con Song? Empiezo a creer que lo disfrutaste.

Piensa lo que quieras Tigresa –Po tomo el cerrojo de la puerta para salir.

Tigresa se interpuso entre él y la puerta y le dijo –A donde crees que vas Panda, no hemos acabado aun.

-¿Y qué quieres conseguir? Si no me crees que yo solo te amo a ti, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-Demostrarlo.

-¿Insinúas que no te lo demuestro? –Po comenzó a molestarse.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo no me gusta como ves a esa panda ¿te llamo la atención verdad?

-¿Pues qué esperabas? Jamás había visto una panda.

-Ayy que felicidad, ¿por qué no te casas con ella? –Lo dice con un tono enojado.

-Tal vez debería, no se enojaría como tú.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio respirando hondo mirándose fijamente y de un segundo a otro corrieron a abrazarse y besarse apasionadamente, Po la arrincono hacia la pared para besarla, y sin dudarlo comenzó a poner sus manos en todo su cuerpo, tomando ambas nalgas con sus manos, mientras Tigresa cerraba los ojos y besaba como pudiera a Po sacando sus garras y arañando suavemente la espalda de Po.

Tigresa hablaba con sus boca aun pegada a Po –Se sinceró, te vi viéndole el trasero a la panda, ¿te llamo la atención?

-No, nunca se lo vi, sin embargo… –Po la tomo de la cintura y volteo a Tigresa quien ahora le daba la espalda, y con su ahora erecto miembro lo froto en el trasero de la felina de arriba hacia abajo. –Hay un trasero por el que me muero por penetrar.

Tigresa sentía el duro miembro de Po el cual le hacía sentir mucho placer al frotarlo por su vagina y su trasero.

-Y qué esperas –Tigresa se desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo rápidamente, denotando unos labios hinchados y rojos.

Po bajo su pantalón y acomodo en la entrada de su vagina, tomo la cintura de Tigresa quien está la sacaba más para él, y la penetro de golpe de un solo tirón.

Haciendo que ella muriera de placer, y viceversa.

Tigresa volteo a ver a su espalda y le gusto la vista, el ver como Po tomaba ambas de sus nalgas con cada mano mientras la penetraba, duraron unos pocos minutos así hasta que ella lo separo y lo recostó en su cama.

Tigresa masajeo un poco su vagina y los jugos vaginales restantes en sus dedos los metió en la boca del panda quien los saboreo, mientras Tigresa abría las piernas y se sentó en su miembro.

Ella lo montaba con fiereza, Po solo tomo ambos de sus pechos con fuerza, y haciendo una abdominal quedaron a la par, sentados en su cama, Tigresa seguía montando su miembro, mientras Po gozaba los enormes pechos de la felina, indeciso por saber cuál se comerá primero, decidió juntar ambos y lamerlos, Po la tomo de la cintura y decidió penetrarla con más fuerza y más rapidez, con un movimiento rápido la acostó y le abrió las piernas, introdujo su miembro en ella rápidamente y se agacho para poderla besar nuevamente de una maneja salvaje.

-Ahh, ahh, se siente muy rico Po. –Lo dijo mientras toda la saliva escurría de su boca.

El orgasmo de ambos estaba a punto de llegar, Tigresa abrazo a Po con brazos y piernas con todas sus fuerzas, Po se vino dentro de ella, Tigresa solo pudo sentir el caliente semen recorriendo toda su vagina, no lo dejo apartarse de ella un breve momento, mientras disfrutaba la sensación, y después de eso, ambos cayeron rendidos.

Tigresa se levantó y fue a la entrepierna de Po, comenzó a lamer su miembro con su lengua áspera, haciendo que se erecte ahora con más fuerza.

Rápidamente, Tigresa metió todo el miembro de Po a su boca mientras ella saboreaba los jugos de ambos en su boca, gustaba de chuparle el pene a su novio, Po solo se relajaba mientras Tigresa hacia el trabajo, Po apretó los dedos de sus pies pues estaba cerca de venirse de nuevo.

Tigresa sintió el semen de Po saliendo, disparado dentro de su boca, ella de una lamida dejo completamente limpio su erecto pene, mientras saboreaba el semen de su novio en su boca para después comerlo.

Ambos se abrazaron de una manera muy dulce.

-¿No te dolió tu costilla?

-Podía soportarlo –Le dio un beso en el cuello -¿Sin rencores verdad Tigresa? –Po le sonrió.

-No recuerdo porque nos enojamos –Lo dice muy feliz.

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente y fueron corriendo hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraron con la mesa repleta de maestros.

Perdón por la tardanza –Estábamos arreglando unos planes, lo dice Po muy nervioso.

Akame entrecerró lo ojos y se le quedo viendo por un momento, haciendo una cara como de que se imaginaba más o menos que sucedió en realidad.

Enseguida preparo el desayuno –Lo dice feliz.

Y cuales son los planes –Pregunta Akame.

-Aun no lo tenemos bien planteado, pero estamos trabajando en ello. –Dice Tigresa.

-Entonces si quiero adquirir información, ¿me presento en tu habitación? ¿Es ahí donde fueron a planear su estrategia no? –Sonríe Akame.

Tigresa se queda un poco nerviosa –Solo le mostré una extraña marca que tengo, una maldición según Serapis.

-En ese caso, sería interesante si todos, pudiéramos verla, así sacaríamos conclusiones. –Vuelve a contéstale Akame con una sonrisa.

-Ya trabajamos en ello, gracias por taaanta preocupación –Dice Tigresa un poco enojada.

Yin solo estaba tomando de un vaso con agua mientras miraba la pelea entre damas en completo silencio.

-Bueeeno, dejando todo eso de lado, es un placer conocerlos –Dijo mono muy feliz.

-Y que lo digan, este lugar está un poco solo, no hemos participado mucho contra Serapis, pero ahora que somos un equipo, la detendremos –Dice mantis casi saltando de alegría.

-Es siempre un honor conocer a otro reptil –Le dice Argón a Víbora.

-Ohhh jojo cuidado allí Grulla, te la pueden robar –Dice Mantis casi rompiendo en carcajeo.

Grulla se quedó confundido, al parecer no entendía su broma.

-¿Y como se divierten los chicos aquí? –Pregunta Yin.

-El pueblo tiene muchas cosas por hacer, mañana hay que dar una vuelta todos, para conocernos un poco más –Dice Mono con una muy buena actitud.

-Es una excelente idea. –Dice Po muy feliz. –Bueno, los fideos están listos.

-Se dice que el Guerrero Dragón no solo es fuerte y guapo si no un excelente cocinero –Akame le sonríe.

Po volteo a ver a Tigresa mientras ella tenía una cara de "te lo dije".

-Ehh, no sabría decirlo, es mejor que ustedes juzguen si les gusta o no. –Les dice Po.

El guerrero dragón le sirvió a todos un tazón de fideos, y cando le sirvió a Tigresa le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, la cual la hizo sonreír mucho, y Akame se quedaba viendo.

Todos pudieron degustar ahora ya los famosos fideos del Po.

-¡Esto es perfecto! –Dice Yin, quien agarro el tazón y se tomó todo de golpe.

-Nada mal, nada mal, bastante rico, mucho sabor, y nutritivo. –Le sonríe Akame –Felicitaciones Panda, pocas cosas logran sorprenderme.

-Temperatura perfecta, término preciso –Si no fueras Guerrero te aseguro que te podrías ganar la vida con un restaurante.

Los demás furiosos comían felices, Po ya sabía que no necesitaba alabos para saber que era muy buena.

-Gracias, sus palabras son mucho para mí –Les sonríe Po.

Akame pensó – _Atractivo, buen guerrero, cocinero, carismático y humilde, demasiado bueno como para alguien que se enoja por todo –_ Sonríe mentalmente – _Este tiene que ser mío._

Shifu entro a la cocina lentamente, feliz por verlos a todos congeniando y desayunando. – ¿Cómo se encuentran guerreros?

-Muy bien –Contesta felizmente Mono.

-Que gusto oír eso, bueno, por hoy todos tienen el día libre, Yin, Akame y Argón deben estar cansados por el largo viaje, congenien y conózcanse, ya tendremos tiempo para idear un nuevo plan de ataque, y bueno, es todo por el momento –Shifu salio caminando despacio.

Yin solo esperaba a que se fuera totalmente para preguntar -¿Su maestro nunca desayuna?

-Oye si, que raro, jamás viene a desayunar con nosotros. –Víbora exclama.

-Es porque solo come esos pasteles de energía, sabe horrible pero te da mucha energía –Exclama Tigresa. -Prefiero los fideos de Po. –Lo dice sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? –Se levantó Argón con su tazón vacío y fue a lavarlo para después guardarlo.

-Po tiene que descansar, por su costilla rota, ustedes tal vez puedan inventar algo con que entretenerse.

-Hmm ya veremos que hacemos –Dice Mono

-Bueno –Tigresa se levanta de la mesa –Vamos Po, tenemos que ir con el doctor.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego chicos, fue un gusto conocerlos. –Les sonríe Po.

Ambos salen de la cocina y se van a la enfermería en donde el Doctor los estaba esperando.

-Vine a ver su estado actual maestros, siéntense en las camillas por favor.

Ambos se sentaron.

-Bueno –Comenzó a examinar las costillas de Po –Al parecer vas muy bien, creo haber confundido el dolor, no es una costilla rota, al parecer solo es la gran presión que se ejerció en el momento, solo tienes heridas, te causara dolor agudo, pero no como un hueso roto, vamos bien.

El doctor comenzó a examinar a Tigresa –Ojos sanos, buen tono de pelaje, ¿Dígame maestra? ¿Esa marca le ha dado molestias?

-Por el momento no, de hecho se quitó todo el dolor, solo me preocupa lo de la "maldición", su amigo nos advirtió.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Que consume la vitalidad poco a poco. –Dijo Po preocupado.

-Hmmm, como hombre de ciencias no creo mucho en ello, pero ya veremos que sucede, les recomiendo que descansen. –Les dice el doctor muy amablemente.

El doctor se retiró a pasos lentos de la enfermería, y cuando se fue, Po le dijo a Tigresa en su pequeña oreja.

-Oye, tengo un pequeño plan para nosotros. –Po le dice de forma cariñosa.

-¿Que tienes en mente Po?

-Estaba pensando que nunca te he invitado a un restaurante fino a cenar.

-¿Y el de tu padre? ¿Acaso no es fino? –Lo dice un poco divertida.

-Jajaja digamos que no es 5 estrellas. –Le dice Po muy divertido –Entonces tenía en mente, porque no invitar a mi dulce novia a un hermoso lugar, tan hermoso como ella, y nos divertimos un rato juntos.

-Oww Po eres tan dulce conmigo, siento que no te merezco. –Tigresa comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Tengo unos ahorros que gane trabajando con mi padre, inventemos una excusa y vamos al lugar.

-¿Y que decimos?

-Hmm no lo sé, algo del doctor, medicinas, costilla rota, ¿me entiendes no?

-Tienes un poder de convencimiento muy alto Po, jaja me gusta tu idea.

-Bien, digámosles que iremos por medicamento que nos recomendaron para la marca que tengo.

-Hablando de eso ¿Es enserio que te sientes bien? ¿La marca no te ha hecho nada? –Dice Po muy preocupado.

-Enserio Po, no te preocupes –Lo tomo de la mano –Estaré bien, como siempre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –Lo dice encendido de ánimo nuevamente.

-Entonces… ¿continuando con nuestro plan?

-Ohh si, diremos eso, iremos al pueblo, nos tardaremos unas horas, regresamos, y todo bien.

-Bien, ¿vamos de una vez? la verdad quiero estar fuera de aquí, no se tu pero no me gustan las nuevas visitas. –Dice Tigresa un poco incomoda.

-Hmm si gustas, y pues, no, me caen muy bien, Argón es muy humilde, Akame inteligente y bonita solo que aún no veo si Yin es bueno.

-¿Cómo que Akame inteligente y bonita? –Tigresa frunció el ceño.

-Jajaja sabía que solo te fijarías en eso, eres muy celosa gatita –Po le pone su mano en su cabeza.

Tigresa le aparta la mano –No soy celosa, solo…

-Jajaja ¿solo qué?

-Está bien está bien tu ganas, si estoy celosa, y no preguntes más o te golpeare.

-Jejeje con suerte te hare enojar –Po la abrazo de la cintura juntándola a su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara. –Así tal vez terminemos como la anterior pelea que tuvimos. –Po le da un beso en su nariz y luego en su boca.

-No me tientes panda, algun día puedes perder algo si me haces enojar mucho. –Lo dice divertida.

-Espero no sea algo que use.

-Créeme, lo usas bastante seguido, ¡y espero! Que solo sea conmigo.

Po trago saliva al saber a qué se refería.

-Bueno Po, vamos a decirle al maestro Shifu, estoy ansiosa por salir de aquí, y estar un rato a solas contigo –Tigresa lo tomo de su barbilla y le dio un rápido beso, lo tomo de la mano y salieron de la enfermería.

Ambos se dirigieron sin que nadie los viera a la habitación de Shifu, la cual estaba vacia.

-Woow mira eso Tigresa –Po se comportó como niño pequeño –Shifu tiene figuras de acción

-Po deja allí, te puede atrapar –Lo dice susurrando.

-Que hacen los 2 en mi habitación –Ambos sintieron un escalofrió al escuchar la voz del maestro Shifu entrar a la habitación.

-Oh maestro, perdón, lo estábamos buscando, vera Tigresa y yo íbamos a ir en busca de un medicamento que nos recetaron para su extraña marca. –Dice Po muy nervioso.

-Hmm, ¿eso es cierto Tigresa? –Pregunta Shifu dudoso.

-Si maestro.

-Entonces debe ser verdad, adelante, ¿necesitan dinero?

Po quedo boquiabierto, la desconfianza que le tenían era incalculable.

-Un poco maestro si, para poder comprarlo.

-Hmm bueno –Shifu busco entre sus cosas –Aquí tienen, úsenlo bien, y espero sea suficiente para sanar esa marca, lo que sea que es.

-Si maestro muchas gracias, ¿Entonces no hay problema si vamos al valle?

-Les di el día libre, úsenlo como les plazca, y estoy orgulloso que lo usen para algo productivo como es el cuidado de su salud.

Po y Tigresa se miraron entre sí un poco decepcionados, pero de igual forma no les quitaba la enorme emoción que sentían.

-Gracias de nuevo Maestro Shifu, regresaremos pronto. –Le dijo Po muy feliz.

-Mucha suerte. –Shifu les sonrió.

Ambos llenos de emoción estaban a punto de salir del palacio cuando se dieron cuenta que Akame estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Lo que me faltaba –Tigresa se molestó.

-No es nada, solo salimos, y si nos voltea a ver la saludamos.

-No la conoces al 100% Po.

-No digas eso, solo es una chica.

-¿Te apuesto algo quieres? –Dice Tigresa con ese espíritu competitivo.

-Déjame oírlo.

-Pasaremos junto a ella, e iniciara ella la charla, hará por lo menos 3 preguntas, si no hace 3 preguntas tu ganas y te deberé algo.

-¿Algo como qué? –Dice Po emocionado.

-Lo que quieras, y viceversa, ¿de acuerdo? –Dice Tigresa divertida.

-De acuerdo, trato.

Ambos caminaron naturalmente hacia la entrada del palacio, cuando de repente.

-¿Se dirigen a algun lado? –Pregunto Akame muy curiosa.

Tigresa se le quedo viendo con una leve sonrisa a Po, esperando que el contestara.

-Sí, vamos al valle.

-¿A qué irán? –Akame se le queda viendo fijamente a los ojos a Po.

-Necesitamos un medicamento

-Hmm, ¿para tu costilla rota o para su marca?

-Ehmm, ambas. –Dice Po muy nervioso.

-De acuerdo, no los molesto más, solo quería saber, se ven algo sospechosos.

-No es de tu interés saber todo lo que hagamos. –Dice Tigresa un poco enojada.

-No te enojes querida, solo veo si no hay un infiltrado, un agente de Serapis.

-Que tonterías dices –Dice Tigresa un poco creída.

-Te falta experiencia, que no sea evidente no significa que no esté presente. –Akame le sonrió.

Tigresa se le quedo viendo firmemente a los ojos, y viceversa, como una pelea interna mental. –Bueeno, seguiremos con nuestro camino –Exclama Po quien toma de la mano a Tigresa y la separa de esa pequeña batalla mental.

-Bueno Tigresa, 3 preguntas, tu ganas, te debo algo.

-Te dije, entre las chicas podemos ver más cosas que un hombre no.

.La verdad no las entiendo, las mujeres son tan complicadas. –Po se quedó perdido en su propio pensamiento.

-Por lo de mientras, divirtámonos mientras tenemos tiempo. –Le dijo Po muy feliz.

-Si –Tomo a Po de la mano. – _Por qué tenemos el tiempo contado_ –Pensó Tigresa.

 **Fin del capítulo**

Espero les agrade el capítulo, por fin salí de vacaciones y tengo tiempo para mí y esta historia, enserio espero les guste de todo corazón, espero sus comentarios, saludos y abrazos a todos por igual, ¡los amo!


	20. Capitulo 20: Una cena desastrosa

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 20: Una cena desastrosa.**

Ambos caminaron las largas escaleras conversando acerca de los planes que tenían para su cena, abriendo duda en Tigresa.

-Oye Po, y en fin, ¿Cuál es el restaurante?

-Hmm, esta fuera del Valle, tenemos que caminar, rodeando la colina de enfrente, y a la siguiente colina justo en la cima es donde se ubica, es moderno, y lleno de naturaleza. –Lo dice Sonriendo.

-Suena excelente Po, ¿y cómo se llama?

-Jajaja ya se me olvido –Po comenzó a reírse.

-Ya lo veré llegando allá –Tigresa le abrazo su brazo viéndolo con una mirada dulce.

Po volteo discretamente a ver su bolsillo, contando unas monedas –Bueno, lo primero es ir al valle. –Po la tomo de la mano y lleno de emoción corrió jalándola para que de igual forma se apresurara.

Tigresa no sabía dónde la quería llevar, hasta que Po se detuvo afuera de un puesto –Espera aquí –Po le sonrió dulcemente.

Po entro dentro de una establecimiento, Tigresa comenzó a mirar aquel lugar que lo conformaban 2 pisos de altura, leyendo el letrero que decía "Ropa y Calzado Fino".

Po salio rápidamente con una bolsa –Po le sonrió felizmente –Bien vámonos.

-¿Te compraste un traje Po? -Lo dice Tigresa llena de curiosidad.

-Algo así –Lo dice muy sonriente.

-Apuesto a que te verás muy guapo –Le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Ni de milagro quedo guapo, pero gracias por el cumplido. –Po la volvió a tomar de la mano –Bueno, vamos a mi casa.

Ambos llegaron al restaurante del Sr Ping.

-Tigresa, Po –Lo dice el Sr Ping mientras limpiaba una mesa e la entrada. -Que milagro verlos a los dos. –Rápido dejo el trapo para abrazarlos a ambos.

-Hola papa –Lo dice Po muy feliz.

-Hola Sr Ping. –Tigresa le sonríe cortésmente.

-Oye, queríamos ir arriba… –Po se acercó a la oreja del Sr Ping para susurrarle algo, dejando a Tigresa un poco confundida.

-Oh jojo por fin sucede, mi hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti. –El Sr Ping se le ilumina la mirada y con gracia les da la bienvenida. –Adelante, están en su casa.

-Gracias Sr Ping. –Dice Tigresa mientras cuidadosamente y con una sutileza enorme cruzaba entre las mesas del restaurante, cautivando la mirada de todos los comensales.

Un cerdito que comía unos fideos le susurro en la oreja a su hijo. -Mira hijo, son los guerreros del Palacio de Jade.

-Los maestros –Todos los recibieron con mucho afecto, haciendo que Tigresa y Po se sintieran muy a gusto.

Ambos rápidamente cruzaron y entraron a la casa.

-Oye Po, me mantienes muchos secretos, ¿Qué le dijiste a tu papa? –Lo dice Tigresa confundida.

-No te preocupes –Le da un beso en la frente –Todo parte de mi plan.

-Confiare en ti Po. Le devuelve el beso pero ella se lo da rápidamente y sin acatarrar miradas en sus labios del panda.

-Ahora sube, vamos a mi habitación.

Tigresa agacho la cabeza para subir en las escaleras, jugando le saco el trasero a Po, para recordarle la última vez.

Po capto el mensaje, se rio un momento, le siguió el juego recargando su palma en una de sus nalgas, la cual la hizo sentir un cosquilleo agradable.

-Bueno Tigresa, la razón por la cual tanto misterio es esto –Po tomo la bolsa y saco lo que contenía.

Tigresa se quedó un tanto sorprendida.

Saco un vestido en forma de Kimono azul, muy bien detallado, con abertura de las piernas, para lucir, además de unos zapatos que encajaban con su nuevo vestido, color negro, un poco alzados de tacón pero bastante cómodos, todo muy elegante.

-Sabes, siempre usas tu chaleco de entrenamiento, y aunque me encanta, jamás te he visto que vistieras ropa para otras ocasiones, yo elegí todo, espero no te moleste el diseño.

Tigresa se quedó viendo el vestido unos momentos, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear levemente.

Corrió a abrazar a Po –Gracias Po, es el mejor regalo que me podrías hacer.

-No tienes que agradecerme, a decir verdad, igual tenía mucha curiosidad de cómo te verías.

-Está muy hermoso. –Se lo dijo muy agradecida.

-Bueno, te dejare un momento para que puedas cambiarte, estaré aquí afuera. –Se lo dijo muy feliz. -Tomate tu tiempo.

Tigresa asintió con una mirada muy dulce, Po la dejo sola un momento, no sabía cómo pensar, jamás se había idealizado dentro de un vestido.

Po salio de la habitación, cerro aquella puerta de madera y a pasos muy lentos y suaves bajo las escaleras, se acercó el Sr Ping para conversar con él.

-¿Está todo bien hijo?

-Excelente papa –Dijo susurrando –Pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Si? ¿Que necesitas?

Po se le acerco a su oreja y le revelo lo que tenía en mente.

-Hmm, corres con mucha suerte Po, afortunadamente el está comiendo un tazón de fideos, le diré que nos haga el favor y la comida será gratis.

-Muchas gracias papa –Lo abraza de felicidad –Enserio gracias por toda tu ayuda.

Desde el segundo piso se escuchó la voz de Tigresa llamando a Po.

-Vuelvo enseguida papa, voy a ver que necesita.

-Claro hijo, estaré por aquí si me necesitas.

Po subió las escaleras esta vez despreocupado por el ruido, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la Maestra que ahora usaba el vestido.

Po se quedó boquiabierto al verla.

-Qué te parece Po –Tigresa da una vuelta para modelarle y que le pudiera dar su opinión.

-¿Que que me parece? ¡Dios, te ves hermosa! Y deja tú lo hermosa, en verdad que sabes lucir el vestido.

Aquel vestido le encajaba perfecto, podía detallar más a fondo la esbelta figura de su cuerpo, con el corte en las piernas podía lucirlas y sentirse a gusto, un escote bastante apropiado, que no revelaba nada pero un decorado sobresalía gracias a sus grandes atributos femeninos, la tela podía expandirse bastante bien.

-Solo necesitas el toque final –Le dijo Po mientras sacaba una caja de la bolsa.

Tigresa quería ver que tenía entre las manos, pues solo lograba ver la espalda de Po quien escondía algo entre sus brazos.

Po le mostro unos zapatos bastante elegantes, relucían por lo nuevo, un tacón un tanto alto pero cómodo de utilizar, color negro con bordados azul rey, para que encajara con el color del vestido.

A Tigresa le habían encantado, se sorprendió mucho que algo le gustara tanto, pensando que tal vez es porque era un regalo de Po.

Po, quien aún tenía los zapatos en sus manos, le pidió que se sentara, posteriormente Tigresa se sentó en la cama de Po, él se agacho y comenzó a poner los zapatos en sus pies.

Tigresa se sonrojaba por el acto tan caballeroso.

-Parece que ya está –Po le sonrió –Mírate Tigresa, te ves hermosa, eres como una joya, estoy seguro que si no me pongo listo, alguien te apartara de mi –Lo dijo mientras se reía.

A Tigresa no le pareció muy gracioso ese último comentario, no le agrada la idea, la infidelidad es un tema que no le agrada, pero de igual forma le sonrió cariñosamente por sus cumplidos.

-Y a todo esto Po, ¿a qué hora iremos?

-Me parecía perfecto como a las 7 de la tarde, ver el atardecer desde el piso más alto, cenar algo delicioso, e irnos como a las 9, no podemos llegar más tarde, recuerda que fuimos a comprar "Medicinas".

-Está muy bien, ya deben de ser por ahí las 5, ¿dices que queda algo lejos verdad?

-Si algo, nos haríamos las 2 horas caminando.

-Pues que esperamos, vámonos, no quisiera perderme esto por nada del mundo.

-Tranquila, podemos llegar en 1 hora como con 10 minutos. –Po fue a checar un closet suyo para sacar un traje.

-Para serte sincera no me gustaría correr Po, comenzaría a sudar y no quiero ensuciar mi nuevo vestido –Se le dibuja una sonrisa al volverse a ver.

Po estaba vistiéndose rápidamente colocándose una camisa blanca abotonada, y tomo el extremo de sus pantalones a punto de bajarlos, con una mirada le dio a entende a Tigresa si se podía voltea.

-Oh claro… -Lo dijo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes por nada Tigresa, déjamelo todo a mí. –Po se ponía sus pantalones de gala bastante elegantes de color negro. –Es mi oportunidad de probarte que soy capaz de manejar la situación.

-Yo sé que eres capaz de lo que sea Po.

-Gracias Tigresa, tú me haces sentir que soy capaz de todo. –Po la abraza por su espalda y le señala con su dedo apuntando un espejo, que denotaba el reflejo de ambos, en un vestido y un traje.

-Nos vemos muy guapos ¿no lo crees? –Le dice Po sonriendo.

-Tigresa se quedó admirando a ambos, la imagen le agrado mucho que se quedó sin palabras, solo admirando su reflejo.

-Vamos abajo, quiero que veas algo. –Le dice Po muy contento.

Po la tomo de la mano suavemente acariciándosela con sus dedos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguida de Tigresa.

Po comenzó a pensar – _Ojala ya esté listo por favor, si los milagros existen que sea el momento._

Ambos salieron por la puerta trasera del restaurante y estaba un viejo en su carruaje bastante elegante, alada por caballos.

-No puede ser Po, lo pensaste en todo ¡Gracias! –Tigresa muy feliz lo abraza.

- _Vaya, mi papa lo debió convencer bastante fácil, me pregunto qué le ofreció- Po le sonrió a Tigresa –_ Tu mereces mucho más _._

 _-_ Adelante Maestros, sean bienvenidos al "Viaje de la Reina Kayle".

-¿Es el nombre del carruaje? -Pregunto Tigresa.

-Así es, mi esposa se llamaba Kayle, una mujer hermosa, les contare la historia cuando estén dentro, suban por favor.

-Po abrió la puerta de madera del fino carruaje, y dejo pasar a Tigresa primero, ella pudo admirar que todo era de madera bastante bien cuidado, barnizado y un color oscuro que denotaba elegancia en todo momento, una mesa céntrica y asientos de ambos lados, una esfera cerrada, con un traga luz en el techo para que se pudiera ver.

-Muy bonito Po, ¿cómo lo conseguiste? Estoy bastante segura de no haberte visto preparar esto en algun momento.

-Pueees para ser sincero, fue un golpe de suerte, le pedí a mi papa que me dijera donde lo podía buscar, iba a correr rápidamente a buscarlo mientras te cambiabas, pero para mi sorpresa estaba comiendo unos fideos, todo salio a la perfección –Se lo dice feliz. –Y qué alegría, nada podría arruinar este día.

El encargado del carruaje abrió una pequeña compuerta para poder hablar con ellos.

-Bueno caballero, ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos?

-Es un restaurante, se puede llegar rodeando aquella colina –Po le señalo por la compuerta una colina que estaba enfrente del Pueblo, y a la siguiente colina justo en la cima.

-Ahhh, ¿el restaurante "Cielo de estrellas"?

-Pero claaaro, ahora lo recuerdo, si es ese. –Le sonríe a Tigresa.

-Bien, nos tardaremos como 1 hora 30 minutos, acomódense, y en aquella mesa que está en el centro tiene una caja donde está su base, pueden sacar algo si se les apetece un refrigerio o algo, son libres de tomar lo que sea.

-Muchas gracias por tanta amabilidad, pero me quede con la curiosidad de porque ese nombre a un carruaje, más cuando su esposa se llama igual.

-Cierto, la verdad es que tengo tiempo en el negocio del transporte en carruaje, mi esposa y yo en aquel entonces habíamos ahorrado para comprar este carruaje, que fue bastante costoso, y pues, la vejez no perdona a nadie, ella murió, se había enfermado de los pulmones, no había cura alguna, en su último día de vida, decidí que lo mejor que podía darle era un último viaje en este mismo carruaje, fue un día hermoso, a pesar de la idea que sería el último que estaríamos juntos, fuimos a su pueblo donde nació y murió allí mismo, que curiosa es la vida, como sea el carruaje aun no tenía nombre, y decidí llamarlo así, en su honor.

Po estaba lagrimeando –Es la historia más hermosa y trágica que he escuchado.

Tigresa había cambiado su mirada a una compasiva –Lamento mucho su perdida.

-Es parte de la vida, nacimos para morir, la vida es un obsequio, así que mientras ustedes son jóvenes, disfruten todo lo que puedan, es el mejor consejo que este viejo les puede dar.

-Y es de mucha ayuda, gracias, es bueno saberlo –L o dice Tigresa sonriendo.

-Bueno, no los molesto más, diviértanse muchachos. –El señor les sonrió y cerro la compuerta para dejarlos solos.

-Que amable señor –Le dice Tigresa a Po.

-Es alguien increíble.

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo para nosotros ¿Qué hacemos?

-Hmm, pensaba que podíamos probar algo de esto –Po saco la caja que estaba dentro de la mesa del centro la cual contenía un vino y 4 copas de cristal.

-¿Crees que sea apropiado Po? –Tigresa se notaba un poco insegura.

-Pues somos adultos ya, no creo que nos haga mal, mientras no nos propasemos claro está.

-Hmm me convenciste Po, sírveme un poco por favor.

-Sera un placer. –Po saco la botella de vino especiado de la caja y quito el corcho de madera que lo tapaba, sirvió cuidadosamente ¼ de la copa para cada uno, ambos chocaron sus copas de cristal y se lo tomaron, saboreando aquel sabor fuerte pero un tanto adictivo de tomar.

-Bastante bueno Po. –Tigresa le acerco su copa. – ¿Me servirías un poco más?

Po le sirvió igualmente ¼ y se sirvió así mismo la misma cantidad.

Ambos se lo tomaron rápidamente y dejaron todo a un lado, les había entrado unas ganas enormes de besarse, Po se quedó sentado y Tigresa se sentó encima de sus piernas, lo abrazo y comenzaron a besarse sin parar, ambos saboreándose el uno al otro.

-Wow, creo que el vino te pone un poco más "amoroso" –Lo dijo Po muy feliz con sus labios muy ensalivados y un tanto sonrojado.

-Ya lo creo que si –Lo dijo Tigresa muy feliz y sonrojada.

Ambos continuaron besándose bastante rato, hasta que su carruaje se detuvo.

Los 2 sacados de tono, se preguntaron que si ya habían llegado tan rápido.

De repente la puerta del carruaje se abrió.

-Lamento si los asuste –Dijo el viejo que dirigía su transporte, pero quería que vieran esto.

Ambos bajaron del carruaje un poco sonrojados y vieron un hermoso lago.

-Es una de las maravillas de por aquí, quería que lo vieran un rato, vale la pena verlo.

-Muchas gracias, es un estupendo detalle de su parte. –Dijo Po muy feliz. –Mientras se estiraba y llenaba de aire sus pulmones.

-Por cierto –el viejo fue a su carruaje y saco un ramo de flores que en su mayoría eran rosas –El Guerrero Dragón me pidió de favor que le entregara esto Maestra.

-Aww Po, que lindo detalle –Tigresa comenzó a sonrojarse aún más.

Po se quedó confundido, jamás le había comprado dicho regalo, el volteo a ver al viejo y este le guiño un ojo, el sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones y le sonrió en muestra de gratitud.

-Bueno, suban, estamos bastante cerca de llega, unos 20 minutos.

-Sí, gracias, enserio fue un gran detalle, es un hermoso paisaje. –Exclamo Tigresa.

El señor subió al carruaje y espero a que ambos abordaran.

-Que señor tan amigable –Tigresa le dijo.

-Vaya que si –Dice Po recordando el detalle de las flores de su parte.

Po se quedó admirando a Tigresa –Oye, enserio te ves hermosa en ese vestido.

Tigresa le sonrió de manera dulce – ¿Enserio lo crees?

-Estoy seguro, jaja y nadie ha tenido la oportunidad de verte así, jaja –Po la tomo de la mano –Me deben de tener envidia.

Tigresa le dio un pequeño beso en su cachete y lo abrazo, se quedaron así un momento a disfrutar de su día tan especial.

Los 20 minutos pasaron volando, el carruaje se volvió a detener y esta vez les anuncio su llegada.

El viejo les abrió la puerta del carruaje y extendió su brazo para indicarles que pueden bajar –Bueno, maestros, fin del camino, fue un gusto servirles.

-Muchas gracias por todo, le debemos mucho. –Po abrazo al viejecillo.

-Oh no, gracias por escuchar mi historia.

-Gracias por compartírnosla –Exclamo Tigresa.

-Espero disfruten de su noche. –El viejo subió al carruaje y se fue, dejándolos en la entrada del restaurante "Cielo de estrellas".

-Bienvenidos sean. –Una joven cabra vestida en traje los atendió.

-Gracias, tenemos una reservación –Dijo Po felizmente.

La joven cabra comenzó a checar su lista –Su nombre por favor.

-Po.

-¿Po? ¿El guerrero dragón?

-El mismo.

-Un honor tenerlo en nuestro restaurante valiente Guerrero. –La cabra volteo y vio a la hermosa maestra Tigresa. –No puede ser, también la Maestra está aquí, ¿A que debemos tan grande honor?

-Venimos a conocer el lugar. –Le dijo Tigresa.

-Sí, escuchamos que era un lugar muy hermoso para pasar el rato. –Po tomo de la mano a Tigresa.

-Oh entiendo, no crei que el mita era cierto, no es de mi incumbencia pero tenía entendido que no se podían tener amoríos en el palacio.

-No es una regla como tal, es una recomendación –Tigresa le dice de manera tranquila.

-Ya veo, pues en mi humilde opinión estoy feliz que estén juntos, si de por s son imparables, juntos no habrá limites, al menos eso creo yo.

-Muchas gracias –Po le sonrió.

-Bueno, regreso a mi trabajo, jeje me gusta divagar, lo siento, esteeem… -Volvió a mirar su lista –Ahhh si, el último piso, mesa especial, y servicio completo. –Los volteo a mirar con una sonrisa. –Si me hace el favor de seguirme los guiare.

Ambos siguieron a la joven cabra, quien comenzó a subir las escaleras de aquel restaurante que tenía una altura de 4 pisos, bastante grande.

Los 3 subieron al 4to piso la cual no tenía paredes o ventanas, solo 4 postes que detenían un techo hecho de madera muy elegante, se podía observar las 4 direcciones muy a gusto y a una excelente altura, logrando ver todo el paisaje que China ofrecía.

Y aun extremo había una mesa de cuero bastante cómoda con sillones que apuntaban a la dirección del Sol.

-Bueno, esta es su habitación reservada, es toda para ustedes, vendrá un camarero para anotar lo que deseen degustar y en el caso de que se les ofrezca algo –Ella saca una pequeña campana de su bolsa –Toquen esta campana y vendremos enseguida, Hmm ¿qué más que más?, ¡ahh sí! Justo allí –Ella señalo un mini bar dentro de la habitación –Justo allí tiene bebidas alcohólicas tales como wiski, vino, tequila, y agua de frutas naturales, así como cacahuates, y hielos, si es que así lo desean, es todo por el momento, espero disfruten el lugar –La cabra les hace una reverencia y se retira de allí.

-Enserio Po, esto debió costar una fortuna –Tigresa le dice un tanto preocupada.

-No te preocupes, lo ahorre especialmente para ti –Po la tomo de la mano para que tomaran asiento en aquel sofá bastante cómodo.

-Que hermoso lugar, me fascino Po. –Se lo dice mientras Tigresa se acurruca en él.

-Solo lo mejor para mí querida Tigresa. –Po le dio un beso en su nariz, y ella se lo regreso en los labios.

-(Aclarándose la garganta) ¿Perdón por la molestia, desean ordenar algo? –Dijo un viejo Panda Rojo.

Po se acerco a Tigresa y en la oreja le susurro –Oye se parece a Shifu –Tigresa se la acerco de igual forma para contestarle –Lo se, por poco me da un infarto, pensé que era el.

-Estee si, ¿podría mostrarme la carta por favor? –Exclama Po.

-El viejito que apenas podía abrir los ojos por las cejas abultadas que tenia le mostro la carta.

-Hmm veamos -Po comenzó a leer -Pasta agridulce, Rollo de primavera, Sushi, Tallarines, Sopa de Vegetales, Dumplings, Wok de verduras salteadas, Filete de Pescado, Carrusel de Mariscos, Papa al horno, Queso Fundido con Ensalada, Dioos es muy difícil.

-Si me permite, yo le recomendaría el Carrusel de Mariscos para compartir y un platillo para cada quien, como lo es, Tallarines y Papa al Horno con el Queso fundido y ensalada, la cual esta última es una guarnición.

-Ehmm, si, eso por favor. –Dijo Po confundido.

-En un momento se lo traigo -El camarero hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Una vez que se fue Po volteo a hablarle a Tigresa – ¿Le entendiste algo?

-Hmm, no tengo idea, pero lo mío es tuyo, así que no hay problema si pedimos diferente –Tigresa le sonrió.

-Siempre brindándome soluciones, no cambies nunca por favor.

-Nunca Po. -Tigresa le sonrió muy dulcemente. –Oye.

-Si dime.

-¿Podemos ir a ver que hay en el bar? –Tigresa le dijo emocionada.

-Creí que se te hacia inapropiado.

-Lo sé, pero, nunca había tenido oportunidad de salir de este modo, y no sé, me emociona un poco, tú lo dijiste, somos adultos y aun así tengo muchos límites, me gustaría salir un poquito de allí, al menos por hoy y contigo.

Po le sonrió –Si eso quieres, vamos a echarle un vistazo a ver que tienen, pero apresurémonos, o nos perderemos el atardecer.

Los 2 se pararon del sofá y caminaron al pequeño bar bien decorado dentro de su habitación, vieron botellas de todo.

-Hmm, jamás he probado el Tequila –Comenta Po.

Tigresa comenzó a leer –Hmmm, licor de agave, exportado desde Latino América, desde el otro lado del mundo hasta aquí.

-¿Lo probamos? –Pregunta Po inseguro.

-Veamos que tal esta.

Ambos regresaron a la mesa no sin antes haber tomado 2 copas, Po abrió la rosquilla de cristal que el tequila tenia, y se sirvieron ¼ de copa como el vino.

Los 2 arrugaron su cara al sabor tan fuerte que recorría sus gargantas.

-Ohh dios, es como tomar fuego. –Tigresa apenas podía mantener el control para no toser.

Po por su lado igual sentía algo muy caliente recorriendo su garganta hasta su estómago.

El panda rojo se acercó con toda la comida lentamente en una bandeja que cargaba con un brazo, y fue dejando todo en la mesa para ellos.

-Se ve exquisito –Dijo Po ya lleno de hambre.

El viejo panda rojo dejo toda la comida no sin antes mirar la botella que estaban degustando.

-Hmm, ¿asi que les gusta lo fuerte? Pocas personas lo toman sin algun juego o bebida mineralizada.

-Ohh con razón –Dice Po apenado.

-Les recomiendo mezclarlo con jugo de toronja y agua mineralizada, de otra forma perderán el control si lo toman solo.

-Gracias por el consejo –Po le contesto ya un poco mareado -Enserio que es de lo más fuerte.

-Bueno, que disfruten su comida, yo me retiro.

-¿Pues que esperamos Tigresa? Todo se ve delicioso –Volteo a ver el cielo que los rodeaba –Y mira, estamos a tiempo para el atardecer.

Ambos observaron el cómo de 1 minuto a otro el sol se metía por las montañas lejanas, hasta donde sus ojos le permitían ver, la iluminación escaseaba segundo a segundo y rápidamente el cielo se tornó de color más obscuro un tanto agradable.

-Que hermoso paisaje –Le dijo Tigresa.

-Hermoso fue vivirlo contigo –Le acaricio la mano con delicadeza y le sonrió felizmente.

-Pues cenemos entonces.

Los 2 estaban maravillados por toda la comida muy bien preparada, exquisita y sobre todo muy elegante.

Ambos tomaron unos palillos y comenzaron a probar lo que venía dentro del carrusel de mariscos, y probando la papa con su queso fundido, era como un orgasmo para el paladar.

-Vaya que valió la pena, la comida esta exquisita –Le dijo Po mientras se paraba del sofá.

Tigresa se quedó degustando los sabores de la comida, los comía lento y gustosamente, le agradaba mucho el ambiente.

Po se acercó con el jugo de toronja que el viejo le recomendó, y sirvió un chorro del jugo y de tequila en ambas copas, y les puso agua mineral con hielos.

-Esperemos que sepa mejor que hace rato, por un segundo pensé que era veneno, era un sabor muy… penetrante.

Tigresa fue la primera en probarlo. –Hmm, ahora si cambio mucho, es bastante dulce y agrio a la vez, su sabor es muy bueno.

Po se emocionó con sus palabras y lo probo también –Hmm ohh si, está muy bueno. –Po se terminó su copa – ¿Preparo otro?

-Hmm me comencé a sentir mareada por el alcohol, pero pues… -Tigresa estaba insegura. –Qué más da, esta noche es una especial, tomemos otra.

Los 2 amantes continuaron disfrutando de su cena, tomaron un pequeño descanso de toda la abundante comida para conversar mientras estaban sentados juntos.

-Oye Po.

-¿Si?

-¿Recuerdas que me debes algo? –Le pregunto Tigresa.

-Sí, perdí la apuesta, ¿ya decidiste qué?

-Si.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que juguemos.

Po se puso nervioso – ¿Jugar a qué?

-Pensaba en que nos hagamos 5 preguntas y las contestemos con toda sinceridad.

-Oye es una excelente idea, y muy divertido, jaja. –Po se comenzó a emocionar.

-¿Quién empieza? –Pregunto Tigresa.

-Hmm déjame comenzar. –Po comenzó a pensar. –Hmm ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Hmm el Tofu.

-¿Tofu? ¡Pero no sabe a nada! -Quedo Po sorprendido.

-Pero es nutritivo.

-Okay okay, te toca.

-Está bien, ehm… ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo? –Le pregunto Tigresa

Po sin dudarlo le respondió –Perderte.

-Tigresa se quedó conmovida por el momento, sus ojos verdes como el jade, denotaban que decía la verdad.

-Po rompió ese pequeño silencio que se quedó entre ellos y le pregunto otra cosa -¿Qué ha sido lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?

Tigresa muy apenada por no saber expresar sus sentimientos al 100%, acaricio la mano de Po y mirando hacia abajo le contesto, armándose de valor. –Haberte conocido fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Po sintió ese gran esfuerzo de Tigresa al expresarse con sinceridad, por lo que solo la abrazo con mucho amor durante unos segundos.

-Bueno, me toca –Dijo Tigresa –Hmm, ¿quién te dio tu primer beso en la boca?

-Tu, y es lo mejor de esta vida- Po se acercó a ella y la beso dulcemente dejando a Tigresa muy sonrojada.

-Muy bien, parece que me toca… jeje espero no te ofendas pero quería saber ¿Conmigo perdiste la virginidad?

-Si Po, fue contigo. –Tigresa le lamio el cachete ¿Acaso tengo que repetirte que sucedió?

-Jejeje mejor no, porque aquí no podemos –Po le sonrio.

-Bueno, me toca, ¿Cuál es el recuerdo que más te gusta de nosotros? –Pregunto Tigresa muy curiosa por saber.

-¿El recuerdo que más me gusta? Esta bastante difícil, es que tengo muchos, nuestro primer beso, cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia, nuestra primera vez, hmmm… pero creo que el más bonito fue cuando te abrase después de derrotar a Shen, en Gongmen, no lo sé, fue la primera vez que note tu preocupación y felicidad por mí, no pude contener las ganas y solo te abrace, a pesar de que me pudiste haber golpeado, mi cuerpo me lo pedía.

-La verdad, por un segundo creí que te podía perder, y sé que no éramos nada, pero, siempre estas preocupándome de que te pase algo.

-Lo importante es que estamos aquí, juntos ¡y más importante es que es mi turno! Ahora bien, veamooos… ahh esta es buena ¿Si pudieras regresar al pasada a hablar con tu yo de joven o pequeña y pudieras decirte 3 cosas que te dirías?

-No te cierres tanto al mundo, disfruta de las cosas y no trates mal a Po.

-Oww, así que si hay lugar para mí en ese corazón –Po recarga su cabeza en el frondoso pecho de la maestra.

-Claro, estas en él.

-Oye tus pechos son muy suaves, ¿no tienes vendas cierto?

-No.

-Son como 2 almohadas –Po comienza a acurrucarse en ella.

-Son tuyas –Tigresa le sonrió pervertida mente. –Bueno es mi turno, Ehmm… ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mí?

-Aún recuerdo, una joven maestra desafiaba su peor temor, peleando contra un enorme jabalí, aun usabas un traje café, yo no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, no me gustaba el restaurante pero no era bueno en otra cosa, hasta que te vi, peleabas como si fueras el viento, tus golpes fluían como una danza, era hermoso, inmediatamente de que te vi, sabía que tenía que aprender Kung Fu, y te convertiste en mi mayor afición, sin duda pensé que eras una niña muy bonita, extravagante, una belleza única pues estaba en su momento rodeado de cerditas, cabras, y hasta el momento lo digo, eres muy hermosa.

-Eres tan dulce Po, enserio no te merezco. –Tigresa le sonrió.

-Bueno mi turno y creo que es la última ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? –Pregunto Po.

-Pues tu actitud, jamás de das por vencido, ni con los villanos ni conmigo y es algo que aprecio mucho, entiendo lo difícil que puedo a llegar a ser, pero enserio que lo lograste, y muchas gracias por eso.

-No es nada, daría lo que fuera por ti. -Po le sonrió.

-Bueno… toca mi última ¿Me seguirías amando aunque me uniera al lado malo?

-Po se quedó fuera de tono ¿Qué es esa pregunta?

-Solo responde Po, por favor.

-Este yo… es que no lo sé. –Po comenzó a quedarse en un punto medio, si decidir entre ella o el mundo.

Tigresa lo miro a los ojos, solo necesito un sí o un no Po, te lo pido.

De repente se escuchó un gran golpe, proveniente de muebles arrojados a gran fuerza.

-¿Que fue eso? –Tigresa se alertó, pero al pararse rápidamente sintió como todo se le movía por el efecto del alcohol.

-No lo se… pero vino de abajo, vamos.

Ambos querían correr hacia las escaleras pero entraron varios bandidos y los acorralaron en un círculo.

Tigresa se puso en defensa, a pesar de que su vista le fallaba, estaba ya un poco mareada.

De la nada los bandidos pareciera que se quedaron inmóviles, y se escucharon pasos suaves pero con un eco bastante profundo subiendo las escaleras.

Era nada más y nada menos que Serapis.

-Ahhh, aquí están. –Serapis sonrió.

Tigresa saco su dentadura del enojo, tenía muchas ganas de acabar con ella.

Serapis levanto su brazo y pareciera que controlaba a los bandidos a voluntad –Atrapen al guerrero Dragón.

-¡¿Tu otra vez?! ¿A que regresaste?–Dijo Po exaltado.

-A darle inicio al segundo paso de mi plan.

Po estaba indispuesto a pelear bajo el efecto del alcohol contra 10 bandidos momificados, los golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero estos siempre se levantaban.

Serapis camino hacia Tigresa.

-Hola querida –Serapis le sonrió –Creo que llego el momento.

Serapis le apunto con su palma, mientras que la marca de Tigresa comenzó a tener un dolor agudo e insoportable, haciendo que Tigresa se hincara del dolor.

-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué estas haciéndome?!

-Esa marca ya se desarrolló mucho dentro de ti, es hora de que haga efecto –Serapis la toma de la cabeza y se hinca a la par para susurrarle al oído –Iras consumiéndote lentamente hasta que ya no puedas más, tu vitalidad se agotara, no habrá un solo rastro de felicidad en tu ser, la ira y la angustia te carcomerán, y compartirás uno de los peores destinos de este mundo, te perderás a ti misma, tu mente te va a traicionar, y tu peor rival será el tiempo. –Serapis soltó pequeñas carcajadas en su oído. –Tomare prestado a tu panda.

-¡No! ¡El no! –Tigresa se puso rápidamente de pie pero Serapis intensifico el dolor, haciendo que nuevamente se arrodillara a punto de desplomarse al piso.

Serapis camino hacia Po, quien ya estaba más que agotado, hizo a un lado a sus sirvientes como basura y de un golpe logro desmayar a Po, este cayó desplomado al suelo.

-Traigan al guerrero Dragón.

-Sus sirvientes cargaron el cuerpo de Po entre varios y se lo llevaron de allí.

Tigresa quien aún seguía retorciéndose del dolor, no se sentía nada bien, Serapis aún estaba en la habitación viéndola –Sabes, era muy fácil aceptar mi trato, les ofrecí algo bien, la paz, pero no entienden.

-Cállate maldita, cada palabra que sale de tu asquerosa boca solo me hará enfurecer más.

-El mal triunfara si no lo erradicamos, les ofrecí una solución ¡Y ustedes me trataron como una loca!-Serapis le dio una patada en el estómago brutal la cual la arrastro varios metros en el piso. -¡Me faltaron al respeto! –Serapis la volvió a patear, Tigresa intento poner sus brazos lo cual aminoro el golpe, pero aun así era muy fuerte. -¡Ustedes me escupieron en la cara! Serapis pateo a Tigresa de una manera tan colosal que Tigresa quedo en el filo del 4to piso. –Sería tan satisfactorio para mí matarte en este momento, pero te tengo reservado algo peor que la muerte. -Serapis ahora sin mucha fuerza la pateo para que quedara colgando del 4to piso, Tigresa se sostuvo con sus garras como pudo y Serapis se las piso.

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, espero llegues a tiempo, o el guerrero Dragón morirá jajaja –Serapis se retiró de allí rápidamente mientras Tigresa con mucho esfuerzo quedo columpiándose, ya sin fuerza alguna, sus brazos no pudieron aguantarla más y se dejó caer desde el 4to piso, trato de caer con las piernas en completo control pero el efecto del alcohol la saco un poco de equilibrio lo cual hizo que se lastimara el tobillo.

-Necesito decirles a los chicos lo que vi –Tigresa se decía así misma mientras intentaba contener el llanto. -¡No puedo permitir que se lleven así a Po!

Tigresa como podía intentaba correr a 4 patas, peto su torcedura lo hizo muy difícil, se tuvo que adaptar a poder correr con 3, era más cansado, pero de esa manera no seguía lastimándose más, aun así el vestido era un problema, se tuvo que arrancar parte de la tela para que no le estorbara en las piernas y brazos.

-No puedo llegar así con Shifu –Jadeando –Necesito mi ropa.

Tigresa se apresuró rápidamente con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, llego al pueblo sin que nadie se percatara se situó en la parte trasera del restaurante del Señor Ping, esta se tomó un momento para descansar recargándose en la pared, dio un gran suspiro y entro sin hacer ruidos sin alertar al Sr Ping.

- _Perdón por hacerle eso Sr Ping, pero no tengo las agallas de decirle que capturaron a Po_ –A Tigresa se le salieron unas lágrimas en silencio total para no hacer ruido mientras su pensamiento la torturaba.

Ella subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Po, ya no tenía más energía, se quitó el vestido como pudo y tomo su chaleco y pantalón, se los puso en silencio y salio de allí no antes sin haber tomado los restos del vestido y un pantalón de Po, el estrés y el movimiento agitado producían que Tigresa tuviera una sensación de vomito.

Continuo su camino hacia el palacio, subió arrastrándose en el pavimento helado de las escaleras, era de noche y las nubes no hicieron esperar más, comenzaron a desatarse haciendo que lloviera.

Tigresa no se daba por vencida, ella continuaba arrastrándose en la infinidad de escaleras, Shifu se ubicaba en el tope de la montaña, tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que decidió dar un vistazo alrededor, percatándose de su presencia.

-¡Mono, Mantis! Ayuden a Tigresa. –Les ordeno el maestro Shifu.

Ambos rápidamente de un salto se lanzaron por las escaleras y llegaron hasta ella en una acrobacia increíble.

-¡Tigresa! ¿Qué te sucedió? –Pregunto Mono angustiado.

-Tienen a Po, y no la pude detener… Es mi culpa, no debí confiarme tanto.

-Tiene que ser esa loca de Serapis, de otra forma nadie puede dejar así a Tigresa. –Mantis les dijo ya con un tono serio.

Ambos ayudaron a subirla rápidamente ante Shifu y una vez con el, ambos conversaron mientras todos estaban presentes.

-Con que comprando medicinas…

-Maestro yo… lo siento, pero tienen a Po.

-Fui accesible contigo Tigresa y ¿así me agradeces?

-Lo siento maestro.

-No creas que no me daba cuenta, yo también fui joven, siempre me hice el que no sabia nada porque pensé ¿Por qué no darle libertad a mi hija, ella se ve bastante feliz con Po? Me lo plantee muchas veces y accedí, pero ya veo que brindarte libertad atrae de nuevo a tu descontrol, vuelves a caer en el mismo error.

A Tigresa le dolían mucho las palabras de Shifu, pero solo intentaba no llorar.

Shifu con mucho dolor le dijo -Maestra Tigresa, la relevo de su cargo, estas a prueba aquí en el Palacio de Jade, a menos que no te comportes serás expulsada de este Palacio.

Víbora entro en su defensa –Pero maestro, es nuestra líder.

-¡No! Yo jamás asigne un líder en los 5 furiosos, sé que podrán hacerlo, más los 3 nuevos, ustedes 7 irán en busca del Guerrero Dragón.

-Yo iré –Recalco Tigresa.

-¡No! Mírate, ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie, y me llega tu aliento a alcohol a metros de distancia, ¡¿no tienes vergüenza?!

Tigresa se quedó sin palabras, solo sentía un vacio y dolor.

Shifu fue a su lado y le quito la prenda azul en sus brazos, lo extendió para darse cuenta que era un vestido roto.

-Perdiste la batalla, bajaste la guardia, esta no es vestimenta para pelear, quiero que nos digas donde fueron a pasar la noche, allí comenzaremos la búsqueda, ahora bien, como estas a prueba, si alguno de los 7 maestros aquí presentes te ordenan algo, tu obedecerás, esas son las reglas, ahora dinos ¿Dónde fueron Po y tu?

Tigresa quien ya estaba medio desmayada en el piso y con la lluvia en sus hombros les dijo –En el restaurante "El cielo de estrellas"

-Hmm, no está muy lejos, ¡Rápido, los 7 vayan!.

Todos asintieron, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y corrieron en busca del guerrero Dragón.

Tigresa quien yacía hincada en el suelo con la cabeza baja le dijo a Shifu. –Lo siento mucho maestro… pero tengo que ir.

Tigresa se levantó con mucho esfuerzo decidida a ir por Po.

-No puedes, no te di la orden.

-Esto va más allá de una orden maestro –Tigresa se sobaba su brazo con la palma del dolor de las patadas mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

Shifu de una minúscula patada en su pierna la hizo caer en un pequeño charco de agua formado por la lluvia, ella no se pudo contener más y comenzó a llorar.

Shifu podía escuchar los lamentos de su hija, lo cual lo destrozaban.

Tigresa yacía tirada en el piso ya sin fuerza, llorando descontroladamente, había retenido mucha presión.

-Es por eso que no es recomendable tener una relación, no sabemos cuándo nos llegara la hora, y el saber que alguien que queremos está en peligro, nos afecta, es una perfecta arma para el enemigo.

Tigresa seguía tirada, limpiándose sus lágrimas.

-Vamos adentro hija, necesitas descansar. –Lo dice Shifu con un tono muy suave.

Tigresa se levantó lentamente, todo su cuerpo le dolía intensamente camino a paso lento para entrar a la enfermería.

Mientras tanto con los 7 Guerreros.

Yin le pregunto a Akame ¿Qué crees que haya sido tan malo para quebrar a la Maestra Tigresa?

-Creo que es obvio, siente que es su culpa, por bajar la guardia. –Esta vez Akame no se burló en lo absoluto. –Pobre de ella, el enemigo debe de ser así de poderoso para dejarla de esa manera.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **¡Ehh perros! Resurgí de la suciedad y el viento para convertirme en una deidad que no tiene precedentes ni un nombre, jaja está bien ya me callo, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Lo hice más extenso, solo para ustedes mis estimados y muy queridos lectores, futuros licenciados e ingenieros de la vida, constructores del futuro, disfrútenla, hoy no hubo lemon D= Ya hasta les debe sorprender con eso de que soy bien acá, de que cada capítulo estos 2 se me ponen melosos ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), como sea, espero lo disfruten, comenten, sigan la historia, ¡que leo diario los comentarios! No es broma, neta que mi historial de búsqueda frecuente están primero los reviews(Comentarios) y le sigue Facebook y Youtube, imagínense cuanto me importan, bueno, yo me despido, espero les agrade, como les dije lo mejor está por venir, por los que extrañan a la villana y la trama, aquí viene lo interesante, los quiero, cuídense, pórtense mal, cuiden a los animales, tomen mucha agua, hagan ejercicio, no coman chatarra, quieran a sus padres, cómprenles un regalo a sus hermanos y hermanas, yo me despido, bye lindos 3.**


	21. Capitulo 21: Plan revelado

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 21: Plan revelado.**

Tigresa se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, en donde solo un rayo de luz podía atravesar la única puerta que aquel cuarto tenia, aquel tragaluz que venía siendo una rejilla con barrotes de metal la hacían sentir sofocada, era como revivir su dura niñez, pero viéndose a sí misma confirmaba que era una adulta, sin embargo pareciera que jamás superaría aquel miedo incontrolable a la soledad, no tenía escape de aquel lugar, no le quedo más que sentarse en una esquina a esperar y pensar acerca de todo, todo con el objetivo de no perder la cabeza en esa completa desesperación, sus agudos oídos acostumbrados al silencio total lograron escuchar pasos, ella sintió una leve emoción dentro de ella, con la esperanza de que fuera un rostro conocido, en especial el del maestro Shifu, alguien parecía que con su llave, intentaba abrir aquella puerta de metal, y cuando el primer gran rayo de luz entro por la puerta, cegó la mirada de Tigresa quien esta se cubría con el brazo los ojos para no seguir lastimándoselos, tenía la esperanza de que Shifu fuera por ella, sin embargo solo vio una figura deforme bastante sombría que se arrastraba como podía hacia ella lentamente, Tigresa estaba asustada, quería escapar pero el miedo la paralizo, además de que estaba arrinconada, saco sus garras del susto pero sin embargo sus brazos no se movían, aquella figura sombría sin figura alguna, extendió lo que parecía ser un brazo con enormes garras en la punta de sus dedos parecía que anhelaba hacerle daño a Tigresa.

Ella rápidamente despertó del sueño aterrada, estaba muy sudada y se dio cuenta que seguía en la enfermería del Palacio, no sabía cómo interpretar aquella pesadilla, pero no quita el hecho que la espanto demasiado.

Shifu abrió la puerta de la enfermería lentamente mientras Tigresa se alertó con un pequeño susto.

-Perdón si te espante.

Tigresa se sentía inquieta –No hay problema, que sucede, ¿Hay noticias de Po?

-Nada aun, pero no pienses en eso –Shifu la miro, sus ojos estaban ojerosos, su pelaje había perdido brillo, y sus ojos parecían siempre estar alerta por la forma de su pupila, la cual estaba alargada dándole una apariencia salvaje. –Necesitas descansar Tigresa.

-Y-yo estoy bien… solo dígame si está bien.

-Tenemos a todos buscándolo, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-Maestro, sé que está molesto conmigo pero, no era mi intención que nada de esto pasara… yo solo quería, pasar un momento agradable. –Tigresa se sentía muy triste.

-Lo sé, te veo muy contenta con Po, por eso respete su relación, y como te dije ayer, te comprendo muy bien, yo también tuve un amorío, es bonito el apoyo que se brindan, pero el enemigo puede utilizarlo como un arma.

-Pero es que, ¿porque no podemos estar tranquilos maestro?

-Es la vida que elegimos…

Tigresa le dijo a punto de romper en llanto -Pero yo nunca pude elegir.

Shifu se quedó callado.

-Toda mi vida jamás he podido elegir nada, fui abandonada, no sé si nunca me quisieron, o lo que dijo Serapis, alguien los mato, tal vez nunca lo sepa, no pude elegir si pertenecer aquí o hacer otra cosa, solo se que ahora es mi deber.

-No sé cómo lo veas Tigresa, pero estas en un lugar donde todos te queremos.

Tigresa se quedó pensativa.

-Tal vez no pudiste elegir pero tuviste la oportunidad de convertirte en algo grande y lo aprovechaste, tienes amigos que darían la vida por ti, me tienes a mí, que a pesar de que no te lo he dicho, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y finalmente tienes a Po, alguien a quien le pareciste muy buen partido y se esforzó al máximo para estar contigo, jaja supero todas las pruebas que un suegro podría ponerle.

Tigresa se rio levemente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-El chiste es que, todos aquí te queremos, el pueblo entero te admira, eres conocida de aquí y allá, haz logrado mucho más de lo que otros pueden.

-Por eso tengo que defender a Po, el me defendió a mí.

-No puedes Tigresa, no en esas condiciones.

-¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? ¿Quedarme sentada con la esperanza de que no lo maten?

-Necesito que descanses para que te recuperes y puedas hacer algo para defenderlo.

Tigresa se sentía agobiada, pero no le quedaba de otra más que quedarse en la enfermería.

-Mientras tanto con Po-

Él se estaba recién despertando, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba inmovilizado por unos grilletes y cadenas.

-Hasta que despiertas. –Le dijo Serapis acercándosele.

Po se miró a sí mismo – ¿Te das cuenta que arruinaste mi traje? Me costó mucho dinero.

-Hmm, creí que tendrías miedo. –Lo dice Serapis muy curiosa.

-Al contrario, me molestas nada más. –Dice Po riéndose un poco.

-Si bueno, igual no es agradable estar contigo, ¿qué persona sueña con dumplings? Veía tu sueño a ver si sucedía algo interesante pero solo sueñas en comida.

-Pues tengo hambre, por cierto, ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Bueno, es una catacumba abandonada, así que decidí que sería mía.

-Interesante… ¿Y no tienes comida?

Serapis hizo un pequeño rugido – ¡¿Solo piensas en comida?! Eres despreciable.

-Si si… ¿Me podrías soltar? Me duele todo por estar en una sola posición toda la noche.

-Lastima, te necesito así.

-Es cierto, ¿para qué me quieres? Es decir… ya comprobé tu fuerza, sé que podrías matarme si tu quisieras, haces mucho drama pero ni siquiera terminas el trabajo.

-Bueno, tengo algo muy especial guardado para ti, para todo el mundo.

-¿Podríamos acabar? Enserio me quiero ir.

-Si así lo quieres. –Serapis saco un cuchillo de sus prendas. –Supongo que estas familiarizado con esto.

-¿El cuchillo que me robaba energía?

-Así es, necesito toda tu energía, tenía planeado quitarle también la de Tigresa pero esa marca la matara eventualmente, así que no me sirve de nada.

Po se enojó de 1 segundo a otro tratando de liberarse de las cadenas -¡Maldita! ¡Si le haces algo!

-¿Qué harás? No puedes hacer nada. –Serapis le sonrió en la cara.

-… Te matare.

-Ha, como si pudieras –Serapis tomo el pelaje de la cabeza de Po con fuerza y le hablo al oído –Más vale que te acostumbres a la idea de que morirá, así te dolerá menos. –Ella tomo el cuchillo y lo encajo en su corazón, este lo atravesó como si nada, Po sentía su energía ser absorbida.

Serapis comenzó a reírse mientras se alejaba.

-¡Maldita ven acá! ¡Dime como quitar esa marca! –Po con su inútil esfuerzo de hacerla revelar información solo trato de liberarse, sin embargo no pudo debido a su escases de energía.

-Mientras tanto con los 7 guerreros-.

Todos habían pasado la noche investigando el lugar y preguntando a los empleados que había sucedido.

-Y bien Akame ¿Qué piensas? –Le pregunto Víbora.

-Hmm, por lo visto no esperaban aquel ataque, según el vestido roto que le vi ayer, no estaba en óptimas condiciones para pelear, sin embargo, ¿Cómo Serapis pudo saber dónde estaban? –Ella se tomó un momento para analizar. -¡La marca! Aquella marca que mencionaron y la excusa para ir por su medicamento y venir aquí, debe de haber una conexión entre ella y Tigresa, como el saber donde está a cada momento, ella espero un momento oportuno para atacar donde ellos bajaran la guardia, tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

-La verdad… no te entendí nada –Dice Yin.

-Hazte a un lado –Akame lo aparto con su mano –Ahora, ¿cómo me habían descrito a Serapis?

-Complexión delgada y una fuerza descomunal. –Le dijo Grulla.

-¿Tenia habilidad de controlar a la gente?

-Nos dijeron que sí. –Le dijo Mantis.

-Entonces… -Ella se quedó viendo un rastro en el piso. –Este recorrido es de su cuerpo siendo arrastrado, teniendo gente en su control total, dudo mucho que ella haga el trabajo pesado, sin embargo, ellos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para cargar a alguien tan pesado como Po, prefirieron arrastrarlo y Serapis no le importo este detalle, pero nos dejó todo un camino que nos guiara hacia ella.

-Bien pensado –Lo dice Argón con una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces sigamos este camino. –Les dijo Mono.

-Espérenme un segundo, Víbora dibujo un circulo con una flecha dentro.

-¿Y eso? –Pregunto Mono.

-Nada importante, sigamos. –Le dijo Víbora.

Todos fueron siguiendo el rastro deprisa con la esperanza de encontrar a Po con vida.

-Con Tigresa-

Ella se encontraba aun en la enfermería pero tenía mucha sed, se levantó con esfuerzo de la camilla y camino lentamente hacia la cocina, no podía evitar sentir cierta incomodidad, como si alguien la vigilara constantemente, una mirada que recaía en su espalda.

Al llegar a la cocina ella tomo vaso y se sirvió agua de un recipiente que la contenía, se quedó un momento viendo su reflejo en el agua hasta que parecía que su propio reflejo se movió por su cuenta, haciendo que tirara el vaso del susto.

De repente escucho una voz en su cabeza.

- _Hey._

-Tigresa volteo a ver a todos lados cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie y en efecto, no había nadie más con ella.

 _-Por aquí…_

Tigresa se arrincono para voltear a ver a los demás lados, de repente ve como una mano bastante delgada casi esquelética entra lentamente en la cocina, Tigresa estaba paralizada del miedo, solo cerro los ojos con fuerza y sintió alguien tocándole el hombro sacándole un susto muy grande.

-Perdón si la espante Maestra. –Le hablo el doctor quien la estaba buscando.

Tigresa lo vio y se alivió al verlo.

-¿Se siente bien? –El doctor la veía asustadiza y bastante distraída de la realidad.

-S-si, estoy bien. –Se lo dice con un pequeño tic en el cuello.

-¿Segura? La veo muy distraída.

Tigresa comenzó a tartamudear y sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin razón, las cuales las escondió en su espalda –N-no se preocupe, solo necesito d-descansar.

-Necesita tranquilizarse Maestra, tiene síntomas de mucho estrés.

-¿E-estrés? N-no, solo no he podido dormir bien y eso hace que mi mente me juegue… me juegue T-trampas.

-Vamos, tengo que darle su consulta

-E-está bien, voy. –Ambos salieron de la cocina y fueron caminando lentamente hacia la enfermería.

Una vez estando allí, Tigresa se recostó lentamente para dejar que el doctor hiciera su trabajo.

El doctor comenzó a examinarla y llego a su resultado.

-Bueno, estas bien físicamente, nada fuera de lo normal, pero no tienes tu mente en paz, sufres de mucho estrés.

-¿Q-qué puedo hacer al respecto? –Se lo dice muy nerviosa.

-Mira, tengo conmigo clorpromazina, con 5 miligramos bastara para que descanses todo el día, con eso será suficiente para recuperarte. –El doctor saco de un bolso una pequeña pastilla transparente y se la entregó en su mano.

Tigresa miro aquella pequeña pastilla y se la trago.

-Pues muy bien –El doctor comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas. –Descanse, le hará efecto en unos minutos.

Tigresa dio un suspiro y le agradeció -Muchas gracias.

-Cuídese mucho, cualquier cosa, llámeme o vaya a mi consultorio.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

El doctor se retiró y Tigresa se quedó acostada, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir una increíble paz, por fin se había acabado tanto estrés y presión mental que la torturaban, dormito unos minutos y eventualmente se quedo dormida.

-Con los 7 guerreros-

Todos habían corrido siguiendo el rastro, pasaron 2 horas desde que dejaron el restaurante, hasta que perdieron el rastro debido a un enorme rio.

-¿Cruzamos entonces? –Pregunto Mantis.

-Creo que es obvio –Le contesto Akame.

-Bueno, ¿quién me llevara en su hombro? No tengo ganas de que el rio me lleve. –Dice Mantis mientras se ríe.

Víbora con su cola hace un rápido latigazo sacando a Mantis a volar, cruzando el rio y estrellándose de cara en el piso.

Mantis se levanta lentamente y los volteo a ver –Hey, desde aquí ustedes se ven pequeños.

-Bueno vamos –Dijo Grulla que sobrevoló fácilmente el rio.

-Claro, suertudo –Dijo Akame recelosa metiéndose en el rio con un agua muy fría.

Todos cruzaron el rio y continuaron siguiendo el rastro.

-Con Po-

Po se encontraba encadenado sin aliento, ya habían pasado 4 ocasiones en donde Serapis regresaba a robarle su energía.

Y nuevamente Serapis se aproximó hasta donde estaba el.

-Aun no te rindas panda, necesito más de tu energía, ¿o acaso ya no te queda nada más? –Serapis le sonrió en su cara mientras lentamente se sienta aun lado de Po –Sabes algo, creo que ya tome la suficiente, hagamos algo, si suplicas por tu vida te dejo ir.

-Si viniste a verme suplicar vas a quedar decepcionada.

-Escucha Guerrero Dragón… Bueno Po ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Haz lo que quieras, me da igual.

-Escucha Po, es la última oportunidad, enserio me duele mucho hacer todo esto, es como contradecirme, erradico el mal pero al final yo seré la mala, y no quiero eso, me duele lo que estás pasando, pero es tu culpa, te ofrecí algo muy valioso y lo desechaste, no me digas que no te di la oportunidad porque así fue.

-Ya cállate maldita, libérame o mátame, pero no me hagas perder mi tiempo con sermones.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, lo hare 1 vez más, una última vez más, ultima oportunidad Po, lo tomas o lo dejas, únete a mí, y acabemos con el mal de este mundo, será lo más cercano a la perfección. –Se lo dice Serapis con un gran poder de convencimiento.

-Este mundo no es perfecto, y así debe ser, así lo quiere el destino, y así lo quiero yo, jamás me uniría a alguien que ha matado y esta corrompida.

-Hmm en ese caso, quiero que me acompañes a ver algo.

Po con mucho esfuerzo levanto los brazos los cuales estaban muy bien encadenados –Como si pudiera moverme.

-Estoy consciente de ello –Serapis voltea la cabeza y llama a alguien -¡Karil!

De entre la oscuridad de aquel lugar sale un joven leopardo en muy mal estado -¿Si ama?

-Desencadénalo y tráelo conmigo.

-Como usted diga ama.

El joven Karil tomo una llave y comenzó a abrir los cerrojos que encadenaban a Po, Serapis comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos y Po aprovecho para hablarle.

-Oye chico, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Claramente me tiene en su poder, cumplo con mi deber de servirle.

-¿Por qué no te vas?

-No puedo –El joven abrió aquella prenda de su pecho y le mostro la misma marca que Tigresa tenia.

-No puede ser -Po quedo sorprendido -¿así es como controla a la gente?

-Lentamente me indago una oscuridad que me termino por consumir –El joven se veía bastante triste –No hay esperanza para mí, solo me queda esperar.

-Te diré algo, encontrare la forma de liberarte.

-Gracias, ya había perdido la esperanza, espero contar con usted, eres mi única salida.

-¡Porque tardas tanto! –Serapis entro enojada, esta alzo su brazo e impuso aún más control sobre él.

-Si ama –Karil ahora actuaba como un zombi.

-¡Déjalo ir! Es apenas un joven. -Le dijo Po

-Lo hará fuerte en la vida, total, a mí me trajo hasta este punto, ahora vamos.

Po se puso de pie como pudo y Karil lo jalaba de las cadenas que aun sostenían sus manos y pies, Serapis caminaba enfrente de ellos.

-Admira guerrero dragón. –Serapis le señalaba una fuente común y corriente.

-¿Una fuente? ¿Enserio? –Dijo Po en un tono muy aburrido.

-Solo un pequeño detalle –Serapis saco una navaja, tomo a Karil de la cabeza y lo degolló.

Po había quedado en shock -¡ERES UNA DESGRACIADA!

-Esta fuente necesitaba una vida para poder abrirse.

De la nada aquel lugar en donde se encontraban comenzó a temblar de una manera muy brusca, el agua que contenía esa fuente comenzó a pintarse de un color jade, e ilumino de un tono verde aquel lugar, un tono tan brilloso que cegaba la visión de Po.

-Ahora, dale la bienvenida a unos viejos conocidos. –Serapis comenzó a reírse descontroladamente.

Tomo un poco del agua color jade con sus manos y la roseo en el piso, se abrieron 3 agujeros en donde emergieron 3 sujetos.

Po se quedó sorprendido al ver quiénes eran.

-Bienvenidos sean –Serapis paso enfrente de cada uno –Maestro Tai-Lung, forajido y renegado del Palacio de Jade, Lord Shen, siguiente al trono de la ciudad de Gongmen y Kai el Recolector, el hacedor de viudas, todos derrotados anteriormente por Oogway y el Guerrero Dragón.

Los 3 comenzaron a verse a sí mismos, maravillados por el hecho de que estaban en el mundo real nuevamente.

-Como te atreves, utilizaste el poder que yo cree. –Dijo Kai.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo, un arma perdida o prohibida es un arma inútil. –Les dijo Serapis.

Tai-Lung se quedó viendo a Po quien estaba agonizando, este volteo a ver a Serapis – ¿Por qué nos trajiste de vuelta?

-Necesito su ayuda para erradicar el mundo.

-¡Nos trajiste de vuelta para ser tus sirvientes! –Le grito Lord Shen.

-Verán, podemos hacerlo por la buena o por la mala, apóyenme y gánense un lugar en este gran proyecto o… -Serapis uso su poder para infringirles un gran dolor a los 3 –Sucumban ante mi poder.

Kai tomo un amuleto de su cuello y contrarresto su poder.

-No tendrás control de mí. –Kai le dijo mientras subía su temperamento

Serapis se le quedo viendo, claramente no creyó que fuera tan poderoso.

-Me brindaste la oportunidad de vengarme de este mundo, seguiré tu causa y serán tus reglas, por ahora, pero quiero que sepas que al final, yo tomare el control- Le dice Kai parándose frente a ella.

-Me parece bien, ¿qué dicen ustedes 2? ¿Quieren vengarse de quien les deparo aquel destino? Abandonados en el reino de los espíritus a su merced, ¿todo porque un panda no les permitió tener lo que más anhelaban?

Shen se paró y se reincorporo a su galante postura –Estaré dentro, pero de igual forma, al final quien los reinara soy yo.

Tai-Lung rápidamente se paró y les hablo –Todo esto fue por buscar poder y al final no obtuve nada, si me prometes que me concederás poder estoy dentro.

-Serás más poderoso de lo que nunca habías sido. –Le dijo Serapis.

-Entonces, que así sea. –Tai-Lung le respondió.

-Bueno… Hora de sacar la basura –Shen saco una daga pluma de su ropaje –Matare al Panda.

-¡No! Lo necesitamos. –Dijo Serapis.

-¿En qué más podría servir? Esta moribundo, morirá eventualmente y preferiría que muriera por mi cuchilla. –Le dijo Shen mientras se le iluminaba la mirada al querer su venganza.

-Aún tiene energía que no ha mostrado, el chi de los héroes, aún falta traer a alguien más.

-¿Y quien podría ser ese "Alguien más"? –Pregunto Shen casi riéndose.

-A decir verdad son 3, las hermanas Wu, necesitamos más poder para quitar el sello de su sarcófago donde residen, con ustedes, ellas y yo, seremos invencibles, las posibilidades serán infinitas… solo faltaría 1, pero dudo que lo encontremos, olvidémoslo.

-¿Quién es ese uno más? –Pregunto Tai-Lung.

-Es un asesino, nadie conoce su verdadero nombre pero se hace llamar Vint Zara Ironi. –Les dijo Serapis –A decir verdad es mejor no trabajar con él, no obstante de que nadie conoce su paradero.

-Como sea, solo es un asesino, somos pero que eso –Les dijo Shen creyéndose superior.

-No querrías encontrarte con él, estoy segura. –Le dijo Serapis muy enserio.

-Como sea, entonces ¿cuál es tu plan? -Pregunto Shen.

-Primero, lo más seguro es que los amigos del Guerrero Dragón lo estén buscando, tenemos que preparar una emboscada.

-Somos 4 contra 5, será pan comido, cada 1 de nosotros podría con ellos solo. –Kai se lo dijo mientras se reía.

-No tienen a Tigresa. –Les dijo Serapis, cosa que impacto a Tai-Lung.

-¿La mataste? –Pregunto Tai-Lung.

-¡Ha! Para el destino que le depare ella desearía estar muerta.

-Entonces ¿está viva? –Pregunto intrigado.

-No, solo inhabilitada. –Le dijo Serapis. –Como sea, no estará, estoy segura.

-Bien, 4 contra 4, no necesitamos una emboscada cuando ganaríamos fácilmente. –Les dijo Shen.

-No les recomendaría que pelearan, sus cuerpos aún son débiles.

-Pones muchos peros, tal vez no deberías estar al mando. –Le dijo Shen.

-Estoy siendo inteligente, si tu fueras inteligente no tendría por qué revivirte, le habrías ganado al Guerrero Dragón. –Le dijo Serapis muy segura de sus palabras.

Lo cual hizo que Shen hiciera un gesto de enojo.

-Bien, preparemos todo entonces. -Les dijo Serapis.

-Con Tigresa-

Tigresa acababa de despertar después de una siesta, se sentía mucho mejor, decidió que lo mejor era ayudar a buscar a Po, se paró de la camilla de la enfermería y sin dar noticia a Shifu decidió bajar al pueblo rápidamente, una vez llegando al final de las escaleras sintió un tremendo mareo la cual la obligo a hincarse.

Comenzó a escuchar una voz que al perecer era la de Serapis en su cabeza con un tono de ultratumba que resonaba como un largo eco muy en el fondo de su mente.

- _Incontables vidas han perecido, y tú, eres la siguiente…_

Tigresa comenzó a sobar su cabeza pues le traía un duro dolor en ella, pensó rápidamente que podría hacer y fue directamente con el doctor.

Corrió rápidamente mientras sujetaba su cabeza con su mano y aplicaba presión para que dejara de doler un poco.

Una vez llegando con él, pregunto a la enfermera por él, esta lo llamo rápidamente y vino muy deprisa a donde Tigresa se encontraba.

-¿Sucede algo Maestra?

-Ese medicamento… -Lo decía mientras apretaba su mandíbula del dolor.

-¿Si?

-Necesito más.

-Lo lamento maestra, no puedo recetárselo, es muy potente,

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es mejor que esto. –Lo dice mientras hacia un gesto de enorme dolor.

-La clorpromazina es un medicamento de pocos usos, lo siento pero no puedo dárselo. –El doctor la toma del hombro y la dirige para que ambos vayan caminando hacia la puerta –Compréndame maestra, mis manos están atadas, solo le puedo decir que tiene que relajarse, descanse más, la veré luego.

El doctor cerró lentamente la puerta de su consultorio.

Tigresa se quedó parada fuera –Usted no entiende –Lo dice mientras pega su frente a la pared.

-Psst…

Tigresa escucho un raro sonido y volteo a ver a una figura encapuchada, esta movió su cabeza indicando un callejón entre el pueblo, haciéndole entender que lo siguiera allí.

-Tigresa lo siguió con mucha desconfianza.

Una vez en ese callejón Tigresa le hablo.

-¿D-de qué se trata esto? –Tigresa le hablo en un tono enojado y al parecer su tartamudeo estaba regresando.

-Veo que necesita ayuda, ¿busca algo?

-Nada que tú tengas, no tengo tiempo ahora para comprar chatarra. –Tigresa se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir.

-¿Ni siquiera clorpromazina?

Tigresa se quedó parada y callada.

-Sí, me entere de su charla… escuche, yo podría conseguirle un poco.

-¿C-cómo? –Las manos de Tigresa comenzaron a temblar de manera muy bruzca.

-Tengo mis métodos.

-Si tú la fabricas n-no estoy interesada.

-Oh no no, a mis clientes lo mejor, le puedo conseguir la original.

-¿Y cómo harías algo así? –Tigresa comenzó a parpadear para enfocar, su visión se estaba deteriorando.

-Yo me encargo de eso ¿tenemos un trato?

-No toques al doctor para conseguirla. –Tigresa se lo dijo muy serio.

-Nada de eso, entonces ¿Qué me dices?

Tigresa se quedó pensativa un momento sobre si debería, pero aquel dolor no la dejaba en paz.

-Está bien, t-trato.

Aquella sombra misteriosa le extiende su mano.

Tigresa con cautela y mucha desconfianza le contesta el saludo, siendo que en este, aquella sombra extraña tenía una bolsa de plástico en su palma y se la entregó a Tigresa.

-¿Cuánto dinero será?

-Hmm, la primera será gratis, ya arreglaremos luego. –Aquella sombra se comienza a alejar de ella dejándola en aquel callejón.

Tigresa se quedó confundida, miro aquella bolsa, la cual contenía 4 pastillas idénticas a la que el doctor le dio, saco una y se la comió.

Pasaron unos minutos y Tigresa volvió a sentir ese profundo alivio, se dispuso entonces a encontrar a Po, pensó que lo mejor era comenzar a buscar en donde los emboscaron, en aquel restaurante.

-Con los 7 Guerreros-

-Bueno –Dijo Akame –Llevamos horas siguiendo este rastro y aun nada, ¡un momento!

Todos se quedaron en shock ante su reacción.

-Amenos que sea tan inteligente y hacer pasar este "accidente" como parte de su plan y todo este tiempo hemos estado siguiendo una pista falsa que tal vez no solo nos separe de ellos, si no tal vez nos condujo a una trampa, en todo caso, no tenemos nada, hemos perdido varias horas y ahora no tenemos ninguna señal, ¡como pude ser tan tonta! –Decía Akame en un estado de estrés.

-¿No será aquella cueva de allá? –Grulla señalo con su plumaje una misteriosa entrada en lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva.

Akame se reincorporo a su actitud normal –Ehmm, si… vamos a checar.

Todos se acercaron a aquella cueva que en su interior tenía una trampilla de madera, la abrieron y se encontraron con una escalera de metal que los conducía hasta el interior de un salón bastante extenso debajo de la tierra.

-¿Quién va primero? –Pregunto Víbora.

Todos se quedaban viendo a sus alrededores fingiendo no escucharla.

-¿Qué tontería que nadie tiene agallas aquí? –Pregunto Akame.

-Si tanto dices, ¿porque no vas tú? –Le dijo Mono.

-Cómo voy a ir yo, no me especializo en el combate.

-Siempre Tigresa iba primero, nos hace mucha falta. –Dijo Vibora.

-Como sea iré yo –Dijo Yin.

El lentamente bajo las escaleras anhelando que nada lo estuviera esperando abajo.

Una vez abajo vio un corredor con los muros de la misma piedra y tierra de la naturaleza, con unos postes de metal sonteniendo la estructura, como si de una mina se tratara.

Yin les hizo una señal con la mano para que bajaran lentamente.

Todos comenzaron a bajar lentamente, seguían a Yin quien este caminaba lentamente por aquel corredor donde a cada paso menos entraba la luz y no era posible seguir viendo, guiándose por su tacto comenzó a dar pasos aún más lentos con todos los demás a su espalda.

De la nada se escuchó un estruendoso ruido proveniente te la rampilla, la cual la habían cerrado, dejándolos en completa oscuridad, todos temían por sus vidas y mantenerse concentrado era difícil cuando no sabían lo que sucedía.

Un gas comenzó a rodearles los pies, y comenzó a subir hasta sus rostros, todos por instinto decidieron no respirarlo, pero pasando los segundos, sus pulmones requerían de oxígeno, tarde o temprano respiraron aquel gas que parecía restarles energía, hasta que todos se desmayaron.

Pasando 2 horas todos despertaron, para darse cuenta que estaban en una jaula.

-Genial, directito en su trampa –Dice Akame molesta.

-¿Quién me está pisando? –Dice Mantis tratando de ganarse su lugar.

Todos estaban en aquella jaula en el piso y todo en completa oscuridad. hasta que una gran puerta se abrió dejando entrar toda la luz y cegando los ojos de todos.

Ellos podían presenciar una figura caminando hacia ellos.

-Saben, se me está haciendo un cliché, eso de capturarlos y esperar a que despierten, es tedioso. –Les dijo Serapis.

-¡¿Dónde tienes a Po?! –Pregunto Mono enojado.

-Él está bien, lo necesito con vida.

-¿Que harás con nosotros? –Pregunto Víbora.

-Supongo que puedo dejarlos aquí a que mueran, no son poderosos para controlarlos o quitarles su energía. –Serapis se quedó viendo a los 3 nuevos integrantes del grupo. –Vaya vaya, ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

-Hasta crees que contestaremos maldita –Dijo Akame enojada.

Serapis le sonrió. -No es necesario, me tomo 1 segundo saber todo de ustedes, deberías enfocar más tu mente, eres un libro abierto ante mis ojos querida.

-¿Cómo sabes que no viste lo que yo quería que vieras? –Le dijo Akame retándola.

-Porque tengo algo llamado "lectura espiritual" y va más allá de las ideas que tengas en el momento, me revela tus intenciones.

-Mi intención era sacarte información, y lo conseguí. –Dice Akame sonriéndole en la cara.

-Lo sé, también sé que no puedes hacer nada con esa información, total, yo no soy la que estoy enjaulada.

Akame hizo un puchero por que la habían vencido intelectualmente.

-Como sea, se quedaran aquí, y morirán, trágico destino. –Serapis comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos con la intención de retirarse. –Oh, y disfruten de su hospitalidad, quédense todo lo que quieran jajaja.

Serapis se había retirado dejando a todos ellos enjaulados.

-Que mal chiste –Dijo Mantis.

-Bueno, ¿ahora cuál es el plan? -Pregunto Grulla.

Yin utilizo su técnica de las manos de hierro e intento romper aquella jaula, pero sentía como la fuerza se le iba.

-Es inútil, esta cosa no se abrirá con nada, no obstante creo que absorbe energía, así que entre menos la toquen mejor.

Mantis uso sus tenazas para pegarle al metal de aquella jaula –Sip, acero inoxidable.

-Tal vez, si pudiera fundir el metal –Dijo Argón.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? -Todos preguntaron.

-Pues voy a ver, el fuego es el elemento más difícil de dominar.

Argón se concentró y de su palma salio una flama color azul, este la dejo un tiempo en el acero de la jaula, la cual comenzó a tornarse un tanto rojizo.

-¡Creo que está funcionando! –Dijo Víbora emocionada. – ¿Cómo te sientes Argón?

-Cansado, pero puedo seguir un poco más. –Lo decía mientras tenía los ojos cerrados por la concentración que requería.

-Ahora solo necesitamos un buen golpe ¿Crees poder darlo Yin? –Le pregunto Akame.

-No lo sé, esta técnica toma minutos para volverla a usar.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, el acero se enfriara. –Akame comenzó a pensar, pero no llego a ningún resultado, cuando de repente.

Tigresa había llegado y de una increíble patada, había arrancado parte de aquella jaula.

-Dios por fin, siempre tan oportuna Tigresa –Le dijo Víbora.

-Gracias por dejarme las señales –Le dijo Tigresa.

-A fin de cuentas si sirvió. –Se lo dice Víbora muy contenta de ver a su amiga.

Todos comenzaron a salir por el hueco de la jaula.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? –Pregunto Tigresa.

-¿Espera que? Tú eres la de los planes. –Le dijo Mantis.

-Estoy a prueba, ¿recuerdan? –Tigresa se los dijo en tono de calma.

-Olvida esas tonterías, para nosotros sigues siendo la líder. –Se lo dice Mantis.

-¿Donde esta Po? –Pregunto Tigresa en un tono duro.

-Aún no sabemos -Le contesto Yin.

-Es prioridad encontrarlo, ahora vamos… -Tigresa volteo a ver a la panda -Akame.

-¿Si? –Le contesto de manera aburrida.

-Necesito que aprendas todo lo que puedas de Serapis, lo más seguro es que nos enfrentemos en combate. –Le dijo Tigresa.

-Eso hare. –Aunque no le agradaba la idea de seguir sus órdenes ella entendió que era lo mejor.

Tigresa se acercó a la gigantesca puerta, miro a todos a los ojos, estos asintieron y la empujo, haciendo que toda la luz cegara su visión.

Nada podría prepararla para lo que le depara.

 **-Fin del Capitulo-**

 **Bueno, lamento haberlos dejados con la intriga sobre que pasaba después, para compensar esto, les dejo aún más intriga :), tal parece que todos sufriremos, bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios! Estamos muy cerca de los 200, lo cual estoy muy orgulloso y me alegra tenerlos conmigo, espero disfruten este capítulo, para los que le interesaba la historia, este es dedicado a ellos, los quiero mucho, cuídense.**


	22. Capitulo 22: Punto de encuentro

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 22: Punto de encuentro.**

Todos los guerreros entraron ante la gigantesca puerta, solo para encontrar aquella enorme fuente que irradiaba agua color jade, enseguida de esta se encontraba Po, quien estaba ya moribundo, Tigresa rápidamente corrió y con la ayuda de Yin, ambos dieron un golpe duro y firme, rompiendo ambas cadenas que lo sujetaban, el cuerpo de Po cayo rendido al piso, apenas con un poco de aliento.

Tigresa lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo, evitando romper en llanto, al parecer llego justo a tiempo.

Todos miraban a su alrededor, solo podía denotarse obscuridad total y un silencio abrumador, al parecer todos estaban completamente confundidos, no sabían si el enemigo seguía allí.

De un segundo a otro, una sombra corrió rápidamente de un lugar a otro, alertando los instintos de todos, estos rápidamente coordinaron una posición defensiva, dejando a Po y Akame en medio, mientras los demás los rodeaban con una defensa casi inquebrantable.

-¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Mono.

Una vez más una sombra corrió rápidamente, y todos lo pudieron denotar de reojo.

-¡No teman! Es una experta en jugar con su mente. –Les dijo Tigresa casi gritándoles.

Todos sentían un escalofrió, lo único que podían escuchar era la respiración agitada de quien tenían a su lado, lo cual los hacía sentir aún más inseguros.

De repente se escuchó una voz de ultratumba en toda esa cueva o guarida.

- _Mono, tantos logros que no te llevan a nada, sigues siendo inferior a tu hermano, ¿recuerdas cuando la gente se quería deshacer de ti? Ese sentimiento de odio jamás desaparecerá de su mente… de sus corazones._

-No escuches lo que dice, ni tu ni nadie, ¿me oyen? –Dice Tigresa manteniendo el control.

Mono se sentía un poco más débil, no quería denotarlo, pero recuerdos del pasado comenzaron a torturarlo.

 _-Pobre Tigresa, abandonada y transformada en algo en contra de tu voluntad, te esforzaste toda una vida, y al final no conseguiste nada, solo 2 personas conocemos tu pasado, y las 2 añoramos matarte._

Aquellas terribles palabras hacían un eco en su mente y corazón, una pequeña parte de ella le decía que diera lo que sea para saber qué es lo que en verdad fue de ella, pero su otra parte sabía que no debía escuchar a su contraparte.

 _-Yin, huérfano a los 10 años, siempre quisiste ser lo mejor para tu familia, lástima que jamás podrán verlo, ¿que es peor? ¿Qué te arrebaten a tu familia? ¿O nunca haber tenido una? O aún mejor ¿No haber hecho nada cuando tenías al asesino de frente?_

Yin dio un suspiro exaltado y arrugo su rostro.

-Cállate ya –Exclamo Po con la poca fuerza que quedaba. –No lograras destruirnos, eso quedo en el pasado.

Tigresa vio que a Po se le fue el último suspiro de energía que le quedaba y se desmayó en sus brazos.

-¿Le paso algo? –Pregunto Víbora preocupada.

-Solo está descansando. –Le dijo Tigresa.

Dentro de la oscuridad emergieron los 4, Tai-Lung, Shen, Kai y Serapis.

-Un gusto en volverte a ver, hermanita. –Le dijo Tai-Lung.

Tigresa se encontraba sumamente sorprendida. -Tenemos que irnos. –Lo dijo Tigresa un poco asustada.

Víbora la cuestiono -Pero Tigresa…

-¡Ahora! –La volteo a ver con una mirada muy penetrante.

Yin rápidamente tomo a Po entre sus hombros, y todos salieron rápidamente de ese lugar.

Kai dio un paso para comenzar a seguirlos pero Serapis lo detuvo con un brazo.

-Si peleamos vamos a perder, tenemos el factor del miedo, déjalos ir, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

-No subestimes mi poder… jamás. –Le dijo Kai mientras su mirada se le encendía en ese color jade.

-Jamás haría eso. –Le contesto Serapis.

-¡Dejaste ir al Panda! –Le dice Shen enfurecido.

Serapis le sonrió –Se paciente, mi plan va más allá de una simple muerte, le arrancaremos todo lo que tiene, y solo entonces va a desear estar muerto.

Tai-Lung se quedó pensativo un momento, no opino nada, solo se apartó un momento de ellos para poder pensar mejor.

-Con los guerreros-

-¿Quiénes eran ellos? –Pregunto Akame.

-Lord Shen, Tai-Lung y si mi memoria no falla, Kai, antiguo amigo y rival de Oogway. –Le dijo Tigresa.

-¿No era mejor pelear? Estoy seguro que juntos le cerraríamos la boca. –Pregunto Yin.

-No tenemos a Po, encima sería una carga protegerlo, junto con proteger a Akame, Tai-Lung es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencernos, no tenemos un plan, no tenemos nada, solo nos queda ir a un lugar seguro y crear uno. –Les contesto Tigresa.

Todos continuaron corriendo, a Tigresa le comenzaron a regresar los síntomas, su cuerpo se sentía debilitado a cada paso que daba, y su visión comenzó a deteriorarse, veía el piso moverse por su cuenta mientras corría, la cual le producía un enorme mareo.

Ellos continuaron su camino alrededor de 20 minutos mientras Tigresa intentaba soportar aquella desagradable sensación, siendo que segundo a segundo sentía más dolor en el cuerpo y su cabeza.

Ella no pudo soportar más y les dijo que descansaran.

-N-necesitan descansar –Ella los miro viendo como todos trataban de recuperar el aliento. -Vuelvo en un minuto.

Todos la vieron un tanto extraña, parecía trabarse al hablar y su mirada parecía denotar descontrol.

-¿Le sucede algo? –Pregunto Argón.

-Sera mejor que le pregunte –Contesto Akame.

Ella se acercaba a pasos lentos a donde se encontraba Tigresa y decidió espiarla.

Tigresa estaba sacando una bolsa de plástico de un compartimiento interno de su chaleco, sus manos parecían muy torpes, pues parecía no poder abrir aquella bolsa con un simple nudo, esta decidió usar su garras para romperla y se le cayeron aquellas pastillas de color azul al piso, esta parecía que le enojaba mucho que no pudiera hacerlo bien, rápidamente esta se agacho y comenzó a buscarlas por el piso, tomo una y se la comió, recogió las otras 2 restantes y las guardo en su bolsa de su pantalón.

Akame se escondió aún más para pensar – ¿Drogas? –Se lo dijo a sí misma.

Ella decidió sorprenderla para ver que hacía. – ¿Sucede algo Tigresa?

Tigresa dio un pequeño brinco del susto, y cuando volteo a mirarla, tenía sus pupilas en forma de raya, la cual denotaba mucho descontrol y terror, tenía su frente sudada y respiraba de una manera agitada.

-S-solo necesitaba un poco de aire.-Le dijo Tigresa desesperada por hacerle efecto el medicamento.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Akame confundida.

-Es solo que… no he podido dormir bien últimamente, pero ya tenemos a Po, no hay de qué preocuparnos. –Tigresa se apartó de ese lugar regresando con el grupo, dejando a Akame muy confundida.

-Bueno… Tenemos que regresar. –Les dijo Tigresa ya recuperando el control.

-¿Sucedió algo? –Pregunto Argón.

-Nada de interés. –Tigresa fue a donde estaba Po y se hinco a la par.

Ella lo sacudió un poco y este no despertaba.

-Seguirá así al menos durante unas cuantas horas, será mejor regresar ya. –Tigresa se paró y comenzó a caminar.

Yin nuevamente sostuvo a Po entre sus hombros y continuaron con el camino.

Tigresa ya se encontraba más en calma, sin embargo tenía un temor constante por el daño que le podría llegar a hacer, no veía rendirse como una opción, solo una pequeña ayuda.

Todos caminaron hasta llegar al Palacio de jade, donde su peor tormento fue subir las escaleras. Yin muy cansado dejo a Po en el piso y descanso un poco, todos muy agitados, felices por encontrarse con vida.

Shifu fue ante ellos a preguntar cómo estaban.

-¿Hay novedades chicos? –Pregunto Shifu.

-Maestro, paso algo terrible –Le contesto Tigresa.

-Lo lamento Maestra, pero preferiría que me diera informes alguien que no esté aprueba.

Tigresa se quedó sorprendida, al parecer no podía mencionar que hizo casi todo el trabajo.

-Maestra Víbora, ¿qué sucedió? –Pregunto Shifu intrigado.

-Serapis trajo de vuelta a Tai-Lung, junto con Shen y Kai, no sabemos nada más.

-No puede ser, ¿así que sabe traer de regreso a las personas? –Shifu se quedó intrigado.

-No solo eso… -Po le dijo con una voz muy débil.

-¡Po! ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Shifu rápidamente fue a verlo.

-Olvídense de mí… Serapis… tiene planeado traer de vuelta a las hermanas Wu. –Les dijo Po con toda la energía que le restaba.

-Así que ese era su plan, traer un ejército consigo con lo peor de lo peor. –Shifu se quedó pensativo.

-Tenemos que detenerla, nos costó mucho vencerlos 1 por 1, ahora son todos de golpe, mas ella, me temo que no podremos ganarles. .Lo dijo Po muy preocupado.

-Siempre se puede Po, ya encontraremos la manera. –Le dijo Tigresa sonriéndole.

-Tenemos que ir al pueblo donde está su sarcófago, el pueblo en donde nacieron los 3 grandes guerreros, guiados por Oogway, El maestro Rino, Buey Tormenta y Croc con su defensa impenetrable. –Les digo Shifu.

-¿Cómo llegamos allí? –Pregunto Tigresa.

-Tu no iras, volviste a desobedecer mis instrucciones, hasta donde yo sé, era una orden que te quedaras en la enfermería.

-Maestro, soy más útil en el campo de batalla. –Lo dice Tigresa.

-Lo sé, por eso te necesitamos con toda tu fuerza, eres joven y nada te preocupa, pero llegara un momento donde el cuerpo te fallara, así que tú y Po no irán. –Shifu se los menciona con un tono alto de voz.

-Pero maestro, los necesitamos, son los mejores en el equipo para una misión así. –Víbora le contesto.

-Sé que lo harán bien, trabajen en equipo junto con los nuevos, sé que se encargaran del trabajo. –Les dijo Shifu. –Así que vayan.

-¿De una vez? No tenemos mucha energía, y tenemos el estómago vacío. –Le dijo Mantis en un tono sorprendido.

-Escuchen, el camino a la ciudad de Ying Sao es bastante largo, necesitan ir de una vez –Shifu tomo un bolso y se los dio. –Allí hay dinero suficiente para que todos se hospeden unas noches en algun lugar y para su alimento, pero necesito que vayan enseguida.

Todos hicieron una reverencia con su determinado saludo y salieron corriendo de allí, de camino a la ciudad de Ying Sao.

-Tendrás que cuidarlo Tigresa –Shifu se alejó lentamente de allí, como de costumbre.

Tigresa se quedó con Po, esta lo tomo y rodeo su brazo en su espalda y lo llevo a la habitación de Po.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de verte Tigresa –Le dijo Po con poca energía.

-Me robaste las palabras, por un momento creí que te perdería. –Se lo dijo Tigresa en un tono triste.

-Eso jamás, no puedo dejarte sola, en este mundo de psicópatas, hambrientos de poder, energía, y gente que busca venganza… Si no somos nosotros ¿Quién los detendrá? -Le dice Po sonriéndole.

-Eso me temo ¿me pregunto si el mundo podría defenderse si nosotros fallamos? -Tigresa le respondió.

-Fallar no es una opción, estoy seguro. –Po hacia quejidos al caminar. –Pero tengo miedo de no poder.

Ambos había llegado a los dormitorios, específicamente a la habitación de Po, Tigresa recostó a Po en su cama y lo acobijo bien.

-Ahora intenta descansar –Tigresa le da un beso en la frente.

Po la tomo del brazo –Gracias por siempre estar allí, ya no tenía esperanzas allí dentro.

Tigresa le acaricio su cabeza y le sonrió, le dejo en claro el mensaje.

Ella salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la suya, se cercioro que nadie pudiera verla y saco aquellas 2 ultimas pastillas restantes de su pantalón, Tigresa se le quedo viendo y después de un breve momento de verlas sin ningún pensamiento en su cabeza, decidió tirarlas en un pequeño bote de basura.

El cansancio la estaba matando, ya era el atardecer, no faltaba mucho para que fuera de noche, ella se quitó su chaleco y vendaje así como su pantalón y ropa interior, fue por una bata de seda de color crema muy cálida y se la puso, se aseguró de hacer un nudo en el medio para que esta no se le colgara con el movimiento y cuando finalmente tenía todo listo se recostó en su cama, los parpados le pesaban y lentamente se quedó dormida eventualmente.

.

.

.

Ella había despertado dentro de su habitación, su primer instinto fue ir a encontrar a Po para saber cómo seguía, ella entro a su habitación pero nada… Al parecer Po se había ido, confundida, ella decidió buscar en la cocina, tal vez le dio hambre y fue a buscar algo que comer, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo, se le hacía bastante extraño, no había rastros de nadie, ella salio de los dormitorios y miro el cielo, estaba segura que en su habitación iluminaba la luz, pero salio y parecía haber una tormenta por las nubes tan negras que cubrían todo el cielo, hacían fuertes ventiscas de aire, camino por el patio y nada, parecía un lugar muy tétrico, camino por todo el palacio sin encontrarse con nadie, sin embargo, tenía una sensación de ser perseguida que la hacía sentir incomoda, camino y camino y nada, llego a la entrada de las escaleras y abrió el portón, se quedó sorprendida, al parecer no estaban dichas escaleras que dirigen al pueblo, al parecer dirigían a su antiguo orfanatorio, ella miro atrás y seguía viendo el Palacio con aquel cielo que parecía que en cualquier segundo se derrumbaría, volteo a ver enfrente y era la entrada de su orfanatorio, estaba muy confundida, claramente sabía que era un sueño, uno del que no podía despertar.

La curiosidad la guiaba, entro en aquel lugar, volteo a ver atrás y al parecer ya no estaba el palacio, simplemente el paisaje cotidiano del aquel orfanatorio, ella decidió dar un vistazo.

-Hola. –Saludo Tigresa a una de las ovejas que atendían el lugar.

Esta se le quedo mirando.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta Tigresa confundida.

-No es nada señorita, es solo que, se parece mucho a una huérfana que tenemos.

Esto llamo la atención de Tigresa.

-¿Puedo verla? –Pregunto Tigresa.

-No se lo recomiendo, es bastante violenta y no quisiéramos que le hiciera algo.

-No se preocupe, estaré bien.

Ambas se dirigen a una puerta donde le trajo muchos recuerdos a Tigresa, una puerta de metal donde ella solía estar encerrada.

-¿Puedo hablar a solas con ella? –Pregunto Tigresa.

La oveja le presto una llave y se alejó de allí.

Tigresa abrió la puerta y dejo entrar toda la luz en aquel cuarto, allí estaba ella, era su pasado, una pequeña niña asustada por la luz y con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pequeña Tigresa había visto a aquella figura entrando, y cuando vio que igualmente era un Tigre se emocionó y le pregunto -¿Eres mi mama? –Pregunto la pequeña Tigresa.

A Tigresa se le formo un pequeño nudo en la garganta –Soy una visitante.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?... –Se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus brazos – ¿Por ser un monstruo?

-Que te paso niña ¿Por qué lloras?

-No es nada, es mi día a día aquí, esperar y esperar a que alguien venga y se apiade de mí. –La pequeña Tigresa seguía lagrimeando.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo? –Pregunto Tigresa.

-Como podría saberlo –Ella termino por limpiarse todas sus lágrimas. – ¿A que vino?

-Quería conversar contigo.

-¿Qué quiere saber? –Pregunto la pequeña Tigresa confundida.

-Nada, solo que te vi y fue como mirarme de pequeña.

-Si claro, ¿usted paso sus días encerrada?... ¡¿Contando cada miserable… ¡Día! Que pasa en un lugar como este?! –La pequeña Tigresa golpeaba la pared mientras hablaba.

Tigresa se quedó pensativa.

-Tienes razón, no sé lo que es estar aquí, no sé lo que es estar en completa oscuridad solo pensando acerca de todo, no sé lo que es que la gente te tenga miedo, que nadie te quiera, que te rechacen tanto que terminas rechazándote a ti misma, no espere como tu días, meses incluso años para tener un amigo, es cierto, no sé nada de lo que has sufrido.

Esas palabras le había recordado su realidad a la pequeña Tigresa, se sentó en un rincón, abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es posible que nadie me quiera?… -La pequeña Tigresa ya no podía hablar con rectitud, su llanto era tal, que un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

Tigresa la levanto y la tomo en brazos, como una madre abraza a un hijo.

-Todo estará bien. -Tigresa comenzó a acariciarle suavemente su nuca y espalda.

La pequeña Tigresa se aferró a ese abrazo, y comenzó a lagrimear su chaleco.

A Tigresa se le salio una lagrima, no podía evitar sentirse así, verse así de pequeña.

-Sé que todo es difícil y parece no haber salida de este problema. –Le dijo Tigresa.

-Yo solo quiero irme de aquí… Todo es tan confuso, quiero resolver el problema pero no hay salida de este laberinto… Ya no quiero seguir estando aquí.

-Siempre hay una salida, sé que no dañas a nadie por qué quieres, te molesta que se alejen de ti pero no es tu culpa.

-No quiero estar aquí –Ella se aferró más a su abrazo –No quiero…

Tigresa no podía evitar el dolor de verla así, su boca titubeaba y un nudo en la garganta se le formo, así como sus ojos comenzaron a llorar en completo silencio.

-Debes soportar estar aquí.

-¿Por qué? No hay nada aquí para mí… -La pequeña Tigresa seguía llorando.

-Te esperan mejores cosas que esto, solo prométeme, que darás lo mejor de ti, y si te puedo dar un consejo es que, no te cierres a las personas, no todos son tan malos como la gente de aquí.

-Llévame contigo…

Sus palabras rompían el corazón de Tigresa –No puedo.

-Por favor, daré lo mejor de mí para ser buena persona…

-En un futuro próximo, vendrá alguien a adoptarte, su nombre es Shifu, y tu vida dará un cambio total, solo se paciente, ese día llegara.

-¿Y si no viene?

Tigresa toco el cerrojo de la puerta y lo giro. –El vendrá, te lo prometo, solo prométeme que darás lo mejor de ti, y recuerda, nunca te cierres ni reprimas lo que sientes, aquello que sientes es lo que tú eres, por favor, no cometas mis errores, no tengo mucho tiempo aquí así que debo de irme.

Tigresa le dio un último abrazo a su yo de pequeña.

-Cuídate, te esperan grandes cosas. –Tigresa le dio una leve sonrisa y salio de aquella habitación.

Al salir de aquel lugar nuevamente el entorno había cambiado.

Al parecer esta vez era un bosque y era completamente de noche, había un silencio ensordecedor donde cada cierto tiempo este silencio era interrumpido por un silbido muy peculiar del viento con las hojas de los árboles que le daban un tono muy tétrico, no obstante por la misma zona.

Era bastante terrorífico estar allí.

Ella comenzó a caminar lentamente, a pasos muy lentos, siempre alerta y con una presión constante de que algo iba a espantarla o sorprenderla y efectivamente, piso una rama la cual emitió un crujido, y el mismo miedo del sonido hizo que le recorriera una sensación de electricidad por su espina.

Volteaba a ver a todos lados y no encontraba nada, solo que cada segundo que pasaba se confundía más y más, sumiéndose en un estado de locura.

De repente escucho a alguien corriendo hacia ella.

El sonido la confundía, no sabía en qué dirección se acercaba, el miedo se hizo presente, su pulso se aceleró, comenzó a voltear a todos lados pero solo veía árboles.

Su mente comenzó a jugar con ella y pareciera que cada tronco de árbol era alguien observándola, sintiéndose presionada y agobiada, de la nada escucho esos pasos pesados corriendo rápidamente hacia ella, y lo vio.

Una figura alta y delgada con una peculiar mascara blanca, con patrones muy extraños en sus rasgos faciales, tenía 2 agujeros muy bien carvado donde irían los ojos y por la luz de la luna podían denotarse 2 ojos completamente rojos casi endemoniados, una máscara blanca que también tenía una nariz muy delgada y en pocas palabras "perfecta" y una sonrisa como si se burlara de ti constantemente, una sonrisa malvada que parecía alegrarse de tu sufrimiento, una máscara que sin duda denotaba muchos sentimientos a la vez, más de lo que un rostro común podría expresar.

Esta silueta levanto su brazo y le apunto con algo que Tigresa jamás había visto, aquel extraño parecía que presiono algo en aquella cosa que sujetaba que hizo un sonido tan potente como el mismo cielo al lanzar un trueno.

Tigresa se despertó de un susto, sintió que había muerto, pero se encontraba en su habitación sudada y con mucho miedo.

No sabía cómo interpretar las cosas, era como regresar a su pasado, y tenerle miedo a todo, sentía que había algo debajo de su cama, acechándola, esperando el momento en donde ella ponga un pie en el piso para poderla atacar.

Se armó de valor y salio rápidamente de su habitación, el corredor de las habitaciones ya no irradiaban luz, al parecer era de noche ya, ella volvía a sentir los síntomas, un dolor muy agudo en la cabeza, pero en este caso volvió a escuchar aquella voz.

 _-No quiero que fracases, quiero que veas la verdad._

Ella se sobaba su cabeza, entro rápidamente a su habitación y hurgo en la basura por aquellas pastillas.

 _-No temas cuando la vida abandone tu cuerpo._

Tigresa seguía buscando desesperadamente en la basura, su respiración se agitaba más y más.

-¿Que estás haciendo Tigresa? –Se dijo así misma. –No lo necesitas.

Ella salio de su habitación y se quedó viendo a la de Po durante un momento.

Tigresa con mucha vergüenza entro lentamente en la habitación de Po y ella comenzó a moverlo.

Po se despertó y la vio cara a cara.

-Tigresa, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Po bostezo –Deben de ser como las 2 de la madrugada.

-Lo siento Po, es solo que… tuve una pesadilla. –Tigresa se lo dijo muy apenada.

Po le sonrió tiernamente al ver a su querida Tigresa espantada, él se arrincono a un extremo de su cama y dejo un buen espacio para que Tigresa se acomodase.

Ella sin dudarlo se acostó a su lado, al parecer había dejado caliente ese lado de la cama, sintió un calor muy reconfortante de su cama, además de sentir su cálido pelaje, Tigresa lo abrazo y recargo su cabeza en su pecho, escuchar sus latidos la tranquilizaban mucho, Po tomo una sábana y tapo a ambos, Tigresa se sentía muy cómoda, Po la abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle su espalda y cabeza.

Ella se relajó a tal punto en donde por fin pudo dormir bien, con una sonrisa en su rostro por sentirse segura a su lado.

Ambos tuvieron una noche maravillosa durmiendo el uno con el otro, Tigresa despertó y vio a Po quien recién estaba despertando igualmente.

-¿Qué tal dormiste hermosa? –Po le pregunto a Tigresa de forma cariñosa.

-De maravilla –Le respondió Tigresa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me dijiste que tuviste una pesadilla ¿Qué soñaste? –Se lo pregunta Po mientras pega sus labios a su frente.

-En nada en particular, solo tenía un cierto temor, y no sé porque.

Tigresa se quedó pensando en su sueño, recordando aquella situación con su yo de pequeña.

-Me gustaría tener una hija Po.

Po comenzó a toser, se había ahogado con su propia saliva.

Tigresa tomo a Po y comenzó a besarlo.

-¿Qué me dices Po? ¿No te gustaría ser papa? –Se lo dice Tigresa muy feliz.

-Siempre me lo he imaginado y es mi sueño formar una familia contigo Tigresa, pero… ¿No crees que es muy apresurado? –Lo dice Po nervioso.

-Lo sé, pero ya somos adultos, no me quiero quedar solterona.

-Jajaja eso jamás –Po se quedó pensando –Quisiera formar una familia contigo Tigresa, pero no quiero tener un mundo así para ti y nuestro hijo.

-Hija…

Po se puso nervioso –Este si… hija jeje.

-El caso es que quiero un mundo perfecto para ti y nuestros hijos, y por ahora está por librarse una guerra, estaría encantado pero no es el momento.

-Está bien Po, tienes mucha razón. –Tigresa comprendió su ideal y estaba de acuerdo con él.

-¿Qué te parece si te preparo algo de desayunar? –Po le sonrió felizmente.

-De hecho Po, estaba pensando si podías hacérmelo….

Po se quedó sumamente nervioso y sonrojado.

-¿Que dices? –Se lo dice a Po con un tono muy coqueto mientras que con sus garras acariciaba sus brazos.

-¿Y si nos ven?

-Todos están fuera y Shifu no está en las mañanas, por eso nunca desayuna con nosotros.

-Está bien, pero solo porque te traigo muchas ganas jaja –Po sonriéndole la comenzó a besar.

-Jamás había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida Tigresa –Se lo dijo Po mientras la abrazaba. –Tenerte a mi lado, y saber que estaré contigo toda la vida.

Tigresa le sonrió y comenzó a besarlo.

Po tomo aquella bata de color crema y comenzó a deshacer el nudo, abrió aquella prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su amada y pudo admirar una vez más su belleza natural, y su hermoso cuerpo bien trabajado.

-¿Me quieres Po? –Tigresa se lo pregunto con mucha sinceridad.

-Más que a nada en este mundo Tigresa.

Ella tomo las manos de Po y las puso en sus pechos, apretó sus manos quienes estas tenían agarrando sus firmes pechos y comenzó a mover las manos, ambos se comenzaron a excitar mucho.

Tigresa comenzaba a soltar suspiros agitados de placer.

Ella recostó a Po boca arriba y esta se le monto encima, frotaba su vagina en el bulto que se le formaba a Po, pues aún tenía su pantalón puesto, los jugos de su vagina traspasaban su ropa, Po estaba ya muy erecto, Tigresa se daba masajes con su miembro moviendo las caderas.

Tigresa se desmonto de él y bajo hasta su entrepierna, tomo los pantalones de Po y los bajo de golpe, revelando su pene muy firme y excitado.

Ella lo miro con mucha lujuria y lo tomo entre sus garras, comenzó a darle lamidas, y besos a su pene.

Po sonrojado disfrutaba la mirada y la sensación.

Tigresa lo metió completamente en su boca saboreándolo centímetro a centímetro, se lo sacaba de la boca solo para lamer todo lo que el pene de Po eyaculaba.

Tigresa se limpió la boca con su mano y se levantó, camino unos cuantos pasos moviendo de manera sexy las caderas y recargo su torso y pechos en un mueble, con sus brazos abrió sus nalgas, revelando sus labios vaginales los cuales estaban muy hinchados y rojos.

-Tómame Po.

Po muy excitado se puso detrás de ella, la tomo de la cadera con ambos brazos y frotaba su pene en la entrada de su vagina, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo muy agradable.

-Métemela ya Po, no quiero esperar más.

Po acomodo su miembro con su mano en la entrada de su vagina, regreso su mano a su cadera, y le metió todo su pene de un tirón.

Tigresa pudo sentir un dolor muy agradable, un escalofrió le recorría su espalda.

Po comenzó a moverse dentro de ella rápidamente y con fuerza, Tigresa se sostuvo del mueble y hacia expresiones con su cara de placer y una sonrisa donde se denotaban sus dientes.

Ambos sentían mucha excitación, Po la penetraba muy rápido, el primer orgasmo de Tigresa se acercaba, Po parecía no parar, seguía y seguía.

De repente Tigresa se vino lo cual la hizo morir en una sensación muy placentera.

Po seguía metiéndole su pene, la sensación ya era insoportable para ella.

Jadeando -Po ya me vine, dame un descanso.

-Solo un segundo…

Po seguía penetrándola, ella moría en tanto placer que la saliva escurría a chorros de su boca, de un segundo a otro Po se la metió a fondo y la dejo unos segundos para luego venirse, Tigresa sentía como Po le depositaba todo su semen, sintiendo ese líquido tibio dentro de ella.

Po salio lentamente de ella, dejando su vagina abierta, pequeñas gotas de semen escurrían de su vagina, Tigresa se quedó un momento en esa posición, recuperando el aliento.

Ella seguía y seguía jadeando, había disfrutado mucho de su orgasmo, cuando Po la tomo nuevamente de la cintura.

-Espera Po, necesito recuperarme…

Po le acomodo la punta de su pene pero esta vez en su trasero.

-De hecho… quería penetrarte por aquí.

Tigresa dio un suspiro –Está bien… pero por favor ve lento.

Po comenzó a aplicar fuerza, gracias a su lubricante natural Po entro lentamente dentro de ella.

Tigresa apretaba los dedos de sus pies por el dolor, así como hacia presión en los dientes, Po había entrado completamente en ella.

Ella extendió sus brazos hacia atrás y alcanzo a tomar a Po de su trasero, ella lo atraía más hacia él, incitándolo a entrar más y más en ella.

-Dame un segundo… -Le dijo Tigresa.

Ella quería acostumbrarse al dolor y placer que este le provocaba.

-Está bien Po, hazme lo que tú quieras.

Po comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, exhalaba aire cuando Po salía de ella y tensaba su cuerpo cuando volvía a entrar, Po comenzó a ir más rápido dentro de ella, no sentía tan placentero como ser penetrada por la vagina, pero le encantaba esa sensación de dolor.

-Está muy apretado Tigresa… Ya me voy a venir.

Tigresa paro aún más el trasero para él.

-Dame tus espermas Po, los quiero dentro de mí…

Po no pudo aguantar más y se vino dentro de ella, ella volvía a derretirse de la sensación de sentir su cálido semen recorriendo sus interiores.

Tigresa se quitó de aquel mueble y se recostó.

-Eres increíble Po.

Po estaba jadeante e igual se acomodó en la cama y puso su cabeza entre los pechos de Tigresa.

-Ya extrañaba esto. –Se lo dice Po emocionado.

-Siento que mis pechos crecieron. –Se lo dice Tigresa viéndose a sí misma.

Po separo su cabeza de ella y la volteo a ver.

-Hmm… yo juzgare eso.

Po tomo ambos de sus pechos con sus manos y comenzó a moverlos y acariciarlos.

-Sabes… los siento más grandes.

Po le dio una lamida a uno de sus pezones y al otro lo mordió con delicadeza.

-Y saben igual de bien. –Se lo dice Po sonrojado.

-Amo cuando haces eso… -Tigresa se lo dice con una voz coqueta.

-En ese caso… -Po se sentó en la cama y llevando a Tigresa de la mano, la acomodo, para que Tigresa se sentara enfrente de él, Po le puso sus brazos arriba, sus grandes pechos y muy erectos pezones se denotaban y no había nada que los cubriera, Po al estar atrás de ella, le comenzó a bezar el cuello, dándole una que otra mordida.

Po tomo sus pechos entre sus manos, Tigresa bajo sus brazos por la sensación y Po los comenzó a masajear.

Los movía en círculos, y los masajeaba de la parte de abajo, los apretaba ligeramente y los sobaba de atrás hacia adelante, terminando en sus pezones, los cuales con mucha delicadeza y usando las yemas de sus dedos los masajeaba, sus pechos ya estaban muy erectos, Tigresa cerro los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la sensación.

Po fue bajando una mano pasando por su abdomen marcado hasta llegar a su vagina.

Po la seguía besando del cuello y la mordía, con un brazo sobaba uno de sus pechos y con el otro masajeaba suavemente su clítoris, Tigresa estaba muerta de la excitación.

Ella con su mano y la ayuda de sus dedos, se abrió los labios de la vagina, fue entonces donde Po le metió ambos dedos y comenzó a masturbarla.

Tigresa soltaba suspiros y gemidos, Po saco sus dedos de su vagina y saboreo los jugos vaginales que Tigresa le había dejado plasmado en sus dedos.

Regresaba su mano a su vagina y continuaba masturbándola, Tigresa sentía que se iba a venir y el mismo espasmo la hizo cerrar las piernas, dejando la mano de Po atrapada, a Po no le importo y continuo moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella, la cual la hacían retorcerse del placer.

Po se paró de la cama y acostó a Tigresa, le abrió las piernas y comenzó a lamerle los muslos de sus piernas, llegando a su vagina, este le lamia sus labios por fuera y chupaba su clítoris, Tigresa soltaba gemidos mientras Po continuaba, Po le abrió los labios con sus manos y comenzó a lamer dentro de ella, después de unas cuantas lamidas Po se separó de ella.

Tigresa ya no podía más, estaba complacida al 100%, ella acostó a Po y le dijo.

-Ahora es mi turno de limpiarte a ti… -Se lo dijo con una mirada sexy.

Tigresa tomo el pene de Po con fuerza y comenzó a lamerle sus testículos, los besaba y chupaba, después fue con su pene y comenzó a darle lamidas muy sexys mientras le dedicaba miradas, esta se lo metió todo a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza, comiéndose todo lo que el pene de Po escurría.

Tigresa se lo saco de la boca y estaba totalmente limpio. –Listo –Se lo dijo mientras se limpiaba los restos de saliva de su boca.

-No sé cómo me convences, creo que abusas de mí. –Le dice Po divertido.

-Jajaja y tú bien ofrecido ¿no? –Se lo dice Tigresa riéndose.

-Me agrada mucho verte sonreír, me pone de buen humor. –Se lo dice Po sonriéndole.

Tigresa le sonrió dulcemente.

-Entonces ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

-Ya te desayune a ti.

-Jajaja algo que sepa rico.

-Tú sabes muy rico. –Tigresa se acerca a él y le da una lamida en el cachete.

-Jaja, vístete, vamos a desayunar.

-Está bien –Tigresa le da un pequeño beso.

Po se puso su pantalón mientras que Tigresa regreso a su habitación, ella tomo su ropa y comenzó a ponérsela, volteo a ver de reojo a un espejo que tenía en su habitación y logro ver al reflejo de aquel hombre y su máscara, sonriéndole.

Ella se quedó paralizada del miedo sin ninguna explicación.

Po llego a su habitación y entro. – ¿Estas bien Tigresa?

Tigresa salio de su trance, miro al piso y volvió a mirar al espejo. Ya no había nada.

Ella volteo a ver a Po –No, estoy de maravilla. –Tigresa le sonrió.

-Entonces vamos. –Po se adelantó a la cocina dejando a Tigresa atrás.

Ella trago saliva y volvió a ver al espejo, seguía sin haber nada.

-Fin del Capitulo-

 **Uff uff ufff, espero le guste la historia, y no solo eso, la escena hot ;) esas escenas que tanto les agrada (Déjense ahí), bueno, sé que me tardo mucho pero me gusta creer que es más calidad que cantidad, espero les agrade, espero sus comentarios.**  
 **P.D: Coffe21 comento: "Hola. Me gusta mucho tu historia y se q a lo mejor no Leerás esto pero si lo haces por FA continua la historia. Gracias"**

 **¿Que no leeré esto? ¡¿Qué no leeré esto?! Lo leo cada 5 minutos hijo, ningún comentario de ustedes para desapercibido, cada uno es procesado y analizado, muchos tocan mi corazón, otros juegan con mi mente, a otros les estoy profundamente agradecido y unos incitan increíbles ideas, amo sus comentarios chicos, no hay mayor logro de un pequeño escritor que tener fieles lectores, pero bueno, yo me despido, los quiero mucho. Pórtense mal.**


	23. Capitulo 23: Ilusiones

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 23: Ilusiones.**

Po se encontraba caminando en el patio del Palacio y vio una silueta parada en la entrada de las escaleras.

Él se encontró con Song en las afueras del Palacio, quien esta parecía esperarlo.

Po volteo a verla y se sorprendió, fue con ella rápidamente a saludarla.

-Hola Song –Po la saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Po, ¿cómo estás? –Le pregunta la felina con manchas.

-Yo bien ¿y tú?

Song noto a Po un poco desanimado -Bien… bueno… de hecho no Po.

-¿Qué sucede? –Po se notaba preocupado.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas? –Le dijo Song con una mirada muy dulce.

Po volteo a ver al Palacio y se dijo por que no.

Po camino con ella y bajaron las escaleras del Palacio.

-Un pueblerino de aquí, una vieja cabra me rento un lugar bastante bonito para hospedarme, ¿te molesta si conversamos allí? –Pregunta Song cariñosamente.

-Por mí no hay problema. –Le dijo Po sonriente.

Ellos caminaron entre el pueblo y su gente, llegaron a una posada bastante arreglada y en pocas palabras, reconfortante.

Song con la llave abrió su habitación e invito a Po a entrar. El entro lentamente, el lugar era muy bonito, todo hecho de madera con velas en las paredes.

-¿De qué querías conversar Song? –Pregunto Po mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de Song.

-Es solo que… quería disculparme por el beso que te di. –Lo decía Song apenada.

-No hay problema Song, solo que… Quisiera preguntarte algo. –Po se pone nervioso.

-¿Ajam…?

-¿Era enserio? ¿Yo te gusto? –Pregunto nervioso.

-Me tienes extremadamente enamorada Po. –Lo dice Song sonrojada.

-No sé qué decirte Song…

-Nada… no hay nada que decir… solo dejémoslo así. -Song se contuvo muchos sentimientos.

-…

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los 2.

-Oye Po, te noto preocupado por algo. –Le pregunta Song viéndolo dulcemente.

Po pone una mirada triste. –No es nada, solo que Tigresa se comporta un poco extraño, se nota confundida, no sé qué le sucede.

-No te preocupes, tal vez solo quiere estar sola un momento. –Comienza a reírse. –Así somos las chicas.

-No logro entenderla, a veces siento su sonrisa forzada, es como si pensara en otras cosas pero al mismo tiempo parte de ella está conmigo y otra parte perdida.

-Dale un tiempo Po, ya verás que al final se dará cuenta del hombre que eres, y pensara mejor las cosas. –Song le puso su mano en su hombro.

-Gracias Song, siempre has estado cuando más te necesito. –Po le sonrió.

-Para eso estoy –Le sonríe dulcemente –Al final fuiste así conmigo, me ayudaste mucho.

Po le sonrió dulcemente.

-Oye Po, quisiera preguntarte algo, pero quiero que seas completamente sincero.

-¿De qué se trata? –Abriendo dudas en Po.

-¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí? –Song le puso su completa atención.

-La verdad, cuando estaba en aquella misión contigo, sentía una conexión contigo muy especial, jamás llegue a saber si era amor.

-Entiendo Po… Como sea, me alegro que estés aquí conmigo –Song abrazo a Po contra se pecho.

Po abrazo a Song de la cintura y disfruto mucho ese abrazo.

Song levemente beso la frente de Po.

Po se sorprendió mucho, no sabía cómo interpretarlo, pero le había agradado.

-Po… -Dijo Song sonrojada.

-¿Si Song?

-¿Me darías un beso? –Le pregunto Song sonrojada.

-Song…yo… no lo sé. –Po se notó indeciso.

-No pienses en Tigresa, solo es uno. –Le dice Song.

-¿Solo uno?

-Es todo lo que pido, uno y no volveré a molestarte.

-Está bien –Po accedió y Song acerco levemente su rostro al de Po, pego sus labios lentamente a los de él, intercambiando alientos, y de 1 segundo a otro, ambos se estaban besando, Song chocaba su lengua con la de Po, jugaba con ella dentro de sus bocas, las manos de Po bajaron hasta su cintura, ambos cerraron los ojos y seguían besándose.

El haber tocado la lengua había provocado una erección en Po, el perdió el control con Song.

Song se había percatado de su erección, con toda confianza ella estrujo su miembro con ropa, haciendo que Po comenzara a excitarse mucho.

-Eres un panda muy grande.

Po no sabía cómo reaccionar, se dejó llevar por el momento.

Song lo tomo de la mano y lo paro de la cama, ella se arrodillo quedando su cara frente a su miembro aun con ropa.

Song tomo los pantalones de Po cuando el la detuvo momentariamente.

-Espera Song… es que Tigresa… -Po se notaba preocupado.

-No pienses en ella, no se va a enterar. –Song le bajo el pantalón dejando su miembro muy erecto y mojado frente a su cara. –Sera nuestro pequeño secreto.

Song tomo su pene con un agarre fuerte de su palma y comenzó a lamer la punta de su miembro.

Po cerraba los ojos y sentía como lo lamian.

Ella tomo con sus palmas el trasero de Po, empujándolo más hacia ella, metiendo su miembro aún más a su boca, hasta engullirlo por completo.

Después de chupársela un buen rato, la saco de su boca y subió su miembro con su palma, para comenzar a besarle sus testículos.

Po se derretía de placer.

-Song, creo que me voy a venir. –Lo decía Po muy excitado y sonrojado.

Ella seguía masturbando su miembro. –Puedes dármelos de comer, o si gustas lléname la cara con ellos, o aún mejor…

-Song se levantó del suelo y al estar usando un vestido camino hacia la cama se levantó su vestido y bajo sus bragas hasta que le quedaran en las rodillas.

-Puedes descargarte tanto como quieras aquí… -Ella abría sus nalgas junto con sus labios vaginales.

El pene de Po palpitaba de la excitación, sentía que iba a explotar, Po acomodo la punta de su pene en su vagina y entro lentamente en ella.

Song suspiraba profundamente por cada centímetro del pene de Po que entraba en ella.

Ella se tiro en la cama, dejando que Po usara sus nalgas tanto como él quisiera, mientras tomaba una de sus almohadas abrazándola y mordiéndola con fuerza.

Po comenzó a moverse rápida y bruscamente dentro de ella, Song solo gemía con fuerza, sentía que se iba a venir, sacaba más su trasero para él.

-Po, ha… ha… ya me voy a venir. –Decía Song muriendo de placer mientras gemía fuertemente.

Po no le importo y solo la penetraba con más fuerza ella estaba a segundos de venirse y sucedió, sintió un choque de electricidad dentro de sí, Po no se detenía, ella no soportaba más la sensación de ser penetrada, pero no podía hacer nada, cerró los ojos y trato de soportar hasta que Po terminara, él estaba muy cerca cuando de repente se la metió a fondo y se vino.

Song sentía su semen en su interior.

Po saco su pene lentamente de ella, brotando semen de su vagina.

Song se quedó un momento en esa posición mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Song -Jadeante -Tengo que irme, me esperan en el palacio.

-Si Po –Ella se paró de esa posición y cerro sus piernas para que el semen de Po se quedara dentro de ella. -Pero oye.

-¿Si?

-Siempre que me necesites estaré aquí –Song tomo el pene de Po entre sus manos. –Si necesitas de mi cuerpo puedes cogerme cuando quieras. –Ella le dio un beso en su mejilla mientras masturbaba lentamente su miembro.

-Que sea nuestro secreto. –Le dijo Po.

-Antes de que te vayas ven. –Song acostó a Po, y comenzó a lamerle su pene nuevamente, se lo metió todo a su boca y se comía los restos de su pequeña aventura. –Ella se lo saco de la boca –No quisiera que se enterara tu novia.

-Piensas en todo Song.

-Cuídate Po. -Song le dio un abrazo parándose de puntitas, restregándole todos sus pechos en su cara -¿Seguro que te tienes que ir? Quisiera que me cogieras otra vez, lo haces muy rico Po.

-Tal vez mañana, intentare escaparme y vengo contigo. –Po le dio un rápido beso en sus labios.

Song metió sus dedos en su vagina y luego los metió en la boca de Po –Te estaré esperando… Quiero que todo tu semen este dentro de mí.

Po volvió a besarla –Así será, todo tuyo.

Song se relamía sus labios y Po salio de esa habitación… -Po.-Song le hablo por última vez.

-¿Si? –Po volteo a verla por última vez.

-Dile… que yo sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor. –Le dijo Song con una voz sexy.

De la nada… Tigresa se despertó de golpe en la enfermería, muy sudada y confundida.

-¿Fue… un sueño? –Ella seguía jadeando muy rápidamente.

Tigresa miraba a sus alrededores confundida, no sabía si seguía siendo un sueño o su realidad.

Su frente sudaba y parecía dolerle la cabeza.

Se escucharon los rechinidos de la puerta de la enfermería alertando a Tigresa y espantándola.

-¿Tigresa? ¿Estas despierta? –Claramente se escuchó la voz de Po.

-Si –Lo dijo en tono seco.

Po entro a la enfermería con una bandeja que sostenía 2 tazas de té.

-¿Cómo te sientes Tigresa?

 _-Si eso fue solo un sueño significa que Po no sabe nada._ –Tigresa parecía perdida en su pensamiento.

-Ehm ¿Tigresa? –Pregunto Po confundido.

Tigresa salio de su trance -¿Si Po?

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Lo dijo Po preocupado.

-Si… es solo que, tuve otro mal sueño. –Le dice Tigresa con cierta incomodidad.

-¿Qué soñaste? –Pregunto Po.

Ella se quedó un momento pensando. _–No puedo decirle que lo soñé con Song, pensara que desconfió de él._

Los síntomas comenzaron a regresarle.

-¿Tigresa? –Po se notaba aún más preocupado.

-¿S-si? –Tigresa volvió a prestarle atención mientras se le salio un pequeño balbuceo.

-Algo te sucede y no quieres decirme que es. Por favor déjame ayudarte. –Po la tomo de la mano.

-T-te diría si supiera lo que sucede Po, es solo que… no sé qué siento, no sé qué pienso, sueño cosas que me torturan y no me dejan descansar, ni siquiera recuerdo porque estoy aquí.

-Te desmayaste, creí que fue porque no habías desayunado. –Po seguía acariciándole su mano.

-Lo último que recuerdo fue ver a ese hombre.-Tigresa comenzó a alterarse.

-¿Qué hombre? –Po le puso su total atención.

-E-ese hombre alto y delgado, últimamente lo veo en todos lados, él y su… ¡Mascara! –Tigresa perdía un poco más el control conforme hablaba de aquel hombre. –Su maldita mascara que se burla de mí, de mi inteligencia y juega con mi paciencia.

-¿Pero lo conoces? –Pregunta Po confundido.

-¡No! Pero siempre está presente cuando tengo miedo, no sé de donde sale, pero esa sonrisa y esa mirada endemoniada, es como si me quisiera hacer algo pero solo me mira fijamente, sin moverse, juega con mi mente. –Tigresa parecía alterada en sus palabras.

-Tal vez solo necesitas descansar. –Le dijo Po tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿No me crees? –Le dijo Tigresa un poco enojada.

-Claro que te creo Tigresa, pero es un hombre que no existe, necesitas tranquilizarte más.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora crees que estoy loca. -Tigresa comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

-No es eso mi amor, es solo que… es difícil de creer, tal vez solo son alucinaciones por la falta de sueño. –Le dijo Po nervioso.

La cabeza de Tigresa comenzó a doler en extremo, dejando escapar quejidos mientras arrugaba su cara y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

 _El problema con las mentiras, es que al final tu vida se convierte en una._

-¡Y esta maldita voz! Que no me deja tranquila. –Tigresa murmuraba mientras seguía apretando la mandíbula del dolor. –Po necesito que me traigas unas pastillas, están en mi bote de basura.

Po se apresuró y sin preguntar corrió a su habitación a hurgar en su bote de basura, el vacío todo en el piso y se encontró aquellas 2 pastillas.

-¿Qué es esto? –Se preguntó Po a sí mismo.

El regreso rápidamente, Tigresa parecía seguir sufriendo ese dolor agudo.

-¿Son estas? -Po le extendió su mano con aquellas 2 pastillas azules.

Tigresa sin responder tomo 1 y se la comió.

-¿Que eso no estaba en la… basura? –Se dijo Po confundido.

Tigresa comenzó a sentir un alivio pero aun así el dolor persistía.

-No lo entiendo, con 1 me bastaba. –Ella sin pensarlo y con el objetivo de darle fin a su dolor tomo la otra y se la comió.

-No entiendo Tigresa, ¿qué es eso? –Le pregunto Po preocupado.

Tigresa comenzó a suspirar de alivio –Po, necesito toda tu confianza para lo que te voy a decir.

-La tienes, pero dime, ¿qué sucede?

-Es solo que pienso que esta marca me está controlando –Tigresa se destapa su pecho y revela una marca más evolucionada, parecía que la mancha creció.

Po no podía creerlo, se veía horrible.

-Es solo que para conseguir alivio uso esta droga… -Tigresa se sentía decepcionada.

-… -Po se quedó en silencio.

Y ahora soy prisionera, si la dejo me llegan dolores infernales, y no solo eso, si llegara a dejarla comenzaría una abstinencia, no sé qué hacer, no supe cuando se salio de mi control –Tigresa comenzó a lagrimear. –Solo no quiero que me veas como yo me veo ahora.

-Tigresa, las drogas nunca serán la solución.

-Lo sé, pero no entiendes, este tormento, no puedo dormir, comer, no puedo hacer nada a gusto porque siempre Serapis tortura mi mente.

-Pero, siempre hay una solución.

-Lo lamento Po, pero no vi otra solución, no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé que pensar de mí.

-No sé qué decirte Tigresa, me siento decepcionado de ti. –Le decía Po un poco enojado.

Tigresa solo bajaba su cara mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas.

-Vas a dejar esa droga ahora mismo. –Po se lo dijo en un tono duro -Ahora dime si tienes más.

-No tengo nada más. –Decía Tigresa con voz débil.

-Las drogas son una ilusión, te hacen sentir bien en su momento pero al final te destruirán, ahora prométeme que no las volverás a usar.

Tigresa intentaba contener el llanto –Lo sé, pero no supe qué hacer.

-Promételo.

-Te lo prometo Po.

Po sintió tristeza por ella, ahora más que nunca necesitaba su apoyo y no sus regaños, él se apiado de ella, a pesar de sus decisiones.

Po tomo la taza de té que le trajo y se lo ofreció.

-Toma tu té, sigue caliente.

Tigresa lo tomo entre sus manos, sentía el vapor de este en su cara, la cual la tranquilizaba un poco.

-Intenta descansar, iré por tu desayuno. –Po le dio un beso en su frente.

-Gracias Po. -Ella se sentía más tranquila.

Po salio de la enfermería y dio un gran suspiro –Maldita seas Serapis…

-Con los demás guerreros-

Todos habían viajado la noche entera, lo cual los tenía en extremo agotados, se encontraban en un pueblo el cual desconocían su nombre, pero estaban cerca de la ciudad Ying Sao.

-¿Cuánto más seguiremos? –Pregunto Mantis.

-No lo sé –Dijo Akame -Ni siquiera se a quien le preguntas, ¿Quién está al mando?

Ellos se voltearon a ver entre sí.

-Necesitamos a Tigresa o Po, ellos siempre eran los de los planes. –Comento Víbora.

-La verdad, yo necesito dormir, comer y un buen baño –Les dijo Akame.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Por qué no vamos a hospedarnos al menos este día? –Dijo Mono.

-Me parece bien –Exclamo Grulla.

Ellos vieron la bolsa de dinero que el maestro Shifu les había dado, percatándose de que era bastante dinero.

Yin logro ver un hotel bastante grande en ese pueblo, a su parecer el pueblo era bastante bonito, con muchas casas hechas de madera.

-¿Qué les parece en ese hotel de allí? –Pregunto Yin con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a preguntar. –Exclamo Argón.

Todos se acercaron lentamente, el cansancio les hacía sentir unos pies hinchados excepto a Víbora.

Akame toco una pequeña campana de la recepción –Que cosa tan adorable. –Dijo ella mientras seguía presionándola.

-¿En qué puedo servirles? –Salio de abajo del mostrados una Cerdita un poco mal maquillada, pero bastante carismática.

-¿Tiene alguna recomendación para nosotros? Somos 7. –Dijo Akame.

-Podrían hospedarse en una habitación de lujo, cabrían perfectamente, tiene 5 camas disponibles, 2 baños, 1 piscina, estantería, y 2 roperos. –La cerdita les sonrió.

-Me parece perfecto –Sonrió Akame, más que dispuesta a descansar.

Ella hizo todos los preparativos, Akame le pago por 1 día, así fue como la pequeña cerdita los dirigía a su habitación.

-Si quieren comer, en el piso de hasta abajo hay un comedor estilo buffet, los que tienen una habitación de lujo pueden comer sin restricciones, eso sería todo, espero disfruten su estancia. –Ella le entrego la llave a Akame.

Akame volteo a ver a todos –Bueno, vamos a conocerla.

Todos entraron y quedaron maravillados ante tanto lujo de aquel hotel.

-Vale cada moneda -dijo Mono emocionado.

¿Y que esperamos? A disfrutar. –Akame se recostó en una cama.

Todos felizmente disfrutaban de las camas y de los baños, Yin se sentó lentamente en una cama y parecía estar triste, Víbora se acercó a preguntarle que sucede.

-Hey, ¿te pasa algo? –Pregunto Víbora.

-No es nada… -Dijo Yin desanimado.

-Es acerca de lo que te dijo Serapis, ¿cierto?

-Es solo que, tiene razón, no fui fuerte en su momento.

-No tienes que contestar si no gustas, pero quisiera saber ¿qué sucedió?-Víbora le pregunto atenta.

-Yo tenía 9 años, vivía con mi familia en una casa muy adentro de un bosque, alejado de todos, me gustaba bastante la vida, eran duras mis tareas y deberes, pero siempre lo hice gustosamente. Un día, hubo una tormenta, aquella casa de madera era bastante resistente, pero mi madre enfermo, me dijeron que no pero yo me escape a conseguir madera, pues ya no había para el fuego y mantenernos calientes, entonces salí de la casa con aquella tormenta, había tantas nubes, que tapaban todo rastro de luz, fui rápidamente y conseguí lo que puede, de repente escuche un sonido parecido al de un trueno o relámpago, pero nunca se vio su luz, regrese a la casa rápidamente y encontré a mis padres muertos, ambos estaban tirados boca arriba y sus manos estaban entrelazadas, yo tire la madera y comencé a llorar, creí que era un mal sueño. Una relámpago se asomó desde el cielo y su luz emitió una sombra de un hombre que estaba en mi puerta, este tenía una máscara, se quedó viéndome, riéndose de mi dolor, y sus palabras "La verdadera belleza de la vida está en la muerte", el desgraciado parecía disfrutar de cada momento de mi dolor, pero me paralice, me deje caer en mis rodillas y nunca pude hacer nada, el dio un último vistazo a los cadáveres de mis padres y se retiró caminando, adentrándose en aquella tormenta, yo no podía moverme, ni hablar, ni las lágrimas me salían, era un dolor insoportable, al final no hice nada. Pasaron unos años y encontré a mi maestro, le rogué que me entrenara con el fin de vengarme, pero él me dijo que la condición seria que yo nunca me vengaría, en cambio me enseñaría los secretos de sus técnicas, como sea, aunque lo prometa y lo haya jurado, la verdad es que lo sigo buscando, tengo miedo de que el desgraciado ya este muerto, ¡cuando lo encuentre! No me contendré, sufrirá como el me hizo sufrir a mí.

-Lamento escuchar eso. –Víbora lo miro de una manera compasiva.

Yin se quitó una lagrima que salio de su ojo –Como sea, llorar no cambiara nada… o tal vez sí. –Volteo a ver a Víbora. –Necesitaba sacarlo, muchas gracias.

-Aquí estaré por cualquier cosa, ánimos, tal vez no soy nadie para decirlo o no, pero lo diré de todas formas, la venganza no te hará sentir lleno, es una ilusión, pero si en verdad lo quieres, no poder detenerte.

-Tal vez tienes razón, pero no se… lo descubriré cuando lo tenga cara a cara. –Yin le dijo más animado.

-Con Tigresa-

Ella había esperado alrededor de 1 hora y no había rastro de Po.

-¿Dónde estará? –Tigresa se paró de la cama y se sentía mejor gracias a su pastilla.

Ella se percató y Po no estaba en el palacio, ella aprovecho para bajar rápidamente al pueblo a escondidas.

-Perdóname Po, pero necesito esas pastillas. –Tigresa se dijo así misma mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Tigresa ya estaba en el pueblo y miraba a los alrededores, buscando a aquella sombra.

-Hey…

Tigresa volteo a verlo, y la dirigió al mismo callejón.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo contactarme? –Pregunto Tigresa molesta.

Aquella sombra estaba fumando tabaco y echo el humo en el rostro de Tigresa.

Ella se cubrió del humo.

-Es fácil encontrarte, eres la única Tigre por aquí. –Comenzó a reírse.

-Como sea, ¿tienes eso? –Tigresa se lo mencionaba mientras miraba alrededor para que nadie la viera.

-Por supuesto –La sombra le extendió la mano.

Ella lentamente iba a tomar aquella bolsa de plástico negra en su mano, pero la sombra le quito el brazo rápidamente.

-Que te parecen, ¿unos 200 yuanes?

-¿Qué? ¡Es demasiado! –Tigresa alzo su voz.

-En ese caso, tal vez luego.

-¡Espera! –Tigresa comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Si?

-Debe haber algo que quieras, solo tengo 50 yuanes.

La sombra se le quedo viendo. –Hmm, que te parece si cambiamos tus 50 monedas y ese brazalete que tienes allí.

El señalaba la pulsera que Po le regalo cuando le declaro su amor.

-Ni pensarlo. –Tigresa tomo entre su mano su pulsera.

-Entonces… tal vez deba esperar a que los síntomas regresen, lo más seguro es que decidas más rápido.

Tigresa se quedó viendo su pulsera y aquella bolsa, ella se quitó su pulsera y se le quedo viendo con mucho sentimiento.

-¿Lo harás sí o no? –Aquella sombra fingió molestarse, mientras por dentro se moría de la risa.

-Vendré a recogerla, solo no la vendas, conseguiré el dinero. –Le dijo Tigresa preocupada.

-No te garantizo nada.

Tigresa estaba a punto de darle su pulsera por la bolsa con drogas, hasta que Po llego rápidamente y se interpuso entre ellos.

Él le dirigió una mirada muy dura a aquella sombra –Lárgate… Le dijo Po bastante molesto.

-Tranquilo. –Aquella sombra fumo una última vez a su tabaco y se fue de allí.

-Tigresa… -Lo dijo Po sin voltear a verla y se escuchaba un poco de enojo en su voz.

Ella estaba cabizbaja avergonzada de lo que había sucedió, con una voz titubeante le respondió – ¿Si?

-Vamos a casa. –Po comenzó a caminar sin voltearla a ver, ella lentamente avergonzada camino atrás de él.

Tigresa estaba pensando en mil cosas, no sabía si pedirle una disculpa o simplemente quedarse callada.

Ella se dejó llevar y lo tomo de la mano, Po puso fuerza para que no lo jalara y zafarse de su agarre, lo cual le dolió mucho a Tigresa, ella lo abrazo de la espalda, rodeando su estómago con sus brazos y recargando su cabeza en su espalda.

-Perdóname Po. –La voz de Tigresa era muy débil.

-Lo habías prometido.

-Lo sé, pero no entiendes Po, no puedo soportar esa tortura… no soy tan fuerte. –Tigresa recargo su cabeza en su espalda.

-¡Las drogas te destruirán! No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados a esperar a que acaben con tu cuerpo y mente.

-Si las drogas no lo hacen Serapis lo hará, y no sé qué hacer Po.

-Tendremos que decirle al maestro Shifu.

-¿Decirle que? –Pregunto Tigresa nerviosa.

Po se volteo para poder verla. -Todo.

-Po, no puedes hacer eso, si sabe que use drogas me expulsara del Palacio.- Tigresa se lo dijo inquieta.

-Es hora de pagar lo que hiciste Tigresa. –Le dijo Po triste.

-¡Pero no me puedes hacer esto! Me separarían de ti, ¿es lo que quieres? –Lo dijo Tigresa tomándolo de los hombros.

-Yo nunca lo quise, pero es lo correcto, es lo que debe hacerse.

-¿Así que así son las cosas? –Tigresa se puso triste. –Al final ni siquiera tengo tu apoyo.

-Lo tienes Tigresa, por eso hago esto. –Po comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Tigresa sentía un gran coraje, se sentía traicionada por la decisión de Po, apretaba los puños y pensaba en miles de cosas, pero al final, sus piernas seguían subiendo esas escaleras en completo silencio.

Ambos llegaron hasta el salón de los héroes, donde entraron para encontrarse con el maestro Shifu.

-¿Maestro? –Pregunto Po, en su busca.

-¿Si? –Shifu salio de su meditación.

-Necesitamos su consejo. –Pregunto Po muy preocupado.

-¿Que sucede? –Shifu miro a Tigresa, quien esta tenía la mirada caída y decepcionada.

-Es solo que la marca le comenzó a dar efecto, y no sabemos qué hacer, al parecer son síntomas incontrolables.

-¿Es cierto Tigresa? –Pregunto Shifu.

-Si maestro, no puedo controlarlo, y tuve que recurrir a…

Po la interrumpió –A la meditación, pero aun así pareciera no hacer efecto.

Shifu los miro raramente –Tampoco se una buena solución, si tan solo tuviera un libro de sus conjuros… a menos que.

-¿Amenos que que? –Pregunto Po impaciente.

-Exista algun rollo, debe haber algo entre tantos que hable sobre Serapis, una villana tan poderosa no puede ser olvidada así como así. –Les dijo Shifu.

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto Po preocupado.

-Aguanten lo más que puedan, tengo que investigar.

-Está bien, pero por favor apresúrese. –Dijo Po un poco desanimado, el tomo a Tigresa de la mano. –Vamos Tigresa.

Ambos salieron del salón y Tigresa lo detuvo. – ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

-No soy tan fuerte… -Po acaricio el rostro de Tigresa. –Lo superaremos juntos.

Ella tomo la mano de Po la cual reposaba en su rostro, y entrelazo sus dedos con la mano de Po. –Gracias Po, te juro que no te fallare, no volveré a usar nada de esas cosas.

-Está bien.

Tigresa no pudo evitarlo, solo lo abrazo rápidamente y se quedó pegada a el unos cuantos segundos, Po se sorprendió pero le gusto verla feliz, aun en estos tiempos difíciles.

-¿Soy el único con hambre? –Po le sonrió.

-Para nada, tengo tanta, que podría comerte entero.

-¿Enserio? Apuesto a que unos dumplings saben mejor.

-Lo dudo. –Le dice Tigresa coquetamente.

-Vamos a desayunar, o comer, ya ni sé qué hora es.

-Por cierto Po, como me encontraste con aquel sujeto. –Tigresa le pregunto abriendo muchas dudas en su cabeza.

-Mi amor por ti me guio. –Po se lo dijo de una manera heroica.

-Jaja, ya enserio. –Tigresa le dijo divertida.

-Había bajado rápidamente al pueblo por comida, me apresure a comprar y subir todo, fui a darte un vistazo pero no estabas, y no había rastro tuyo en el palacio, entonces volví a bajar y te estaba buscando, pero nada, pregunte y me dijeron que te habían visto rápidamente por aquí, y como ya me habías contado sobre tu "medicamento" supuse que era ese lugar, es conocido por hacer este tipo de tratos.

-Eres todo un detective.

-Solo es porque me importas, si no seguiría siendo todo un tonto. –Po le sonrió.

-Gracias por estar allí para mi Po.

-Sé que harías lo mismo Tigresa, aunque yo ya habría caído.

-No sé qué me pueda suceder Po, pero no quiero que olvides nunca, que te amo más que nada en este mundo.

-No hables así, estarás bien.

-Nada es seguro Po, en cualquiera de los casos preferiría decírtelo.

-Todo resultara bien al final, estoy seguro.

Tigresa se notaba insegura pero decidió darle la razón. –Espero que así sea. Los síntomas me regresaran en cualquier momento, y tengo miedo de que eso suceda.

-Sé que podrás soportarlo, me tienes aquí por cualquier cosa, eres la maestra Tigresa, eres la más fuerte de TODA CHINA, sé que Serapis no podrá contigo, tú tienes más inteligencia y sobre todo mas fuerza.

Tigresa abrazo a Po en completo silencio mientras pensaba – _Me temo que no será suficiente para lo que me espera._

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	24. Capitulo 24: Descontrol

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 24: Descontrol.**

Tigresa estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, Po parecía estar preparando algo delicioso como de costumbre, ella pensaba mucho en sí misma, las palabras de Po no parecían ser captadas por su mente.

Sumergida en ideas que la torturaban, solo escuchaba aquella voz interna que le decía y ordenaba cosas, frases en clave que nadie comprendería, ideas retorcidas es lo único que escuchaba.

-¿Tigresa? –La llamo Po tomando su hombro y regresándola a la realidad.

-¿Si Po? –Tigresa volteo a verlo con una mirada con ojeras que así mismo denotaba cansancio.

-¿Otra vez escuchas las voces? –Po la tomo de la mano preocupado.

Ella no quería preocuparlo más. –No, solo estoy cansada, eso es todo.

-No me mientas Tigresa, sé que te sucede algo extraño, si necesitas decirme algo dímelo sin miedo. –Po tomo a Tigresa de ambas manos.

Ella parecía tener una mirada perdida, incapaz de sentir la cercanía de Po, distraerse de la realidad era sencillo cuando su cabeza le ordenaba destruir todo a su alrededor.

-Es cierto Po, no paro de escuchar estas voces, es solo que… no quisiera alertar a nadie. –Tigresa lo miro con aquella mirada que hacia sufrir tanto a Po.

-Tigresa no tienes por qué estar sola, puedes decírmelo todo, para eso estamos aquí, y no solo yo, todos nosotros, hasta la increíble maestra Tigresa necesita ayuda de vez en cuando. –Po la trato de hacer entrar en razón.

-Es solo que tengo miedo, en cualquier segundo los síntomas regresaran, mi abstinencia por el medicamento igual me hará efecto, no sé qué hacer si no tengo el suficiente control. –Tigresa tomo a Po del brazo mientras seguía sentada y lo abrazo. –No sé qué hacer, y me tortura la idea de no saber.

-Lo superaremos juntos pequeña. –Po le dio un tierno beso en su cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron un segundo en silencio, disfrutando su pequeño lapso de felicidad.

-Con los guerreros-

Todos habían pasado la noche en el hotel pero no les duro mucho su descanso, pues se fueron de allí lo más rápido posible, el mal no descansa, y por ende, ellos tampoco.

Víbora serpenteaba junto a todos sus compañeros y se acercó a Yin.

-Te noto más feliz. –Le dijo Vibora.

Yin voltea con una sonrisa y toda la actitud. –Es cierto, tus palabras me recordaron algo valioso, a pesar de la tragedia, eso me guio hasta el ahora, soy un buen guerrero reconocido por muchos, y aunque muy en el fondo quiero, o quise matarlo, me encargare de llevarlo ante la justicia, el mundo se tiene que encargar de monstruos como él.

-Me alegra oír eso –Víbora le sonrió amigablemente.

Akame extendió su brazo para detener el paso a todos, los guerreros se detuvieron en seco preguntándose qué sucedía.

-Llegamos. –Akame señalo apuntando con su dedo. –La ciudad de Ying Sao.

Mantis se para en el hombro de Akame. -Vaya, una de las ciudades más problemáticas, peleas callejeras, alcohol por todos lados. –Mantis da un gran suspiro. –¿Huelen eso? Huele a acción.

-No te exaltes tanto, venimos por algo importante –Le respondió Mono.

Todos caminaron el ahora pequeño camino para llegar el centro de la ciudad, todos pasaban discretamente, atrayendo las miradas de todos los pueblerinos y visitantes de la zona, unas miradas bastante pesadas de gente revoltosa y borracha.

-Y bien, ¿cómo sabremos que sucede por aquí? La gente no parece ser muy amigable. –Pregunto Argón con cautela.

Grulla entro en la conversación. – ¿Por qué no vamos a una posada? Allí uno se entera de todo.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Y tú como sabes? –Pregunto Víbora bastante sospechosa.

Grulla se hizo el que no escucho nada y comenzó a caminar.

Todos lo siguieron hasta encontrar una posada llamada "El cuchillo envenenado".

Todos entraron y fueron directo al mostrador, encontrándose con la dueña de la posada.

-¿Que se les ofrece? No parecen ser de aquí. –Contesto una cerda bastante grande.

-Buscamos información muy específica. –Hablo Akame.

-¿Y que podría ser esa información? –Pregunto la cerda viéndolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Buscamos a las hermanas Wu. –Yin hablo muy serio.

La cerda se quedó callada un momento. –Creo que puedo ayudarlos… Acompáñenme.

Todos se miraron entre si, y decidieron seguirla.

Tanto la señora como los guerreros bajaron a un sótano y la Cerda abrió una puerta secreta, se puso a un lado de la puerta y con la mano les indico que entraran.

Todos entraron lentamente y detrás de todos ellos, venia la señora, ella cerró la puerta después de que cruzo.

Los guerreros caminaron sigilosamente entrando en una cueva, la cerda se puso a la cabeza y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, todos la seguían confundidos.

Parecía haber neblina, o una nube de polvo, nadie sabía lo que era, pero ver atravez de ella era complicado, con el tiempo mientras caminaban y lo rápido que la cerda caminaba, poco a poco la perdían, así que también apretaban el paso, hasta que de repente, llegaron a lo que es un salón con una mesa en el centro bastante larga y ovalada.

La cerda se hinco e hizo una reverencia, la cual parecía dirigirse a la niebla.

-Ya llegaron. –Dice la cerda haciendo una reverencia.

De entre la oscuridad se encendieron 3 miradas que irradiaban mucha luz, a la izquierda una mirada naranja como el fuego, del lado derecho azul como el agua, y en medio una combinación de ambas.

Grulla se quedó sorprendido. -¡No puede ser!

-Con Po y Tigresa-

-Pequeña –Po le tomo la mano y le dio un tierno beso –Tengo que ir con mi papa a comprar más comida, nos terminamos lo que quedaba.

-Si Po. –Tigresa lucia perdida en sus pensamientos.

Po hizo una mueca al ver su estado, el cual estaba empeorando –Trata de descansar, regreso rápido. –Po la recuesta lentamente en la cama, pues se encontraban en la habitación de Tigresa, Po la arropo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-No me tardo. –Po le sonrió.

Tigresa le sonrió dulcemente.

Así Po salio de la habitación, Tigresa espero unos segundos, hasta que sus agudos oídos no escucharan los pasos de Po, entonces ella se puso en marcha, se levantó de la cama rápidamente y mientras aun podía, ponía en marcha su plan, así que salio sigilosamente salio de su habitación, así mismo del palacio.

Ella bajo rápidamente de un salto las escaleras, su cabeza dolía, le era difícil pensar. – _Ya paso tiempo, el doctor no sabe nada, así que me podrá recetar legalmente más medicamento._ –Pensó Tigresa.

Tigresa corría sigilosamente con mucho cuidado de que nadie, y en especial Po, no la vieran cerca de allí, una vez estando afuera le sorprendió mucho, pues su consultorio estaba cerrado, en la puerta parecía haber un candado, se quedó impactada. ¿Cerro de la noche a la mañana, así sin más? –Se preguntó.

Ella con el fin de llegar al fondo de esto rompió el candado y entro.

La sombra que le vendía su "medicamento" la vio entrar, esta sonrió para sí mismo y dijo –Ya es hora.

Tigresa entro al consultorio y todo estaba a oscuras, ventanas cerradas, sin ninguna fuente de luz, todo parecía estar tirado, entro a la habitación en donde era su consultorio y al entrar se quedó sin palabras.

El doctor estaba tirado en el piso, Tigresa corrió y lo levanto, vio que tenía una rasgadura que lo mato, 4 garras arrancándole el pellejo del pecho, lo levanto y vio a todos lados, no hallaba una explicación, cuando de repente se escucharon fuertes pisadas entrando a la recepción, un rinoceronte de una patada tumbo la puerta del consultorio y vio a Tigresa, la cual la luz que entraba deslumbraban sus ojos, con sangre en sus manos, el cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos, y una mirada que reflejaba descontrol.

-Maestra Tigresa, queda bajo arresto por asesinato –Un rinoceronte se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y exclamo – ¡Yo no lo mate!

-Un citadino nos llamó diciendo que la vieron atacando al Doctor, se nos informa que perdió el control cuando le negó un medicamento. –Le contesto un guardia.

-¡Es una trampa! –Tigresa parecía asustada.

Un rinoceronte investigaba la zona y recogió una caja. –Señor. –Se dirigió a otro rinoceronte el cual parecía ser el jefe. –Encontré esta caja tirada, aquí dice que es clorpromazina.

-No hay duda –Dijo el jefe. –El guerrero dragón nos había advertido que si de casualidad la viéramos tratando de conseguir un medicamento la detuviéramos, pero no creí que llegara tan lejos, asesinar a un doctor por calmar una adicción.

El corazón de Tigresa estaba muy acelerado como para poder hablar con claridad.

-Le tenía respeto "Maestra" –El jefe se dirigió a sus soldados – ¡Escolten a Tigresa! Le espera una larga condena en prisión.

-Necesito ver a Po. –Dijo Tigresa tratando de resistirse al arresto.

Los rinocerontes le tomaron ambos brazos y le pusieron unas cadenas muy resistentes alrededor, acompañados de un candado.

-Lo veras del otro lado, entre rejas.

-¡NO! Él les dirá la verdad, ¡Esto es una trampa! –Tigresa gritaba asustada.

Un pequeño conejito vio toda la escena desde fuera y corrió al restaurante del Señor Ping.

Po estaba acomodando los víveres que ya tenía listos cuando escucho una voz muy débil y jadeante.

-¡Po! ¡Po! –Llego el pequeño conejito ante él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay alguien atacando el pueblo? –Po se alertó.

-Es la Maestra Tigresa, la están escoltando a la cárcel.

Po se quedó impactado, dejo todo a un lado y corrió hacia donde estaba Tigresa.

-Con los guerreros-

-¡Las hermanas Wu! –Grito Mono.

-Serapis dijo que vendrían –Hablo una de las hermanas.

-¿Serapis no está con ustedes? –Pregunto Víbora.

Las 3 comenzaron a reírse –Tontos.

-Es una trampa, Serapis nunca vino, ¡Tenemos que regresar! ¡Planean atacar a Po, Tigresa y Shifu! –Les dijo Akame.

-Chica lista. –Las 3 sonrieron -Lástima que no saldrán vivos de aquí.-Las hermanas Wu se pusieron en posición de pelea, alertando a todos los guerreros.

Los 7 se pusieron en posición defensiva.

Yin le susurro a Akame –¿Que no se supone que no sabes pelear?

Akame le contesto susurrándole –Shhh, ellas no lo saben.

-Con Po-

El corría a toda velocidad hasta que se detuvo ante tal escena.

Tigresa iba cabizbaja con las manos encadenadas y media docena de rinocerontes escoltándola.

Po intervino y se puso frente a todos. –Tigresa, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Me pusieron una trampa Po, alguien asesino al doctor y me culparon.

Po se puso nervioso al punto de perderse –Pero, ¿qué tengo que hacer? –Po vio a los soldados –¡Quítenle esas cadenas! Tigresa ha salvado a China innumerables veces, es obvio que es una trampa.

-Lo lamento Guerrero Dragón, pero la reciente actividad de Tigresa apunta un descontrol, tal parece que no está en condiciones para seguir siendo la defensora de China, además todo apunta a que ella lo mato. –El Jefe rinoceronte saca la caja de medicamento y se la entrega. –Se le encontró buscando esto.

Po se quedó sin palabras. –Lo prometiste Tigresa.

Tigresa dejo escapar lágrimas de sus ojos –Lo lamento, si venia por eso, pero… no creí que esto sucedería.

-¿Entonces lo mataste? –Po se quedó viendo fijamente el rostro de Tigresa.

-No lo mate, tienes que confiar en mí. –Tigresa lo miro con cara de desesperación.

-Cómo puedo confiar en ti, rompiste tu promesa 2 veces, me mentiste, a todos nos mentiste.

-Yo… lo siento Po. -Los guardias comenzaron a empujarla para que caminara.

Ellos se alejaban lentamente mientras que Po se quedó sin palabras y con un gran dolor en su interior, sin saber qué hacer.

No se le ocurrió de otra más que pedir el consejo de su maestro, rápidamente y dejando todo lo demás aun lado, corrió hacia el palacio.

Los rinocerontes escoltaban a Tigresa, ella no se renegaba, no sabía que hacer o pensar, solo dejaba que las cosas sucedieran, sabía que no era su estilo, pero no tenia de otra.

Una sombra se asomaba desde las montañas, la cual era Serapis.

Ella estaba parada observándolo todo, cuando detrás de ella llego alguien caminando.

-Buen trabajo. –Dijo Serapis.

-Gracias. –Contesto aquel hombre encapuchado. –Espero que mi pago sea grande.

-Sobre eso –Serapis tomo una cuchilla de su ropaje y se lo aventó directo al corazón. –No te necesito más…

-¡Agrr! –El hombre se quejaba con el último suspiro que le quedaba.

Detrás suyo llego Kai, tomo un amuleto que se colgaba en el cuello y absorbió la energía del hombre.

-Una buena alma, ambiciosa por el poder, lástima que todos terminaremos así –Kai señalo el cadáver.

-Eso no está en mis planes –Le dijo Serapis. –Sin embargo… hay un plan que necesito que lleven a cabo.

-Que así sea. –Kai de un gran salto bajo de la montaña y se interpuso entre todos los rinocerontes

-¡Aun lado! Son asuntos oficiales -Exclamó el jefe de la guardia.

Kai tomo un amuleto en donde estaba el alma de Oogway. –Qué me dices hermano, ¿te duele ver a tu alumna preferida así?

-¡Kai! –Tigresa le grito.

Ella se dirigió a un guardia –Rápido, desencadéname.

-¡En guardia! Vino a liberar a Tigresa, no caigan en su trampa. –El jefe les hablo, y varios se pusieron en defensa junto con sus armas.

Kai les sonrió -En ese caso –El tomo ambas de sus cuchillas y fijo un terreno con ellas, rodeando en un círculo a todos los guardias, salieron cadenas del suelo y arrastro con su inigualable fuerza a todos los guardias, absorbiendo todo su chi, y desapareciéndolos.

Tigresa, quien se había apartado rápidamente de allí vio como absorbió la vida de todos, aun encadenada, decidió correr lejos de allí, hasta que rápidamente se interpusieron Tai-Lung y Lord Shen.

Shen sonrió -No tan rápido –Mientras le apuntaba con su espada a su cuello.

Serapis quien había bajado de la montaña se reunió con ellos, y le hablo mientras seguía acercándose.

-Sé que es monótono esto de capturarlos, pero te juro que es la última vez -Serapis había llegado y le toco el rostro a Tigresa, la cual esta era sujetada por Shen y Kai. –Tengo planes para ti bonita, lástima que no puedes ver nuestra guarida. –Serapis la golpeo en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

Todos se habían retirado de allí junto con Tigresa.

-Mientras tanto con Po-

Él estaba con Shifu, le había explicado todo lo sucedido.

-Necesitamos una solución maestro. –Po estaba preocupado.

-No hay de otra que pedirle un favor al emperador, está en deuda con nosotros.

-¿Dónde lo encuentro? –Pregunto Po desesperado.

-Vamos los 2, está a 3 horas de aquí, en la Capital.

-No perdamos el tiempo. –Dijo Po con una voz desesperada.

El maestro Shifu y el Guerrero Dragón salieron rápidamente del palacio para dirigirse hacia la Capital, Po estaba muy preocupado, no sabía nada acerca de Tigresa y por su actual estado sabía que las cosas no irían nada bien, sus piernas corrían lo más rápido que podían, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo.

-Con los Guerreros-

Todos había luchado arduamente, haciendo notorio el cansancio, se detuvieron un momento para dialogar.

-Escuche que los 3 maestros, Rhino, Cocodrilo y Buey Tormenta las habían encerrado en una prisión hechas para ustedes, ¿Cómo se liberaron? –Pregunto Akame.

La hermana mayor tomo la conversación –Serapis nos encontró, se deshizo de todos los guardias que nos rodeaban y nos ofreció un trato, ser liberadas a cambio de nuestra ayuda.

-¿Ayudarla en qué? –Pregunto Grulla.

-No lo sabemos cariño. –Wing, la hermana menor hablo. –El trato fue quedarnos en las sombras hasta que nos lo ordenara, y así fue, un comodín para su plan, ahora los distancio del Palacio y ella ejecuta otra parte de su gran plan.

-¿No les duele proclamarse con tanto poder y al final ser manipuladas por ella? –Pregunto Akame.

-Bueno –Wang tomo la palabra. -Ella estaba afuera y libre y nosotras adentro atrapadas, luego de una charla bastante convincente nos dijo algo que todas nosotras queríamos… Venganza.

-Claro, las personas son unidas cuando odian algo en común, así es como funciona el mundo. –Le respondió Akame.

Parece que ya hablamos demasiado, que continúe el espectáculo. –Dijo Su Wu, su líder.

Las hermanas Wu hicieron su mejor combo, uniendo sus colas y girando cortando todo a su paso, todos esquivaron el ataque saltando.

-Ya sabemos cómo vencer ese movimiento. –Les dijo Akame.

Todos se quedaron confundidos.

-¿Como? –Pregunto Argón.

-¿Qué acaso nadie hizo su tarea? –Dijo Akame molesta.

Todos se quedaron igual de confundidos.

-Ataquen en medio, donde se unen, así fue como las derrotaron, que Yin de un golpe directo en la unión, los demás intentaremos detenerlas así como lo hizo el maestro cocodrilo.

-Bien, ¡ataquemos! –Dijo Mono.

Mono y Mantis atacaron, pero las hermanas Wu fácilmente los sacaron volando con un simple roce.

Mantis se levantaba lentamente y con mucho dolor del piso –Es inútil, ninguno de nosotros tiene una defensa tan perfecta como la del maestro cocodrilo.

-Tal vez yo pueda ser útil –Argón se puso enfrente de todos y comenzó a reunir energía.

-¿Qué harás? –Le pregunto Víbora.

-Aún no está 100% listo, pero tal vez me salga –Argón comenzó a crear hielo entre sus manos y dando un grito les lanzo una ráfaga de frio.

Las 3 se separaron y Su Wu se hinco, se reincorporo y vio su propia mano, las cual intentaba abrir y cerrar con fuerza, el frio era increíble –Interesante. –Dijo ella mientras sus manos no le respondían con la velocidad que ella esperaba.

-Bueno, hizo todo el trabajo –Dijo Akame sorprendida.

-Vaya, eres muy bueno –Dijo Mono sobando su brazo del golpe.

-Solo que… es muy cansado. –Dijo Argón hincándose.

-Los demás, captúrenlas. –Dijo Akame.

Las hermanas se levantaron con fuerza -Por suerte para ustedes, tenemos que irnos.

Su Wu aventó una bomba de humo y las 3 salieron de allí velozmente, tanto para que nadie las viera salir.

Ellas salieron por una puerta trampa, la hermana Wang cuestiono a Su Wu. –¿Por qué irnos? Podíamos véncelos.

-No nos precipitemos hermana, conocen nuestra debilidad, son 4 guerreros de diferencia, además, nos acatamos a las órdenes, por ahora. –Su Wu sonríe. –Ya tomaremos el control, en su momento…

Las hermanas salieron de allí.

-Mientras tanto con los guerreros-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, su plan fue distanciarnos y lo lograron. –Les dijo Víbora.

-Vamos entonces. –Le dijo Mantis mientras se subía en el hombro de alguien.

Todos salieron de allí, ignorando a la cerda que los entrego, la cual estaba en el piso muy asustada por lo que le podían hacer.

-Tranquila, no soy rencoroso –Mantis le sonrió.

-Yo, lo siento, mi familia necesitaba ese dinero.

-Da igual… -Dijo Akame. –Vámonos.

Todos salieron de allí, y sin descanso alguno se dispusieron a caminar de regreso al palacio.

-Con Po y Shifu-

Ellos habían llegado al Palacio del Emperador en la Capital, había una larga cola de espera para ver al Emperador.

-Sera imposible maestro Shifu. –Po se sentía preocupado.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos verlo –Shifu vio a sus alrededores.

El Emperador quien era un buey alto y fornido caminaba fuera del palacio bastante enojado rodeado de mucha gente.

-Po, mira, es el emperador, aprovechemos que esta fuera.

Ambos se aproximaron y se abrieron paso ante la multitud.

-Maestro Shifu –El Emperador lo reconoció al instante.

-Es un placer emperador –Shifu tomo la palabra. –Me preguntaba si nos podía ayudar con algo.

-No es buen momento maestro, tengo una escolta que nunca llego a su destino, el jefe de la guardia.

Po se sorprendió -Un momento, fue el que arresto a Tigresa.

-Me dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente en el valle de la paz, y que tenía que ir con toda una escolta de soldados.

-¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo se necesitan tantos guardias en el valle de la paz? Además, el guardia le dijo aun estando aquí que tenía algo que arreglar y hasta donde yo sé, se dio cuenta al instante.

-Escúpelo ya muchacho.

-¡Compraron a los guardias! Alguien, y no sé quién quiere ver a Tigresa en la cárcel, y tenemos que impedirlo.

-Lo lamento muchacho, yo no tengo nada que ver, de hecho, tengo tanto trabajo pues no aparecen por ningún lado, ya deberían estar en la prisión hace 1 hora.

-En ese caso los atacaron –Po se quedó atónito –Su plan… Era separarnos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Le pregunto el Emperador.

-Serapis, le tendió una trampa a Tigresa, compro a los guardias, para distanciarla de nosotros, luego atacaron a los guardias, por ello no han regresado y ahora la tienen a ella.

-Si ese es el caso, no tenemos tiempo que perder. –El emperador de un chasquido ordeno toda una escolta de guardias. –Busquen en todos los alrededores del Valle de la Paz, busquen alguna pista.

-¿Que haremos maestro? –Po le pregunto preocupado a Shifu.

Shifu estaba en completo silencio –No lo sé.

-Con Tigresa-

Ella estaba recién despertando con un gran dolor de cabeza debido al golpe, estaba en cadenada de ambos brazos y piernas.

Se abrió una mirada brillante en la oscuridad -Por fin despiertas dormilona.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –Pregunto Tigresa.

-Como 1 hora. –Contesto Serapis tranquila.

-¿1 hora desperdiciada esperando a que yo despertara para una escena tétrica? –Le dijo Tigresa con el objetivo de hacerla enojar.

-La presentación es muy importante, olvido que en estos tiempos todo lo quieren hacer a las carreras, no se toman el tiempo de admirar la elegancia de un oponente. –Serapis le sonrió.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? Me tienes la cabeza revuelta de tantos planes, quieres acabar con nosotros pero no nos matas, ¿qué de lógica tiene eso?

-Si te dijera te revelaría mi debilidad, ¿y no queremos eso verdad?

-No me digas, no quieres matar a nadie, los quieres controlar a todos.

-¿Cómo supiste? –Serapis arquea una ceja.

-Es la única razón por la que sigo viva, y esta cosa en mi pecho, que me hace delirar.

-Hablando de eso –Serapis toma el chaleco de Tigresa y lo desabrocha revelando así una marca que consumía gran parte de su pecho. –Ya es hora.

Serapis busco algo de una bolsa en el ropaje que tenía puesto y saco de este una insignia de oro, con un símbolo muy extraño, Serapis lo presiono contra su marca, la cual, la piel de Tigresa parecía absorber el oro entre su pelaje y carne.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –Tigresa estaba muy sorprendida.

-Un viejo amigo, espero se lleven bien.

-¡Explícate! –Le grito Tigresa intentando zafarse de las cadenas.

-Había una vez, una joven llamada Serapis, que en su inalcanzable búsqueda por el poder, se encontró a un demonio con una insaciable hambre por la ira, destrucción y caos, debido a su ambición, magos de la antigua era lo encerraron con mucho poder en esta insignia, yo la encontré en una expedición acerca de una cultura perdida, y lo encontré, cuando toque la insignia podía escuchar su voz en mi cabeza, el ultimo demonio de la raza de los Bastalaz, él estaba atrapado, y llegamos a un acuerdo, yo lo liberaría en la mente de un cuerpo mortal y a cambio el destrozaría el cuerpo y la mente de quien yo le eligiera como un buen candidato, y esa eres tú.

-¿Que me hará? –El dolor de Tigresa comenzó a desaparecer.

-Sera una lucha contante, me pregunto quién de los 2 se quedara con tu cuerpo, que bestia lograra someter a la otra. –Serapis la tomo del cuello y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Tigresa hizo un rugido de enojo –No sabía que tenías esos gustos.

-Soy muy mente abierta –Serapis se acercó a ella para susurrarle en el oído. –Cuando te sometas ante Dhast, serás mía.

Serapis se puso de pie y se fue de allí.

Tigresa estaba un poco alterada, no tenía manera de escapar, ningún plan ideado, hasta que del vacío de su cabeza escucho una voz de un hombre bastante rasposa en la cual podía denotarse una emoción constante.

 _-¡Como extrañaba esto! –_ Dhast hablo dentro de su cabeza.

-Así que tú eres el demonio Dhast. -Tigresa no parecía sorprendida.

 _-Uno de los infinitos nombres que he tenido._

-¿Que eres? –Tigresa le pregunto sin miedo.

- _Un demonio, nacido de una raza de guerreros, los Bastalaz, actualmente soy el único sobreviviente, ¡he matado 1000 hombres, y ten por seguro que matare 1000 más!_ –El parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Y tú ten por seguro que no conseguirás mi cuerpo.

 _-Actúas muy segura, jajaja._ –Dhast comenzó a reírse de manera inquieta _–Veo que estas en un aprieto… Libérame, desatare mi furia en tus enemigos._

-Prefiero desatar la mía, esto que me han hecho, mi honor, mi libertad. –Tigresa comenzó a enojarse. –Me pagaran cada cosa que han hecho.

 _-Me agradan tus ideales, esto será interesante jajaja._

-A fin de cuentas, tal vez no seas mala compañía. –Tigresa sonrió confiada.

 _-No me subestimes niña, jamás confíes en mí._

-Sabes, Serapis trata de controlarte hasta a ti. –Tigresa trata de confundirlo.

- _Lo sé, es algo que no me agrada._

-Se dice que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, ayúdame a salir de aquí, y nos la arreglaremos tú y yo luego.

- _Al final yo tendré el control, pero en si tienes razón, ambos estamos atrapados… Te ayudare en su momento y quiero que sepas que si tengo la oportunidad te matare._

-Opino lo mismo –Dijo Tigresa seria.

 _-Llegara_ _un punto en el que tendrás que elegir, matar a Serapis o a mí, me pregunto ¿Qué camino tomaras?_ –Dhast parecía emocionado.

Tigresa arrugo su rostro y comento con una voz bastante prepotente –Yo decidiré el camino.

 _-Ya veremos._ –Dhast comenzó a reírse.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia, espero y les agrade, espero sus comentarios ansioso, responderé cualquier duda que tengan, pero no sin antes preguntarles ¿Qué les pareció el avance de la trama? Dedicado a todos ellos que querían saber un poco más de la historia que del romance en sí.  
P.D: Los diálogos del demonio siempre estarán en cursiva, pues todos sus diálogos resuenan en la cabeza de Tigresa.**


	25. Capitulo 25: Redención

**Kung Fu Panda: Descubriendo el amor**

 **Historia originalmente escrita por Fharkas, los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 25: Redención.**

Había pasado toda la noche y la maestra Tigresa estaba aún atrapada en la guarida de Serapis siendo molestada por una voz demoniaca dentro de su cabeza.

- _Dicen que nadie olvida su primera víctima, pero es mentira, yo no me acuerdo de la mía. –_ Dijo Dhast.

-¿Podrías callarte? –Tigresa suspiro. –Necesito pensar cómo salir de aquí.

- _Llevo atrapado como 1 milenio, 1 días más 1 menos, da igual._

 _-_ Dilo por ti, yo no soy inmortal. –Dijo Tigresa un poco molesta.

 _-Pero podrías serlo… Libérame, y usare tu cuerpo por toda una eternidad. –_ Dhast parecía sonar exaltado.

-Por cierto ¿se supone que tu raza de demonios son inmortales no? ¿Cómo es posible que seas el último? –Dijo Tigresa curiosa.

 _-Ni creas que te diré como matarme, no creas que no sé a dónde quieres llevar la conversación._

 _-_ Es solo curiosidad, después de todo llevar más de 1 milenio atrapado, al menos yo querría hablar con alguien y a todos nos gusta contar nuestra historia, más si eres el último de una raza tan interesante.

 _-Eres incluso más manipuladora que yo, jajaja me agrada, obvio me muero por contar mis historias, pero si eso significa mi muerte, paso._

 _-_ Que aburrido eres, en fin, pasaremos un buen tiempo juntos, al menos cuéntame algo. –Dijo Tigresa tratando de sacar un poco de información.

- _Semejante confianza no se da a cambio de nada._

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?-Pregunto Tigresa un tanto cautelosa.

 _-Lo mismo que tu… Información._

-Haz una pregunta de mí, y luego yo una de ti, que sea justo.

- _Bueno, quisiera saber ¿Quién eres?_ –Pregunto Dhast.

-¿Quién soy? Bueno… Soy una huérfana, adoptada por uno de los más grandes maestros del Kung Fu, ahora soy La Maestra Tigresa, líder de los 5 Furiosos.

 _-¿Eso es todo? –_ Dhast comenzó a reírse.

-¿Te parece poco?

- _Un tanto vacío, no cuentas de cómo te ves a ti misma, solo cuentas tus méritos_.

-¿Y es algo malo? Solo digo lo que en base a MIS esfuerzos he logrado.

 _-Te falta mucho por aprender, como tú he conocido muchos, una vida de sacrificio solo para sostener un título en su espalda en vida, pero una vez muerto, te olvidaran, así que disfruta más las cosas, que todos terminaremos muertos algun día._

-¿Y desde cuando un demonio me da buenos consejos?

 _-Yo vivo para disfrutar, y matar me gusta._

De la nada se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, Tigresa podía denotar como entraba luz poco a poco.

Se escuchaban metales chocar contra el piso lentamente, era Shen, quien quería darle una visita a Tigresa.

-Pero que tenemos aquí –Tigresa sonrió. –Creí que habías muerto.

Shen se acercó rápidamente hacia Tigresa quien estaba encadenada, y desenvaino su espada en forma de zigzag y la ondulo cerca del cuello de Tigresa, esta sin poder moverse.

-Contadas fueron las horas en las que tuve que esperar para matarte, y aquí estas. –Shen sonrió con una mirada muy encendida de coraje.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuantas horas fueron? Jajaja, alguien está molesto –Tigresa volvió a sonreír.

-De no haber sido por ti, habría matado al Panda, arruinaste todos mis planes y te burlaste de mí. –Shen acerco aún más su espada contra su garganta.

-Alguien como tú, que mata a su compañero más fiel no merece ni respeto, ni honor, al final ese lobo tuvo un pequeño sentimiento de culpa y compasión, y no le diste oportunidad, me alegro de que hayas muerto con tus propias armas. –Tigresa le sonrió a pesar del dolor de tener una cuchilla casi cortándole el cuello.

Shen golpeo a Tigresa en el rostro, esta solo se reincorporo y escupió un poco de sangre. – ¿Que sucede? ¿Tu nueva jefa te impide matarme? Jajajaja –Tigresa comenzó a burlarse.

-Te borrare esa sonrisa de la cara así tenga que desfigurarte. –Shen sonrió con mucho odio.

El comenzó a golpearla sin parar, la sangre que escurría de su nariz manchaba su chaleco.

 _-Este tipo es odioso, libérame, solo dejare un cadáver calcinado de él._

Tigresa respiraba agitadamente después de la paliza que Shen le había propinado. –Ninguno de los 2 la tendrá fácil conmigo. –Exclamo Tigresa.

Shen se quedó confundido, no entendió a que se refería con lo que dijo –Tal vez la pérdida de sangre te hace alucinar. –Shen sonrió.

-Por favor, mis entrenamientos son más duros que tus golpes. -Tigresa se volvió a burlar.

Shen siguió golpeándola hasta que Tigresa comenzó a marearse por la pérdida de sangre y aliento, esta eventualmente se desmayó. –Shen limpio un poco de la sangre de sus alas y se fue con una impotencia por las ansias de querer matarla.

- _Vaya, la chica tiene agallas. –_ Dhast se rio por la escena. – _Menuda guerrera me proporciono Serapis, controlarla será difícil._

-Con Po-

Él había regresado junto con Shifu al Valle de la Paz por cualquier pista que ayudase.

Preocupados de lo que pudiese suceder, se hallaban pensativos en el Palacio de Jade hasta que…

-Necesitamos hacer algo Maestro, tienen capturada a Tigresa y nosotros estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

De repente los demás guerreros se encontraban subiendo las escaleras con mucho cansancio.

Shifu se sorprendió -Es imposible, ¿cómo llegaron tan rápido?

Akame recupero un poco el aliento y le exclamo -Eso no importa.  
–Jadeante. –Fue su plan separarnos, Serapis no estaba allá, al parecer las hermanas Wu y Serapis ya se conocían desde mucho antes.

-Entonces fueron sus primeras reclutas.

Todos se organizaron con Shifu y Po pregunto – ¿Que haremos maestro?

-Lo más seguro es que Serapis ya tiene a su ejército listo, entre sus mejores soldados están, Tai-Lung, Lord Shen, Kai, y las hermanas Wu, todos ellos nos dieron problemas en el pasado.

-¿Pero qué haremos? Son muy poderosos –Exclamo Po.

Akame entro en la conversación –Ya conocemos su tipo de combate.

-Ello saben que las conocemos, y no sabemos si Serapis los volvió más poderosos. –Dijo Shifu.

-Eso es imposible, no puede volver poderoso a alguien porque sí. –Exclamo Víbora.

-Ella domina la magia, es tan impredecible como la vida misma. –Shifu parecía estar preocupado. –La prioridad es encontrar a Tigresa, tal vez nuestra última opción será huir y pedir ayuda.

-¿Rendirnos? –Pregunto Mono.

-¿Que otra opción tenemos? –Dijo Shifu un tanto molesto.

-Pelear, y vencer. –Dijo Mantis.

-No pudieron los 5 contra Tai-Lung, ¿y ahora me dices que podremos contra 6 más?

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear por tonterías? ¡Tenemos que ir por Tigresa! –Dijo Po un poco enojado.

Todos se quedaron callados y le hicieron caso.

-Bien, tenemos que averiguar donde la tienen –Dijo Shifu.

-Siempre es lo mismo, capturan a uno de nosotros y lo tenemos que encontrar –Dijo Mantis.

-Saben que el equipo es muy unido y nos afecta emocionalmente, un guerrero no debería sentir eso, ¿pero qué otra opción tenia? ¿Entrenarlos sin emociones y pasión? –Hablo Shifu.

-Escuchen, no me importa nada de lo que digan, iré por Tigresa, si quieren quedarse, adelante, que importa. –Po se levantó y se fue de allí.

-Parece enojado, debe afectarle mucho –Susurro Mono en la oreja de Grulla.

-Mientras tanto con Tigresa-

Una puerta había sido abierta, un poco de luz alumbró el rostro de Tigresa, quien seguía desmayada por la pérdida de sangre.

-Hermana… ¿Qué te han hecho?

Tai-Lung emergió de entre la oscuridad de la habitación, y se agacho a la altura de Tigresa, este la movió un poco para intentar despertarla.

Tigresa despertaba lentamente solo abriendo un ojo, el otro estaba hinchado debido a los golpes -Tai-Lung… ¿qué estás haciendo? –Lo dice mientras el abría los candados de las cadenas que la sujetaban.

-Mi redención, voy a sacarte de aquí.

-… ¿Por qué? –Dijo Tigresa muy confundida.

-Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en el otro mundo, entendí la razón de Oogway, lo tuve todo y lo arruine, quería conseguir más poder, pero no existe tal poder, más que el que se consigue por méritos propios, escucha, Serapis es muy poderosa, y tenemos una conexión a ella, no tardara en percatarse que te ayudé. –Tigresa por fin fue liberada y cayó entre los brazos de Tai-Lung sin energía. –Cuando eso suceda, tú tienes que estar muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Que pasará contigo? –Le preguntó Tigresa.

-Me matará seguramente, haz que valga la pena y huye.

-Espera, tampoco puedo dejarte. –Tigresa apenas podía ponerse de pie con su ayuda.

-Ya es tarde para mí –Tai-Lung sonrió.

-No, aun no lo es –Ella se quejó por el dolor. –Debe de haber una manera.

-Jajaja, no la hay –Tai-Lung la puso de pie y le habló. –Necesito que le digas un mensaje a todos, necesito que me perdonen por todo lo que hice, al guerrero dragón por los problemas y en especial a Shifu, el creyó en mí, pero también creyó en su maestro, sé que pensó en la posibilidad en que tal vez se equivocó, lo tomé muy mal, y quiero que me perdoné.

-Hiciste mucho daño a gente inocente.

-Lo sé, tal vez no me pueden perdonar, pero si puedo hacer algo al respecto, liberare a quien los salvara de la furia de Serapis, a ti, y por fin comprenderé la paz interior, y le pediré a Oogway que me entrené, no te preocupes por mí.

-Desatará su furia sobre ti. –Tigresa lo un poco dolida.

-Te daré tiempo para que te vayas. –Él le puso una mano en su cabeza

-No llegaré lejos, y lo sabes. –Tigresa lo dijo titubeante.

-Por favor, tienes que intentarlo.

-Vete tú, ahora que puedes –Tigresa empujo a Tai-Lung levemente.

-Aprendí un par de trucos en el mundo de los espíritus, algo sobre la familia del guerrero Dragón, algo que Kai tiene muy bien aprendido. –Tai-Lung, aun con su mano en la frente de Tigresa, se comenzó a concentrar y de su palma surgió un brillo dorado, la cual recuperaba un poco la energía de Tigresa.

-Wow, increíble. –Tigresa quedo sorprendida.

-Lamento si no es mucho, es difícil aprenderlo, necesitas un corazón puro. –Solo el dolor o la meditación lo logra.

-Escuche algo como eso –Tigresa se reincorporo con un poco más de fuerza.

-No se te olvide mis disculpas para todos. –Tai-Lung le sonrió.

-No lo hare… Escucha, encontrare la manera para salvarte del mundo de los espíritus. –Tigresa lo dijo muy segura.

Tai-Lung sonrió. –Sé que así será.

Tigresa sin perder más el tiempo decidió irse de allí, no tenía mucha fuerza, pero ya no estaba tan mal.

-Con Serapis-

Ella estaba poniendo en orden todos sus planes, y se dirigió a su equipo para hablarles.

-Bien, les contare del plan. –Serapis se levantó de un trono de piedra que tenía dentro de ese escondite, Shen y Kai llegaron para escucharla.

-¿Que tienes para nosotros? –Pregunto Kai.

-Las hermanas Wu se reunirán con nosotros mas adelante, mientras tanto, estamos nosotros 4, y pronto tendremos a Tigresa de nuestro lado.

-¿Tigresa? ¿La controlaste? –Preguntó Kai.

-Tengo a un amigo del pasado que se encargara de eso, cuando ella sucumba por estar aquí encerrada, el tomara control de ella y tendremos a un demonio inmortal de nuestro lado, seremos 5, más las 3 hermanas 8, y nosotros seremos capaces de dominar China y eventualmente el mundo, para recompensar a cada uno, elegiremos cada quien un continente y lo gobernaremos a nuestro modo, las hermanas Wu compartirán uno, son muy unidas, sé que no habrá problema.

-Excelente plan ¿Y qué hacemos? –Pregunto Shen.

-Tai-Lung y Kai atacaran el Valle, eso será suficiente distracción para los guerreros, Shen con armas de fuego como las que tenía en el pasado, atacará el palacio de jade, el cual estará desprotegido, y entrare yo para robar todo tipo de artefactos, de allí, se repartirán entre todos nosotros para eventualmente… -Serapis se detuvo en seco. –¿Donde esta Tai-Lung?

-No lo hemos visto, debe estar entrenando. –Dijo Kai.

Serapis de concentro y con la conexión que tenia de el lo llamo, Tai-Lung sintió cierto descontrol en su cuerpo y mente y tuvo que ir a donde ella estaba.

El entro dentro de la habitación donde todos estaban –¿Sucede algo?

-Has estado actuando muy raro Tai-Lung, ¿sucede algo? –Dijo Serapis.

-Nada que sea relevante.

Serapis apretó la mandíbula, haciendo su rostro un tanto enojado. -Vamos, dímelo, no quisiera obligarte.

Tai-Lung se puso nervioso. –Dudo que puedas hacerlo.

Serapis se molestó y se metió en su mente, era un proceso muy doloroso, Shen y Kai solo veían como Tai-Lung se arrodillo mientras se quejaba por el dolor.

Serapis salió de su mente al cabo de unos segundos y quedo sorprendida. –Eres un traidor.

-Ya es tarde, ella escapó. –Tai-Lung sonrió.

-¿Después de todo lo que te hicieron? ¿Así es como les devuelves el favor? ¿Ayudándolos?

-Sé que hice lo correcto… Por primera vez en mi vida. –Tai-Lung se mantenía firme.

-Sabes, lo vi todo dentro de tu mente, sonreíste cuando Tigresa dijo que encontraría la forma de regresarte del mundo de los espíritus. –Serapis sonrió.

-Se a lo que me enfrento. –Tai-Lung intento mantenerse firme.

-Sabes muy bien que controló la magia, así como te traje puedo deshacerte, y no irías al mundo de los espíritus.

-Sabía muy bien lo que sucedería.

Serapis puso su mano frente a él y recito unas palabras que parecían haber sido sacadas de otro idioma.

Tai-Lung comenzó a sentirse extraño, sus recuerdos se iban con el paso de los segundos, el dolor desaparecía, un brillo dorado emanaba de su cuerpo, sentía como se desvanecía.

-Tigresa llorara cuando sepa, que no hay manera de salvarte. –Serapis lo miro como desaparecía.

-No temo morir, todos lo haremos algún día. –Tai-Lung con el más simple rastro de aire se desvaneció de allí, lo que una vez fue, quedo en memoria de todos.

Serapis soltó una breve sonrisa, no quería denotar dolor, pero le dolió haberlo hecho. -No tolerare traiciones, ténganlo en mente. –Dichas estas palabras, Serapis se retiró del lugar.

Dejando a Shen con un dolor y ansias de venganza, al parecer Tigresa lo había logrado de nuevo.

-Con Po-

Él había recorrido todo alrededor en busca de pistas, sin encontrar nada, jadeante y cansado, tenía que descansar en un pequeño lago un tanto alejado del valle.

-Tigresa, espero estés bien –Po suspiro fuerte. –No sé qué haría sin ti… -Sus lágrimas comenzaron a inundarle los ojos, sentía fuertes punzadas en su corazón y en su estómago, no se sentía bien. –Necesito a alguien que me diga que es lo correcto, cual es el camino…

-Eres más capaz que yo en eso Po… -Tigresa salió de entre los arboles agachada y cansada.

-¡Mi amor! Estas viva… -Po se limpiaba sus lágrimas y corrió hacia ella. –¿Que te paso en el rostro? ¿Te torturaron mi vida? –A Po se le inundaron nuevamente sus ojos de lágrimas.

-Po, quiero descansar. –Tigresa apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos del cansancio. – _Hmmm así que este es el guerrero dragón, no es lo que las leyendas contaban, no parece tan fuerte._ –Dijo Dhast dentro de la cabeza de Tigresa.

Po, aun con el cansancio, la tomo y la cargo en sus brazos, y se hizo su camino de regreso al Palacio de Jade, mientras ella dormía un poco en sus cálidos y fuertes brazos.

-Con Shifu-

-Bien, es nuestro trabajo idear un plan para la pelea que se desatará. –Dijo Shifu.

-¿Cual pelea maestro? –Preguntó Mono.

-Es obvio, Serapis recluto guerreros poderosos para atacar, lo más seguro es que tengan pensado atacarnos, ¿qué no ya sabían esto? –Dijo Shifu algo molesto.

-Perdón maestro, estoy distraído. –Dijo Mono.

-El problema es, son enemigos que nos costó mucho trabajo derrotar en el pasado, y ahora vienen todos en conjuntos y más poderosos que nunca.

-¿Pero se puede hacer algo no? –Dijo Grulla. -Ahora somos más, tenemos a Akame, ella es inteligente.

-No me metas en esto, no se me ocurre nada –Dijo Akame.

-No tenemos más opción, es hora de que descubran algo que tenia planeado enseñarles hace tiempo. –Shifu les dijo en tono interesante.

Todos estaban emocionados, no sabían de qué podría tratarse.

Les enseñare a tener su propio artefacto con poder, este les será útil, pueden designarle una habilidad que los ayude con su estilo de lucha, si son bueno haciéndolo les saldrá lo que quieren, no muchas veces sale lo que tienen en mente, peor es igual de útil.

-Woooow, ¿eso se puede? –Dijo Mantis emocionado.

-Sí, hay libros de como encantar objetos y artefactos, requiere de su extrema concentración, ya que liberarán Chi de su ser interior.

-No podría estar más emocionada. -Dijo Víbora.

-Con Po-

Él estaba recién entrando al Valle, agobiado y cansado, decidió llevar a Tigresa a su antigua casa, sabía que su papa no estaría por las compras, así que aprovecho para subirla a su habitación y recostarla.

Po acariciaba levemente el rostro golpeado de Tigresa, con un paño húmedo limpio la sangre de su sien y de su nariz, aterrado por la mínima idea de pensar que tanto daño le hicieron, prefirió no preguntar y dejarla descansar por un momento, pues ya había eliminado todo rastro de sangre de su rostro.

-Po… -Dijo Tigresa casi desmayándose por la pérdida de sangre.

-¿Si mi amor? –Contesto Po muy atento a todo lo que ella le dijera.

-¿Me amas? –Pregunto con una voz suave.

-Más que a nada en este mundo. –Po contesto rápidamente.

-Yo no sé… que sucederá después, tengo miedo Po, no sé qué nos depara el destino, si al menos hay un futuro, estoy ansiosa e inquieta por querer saber, ¿quieres saber cómo escape? –Tigresa lo volteo a ver con el ojo que no tenía cerrado por la hinchazón.

-No puedo imaginar lo que tuviste que hacer…

-Fue Tai-lung… -Tigresa corto lo que Po estaba diciendo. –Fue por el que logré escapar.

-¿Se descuidó? ¿O que paso? ¿Le ganaste? –Po estaba muy impresionado.

-Era su redención liberarme, al final estar en el otro mundo se dio cuenta cual era el camino correcto, y le prometí que un día lo salvaríamos, no es quien solía ser, por fin sentí esa calidez de un hermano mayor.

-Wow, esperaba todo menos eso, ¿así que salió del control de Serapis? –Preguntó Po.

-No lo sé, no pude preguntarle muchas cosas, no había mucho tiempo, había tantas cosas que quería decirle. –Tigresa sentía mucho dolor por él.

Po sostuvo la mano de Tigresa y le dio un beso en la misma mano –Te prometo que lo traeremos de regreso, y podrás decirle todo lo que no le has dicho, no te preocupes linda, lo solucionaremos.

Tigresa comenzó a lagrimear –Gracias Po.

-Bueno, nunca te dije pero robe 1 chaleco y un pantalón de tu habitación cuando éramos amigos, no me mates. –Po se cubrió la cara. –Soy tu mayor fan.

-Lo sé. –Dijo Tigresa en seco.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo te enteraste? –Po estaba sorprendido.

-Tengo un conteo de mis prendas, 10 chalecos, 10 pantalones, cuando vi que solo tenía 9, se me hizo extraño, también conté mi ropa interior, pero esa estaba perfecta, y menos mal, me enoje mucho contigo por eso.

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo –Po cruzo sus dedos en su espalda. –Pero hice lo correcto, ahora te servirán.

Tigresa le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ahora quédate así. –Po se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrocharle las prendas que tenía en el momento.

El no pudo controlarlo y tuvo una erección al estarla desnudando, se concentró lo más posible para centrarse, pero no podía quitar la mirada del vendaje que sostenían sus 2 grandes atributos femeninos, el termino de quitarle los vendajes y en lugar de apreciar su belleza, se dio cuenta que la marca había desaparecido.

-Mi amor, ¡al fin desapareció! –Po sonrio mucho al ver que por fin estaba bien.

 _-Se lo que piensas, ¿enserio le mentiras al pobre panda?_ –Dhast se metió en la mente de Tigresa.

-Si, no nos preocuparemos más por ella Po –En la mente de Tigresa se escuchaba unas carcajadas provenientes del asesino.

-Me alegro mucho linda –Po volvió a besar la mano de su amada.

Tigresa estaba muy triste por dentro, mientras el demonio hablaba dentro de si – _Entiendo, si el muere, tu sucumbes, y yo gano._

-Eso nunca pasará. –Tigresa dijo en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo mi amor? –Preguntó Po.

-No… nada. –Ella parecía distraída, dolida y cansada.

-Sera mejor que duermas linda. –Po la acobijo con una suave manta que rosaba su cuerpo desnudo. –Lavare tu ropa y cuando te sientas mejor, ponte la limpia, e iremos con Shifu. –Po le sonrió.

-Po espera. –Tigresa le tomó la mano.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? –Po parecía preocupado.

-Me mata un poco la idea de saber que no te merezco lo suficiente, no me he esmerado mucho en nuestra relación, agradezco mucho de lo que has hecho por mí, me has ayudado a crecer, me cuesta mucho trabajo aprender sobre muchas cosas pero me alegra que siempre estas allí para apoyarme, y la idea de que no te merezco me mata, siento que eres mucho para mí, y hasta decir esto me cuesta mucho trabajo y no lo diría por nadie, pero mi mente y cuerpo sabe que eres el indicado o el digno, por eso puedo hacerlo, y muy en el fondo quiero compartir mi vida contigo Po, sin importar lo que suceda. –Tigresa parecía muy decidida en todo lo que decía.

Po se quedó sin palabras -¿Te refieres a un matrimonio? ¿Tener una familia? ¿Nosotros dos?

Tigresa moría de pena y vergüenza, pero se animó a decirlo. –Si.

Po dejo las prendas sucias de Tigresa en el suelo y se acercó a ella, hincándose para tenerla cara a cara mientras sujetaba una de sus manos y la acariciaba con delicadeza. –Mi amor, sé que estas asustada, esto… es muy repentino, te amo, pero no aceptaré si es por el miedo de que perdamos y la idea de que tal vez nunca lo haremos, sé que ganaremos, y cuando estemos en paz y tranquilidad, me hincare como lo hago justo ahora para pedirte matrimonio. –Po le sonrió.

Tigresa se sentía un poco decepcionada de sí misma pero entendió la razón de Po, en efecto, tenía miedo, y actuó sin pensar. –Está bien Po, gracias por entenderlo mejor que yo, en serio te amo mucho.

Po beso su frente y le sonrió en su rostro. –Te amo mucho más. –El tomo las prendas sucias que había dejado en el piso y se retiró para dejarla descansar.

 _-¿Cómo puedes ser tan sincera y mentirle al mismo tiempo?_ –Preguntó Dhast.

-Hacemos cosas malas por buenas razones, es lo que separa a una persona de un demonio como tú.

- _Una vida con limitaciones en todo sentido, nunca has pensado que existe… ¿un escape?_

 _-_ No hay escapatoria del dolor o del mundo, los problemas se enfrentan, uno tras otro, aunque te cueste la vida. –Tigresa se mantuvo firme.

 _-Perder la vida por una idea, una razón, lo pierdes todo por algo que tal vez es falso, los humanos son tan estúpidos._ –Dhast sonrió.

 **-Fin del capítulo-**

 **Bueno gente, me desaparecí medio año, lo lamento mucho, infinitas razones de porqué, pero dije que nunca la abandonaría, es un placer estar de regreso, los amo.**


End file.
